Devil Inside
by agrove
Summary: Sequel to Better the Devil You Know. Trying to navigate through the human world and somehow manage the only relationship he's ever had is proving more difficult than anticipated for Lucifer. To add to his troubles an unknown adversary is toying with him while he struggles to find the balance between the man Chloe believes him to be and the Devil he knows he is.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I never planned on a sequel for _Better the Devil You Know_ but because of the amazing feedback and personal messages I decided to go for it. This picks up only a short time (maybe a couple months) after the end of BDYK and goes from there. I was debating between a 'day in the life' or a full plot sequel and thanks to a few of you I decided to smash both together and hope for the best. It's actually turning out to be a darker theme than intended so be forewarned. Also just as a warning this is between a T and M rating, not terribly graphic but some scenes push the T rating. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucifer's onyx eyes shifted over the treacherous terrain that awaited them, watched the tortured souls wandering aimlessly about, their faces blank. As far as the eye could see laid a bleak, dismal landscape filled with jagged pieces of metal jutting from the ground and blinding orbs falling from the Heavens. He swallowed thickly and looked over to his companions wondering how had it come to this. It didn't matter; he would do whatever necessary to protect Chloe and the hell spawn from this terrible hell, would fight to his last breath to save them. They would survive, no matter the cost.

"It's a supermarket Lucifer, not a torture chamber," Chloe sighed with an eye roll. Grabbing a cart she looked down at Trixie who was giggling at the absolute look of horror on his face.

Lucifer still didn't move, just stood wearily at the entrance trying to make sense of the maze of lost souls and perishable items before him.

Trying to contain her frustrations the Detective bit into her bottom lip and counted to ten before smiling tightly at her boyfriend. "I told you you didn't have to come but you _insisted_ so here we are. Now get over here or wait in the car."

The audacity of this woman was unfathomable. He was the Devil for God's sake, quite literally, and no one, not even Maze, was allowed to speak to him this way. He could bring this place, _Ralphs_ she called it, to the ground and damn every single person inside of it. He was the most powerful thing in existence, the Prince of Darkness, and- she was walking away. Steeling himself he quickly followed the pair with long strides refusing to be abandoned here.

"So this is where you humans gather your food?" he questioned.

Grabbing a box of cereal off the shelf and dropping it in the cart Chloe's brow pinched in confusion. "How have you never gone shopping? That's like, impossible."

"Maze. I've always sent her on the more hostile tasks," he replied distractedly, lifting a box off the shelf and looking it over closely. "Why is there a carnivorous animal on this and what is a frosted flake?"

Chloe couldn't believe it. "It's Tony the Tiger but back up. Do you do any chores?"

He arched a single dark brow, "I'm not following."

"Like laundry? Pay bills? Clean?" she laughed in disbelief.

He looked mildly disgusted at the thought. "The Devil doesn't do menial tasks, that's why Maze deals with it. I'm assuming. I honestly have no idea seeing as everything's just always clean and stocked."

"Must be nice," she mumbled.

He agreed, completely missing her sarcasm. "Oh it is. Now what exactly is a Pop-tart?"

At this rate they'd never get out of here, there was still so much to get before heading home. She hadn't directly invited Lucifer along because of this very reason, he was so ignorant sometimes and it made menial tasks extremely difficult. Their trip to the post office had been a disaster that she wouldn't soon forget and she cringed at the memory. "Ok, I'd like to get home sometime before midnight so why don't you two do your own thing and I'll pound this out." As soon as the Devil's lips parted and a smirk covered his face she held up her hand and barked, "Don't say it."

Lucifer watched the fiery woman walk away and disappear around a corner before glancing down at the tiny human at his side. She had grown on him significantly as of late and even though her tiny soul was still suspiciously innocent he was man enough to admit he rather did enjoy her company. Sliding his left hand into his slacks he met the child's eyes. "Your mother trusts me with you, frightening isn't it?"

"I think it's actually the other way around," Trixie reluctantly explained.

The unusually tall man opened his mouth to argue but dignity aside that was probably true. Beginning to walk around he turned down an aisle and noticed the numerous packages of prophylactics ripe for the picking. Instantly grabbing a few boxes he continued to wander, tossing them randomly in people's carts all while explaining to Trixie that he did not in fact have horns or a tail.

"No hell spawn, I have neither. A tail would be a completely useless appendage, if I was looking for another I'd much rather have two- Hello!" he grinned happily, his train of thought derailing at the sight of cool ranch Puffs. Ripping a bag open he began popping the delicious items in his mouth one by one, kicking over a wet floor sign as he passed.

"That's stealing," Trixie commented seriously.

Lucifer paused, a puff halfway to his lips, and looked down with pity. "Oh you poor thing, you're just like your mother."

Trixie smiled happily, taking the comment as a compliment. "Thank you."

"Right," he mumbled and finally spotted the woman that had abandoned them down an aisle. Approaching a large support pillar nearby with a phone attached he tossed the half eaten bag of snacks aside and leaned against the cool steel, plucking the phone from its holder and pressing a few buttons before holding it to his mouth and speaking over the intercom in a terrible American English voice. "Attention female shopper in aisle eight. Yes you. What color are your panties?"

Chloe shut her eyes and let out a very slow breath through her nostrils, her jaw tense. She was going to kill him. Violently. Ignoring the intrigued looks from the men milling about around her she hastily pushed her cart to the center aisle and looked towards the front of the store where Lucifer gave a cheery wave. She was simmering with anger, her boots loudly clacking on the tiled floor as she stormed towards him and his stupid handsome face and his stupid suit that fitted him perfectly, and his stupid smile, and she was getting off track.

"Oh there you are, we were worried sick darling," he cooed in faux concern. "The spawn was getting restless."

Chloe burned him a scathing glare, "For some strange reason, I don't believe that." Glancing around and not seeing her child she worriedly jerked her attention back to Lucifer. "Where's Trix?" she demanded in a panicked voice.

Lucifer pointed down another aisle where Trixie was running back with a slice of chocolate cake and a wide smile. His hand slid across his detective's lower back and pulled her a hair closer, his face serious for once. "You must know I would never allow anything to happen to your offspring."

She nodded, she did know. The man was a giant overgrown child but loyal to a fault for those he cared for and she was well aware of how much he cared for her and Trixie. Since returning from Hell and moving past most of his issues he had integrated quite smoothly into their lives but not overly which was nice. He was accompanying her more places now but they still worked professionally together, or as professional as Lucifer could be, and he was still at his loft or Lux more often than not. He still didn't have a clue what to do with Trixie or what was appropriate for someone her age to hear, say, or do but was fiercely protective of her.

Trixie ran past him and held up her cake victoriously while Lucifer flashed a woman walking by a flirtatious grin. Surprisingly enough it just didn't bother Chloe that he still acted as if he were single, it was ingrained in him and telling him to stop would be like telling him to remove part of his brain. Which sometimes sounded like a good plan. Like now.

"Ok we're all here, nobody leave. All I need is-" If eyes could kill Lucifer would be dead about five times over. Standing only a few feet away he was holding two cantaloupes at chest height making that God awful trumpet noise he had made during his first break in into her home. "I am armed, and I will shoot you."

"Oh Detective," he purred, dropping the melons in the cart. "Foreplay in the supermarket you naughty girl."

Chloe's brows shot up as she gestured to Trixie, trying to convey how inappropriate his comment was.

His eyes slid back and forth between the two before it clicked. "Oh. Oh! Right! Well hell spawn, foreplay is-"

"No!" the blonde interrupted, flabbergasted. "I wasn't telling you to explain it to her!" She grabbed her daughter's hand and drug her away, "Just meet us outside."

Lucifer watched them hurriedly walk away and smirked to himself, it was so easy to rile her up. Taking his time he casually strode towards the front, pulling out his cigarettes and placing one between his lips before lighting it. He ignored the offended gasps from people and when an employee approached him he eyed him up and down and pulled it from his lips. "I'm leaving, go back to your horribly boring existence. I mean is this really what you want out of life?"

The boy's eyes glazed as he hypnotically answered, "I want to be a famous actor."

"Then do it!" Lucifer cried. "Go on, go out those sliding glass doors and conquer." With a smirk he watched the boy leave and followed him out. Once outside he leaned against the buildings exterior and continued to suck the nicotine into his immortal lungs, watching the humans scurry around.

The more time he spent with them the more fascinating he found them to be. They were amazing really, with the ability to procreate they kept their species alive and thriving all while trying to squeeze as much as they could in their minimal time. Humans created jobs for each other and formed relationships, some progressed well, others died young. For the first time since he had been cast out he could start to see why his father had enjoyed them so much, given he still didn't think they were anything to bow down to. They were very easily breakable, both mentally and physically and seemed very immature in regards to race and gender, any differences really. Money was much to important, not to mention hilarious considering it was just a piece of paper that someone decided was worth something. They were irritating little things, but still very amusing.

It felt strange to be among them even after all this time but he supposed that was most likely because he didn't truly try to interact and submerge himself until Detective Decker. That woman, that irritating woman who was immune to his charms and did everything she could to keep his ego in check, was the most amazing creature he had ever met. Chloe had made him work for every single thing and it felt so much sweeter to earn things than just take them. He did like taking things though. Very much.

"Lucifer!" Trixie called and waved from her mother's side.

He tossed the butt down on the ground and stomped it out with the toe of his John Lobb's and rejoined the two. If someone was able to turn his own power on him and ask him what his deepest desire was he'd like to think he would blurt out a war with Heaven, the chance to make his father suffer terribly, an orgy, but deep down under mountains of denial the answer that would emerge wasn't so simple.

He _hated_ all of Heaven and everything it stood for, loathed all its inhabitants and especially it's creator, but the single thing he missed, and only on rare occasions, was the feeling of having others to be amongst, a sense of belonging. He had the Detective now but there was still something holding him back from truly accepting her affections and love. Even the child seemed to have fully accepted him but there was a tether that he just wasn't willing to break yet. Perhaps it had to do with him not being used to having others around aside from Maze, or perhaps his most recent stint in Hell was still affecting him but he just could not seem to fully accept the blonde and the hell spawn as _family._

"You're getting that really focused, 'I'm getting lost in my own head' look again," Chloe pointed out to him as she placed the last bag in the car.

His expression cleared in an instant and he defaulted to his normal excitable and aroused grin, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her flush against him but before he could go any further she pushed him away with a laugh.

"I am not making out in a Ralphs parking lot with my daughter in the car. Now get in so I can get home." She opened her door and slid into the driver's seat and looked to her passenger, "Are you coming over for dinner?"

He was going to reply but the back of his head began to tingle, almost as if it were somehow falling asleep before it turned into a soft buzzing sensation. Instantly on edge he whipped around and looked out the window for anything amiss but everything seemed normal, no one was staring or doing anything out of the ordinary. The uncomfortable feeling didn't seem to be getting worse but it also wasn't ebbing, which was slightly troubling. Decision made he turned and regretfully answered, "I was going to check in with Maze this evening, I'm afraid you'll have to somehow survive without me."

Trixie laughed from the back seat and Chloe shot him a wry smile. "I think we can manage."

* * *

Maze absently grabbed a bottle of liquor from the counter beside her and blindly poured a finger into a glass before holding it out to seemingly no one, her eyes never leaving a mans from across the bar.

Lucifer approached from the crowd and grabbed it, downing it instantly and handing it back to be refilled as he leaned against the marble.

After pouring another finger the demon handed it back and finally looked at her creator. "I thought you'd be with your human tonight, I was just about to bring one of my own upstairs."

The Devil followed her eyes to the man staring unabashedly at her before turning back with a scoff. "Him? The blonde vanilla looking chap? Mazie, I'm disappointed in you."

"I love a challenge," she moaned, tongue sliding over her top lip. "I'm going to destroy him."

"Well then I won't keep you from you copulation plans," he countered before his good humor faded into irritation and ire. "I believe one of my brothers was near me today. Felt like an insect was popping around in my skull."

Her face contorted in confusion, "Why? I thought only Amenadiel kept an eye on you and he hasn't been by in weeks."

He pursed his lips, his face darkening. "And why do you think that is Mazikeen?"

"It's not my fault," she argued, her arms crossing. "I wasn't trying to stab him it just happened." Leaning her arms on the bar and grabbing his glass away from him she downed the amber liquid. "You know how it is!"

"Accidental impalement?" he jeered before he sat down on a barstool and sighed. "Yes, I do. I take it the deviant foreplay was a little much for the sanctimonious prick?"

Maze huffed in annoyance before both fell into a comfortable silence. He still couldn't believe that his demon had attempted an actual relationship with his brother, he had taught her better. Angels were servants of God; they were unable to completely let go so when one tried, like Amenadiel, it usually turned in a giant mess before they simply returned to Heaven. Or Hell in Amenadiel's case. How could an angel possibly carry on a relationship and especially one with a demon? Maze was designed to feed off torment, not be cradled like a delicate flower.

"I miss Hell," she mumbled dejectedly and nimbly ran a sharp fingernail over Lucifer's hand and up and down each finger. "I miss us," she added, biting the inside of her cheek.

Lucifer, who had been absently watching this evenings crowd didn't move his hand away, only slid his eyes to hers. In a nostalgic way he missed her too but that was long, long ago and he was quite pleased with Chloe. How could he not be? She taught him how to love again, which was quite the feat and he had given his word that he would not have relations with anyone else. "I don't mind reminiscing with you Maze but it will go no further."

Not ready to give up she leaned forward, cleavage obvious and chest heaving as she groaned softly. "I know you remember every thing we did, every little detail, every noise, every bite," she moaned. "I know what you like, what you _need._ You can't tell me Decker keeps you satisfied."

Lucifer's movements were a blur, his hand jerking away from hers and grabbing her throat tightly, crimson eyes flashing. "I released you from your oath Mazikeen, I did not give you permission to treat me as an equal," he snarled. His hand tightened, small pops coming from the demon's neck ignored as fear finally shone in her eyes. "Your blatant disrespect ends now."

As if suddenly realizing where he was and what he was doing he released her and pulled back. His once again black eyes looked at the woman across the bar and narrowed when she kept grinning, arousal obvious.

Maze massaged her already bruising throat as she greedily sucked in air. "I'm not the only one who doesn't change. One day your precious human is going to see the real Devil inside."

Lucifer sometimes wished he had never made this demon with a mouth. She would be so much more pleasant if she couldn't speak, but then again he did love a good verbal brawl, not to mention the amazing other things she would do with her mouth. This was their relationship, friendly and entertaining at times, other times angry and spiteful. They would move past their tiff soon and be back to normal but a niggle in him wondered if there was truth to her words.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Holy crap you guys; 67 follows, 37 favorites, and 12 reviews. If it wasn't for all you readers, writing would not be this much fun. Now, moving on, there's a moment at the beginning of the last scene that refers to something floating around the internet that I did not create but did use as inspiration. I strongly advise you to look it up, it's amazing. Also enjoy the fluff because it's going to get ugly soon.

* * *

Since having the rather ugly and witness filled argument with Maze Lucifer had been spending most of his time with his detective, both at work and at her home because the last thing he wanted to deal with was the public or the demon right now.

"Lucifer, are you even paying attention to anything I'm saying?" Detective Decker barked from the other side of the dead woman lying face down in the dirt behind a tree at the park.

He spun around, "Yes, yes. Woman murdered, shot in back, very sad, boo-hoo but have you seen what she was carrying?" Excitement evident he whipped back around and watched the male officer sift through the items, "Amphetamines, prophylactics, the knickers she's obviously not wearing, and a bottle of bottom shelf liquor. She's like a Tuesday night gone rogue."

"A little respect for the dead girl would be nice," Chloe griped, finally standing.

"She's dead, she won't mind," he replied offhandedly and looked back to the new officer who was trying to hide a laugh. "He gets it! Officer-" he trailed off looking at his nametag. "Murphy?" His expression brightened, a coy smile on his lips. "I do love the Irish." The man instantly blushed and began coughing, the Devil watching him with amusement.

Chloe walked up to the pair and grabbed Lucifer's arm to jerk him away. "If you're done making googly-eyes at the new officer I need to talk to you."

"No need to be jealous love, you can have me anytime you want," he purred, stepping closer and flashing her the small seductive smile that was meant for only her, his dark gaze shifting from her eyes to her mouth.

"Tempting as that it," she replied sarcastically. "Can you do me a huge favor?"

His smile only grew, "I did you a huge favor last night. A few of them actually."

It was so hard sometimes to get this man to focus and it was infuriatingly difficult to not respond when he was wearing that cocky little grin and saying things like that. More than a few times a day she had to remind herself that she was a homicide detective in her thirties, not a teenager after prom. She couldn't even stay mad at him when he was staring down at her so affectionately. With a roll of her eyes and a small smile she walked back towards the body. "Forget it, I'll do it later."

Lucifer watched her curiously and followed after her but based of her relaxed demeanor he supposed it couldn't have been too important. Waiting to see what they were going to do next for the case and staring unabashedly at Chloe he barely noticed the new arrival.

"Morningstar, surprised you're here today."

He turned with a tight smile, stuffing his hands in his pockets to not strangle the other man. "Oh? And why is that Detective Douche?"

Dan walked right up next to him and eyed the body as he responded smugly, "I thought you'd be laying low after that video popped up of you assaulting a woman at your club."

A few officers turned slowly at the comment and Chloe frowned deeply, peeling off her rubber gloves and looking at Lucifer. "What video? What happened?"

It took more self-control that he thought he had to not punch the Douche in the face, repeatedly. "Maze and I had a disagreement."

"So you choked her out?" Dan scolded. "That's no way to treat a lady."

"Neither is fornicating with another while in the confines of marriage _Daniel_ ," he rebuked. He had tried, really tried. Well maybe not that much but he had attempted to be somewhat cordial with the man to not put stress on his detective or the offspring but he made it so difficult. He just kept pushing and pushing and one day very soon he was going to get bit. Did the man have selective memory; did he not remember what he could do to him?

Dan's eyes narrowed as he turned to fully face Lucifer, standing a hair closer than polite. "I've learned my lesson. You though, you get into an argument and reach across the counter to choke out a woman while you yell at her? I wish she'd press charges so I could throw your ass in jail."

"She's not a person!" Lucifer growled, itching to maim him.

"So you don't think women are people huh?" Detective Espinoza announced loudly.

Chloe stuffed her arms between them and pushed them apart, well pushed Dan away seeing as Lucifer didn't budge an inch. "Not the place you two." Reeling on her ex-husband she crossed her arms and fixed her eyes on him. "Did you come here to help or just harass Lucifer?"

"Help," he answered.

Lucifer tuned out everything they were speaking about and wondered what he had done to allow such disrespect. He was older than time itself, had seen the birth of man and damned them personally, had created demons and tortured souls until he himself began to twist into something darker yet here he was being heckled by a mere human and last night a demon. Even the angels had been pestering him since he fell and it was starting to wear on him. He had come to earth for a vacation, a break, yet all he seemed to have done is find another Hell. Respect was something he demanded, forced if necessary, and it boggled the mind that these humans thought he could control himself when he had always done anything but.

Hearing his name being called he snapped out of his musings, his eyes falling on Chloe who was heading for the car.

"Sorry about Dan, he's just-" she sighed before nudging him. "Anyway it looks like the case got 'less boring'," she cheesily grinned, impersonating his accent. As expected it popped him out of whatever was happening in his head.

Lucifer looked appalled. "Was that supposed to be me? That was horrid! Unforgivable really, it'll take some groveling to get you back into my good graces."

"Was that some sort of thinly veiled joke about me being on my knees?"

For someone that supposedly didn't judge he had an awfully good judgy-face. "Sex jokes at work Detective? Please try to maintain at least a small degree of professionalism. Embarrassing really," he scolded and dropped into the passenger seat, leaving Chloe to wonder how he managed to get the upper hand _every single time_. "Now what made the case more interesting? You were going to inform me before you ever so eloquently fell victim to your own perversions," he quipped, looked at her expectantly as she began to drive away from the scene.

Flipping on her turn signal she wondered if it would hurt her more than Lucifer if she punched him in the face. "The woman's name is Aimee Longpré and from what we can tell she seemed to make a living selling voodoo dolls. Claimed they were the real thing."

"Well that does sound fun, doesn't it?" he smirked. "Oh and the one on the right is the gas in case you were wondering, I know you have a hard time finding it."

* * *

Lucifer followed the detective into a small occult shop on the south side of town, a toothy smile on his face when he noticed the fascinating array of items on the walls and hanging from the ceiling. He loved exploring the human's different religions, seeing exactly what they came up with to explain himself. It was flattering really and he had always had a soft spot for Vodou.

A tall dark skinned woman appeared from the back, exotic and almost regal looking in a long ornate dress, and addressed Chloe. "Hello child, what can Madam Boutin do for you?"

Pulling her light jacket back Chloe flashed the badge attached to her hip. "I'm Detective Decker and this is," she trailed off when she didn't see him immediately before ignoring it. "No one. We're here concerning an Aimee Longpré, we were told she lives here."

"She lives upstairs but she's not home," she replied defensively. "What do you want with that child?"

"Aimee was killed last night," Chloe said gently, watching the woman for any sort of abnormal reaction.

Madam Boutin slumped, her face dropping into her hands. "Oh poor child. I told her to stop making those dolls, saying they were real. Had a lot of angry people looking for her lately."

"Voodoo dolls?" she clarified. "What makes you say that?"

The woman grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes. "Just the other day a man came in saying she took his money, that the doll didn't work. I tried to talk to him but he stormed out, cursing and yelling."

"We're going to need names of everyone that bought one of those dolls and the man's name that was here," Chloe commanded.

The woman knelt down and began digging through a drawer, papers rustling as she flipped through them. "Can't believe that beautiful child is gone," she murmured distractedly and slid the drawer closed just as Lucifer wandered up to Chloe's side.

When the woman looked up and laid her eyes upon him Chloe prepared for the inevitable flirting and 'carnal fascination' as Lucifer put it but her reaction was quite the opposite. Instead of moving towards him she seemed to be trying to get away from him, slowly backing up and moving deeper behind the counter. Figuring she should say something, anything, Chloe announced, "This is my partner, Lucifer Morningstar."

All the woman did was slowly shake her head and clutch a pendant on her necklace, her eyes never wavering from the Devil.

Maybe she's afraid of men, Chloe thought to herself and nudged Lucifer whose eyes were trained sharply on the woman. "Can you wait outside?" she asked quietly.

"Yes of course, would you like to tie me to a tree so I don't run off?" he cracked before doing as requested. Lucifer knew the woman's look well; it was the same horrified expression priests usually got when looking at him. Religious and spiritual people, the true believers, seemed to be able to spot him for who he was for some odd reason. He didn't know if it was a feeling he passed on to them, or something they felt on their own because of his presence but the look of terror on their faces usually gave it away. Not in the mood to explain to Chloe, after dealing with the douche, why the woman was terrified he had relented and walked outside, lighting a cigarette and waiting like the good devil he was.

The woman relaxed as soon as he left and Chloe felt her assumptions must have been correct. If someone was afraid of men Lucifer wasn't the best person to have around, not only was he a very tall man but he had something very aggressive and predatory about him. "Thank you very much for your time, if we need anything else we'll be in touch." Grabbing the papers off the desk she turned to meet Lucifer outside only to have her progress halted when a hand grabbed onto her bicep. Fingernails dug into her skin making her try and jerk away, whipping around to look at the woman leaning over the counter with desperate eyes.

"Protect yourself. There's a darkness in that boy, it's old and it's ugly," Madam Boutin hissed urgently.

Detective Decker's eyes narrowed, "Lucifer's a good man."

The dark skinned woman shook her head, "He may walk like a man, and talk like a man, but that is no man. That is pure evil."

Finally pulling free she backed away, only turning when her back hit the door. Outside she finally took in a deep breath and looked at Lucifer who was leaning against the car with impatience. "I think the only thing slower than your driving is your walking. If I didn't know better I'd assume you're doing this just to irritate me."

Suspiciously silent Chloe climbed in, a smile playing on her lips. "No comment."

* * *

Chloe always enjoyed evenings at her home with Lucifer because she got to see a part of him that no one else did. He was so rambunctious and easily distracted that it was hard to keep up with him sometimes but nights like tonight, just sitting in front of the tv, she actually got to talk to him. "Tell me a story."

Lucifer, still dressed in his dress shirt and slacks, minus the jacket and shoes, looked down at the woman leaning against him with a content smile. He moved his eyes away from the tv and took a nip from his drink. "What about?"

Shifting against him she shrugged a little and muted the television. "Whatever pops into your head."

He hummed a little in thought, trying to think of something that wouldn't dig up too many memories or ruin the relaxed atmosphere. "Gabe created the platypus. It was so- I just-" he broke off with a sigh. "Well you know what they look like."

"Details," she gently prodded.

"Gabe was so unbelievably busy all the time, half the things I got chastised for were a direct result of something he did. He was in everyone's business all the time and when he saw Dad making things he wanted in on it. I didn't even know what to say when he showed it to me, it was the most random assortment of parts." He laughed almost to himself, a reminiscent smile on his lips. "I never lie so I just went on about all the attributes he gave it, which weren't much. The poor thing has no teeth, no nips, and no stomach but for some reason only he saw fit it's got venom. He never was the brightest of the lot."

"You cared about him," Chloe surmised from his soft tone.

Lucifer swirled his drink in his hand, the liquid circling in the glass before he downed all of it. "I did," he responded in a low voice. "I cared about all of them," he added as an afterthought before abruptly standing and walking away. The last comment had slipped out unwillingly, but he supposed that's what came from Hell breaking him down to nothing. It was harder to downplay emotions and for some reason he felt them more, which was terrible. No, he still didn't have the foggiest about most feelings but the basics; anger, sadness, and happiness were so much deeper now.

He hadn't wanted to go there, he hated going there. Talking about his brothers was painful, even after all these millennia. They had been a family once, before his father exiled him, pitted them all against him. He knew how he was seen, he couldn't imagine the monster his brothers thought he was. Except Amenadiel for some odd reason, there was a very weak truce between them but who knew how long that would hold.

Refilling his glass he stepped outside and stared over the ocean. This house really was quite nice, nestled right on the beach, only white sand between the steps and the water. He didn't look back when the door opened and closed and didn't acknowledge his detective when she dropped down onto the steps a safe distance away. She was giving him space but sending the clear message that he wasn't alone. It was appreciated.

His back hit the wood exterior of the house when he leaned against it and his hand fidgeted slightly, searching for his ever present coin that had been destroyed months ago. Oh how the times had changed.

Chloe looked at him closely, trying to see what the woman from earlier had seen but all she could see was Lucifer. He had never wronged her, never lied, and had never given her any reason to think badly of him. Why was she the only one that seemed to see the good in him? A small whisper in the back of her mind made her wonder if maybe there really was something dark, something sinister, deep hidden inside of him that she had yet to see. _"_ _I took down one of them, ripped his beating heart out of his chest with my bare hand."_ A shiver unwillingly tore through her, surely he had been exaggerating.

It was dark out tonight, almost scarily so and a mischievous thought popped into her head, an excellent way to push away all the bad energy from the day. Jumping up she wiggled out of her pants and lifted her shirt over her head, wiggling her eyebrows and grinning at her companion who was watching with interest.

"Ding-dong Detective!" Lucifer leered, setting his drink down on the porch railing and advancing into her personal space. Raising his hands to touch her silky skin he was both surprised and annoyed when she slapped his hands away.

"No touching," she ordered firmly and began to unbutton his shirt, tugging it out of his slacks and pulling it off of his shoulders.

Lucifer for his part tried to stay as still as possible, which was proving very difficult with her knuckles barely brushing against his bare skin and friskiness shining in her mint green eyes.

She almost felt bad for what she was about to do as she slapped his hands away again and pulled his belt from the loops on his jet-black slacks. He would be pissed and most likely sullen but it would be worth it. Sliding her thumbs into the edges of his pants she slid them down over narrow hips and finally stood to face him. Flashing him one more sultry smile she turned and tapped her back for him to unhook her bra.

He couldn't handle much more of this, denial was the one thing that he did not allow in the bedroom and this woman had just about used up his limited supply of patience. The moment he expertly released the clasp Chloe suddenly took off across the beach, laughing like a maniac and jumping into the ocean. A very inarticulate, "What the fu-?" tumbled from his lips before he simply glared.

"Come on!" Chloe shouted from the water, slicking her hair back.

He seriously contemplated grabbing his clothes, which were haphazardly thrown on the dark back porch, and leaving but she sounded so _happy._ Cringing at the feeling of sand hitting his bare feet he made his way to just outside the water's reach and stood there in confusion wondering what was so damned delightful about the entire thing.

"Don't be a sourpuss, get in here!" she called over the sound of the waves breaking. "Don't tell me you've never been skinny dipping!"

He opened his mouth to fire off a reply but quieted when she threw her knickers out of the water and onto the sand. Well then. Victory is nothing without sacrifice.

Chloe couldn't stop laughing at how unbelievably disgruntled he looked walking into the water and filled with triumph when he finally removed his underwear and fully submerged himself. Figuring she had tortured him enough she swam over when he popped back up and grinned at him.

"In regards to your earlier statement there isn't much I haven't done stark naked," he finally answered. "As you can attest I do my best work without clothing."

She laughed before pulling her arms back and splashing him, repeatedly doing it until she realized he wasn't there anymore. Stilling she looked around but there was nothing, only inky black sky and the sound of lapping water. Unease crept in and she screamed when something grabbed her ankle and jerked her under the water. Spluttering she bobbed up and down and coughed out the salt water, whipping around when Lucifer began laughing behind her.

"You tried to drown me!" she coughed.

Still chuckling and wearing a wide smile he swam over and grabbed her close, her arms and legs instinctually wrapping around him. "This is quite enjoyable."

She pushed his hair back off his forehead and scoffed in disbelief. "Wait, you've never been in the ocean? Why?"

"I don't like sand. Or salt water," he said stiffly. "It's messy."

"Oh my G-," she began before aborting; she didn't want to bring up anything that would ruin the rest of their evening. "You're a neat freak aren't you? I can't believe I hadn't noticed before but you are. Your clothes, your flat, everything is always spotless." Unable to contain it she burst out laughing, dropping her head onto his shoulder.

He was completely flummoxed at her antics. "Why is this so bloody amusing to you?"

Her lips twitched as she lifted her head. "You're just so- you, and that's why I love you."

"Is this where I'm supposed to return the sentiment?" At her nod he smiled gently, lifted his hands to softly cradle her face, and promptly shoved her back underneath the water.

No one sassed the Devil.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the end scene of last chapter, it was fun to write. I had a little bit of a hard time with a few parts in this chapter and rewrote them about five times so if it's a little choppy I apologize.

* * *

Lucifer sat in the front passenger seat of the patrol car, slouched down and leaning his head back against the metal divider, and sighed for the umpteenth time into the dark car. "I don't know how you do it."

Chloe stared ahead at the building they were staking out, her eyes not leaving it, and tried to stifle a yawn. "I'm guessing patience was invented after you were made?"

"Oh ha, ha. Really though. We've been here for ages and nothing's happened. I'm going mad," he said quietly. "You could have at least warned me so I could have brought rations."

She huffed a laugh; "You can't bring alcohol to a stakeout. This isn't a concert Lucifer, we're here to get Aimee's killer if he shows up and you've been on a stake out before. You knew what to expect."

"Not like this," he argued. "Thirty minutes, an hour tops. We're going on three hours! I need something to do." His eyes brightened and he opened his mouth to add more but never got the chance.

"Well you're not doing me because, no, sex is not a good option to pass the time while on a stakeout." Chloe sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed on it before smiling. "My dog used to chase people on a bike a lot. It got so bad I finally had to take his bike away." When his lips twitched she continued. "What's the difference between a snowman and a snowwoman? Snowballs," she whispered, looking over and elbowing him. "Get it?"

"Yes I think I can keep up," he deadpanned. "Now, what does the sign on an out of business brothel say? Beat it. We're closed."

"Of course that would be your joke," she laughed.

"What's the difference between erotic and kinky? Erotic is using a feather, kinky is using the whole chicken," he said evenly and began to giggle when Chloe reached over and smacked him.

"You're so gross," she laughed. It was always a treat when he really laughed, not just small chuckles but true can't-contain-himself laughter and when he giggled it was truly special. She doubted many people other than her got to witness the Devil himself giggle.

After the humor died down it was quiet for a few minutes, both staring forward until Lucifer turned his head and quietly asked, "Why can't I have a gun?"

"Because it's frowned upon for people with mental illnesses to possess weapons," she responded easily. She could practically feel the unimpressed glare he was shooting her but didn't turn, instead staying focused on her task. "Have you talked to Maze lately?"

"No," he answered curtly and sat up straighter in the seat, uncomfortable with the sudden change in conversation.

She nodded slowly and tried to force down a large yawn. "I saw the video, it didn't look good. If she wasn't a demon she'd probably have a broken neck." Her passenger didn't reply so she chanced a glance and saw that he was staring at her, annoyance shining in his eyes. "I didn't look for it, it was just online," she whispered defensively.

"Did it scare you?" he prodded curiously before adding, "Do I scare you?"

The silence that descended on the two suddenly felt heavier than before, the space more cramped. "It didn't scare me, I know what Maze is."

Lucifer waited for her to answer the second question, nervousness and dread making him feel cold despite the evening's warm temperatures. She was taking too long.

"You've never given me a reason to fear you."

But that wasn't the question, was it? She was getting better at deflecting and avoidance but to the man that had invented the two it was obvious what she was doing. She didn't want to answer the question meaning it was, for all intents and purposes, a yes. His chest hurt, a deep ache coming from somewhere inside his ribs. Everyone feared him, everything on every plane but they didn't matter, Chloe mattered and for some reason it bothered him greatly that she was scared of him. Since when did he care what others thought?

"There he is," Chloe whispered urgently and stepped from the car, scurrying closer under the cover of darkness with her weapon drawn completely unaware of her partner's inner turmoil.

Lucifer followed her closely, pushing the conversation from his mind to better focus on what was happening. There would be time later to deal with these thoughts, most likely from the comfort of Linda's office, but right now he needed to pay attention. After all there was a person that needed to be punished.

Standing against the outside of a large industrial building they waited for him to approach. The suspect was almost close enough and Chloe adjusted her grip on her pistol, readying herself to step out when Lucifer, who had been working diligently on not blowing her cover, suddenly felt the uncomfortable sensation that someone was watching him. Straightening he peered into the darkness but couldn't see anyone, and then it started, that terrible buzzing in his skull.

It always seemed to signify that something was going to happen, usually involving his angelic family members but nothing had happened last time. He tried to ignore it but the uncomfortable feeling grew stronger and stronger, the noise soon becoming deafening. His vision began to blur, muscles tensing from the onslaught. It had never been this bad, even when Afriel had come to send him back to Hell. The pain was growing to the point of intolerable, his teeth clenching and arms tying to cover any parts of his head they could in a vain attempt to stop the attack from inside his head.

His face was suddenly warm and sticky and the taste of copper filled his mouth, blood pouring from his nose and dripping down his throat. Forced to his knees he began to feel consciousness slip away, fighting it as much as he could when gunshots erupted close by. Fingernails bit into his scalp as he rocked back and forth and just as he was about to begin slamming his head into the asphalt, it stopped.

Exhausted he fell onto his back, staring up at the night sky blankly and trying to catch his breath all while wondering what the hell had just happened. He wanted to move, wanted to talk but nothing was cooperating. Every muscle ached, his head was pounding, and his eyes kept sliding closed.

"Lucifer? Lucifer!"

He could here a voice, knew who it belonged to, and with the knowledge that she was ok he finally let himself fall into blissful oblivion.

* * *

Being awoken after falling unconscious was not a pleasant experience; it was confusing, disorienting, and usually painful. Seeing Detective Douche when your eyes finally open? Infinitely worse. "I'm back in Hell aren't I?"

"No, you're still here unfortunately," Dan replied, almost looking relieved.

Sitting up and swallowing down his nausea he absently rubbed his hand across his forehead, trying to ebb the throbbing. A hanky was held up in front of him and he wearily took it from the douche and tried to wipe some of the blood off his face.

"And since I'm guessing your head hasn't caught up with what's happening yet, Chloe's fine, got the bad guy. I told her to call a bus for you but she said you'd refuse to go to the hospital so I was put on babysitting duty."

Lucifer glanced around looking for the blonde but she was nowhere in sight, only a couple officers he wasn't familiar with. "She's correct. How long was I out, and why are _you_ here?"

Dan shifted, obviously uncomfortable in his crouched position. "Chloe called it in, I was the closest. Told me to stay with you while she took care of the scene. Been about ten minutes." Grimacing at all the blood on Lucifer and the ground he looked over the Devil but didn't see any injuries. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he answered dazedly. What did happen? Buzzing, intense pain, blood, and then relief just before his head was about to explode. Remembering whom he was speaking to he stiffened and forced himself to his feet, swaying for a moment before steadying himself once his vision stopped spinning. "Well I'm still alive and as soon as you leave the nightmare can end."

Dan looked around to make sure no one would overhear before dropping his voice, stepping closer and jabbing his finger into the taller man's chest in one of the few spots there wasn't blood. "Chloe could have died you asshole, you're supposed to have her back."

"I always have her back, her front too," he smirked before hearing the voice he had been waiting for, ignoring the Douche who stormed away.

Lucifer," Chloe sighed in relief as she jogged over, yearning to grab him into a hug but settling for tightly squeezing his hand while at the still active crime scene. "Are you ok, what the hell was that?" she asked quietly, her green eyes unable to look away from the blood staining his shirt.

He wanted to answer but he really had no idea how to. Physically he seemed to be fine, no actual damage, but what happened remained to be seen. Nothing here on earth should be able to affect him this much, even the last time it had been an angel and not a human like he had initially thought. The realization that there was something that powerful wandering around, watching him, made him jittery. He wasn't used to not being at the top of the food chain.

"Or we don't have to talk about it," she backtracked after seeing that he didn't seem to want to share his thoughts, or was too preoccupied to.

His eyes snapped to hers, just realizing she was still speaking to him. "I need to get to Lux," he insisted, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Chloe nodded and followed him to the car, saying a step back to study him closer without him noticing. He looked rattled, eyes shifting jerkily over every shadow and person present and it occurred to her that he believed whatever happened was caused by someone. Suddenly on edge she picked up her pace and got them settled in the car, locking the doors if only to provide them with a small sense of security. It had been frightening to turn and see him dropping to his knees in pain, blood covering his face and eyelids clenched shut. Logically she knew he would most likely be fine because of who he was but emotionally she had wanted to run to him, try to stop whatever was happening, take away the pain.

Needing affirmation he was still here and ok she glanced over to see him leaning heavily against the door, his eyelids closing before he would force them back open and uneasily stare through the windshield. Chloe wanted nothing more than to stay with him tonight, to watch over him in case it happened again, but he wanted to be alone and she had to accept that.

No matter how badly she didn't want to.

* * *

Lucifer entered his loft slowly and sucked in a deep relieved breath, it was always a good feeling to be home. After heading straight for the bar and grabbing a bottle he dropped down onto the couch and took a long pull, kicking his feet up and staring at the ceiling. Coming home hadn't been the preferred choice but the last thing he wanted was Chloe there to see him lick his wounds, it was bad enough going down in front of her and endangering her life. He should be a constant to her not a liability, weakness was not something he wanted the detective to associate with him.

The sound of wings met his ears but he didn't react, he was far too exhausted. Actually, that was probably why the jerk chose this moment to visit.

"Do I even want to ask?" Amenadiel grimaced.

"No."

The angel dropped down onto a chair across from his brother and watched him just lie there, taking pulls directly from the bottle. Blood was staining his shirt and his face, his hair was in disarray and his normally impeccable clothing was rumpled and stained. "Bad week?"

A bitter laugh burst from the Devil's lips. "You could say that." Taking another drink he vaguely wondered if it was possible for him to get drunk. "I attempted to break my demon's neck in front of the humans and then my mind decided to try to escape the confines of my skull. But let's chat about you hmm? A little leather clad birdie told me you like to run to dad and cry after sex."

Amenadiel stiffened and saw his brother grin, he always did know how to push everyone's buttons. "You call her your demon then try to break her neck?"

"I did create her," he scoffed before yawning.

The angel ground his teeth, fists beginning to clench as his brother's blasé attitude. "She is not some, some, doll that you can take out your anger and frustrations on. She's-"

"A demon?" he interrupted. "She's not weak and gets off on pain, and I'm the Devil! Sorry I'm not as _caring_ and _angelic_ as you are bro." Finally pulling his gaze from the ceiling he looked at his companion. "Plus you left, what do you care?"

The angel inhaled through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to not physically harm his sibling. "We were created to care, to put all others before ourselves."

"Except when it benefits you, isn't that right?" he snapped. "Stop acting like you're some righteous martyr when you're just an arrogant prick. Bloody hell, at least own it!"

Both stared tensely at each other, ready to attack if necessary but no one moved from their seat. Some visits it seemed they had come so far while others showed just how much animosity still lay between them.

"What happened tonight, were you injured by the humans?" Amenadiel eventually asked.

Lucifer didn't take his eyes off of him, not trusting him in the slightest but he was getting more tired with every pull of the bottle. "No, there was a buzzing that progressed into a splitting headache."

"Strange, I'll look into it," he announced but it fell on deaf ears. Lucifer was passed out, the bottle in his left hand hanging precariously from lax fingers. Leaning forward he removed it from his grip and stood to place it on the table, looking down one last time at his older brother. The man was so overpowering, cocky, and loud, his presence making him appear larger than his thin frame really was. He had changed so much recently, had seemed to be moving towards a more peaceful existence but he would always be a wolf in sheep's clothing. There was something in him, something he had been created with that had grown and festered until finally presenting itself. For now punishment seemed to only be given to the ones that deserved it but there in lie the problem, he chose the guilty. Lucifer Morningstar was the judge, jury, and executioner. The angels in heaven feared him, same with the humans on earth, and most of the demons in Hell; and they had every reason to.

"Just beat the bishop and get out you voyeur," the Devil mumbled before rolling over and curling into the back of the couch. His form was relaxed, his back exposed and open to an attack but it wasn't stupidity that allowed it, it wasn't cockiness. No, it was the complete bone deep conviction that if a threat were to appear they would be dead before they even knew what happened, and that scared the hell out of Amenadiel. Something so powerful needed to be controlled but Lucifer showed no restraint and there was no one that could really even stand against him. On every single occasion he had tried he had only walked away because Lucifer allowed it. He was his brother and he would always care for him but the line between love and hate was a thin one, and it was growing thinner every visit.

Without a backwards glance the angel spread his wings and left with barely a whisper of a breeze and while one brother returned to Hell, the other dreamt of Heaven.

All night Lucifer had tossed and turned while his dreams were assaulted by visions of Heaven and his fall. He knew he had been a terrible son but when his father had decided to cast him not only out of heaven but directly into Hell it had been a shock. How did a father just abandon his firstborn, toss him aside as if he were a piece of rubbish? Only a handful of the angels had looked distraught, Gabriel the most, but almost all of heaven had rejoiced it. There was one face though, one that stood out the most, a single angel that he hated just as deeply as his father.

Michael.

That smug bastard had been the one to personally toss him out, force him to leave at the tip of his blade and had cut him just under his chin so he would have the scar to remember him by. He had always been a little brownnose, always wanted to be the favorite son and when he got the chance he seized it. The minute he got wind that there was turmoil between dad and him he had swooped in, offering to do dad's dirty work and anything else he pleased. Twat.

The fall had been unbearably painful, not just for the fact that he was plummeting into the darkest pits but for the fact that he had just lost everything he had ever known; his family, his home. He never allowed them to see his pain though, never begged, never shed a tear. It seemed like eons passed as he continued to literally fall from the heavens, his wings bound together, until slamming into the bowels of Hell.

With a thud he cursed loudly into his home, realizing he had rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Pushing himself up he stretched and yawned in the morning's light before realizing how disgusting he felt. A scalding shower was what he needed right now and after stripping off his clothes he entered and sighed in relief as the water beat down upon him. His eyes slid closed when he lifted his face and rubbed his hands back and forth over his hair, removing the pieces of dirt and flakes of dried blood. "What Maze?"

The demon, who was leaning against the wall, pushed off and moved closer. "It's my job to protect you, I can't do that if you're never here."

"I missed you too Mazie," he grinned. After rinsing out the soap from his hair he cautiously offered, "I may have perhaps overreacted a bit, trying to snap your neck like a twig the other evening."

Simple was not a term you could use to describe the Devil's right hand and she knew exactly why he had lashed out so severely. Chloe Decker seemed to cause more trouble than she was worth but Lucifer lov- _cared_ for her and if playing nice kept him content she would try for the time being. Biting her tongue at least meant she could still stay close enough to protect him and she'd be damned if she allowed him to get attacked again on her watch. "I love pain," she smirked, trying to peek through the fogged glass. "I haven't been handled that rough in a long time, I had amazing sex after that." Switching gears she crossed her arms and got back to business. "I saw your clothes, what happened?"

"Using me as foreplay? Naughty thing," Lucifer teased before he recounted all the details he could remember of last night, every little thing because if anyone could figure it out and eliminate the threat it would be Maze.

"So you think it was one of the angels?" she concluded once he finished.

Finally clean from the filth of yesterday he turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel and rubbing another over his hair before styling it. "No human could do that much damage and I would have felt if it was from Hell. Someone's after me Maze."

"Again," she growled, grinding her teeth. "They're awfully infatuated with you."

He turned with a smug smile and held out his arms, "I am quite irresistible."

She could attest to that, she'd take him in a flash if he offered. Moving to the bedroom she dropped down on the bed and crossed her legs, leaning back and watching with appreciative eyes when he dropped his towel and dressed. "Have you told anyone else what happened?"

Grabbing a pair of cufflinks and some shoes he dropped down next to her on the plum covered sheets. "Amenadiel."

"He was here?" she blurted out, fully sitting up and suddenly very interested in what he was saying.

Lucifer nodded as he stood and returned to the closet. "Popped in last night, said he'll look into it." Almost ready to leave he focused on his demon, face hard. "You exist to protect me Mazikeen, act like it. I want this nuisance found and delivered to me and _do not_ let this happen again." Though his words were harsh and threatening the demon could see the underlying unrest and nodded once in understanding, electing to stay quiet. Regardless of oaths, loyalties, or anything else it was ingrained in her very being to guard him and if he was feeling apprehensive it was on her.

Finally grabbing a jacket and his billfold he strolled towards the elevator, and stepped inside before holding the door at the last minute and shouting, "Maze? Do you do my laundry?"

"Of course not!" she shouted back. "I threatened that old lady down the street to do it."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! The calm before the storm, it's pretty angsty from here on so enjoy the bow-chicka-bow-wow and Trixie/Lucifer fluff. Like seriously, this was so sweet I gagged a few times.

* * *

Lucifer sat contently on the black bench situated next to the piano that resided in his loft five stories above the ground. Today had been a calm day, a chance to take a breath and ignore the outside world. His hands worked of their own accord, leisurely poking the keys without much thought, his mind carefully and purposefully blank. He was a rather rambunctious fellow, he knew that, but it was nice on occasion to sit and unwind, to enjoy the moment for what it was instead of what it could be.

Dressed in slacks and a rumpled and half-untucked white dress shirt he hadn't had a single visitor or phone call from the moment he awoke to now, the sun having set shortly ago. Even Maze had stayed away as if sensing his need for solitude, she always had been in tune with his emotions though. Reaching out he grasped the crystal tumbler resting on a napkin atop his beloved piano and took a sip of his drink before returning it to its original spot. Bourbon had been today's drink of choice, a soft and sweet spirit to roll over his tongue on this relaxing day.

Beginning to play another piece he grinned to himself and let his eyes fall closed, inhaling deeply though his nose and letting out a pleased sigh. "Don't be shy."

Chloe, who had only a moment ago arrived, smiled affectionately. Of course he knew she was here. Not wanting to ruin this peaceful and quiet evening she remained mute but toed off her shoes and silently approached, standing an arms length away and watched him tenderly as he continued to play; took in the soft flow of his fingers and his languid movements, the way his head bobbed slightly with certain notes.

It was at the end of the piece when he finally opened his eyes and partially turned to glance in her direction. "A little late for a new case."

"Yeah," she agreed softly, sliding her hands into her back pockets. "I just thought I'd stop by but you look pretty pleased just being here by yourself. Did you want me to go?"

"What sort of man would I be," he began as he shifted over on the bench. "If I sent away such an exquisite creature that happened upon my doorstep at this late hour? I do have a reputation to uphold."

Amused she sat down next to him and watched his long lithe fingers caress each key. He always seemed to enjoy himself when seated behind a piano but this was different, more intimate. In fact he seemed more relaxed right now than she had seen him since the stakeout. Something had happened that night, something that seemed to be bothering him yet he wasn't bringing it up and she wasn't sure if she should ask. Not tonight she decided, no reason to interrupt his current mood.

Finishing he dropped his hands onto his lap and fondly smiled at his guest, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Leaning against his shoulder she shrugged a little, "Trix decided to stay at a friend's house tonight. I got bored at home." She had never before felt lonely or bored at home while alone before but after being with Lucifer for some time now it was obvious when he wasn't there. Little things like his shoes being neatly tucked against the wall or his jacket resting atop the back of a chair were becoming commonplace. Even when she tried to ignore the feeling that something was missing it would come back full force when she would open her closet and see one of his shirts, or notice that she was running low on scotch. It was getting more and more difficult to be away from him and as much as that scared her she knew it would terrify Lucifer. Independent was something she had been since birth but now she felt as if she needed him there all the time. She had debated talking to him about it but quickly did away with that thought, she wasn't foolish. Lucifer wasn't like other people, his mind and emotions worked very differently and even on his best day it was comparable to navigating through a mine field.

"Oh," he purred coyly, his eyes darkening. "Well you know what they say, a few shags a day keeps the boredom away."

She snorted and allowed herself to be pulled up once he stood, his hands grasping hers. "Who says that?"

"I just told you, they. Do try to pay attention," he chastised, crowding her and forcing her to move backwards a bit until clutching her around the waist and easily picking her up to stand on the bench they had just vacated.

Arousal coursed through her veins the moment he began to lay feather light kisses across the column of her neck, his hands sliding from her waist to her hips and finally the front of her pants. "Says the guy who can't last two minutes in any conversation."

"I believe the duration of my exchanges is much longer than two minutes. I could go for hours," he smirked, popping the button and sliding her zipper down. Grabbing the hem of her white tank top he pulled it over her head and traced her collarbones with his tongue, dragging his fingers faintly down her sternum dipping into her navel and slipping into her jeans to tease her through the material of her last layer. When her breathing hitched his smirk widened, his dark eyes noticing the gooseflesh appearing on her skin.

"Could have fooled me," she replied breathily, her entire body aching for release as she stuck her thumbs in her pants and wiggled them down a few inches, unclasping her bra and tossing it aside with a smirk at his raised brow.

"You'll pay for that comment." He could tantalize her, deny her like she had him that evening on the back porch but he wouldn't, the sound of her climax was something he could listen to forever, better than any aphrodisiac. With his left hand spread wide between her shoulder blades and his affections moving to her erect nipples he finally slipped his palm under the lace and slid in a finger, promptly followed by another. The effect was instant, her body clenching around him, arms wrapping around his neck and clutching his head to her chest while she rode out her orgasm.

Listening to her fluttering heartbeat and high pitched cry of ecstasy, feeling her still quivering around him while simultaneously trying to pull him even closer was spellbinding. No one had ever had this power over him, the ability to unravel him with just a noise. He was so uncomfortably hard, his mind foggy with lust and want, his breaths coming in short hot pants against her silky skin.

Her grip on him loosened and her hands slid over the short hairs on the nape of his neck and across his stubbled jaw before lifting his face towards hers. His cheeks were flushed, lips parted, and his pupils were blown as he held her gaze, silently begging for her to touch him. Having him at her mercy, almost trembling with desire and completely undone just by giving her pleasure almost made her orgasm again and as if able to hear her thoughts he twisted his fingers still inside of her and groaned painfully when she came again.

Foreplay, sex, anything really with Lucifer was more intense than anything she could even imagine. The bliss was blinding and she bit down on her bottom lip as she whined loudly. Coming down from her blinding high moments later she realized she was still holding his face in her hands and if possible he looked even more ruined.

"Please," he begged hoarsely, not caring that he was submitting to her, that he was giving over the control. _Want_ was the only thing on his mind, the single thought he could even manage. She could have made him do anything at this moment and he would have complied without hesitation, he couldn't even pretend to act normal at this point.

Chloe dropped her lips to his and kissed him firmly, her tongue sliding across his before pulling back with a wicked grin. "I brought my handcuffs," she whispered into his ear, lips brushing against them.

A strangled gasp was the only reply she received.

Hours later Lucifer stepped onto the patio and lifted his lighter to the cigarette already stuck between his lips and flicked it until a flame burst to life. Redressed in his clothes from yesterday that still smelt deliciously of the woman currently in his shower he leaned against the glass railing and stared out into the night. He felt pleased, sated, and perhaps closer to content than he had in millennia and that made him concerned. As someone who usually had the rug pulled out from under him he could only cling to the hope that nothing, himself included, would mess this up because that woman was ethereal. Tonight had been one for the books, something he would never forget.

Hearing movement inside he took one last long drag before flinging it over the railing and moving inside, dropping down on the couch and raising a brow at the woman currently dressed in one of his t-shirts and drinking his alcohol. "That's top shelf you know," he protested as she poured herself another finger and downed it.

"Duh, that's why I came over," she scoffed. "Why else would I be here?"

"Lobbing insults after desecrating me in my own home? Does your depravity know no bounds?" he admonished with a discontent tut. When she grabbed the bottle and another glass he sat up straighter and eagerly took the bottle and tumbler from her. "Your apology needs work as well, offering a token pinched from the man you wounded isn't exactly couth."

"I'll brush up on my manners," she resolved sarcastically and watched in fascination as he downed the liquor easily. "It's crazy that you don't have to worry about things like liver damage or lung cancer, high cholesterol. I mean you're immortal, that's just-"

Lucifer paused, his drink halfway between the table and his lips and stared straight ahead before purposefully taking a slower sip. Licking the remains off his top lip he cast a sideways glance to judge how intoxicated she was. Her eyes were clear, expression earnest so he tried to push down his apprehension and instead focus on the small thrill of her even bringing it up. "Do you wish to discuss it?"

It. The giant, and apparently horn free and tailless, elephant they usually danced around.

"Yeah," she replied honestly, downing her drink and pouring more. "I mean we've never even really talked about everything." Crawling across the couch to get closer to him she crossed her legs and faced him when he switched positions to get comfortable. "Like where did the horn and tail thing come from? And why does everyone think you're evil?"

Amusement danced in his eyes, "Because everyone's a piss poor judge of character." The question was a rather tame one, almost not having anything to do with him personally which begged the question, did she even want to know the real him and did he want her to? "Bit too philosophical for this hour, pass."

"You can't pass!" she scoffed. "Fine," she relented when he stubbornly lifted his eyebrows, daring her to argue. "So you're immortal, but at the same time you died. How does that work? Will you always come back from the dead?"

Apparently she had more to drink than he initially realized because these questions were all over the place. "I'm not a zombie, or Jesus," he chuckled. "I've never died, I just get yanked back to Hell by my tantrum throwing brethren."

"What'll happen when I die?" she asked quietly, tears beginning to well in her vast green eyes.

Maybe not drunk so much as completely sloshed. "All right, off to bed with you," he insisted, pushing himself to his feet and lifting her in his arms to carry her to the bedroom. "Talking about existential crises with a son of God never ends well. So, sorry love you're out of luck."

Looking down at the woman cradled in his arms he slowed his steps when he saw that she had fallen asleep. Her face was buried in his shoulder, hands clenched tightly in his shirt as soft puffs of air left her perfect lips. He couldn't seem to tear his gaze away, standing in the middle of his loft staring at her in wonderment. It was frightening how much he adored this human, how absolutely infatuated he was with one of the very things that had caused his fall. He had refused to bow down to such infernal creatures yet he worshipped this one, would fall a thousand times just to get one life time with her. Everything in him should hate her simply for what she was, loath her for the fact that his father loved her more but he couldn't. He loved Chloe Decker, so much it hurt, and by some miracle that he couldn't understand she loved him back.

* * *

Only a few hours later a hungover Chloe and irritatingly lively Lucifer walked out of a suspect's house having completed their line of questioning. "Do you think he did it?"

Chloe shrugged, "I don't see a motive but we'll see if his story checks out." Releasing a large yawn she stretched her back and rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

"My, what a big mouth you have Detective," Lucifer smirked. "All the better to-"

"You never stop do you?" she huffed with a small smile on her lips.

"Nope!" he replied, making a popping sound on the 'p'.

Deep in Chloe's pocket a cell phone began to cry for attention, it's piercing ring refusing to quit until she pressed the green button and held it to her ear. "Detective Decker speaking. What? Is she ok? I'll be there soon, I'm leaving now."

Picking up on her shift in mood and tense tone Lucifer tried to ask what was wrong but Chloe was already running to the car and starting it. Refusing to be left stranded, for the umpteenth time, he hurriedly climbed in and closed his door just as she stepped on the gas.

"Where are we headed that has you actually surpassing the speed limit?" Lucifer questioned a couple miles later, hands shooting out to grasp the dash when she took a corner too quickly.

Chloe blew out a nervous breath and slammed the heel of her hand into the horn when someone wouldn't get out of her way. "Trix got hurt at school. They tried to call Dan but of course he didn't answer. They said she got in a fight and got hit in the face." She shakily blew out a breath before screaming in frustration at the car in front of them.

A school filled with children in all their germ filled, screaming, adolescent glory. Hard pass. "And you're sure the Douche can't be reached?"

She smiled humorlessly, "Considering they tried calling three times, yeah."

He chewed on his bottom lip and cast a sideways glance at her, "Would you like to try again?"

"Lucifer!"

"Fine, fine, fine," he relented with his hands up in surrender, huffing in annoyance. Of course he didn't wish the child harm but schools were such nasty places and he already had to step in one months ago because of the offspring. This had better not be a reoccurring theme. "Can I at least turn on the lights and siren?" When she stayed silent he smiled excitedly and hurriedly turned them on before she could change her mind. With a gleeful expression he was quiet for a moment before mentioning, "If you give me a gun I could scare even more people out of your way."

"Lucifer! Seriously!"

As soon as the car stopped Chloe threw open her door and rushed in while Lucifer took his time stepping out, hopping up the steps and grabbing the door handles. He remembered where the office was and was thankful for the small miracle that most of the children seemed to be contained in individual rooms. With a tug on the office door he stepped in and looked around in disgust at all the brightly colored posters and drawings. "Like a unicorn projectile vomited," he mumbled before looking to Chloe who seemed to be slowly falling apart. It was disconcerting how upset she was and he was about to move closer when he heard someone clear their throat behind the waist level counter. Plastering on a guileless smile he spoke on Chloe's behalf since she looked about ready to jump over the counter herself. "Yes, hello. We're here to fetch the Espinoza child."

The man looked him up and down before asking, "Names?"

"Chloe Decker," he replied and gestured to her. After the man turned and walked away Lucifer was distracted by a poster on the wall and shook his head at the absurdity of it. "Detective have you seen this? 'Stop bullying, it can really hurt'. Well of course it does that's the whole point of doing it," he chuckled.

She could only stare in disbelief at him, of course he would look at it from the bullies perspective. Past done today she stared at his clueless smile and shook her head. "Lucifer what the f-" The sound of footsteps interrupted her thought and she whipped around. "Trixie bug!" she cried in relief when she saw her daughter.

Lucifer looked over at Trixie who was running towards them, eyes puffy from crying and a bruise beginning to appear on her cheek and something in him felt oddly tight and heavy. Chloe dropped down to grab her into a hug but the child ran right past her with a cry of, "Lucifer!"

He took a step back and tried to stop her but she wasn't slowing down and with his teeth gritted snatched her off the ground before impact and held her to him. His eyes met Chloe's and she flashed him a thankful smile that he didn't return, instead just grimacing. This was not what he signed up for.

"What happened?" Chloe demanded after inspecting the damage all while Lucifer tried to ignore that the offspring's head was on his shoulder and little arms were wrapped around his neck. He'd have to burn this suit, which was a shame because he rather liked this one.

The pudgy middle-aged man sighed, "Her and another student were arguing and it got out of hand."

"Out of hand?" Lucifer scoffed, snapping out of his thoughts. "Where's the student responsible? How will they be punished?"

"From what we can tell Trixie is the one that instigated and started the fight."

Chloe moved closer to her daughter and prodded. "Is this true?" At her small nod Lucifer quietly asked, "How did the other chap look?"

Trixie looked up and flashed him a smirk before resting her head back on his shoulder. "Well done hell spawn, well done indeed," he praised before trying to let her down. Her grip tightened to almost chocking and he relented and continued to hold her, a frustrated grunt leaving him. The pride he felt at her ability to scuffle was being rapidly replaced by repugnance at her insistence of being held by him.

Chloe was glaring at the Devil crossly when the man behind the counter chimed in. "Uh- Lucifer was it? I'm hoping that's not really your name but we don't encourage that sort of behavior here. She began a fight and beat up the boy. It's not-" the man tried to explain.

"A boy! You beat up a boy?" he laughed giddily, his face lighting up. "Well chocolate cake for dinner tonight little spawn, you deserve kudos not admonishment. Now let's get out of this prepubescent nightmare before I pull a Linda Blair."

Trixie was too big to really be held anymore but with Lucifer's strength and height it didn't seem to be an issue at all and Chloe wondered if that was why she had ran straight to him or if it was something else. Maybe she felt safe with him, after all he was a man and had proven himself a good protector but she could protect her daughter too. Maybe she just liked him that much. Realizing the man behind the counter was speaking to her she turned and wiped a hand over her face. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was saying," the man ground out. "That you may want to consider keeping better company. I don't think your boyfriend is a very good influence on a child."

"Yeah," she scoffed and grabbed her daughter's backpack from him before following them out. The man was right, Lucifer was a horrible influence, on anyone really, but watching him chuckle at her daughter's whispers and cradle the child he'd never have she really didn't care.

As soon as the sun hit him the moment was gone and Lucifer's eyes widened at the fact he was still touching the child. Pulling her off and setting her down he stepped back and cleared his throat, smoothing the invisible wrinkles out in his jacket and refusing to make eye contact with either of them. He cleared his throat and stuck his hands in his pockets, making a beeline for the car leaving Trixie to look up at her mother in hurt and confusion.

Chloe smiled down at her daughter and rubbed her hand over her head, "Lucifer needs space sometimes, doesn't mean he likes you any less. Now come on, let's go home."

The moment they got home Lucifer walked straight through the house and out the back door, lighting a cigarette and tapping his fingers on the wood railing in agitation. What in the bloody hell had that been? Coddling the child, allowing it to touch him. Disgusting.

The door opened and Chloe took a step outside but went no further, not wanting the smoke in her house or lungs. "I just wanted to thank you for today, I know you did it for my benefit since I can't lift her anymore and I know it was terrible for you. I'll repay you tonight," she winked.

Lucifer straightened slightly and nodded, eyes clearing and the line between his brows melting away. Yes that was exactly why he had done it, no other reason at all. He had simply been making Chloe happy so that she would feel obliged to repay him in sexual favors. There wasn't concern for the child or the feeling of wanting to comfort and protect. Nope. Just a means to an end, a favor so Chloe would owe him one. Tit for tat.

Feeling much better he snuffed out his cigarette and moved back inside, not noticing the blonde staring down at the ground with her hair hiding her smile.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! I want to take a moment to thank everyone for being encouraging, kind, and just generally great to entertain. There's some people that choose to be hateful or spiteful for whatever reason on this site and honestly it hurts, like a lot. I write as an escape from reality and it sucks when reality tries to sneak into my little bubble but then I see all the people following, and choosing to favorite, and I read your reviews and that one negative is buried under mountains of positive. So thanks again for being you and on that note I'm so sorry for what I'm about to put you all through. ;)

* * *

"Lucifer?"

"Why are you addressing me? I'm the only one present, who else could you possibly be speaking to?"

Trixie shrugged and stuck her spoon back in her bowl of cereal and lifted it to her mouth, dragging her newly grown in teeth over it and beginning to crunch on her breakfast. "Do you love my mommy?"

The early morning sun was shining brightly through the raised blinds and warming the pair currently seated at the kitchen table trying to be quite to allow Chloe to get a bit more sleep before beginning her day. Both found there was a strong correlation between how long she slept and how willing she was to put up with them.

"Yes," he answered honestly from across the table, mimicking her actions with his own bowl of cereal. The sugary concoction didn't seem to be made from any actual food but that was easily ignored when it tasted so sinfully good. Plus, no eggs so it had that going for it.

Swallowing her bite she kicked her feet back and forth under the table and looked at him excitedly. "My birthdays in two weeks!"

"And what do you have planned for the day you were removed from your life giver?" He had never fully understood birthdays or the humans insistence on even making them into a celebration. It's not like a birth was some rare event, plus on top of everything the mother was expected to shower the offspring in gifts every year as if they had done anything. "The celebration should really be for the mother. It was she who was forced to carry a little leech for months before finally being able to have it removed. I'd celebrate too."

"We're going to have a party and Nana might come and my Uncle and I get to have a sleep over at Daddy's house with my friends," she babbled excitedly.

Lucifer smiled uncomfortably, too many teeth showing. "Well I'll be sure to stay as far way as possible that day." He was about to take another bite when the rest of the sentence hit him. "Penelope Decker is coming? I may have to clear my schedule after all, and who is this Uncle? Your mother said she was the only offspring."

"He's not really my Uncle, he's a friend of mommy's."

He hummed curiously. "Well he's never been mentioned."

Trixie giggled and continued to happily eat her breakfast before the most horrifying thing came out of her mouth. "Do you love me?"

Lucifer choked on his breakfast, the spoon clattering back into the bowl and sending a few brightly colored pieces and droplets of milk onto the wood tabletop. Pounding on his sternum a couple times and clearing his throat he took a drink of his whisky with a hint of tea and steadily met the small humans eyes over the brim of his cup.

The answer should have been a quick and resounding NO but he couldn't seem to get the word out. This was an offspring, a child, a tiny little innocent light that was pure and good and he didn't trust it. Beatrice was different though in a way he couldn't quite put his finger on. She was humorous and painfully honest but the weird thing was _she liked him_. Who actually enjoys the Devil's company? Chloe, but he was just chalking that up to a fluke and not questioning it but everyone else only spoke to him in anger or lust. People wanted things from him, or feared him, or simply wanted to have sex after being unable to ignore their most basic urges but no one ever had liked him just for being himself.

Ugh, she was still waiting for an answer.

Simplifying a situation sometimes yielded the best results so he pushed away everything and asked himself the most basic things he could think of.

Did he enjoy her company? Yes.

Did it bother him when the Douche took her? Yes.

Did seeing her in pain at the school make him want to rip someone's head off? Yes.

Would he be sad if something were to happen to her? No.

He would be _devastated._

Dear God, what had these two done to him? He was the Ruler of Hell and was essentially neutered by two humans. This wouldn't do, this wouldn't do at all.

Why was she still staring at him?

He couldn't lie and as proof of the terrible conclusion he had come upon he didn't even want to because it would upset her.

"Perhaps," he finally replied, his left eye twitching and the grip on his cup alarmingly tight. Little did he know the domino effect that the seemingly innocent question and response would cause.

The edges of the hell spawns eyes crinkled as she smiled widely, "I love you too."

She loved him? How- Why- He would deal with this later, one realization a day was more than sufficient. He watched her eat for a moment before digging back into his bowl. Yes, perhaps he did love the hell spawn. A little. And only from afar as direct contact was not necessary. Yesterday had been traumatizing.

Only the sound of crunching filled the room until Lucifer finished and pushed his bowl off to the side, choosing to stay seated. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed since meeting the detective. Late nights spent with multiple partners were now replaced with early mornings with a small human. He had learned he still had the ability to love and that there was someone in all of time and existence that actually loved him. Two someones actually.

Lucifer had always prided himself on his ability to change and assimilate into new environments but this was by far the most drastic. Lux was the only thing keeping him sane some days, a man could only be so domestic before he needed to completely let go and revel in darker desires. Sex unfortunately was off the table aside from Chloe but alcohol, mischief, and everything in between was still ripe for the picking.

Why was sex off the table though? He knew he and Chloe were dating and that it was considered cheating to have physical relations with another but he couldn't understand why. He didn't care for the people he shared his bed with, or vice versa, they were just a bit of fun. There were no true affections so what harm was it? Bending to human laws and morals was exhausting and he wondered if it was really worth it. He never was one to follow the rules.

"Good morning you two," Chloe smiled serenely as she entered the kitchen, running a hand through her daughter's hair and pressing a kiss to Lucifer's temple.

The Devil took in her tousled hair, tan skin, and gorgeous eyes. Watched her elegant movements interrupted only by when she tripped over the rug and listened to her prattle on about what needed to be done next for the case. She was beauty and grace mixed with a wicked sense of humor and an ornery streak a mile wide, she was able to overcome any obstacle even while tripping over her own feet. She was perfectly imperfect. And just like that all his previous reflections were void because she made everything worth it.

Dropping down into the seat next to her daughter Chloe took a bite of her toast and a sip of her coffee before stating, "Dan should be here soon."

Lucifer knew what that meant, that he needed to leave so the vertically challenged man could steal the offspring away without feeling inferior. It was just as well though, he needed to get to his den of iniquity to cleanse himself from this sickeningly sweet interaction he had just partook in. Maybe on his way he'd go eat a hamburger in front of a homeless person or tell a child their mommy didn't love them, scare an old person literally to death.

Actually there was somewhere he had been meaning to go that would be the perfect place to get rid of all these pesky feelings.

* * *

Linda jumped when she looked up and saw there was a person standing on the other side of her desk. Slapping her hand over her rapidly beating heart she looked up the achingly familiar body and expensive clothing and greeted the man smiling cordially down at her. "Lucifer! I didn't hear you come in."

"I gathered. Now, I have some things to discuss with you," he began, no question in his tone if she would be able to see him right now.

She wanted to say she was busy just to make him learn everything didn't revolve around him but he was so fascinating to talk to that she merely gestured to the couch and moved around the desk to drop into her chair after closing the door. "What's on your mind?"'

He blew out a breath and hummed, running his tongue inside his cheek trying to think of where to begin. There was a lot he needed to be rid of.

Following the motion of his tongue with her eyes she startled when she realized what she was doing. "I take it there's a lot. Let's start with the first thing that pops in your head."

"Alright," he began and leaned back, crossing his legs. "Maze upset me and I may have lashed out a bit excessively."

Her brows rose above her glasses, "So you think, in your terms, the punishment didn't fit the crime? That's a lot of progress for you to have noticed this on your own. Would you like to share the specifics of the argument, or just your feelings concerning it?"

"She insinuated, rather boldly, that Detective Decker couldn't keep me sexually satisfied. Not like she could," he huffed in annoyance. "So I tried to break her neck."

Linda's head cocked to one side, hoping he was just using a colorful term and did not in fact try to murder his bartender but with him it was a fifty-fifty. "Well it sounds like you and Maze have some unresolved issues, that even though you've moved on perhaps she hasn't. Maybe she feels she's losing you as a friend as well as a past paramour. Are you making time for her?"

"She doesn't require my time, what good would a needy demon be?" he scoffed. "And it's been over for a while, aside from the occasional screw and even those stopped long before arriving in Los Angeles. It's not my fault she's obstinate."

Dr. Martin nodded at his answer and carefully asked, "I also noticed you said Detective Decker instead of Chloe. Did you do that for my benefit or yours?"

Uncrossing his legs he sat forward more, "I call her that all the time."

"You're trying to protect her and yourself," Linda said gently. "You're afraid to say her name here because it may allow me to see the level of intimacy you've reached. You're using her formal title as a crutch, keeping yourself from tying emotions to this conversation by not referring to her given name. Are you afraid of how close you two have become?"

At this he paused, his mask finally slipping a bit as he thought about her words. It did make him nervous, how much he was intertwined with her and her life and how much she was involved in his. They spent days together working for the LAPD and evenings together doing things that would make even him blush and even when they were apart she would usually call him or vice versa. Not to mention how he loved her so much it hurt. "She's a weakness."

Dr. Martin shrugged, "What you see as a weakness I see as a strength. She's opened you up to new experiences and given you new perspectives. I think you've grown tremendously from working and being with Chloe, you're even opening up more."

His brows rose and he pointed to her forcefully. "Exactly! I don't want to open up, I need you to close me up. She's ruining the Devil." Leaning back and spreading his arms across the back of the couch he blew out an irritated breath. "Maze and the Douche aren't showing me any respect. I seem to be losing my edge and I don't like it, I need to be feared. She's making me weak."

"You're going soft," she surmised.

"Never been accused of that before," he smirked cheekily.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, nor am I dignifying that with a response. You came to LA for a new start, we established that you've changed even though you fought yourself every single step of the way. Would it be so terrible for people not to fear you?"

"Yes!" he shouted in exasperation, throwing his arms up to accentuate his point. "I'm the Devil, I should be feared!"

She shifted in her chair, and pushed her glasses back up her nose when they began to slip. "You use the terms fear and respect together as though they're interchangeable. Fearing someone isn't a sign of respect; it's something people have to earn, not take. Have you tried earning Maze and Dan's respect?"

At this he outright laughed, sitting upright once again and clasping his hands together. "Of course not!"

 _Like talking to a potato._ "You wouldn't be giving them control over you Lucifer. Many people have to give respect to get it in return." At his scoff she tried again. "Ok let me phrase it in a different way, do you like scaring people?"

"Very much," he answered giddily before his smile turned painful for only a flash.

Picking up on it easily she squinted at him over the top of her glasses, "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course, scaring people is what punishment it. Finding something that a person fears and turning it against them in the most grotesque way possible. Except I-" he broke off, his smile sliding off his face quickly.

Dr. Martin leaned forward wanting to hear this thought, hoping there was at least something to work with here. "Except what?"

Lucifer leaned forward a bit, elbows resting on his knees and hands wringing together in a surprising display of vulnerability. "I scare Chloe."

"And why do you think that?" she questioned softly, knowing she had to tread carefully to keep him here and talking about his relationship. It was a constant surprise that he was still in one; the man had no idea about the workings of the world and was the most emotionally stunted individual she had ever met. Detective Decker must have the patience of a saint.

"I asked. She wouldn't give me a straight answer," he finished, his posture subdued. "I'm not the person she thinks I am," he added in a low voice.

Linda nodded for him to keep going. "And who do you think, she thinks you are?"

"A person," he replied incredulously. "It's ludicrous! She thinks I'm someone who's good and righteous, that I don't deserve what happens to me. That I'm capable of being altruistic."

She nodded in understanding, "You think she's placing you on a pedestal, setting such high expectations that you feel you can't reach them. Is it really Chloe that's placing you on this pedestal or are you actually placing her at a higher standard and trying to reach it? How do you see yourself?"

At this his entire demeanor changed, he sat up confidently, eyes clear and focused. "Handsome, funny, intelligent, a walking fantasy," he smirked smugly. "Advocate of everything morally questionable. The antagonist in that wretched book dedicated to my father."

Figuring he was referring to the bible and as himself as the devil, as always, she clarified, "So you see yourself as evil, a bad person."

"I don't see myself as a bad person because I'm not a person at all," he disagreed with a chuckle. "No matter how much Chloe wants me to be," he finished quietly, almost to himself. "I mean, she doesn't even know the real me. It's been months and she's only brought it up once and that was a spectacular flop."

"Have you tried to sit down with her and tell her about the, as you put it, real you?" When he shook his head she added, "Maybe she thinks you don't want to discuss it so she hasn't brought it up herself."

"No," he disagreed. "She's just trying to ignore what I am, I mean who wouldn't? You've certainly done a fantastic job."

Scribbling something down she tapped her pen on her notepad a few times. "I'm sensing some self worth issues here which brings us to something we've been skirting around. You've stated this is your first real relationship and I'm sure that it's bringing up many unknown emotions that you may be unsure how to process." Not sure how the next question would be taken she steeled herself and asked, "Do you feel you deserve to be loved by Chloe Decker?"

"Oh bloody hell," he scoffed loudly, his somewhat receptive mood deteriorating. "I'd do better talking to the wall, or Maze."

"Alright," Linda said calmly. "I can see the thought makes you uncomfortable which signifies to me that this is something we need to talk about. Why do you believe you don't deserve to be loved?"

"Because I'm me!" he shouted, jumping up and beginning to pace around the small space. "No one loves me, not dad, not my brothers, no one! People hate the Devil, they don't love him."

"Don't allow the people from your past dictate what happens in the future Lucifer," Linda commanded firmly. "What made you come here today? What happened just before you decided to come to my office?"

"The child said she loved me," he spat, hands clenched so hard his fingernails were indenting little half moons into his palms.

She let her head drop, thankful they finally found the reason he was getting so upset. "With the self-worth issues we discussed and your willingness to see yourself as the Devil I can see how that might bother you. A child is innocent and many people see themselves as depraved. You're worried you'll corrupt her, taint her somehow but this is a good thing Lucifer. Children are usually excellent judges of character so to have Chloe's daughter express that sentiment to you means you're a better man than you think you are."

"You're wrong," he ground out shakily.

"I know you had a hard time with the only relationship that slightly mirrors this, the one with your father-"

"You know nothing of my father," he bellowed, the air in the room growing thick and heavy. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to love the very things that made me hate him? I didn't choose to fall I was hurled out because of you humans! Everything that's happened is your fault!"

Dr. Martin stayed seated, forcing herself not to be intimidated by him even though she could swear his eyes had flashed red. "You're projecting again, you need to take some self responsibility for your actions. You need to talk about these things before they get to this point. You're changing, your life is changing and it's ok to be scared but you must admit that you had at least a small part in the falling out with your family."

"You want me to take the blame for everything they did to me?" he scoffed loudly in resentment. "Why not eh? Not like I haven't had to shoulder the burden of every one else's sins, what's a few more? Anything you'd like to blame me for Doctor? Come on I can take it!" he cried, holding his arms out wide. Done with all of it he stalked to the door and slammed it so hard it splintered.

* * *

Heading straight for the bar in Lux he grabbed a bottle and poured himself a drink, downing it quickly and immediately refilling it. He felt itchy and uneasy, his breaths uneven and harsh. The Devil wasn't made to walk amongst the humans, and it was getting more obvious. He had been trying so hard to keep himself under control, to not show his true self but it was ripping him apart.

 _Chloe_ was ripping him apart.

Maybe that was the problem. Chloe seemed to be ignoring the fact he was the Devil and not some glorified magician who could turn off lights with a snap of his fingers and make people divulge secret desires. Months ago they had had a chat about the two very distinct sides of the Devil but she had really only seen one and clung to it tightly. In fact, he realized, she had only seen his true form the day he had been sent back to Hell and it was never mentioned again. How could she claim to love him if she didn't even know him?

He was a torturer; he bent people to his will, caused pain and reveled in screams of terror. Punishment was a part of him and it had been so unbelievably long since he'd had his hands slicked and dripping with blood. Did he miss Hell? Rarely, but you could only ignore who you really are for so long before it just came out.

It was all his father's fault, this entire predicament. Even the blame he cast on the humans was related to his dad. He hadn't been created as a monster; he had been forced into it. Had been forced into a cold existence and vilified, turned into a torturer and a demon. The things he hated became what he loved; if everyone wanted him to run Hell he'd do it with a smile on his face. He was a victim in the grand scheme, he knew that, but damn if that's all he would be.

He liked what he was, who he was. An angel with the sins of a demon, white divine wings amid hellish eyes, though not anymore, and a fallen son and ruler of Hell. His entire existence was a contradiction, millennia spent stuck in a tug of war with himself. Was he evil? No, but only a fool would think him good.

And Chloe, the only light in his dark existence wanted him to be respectable so badly, and he wanted to be just for her but that wasn't all he could be. It was her faith in him, her trust and refusal to think badly of him that showed him he didn't have to be a selfish bastard, that he could do good in this world, could help instead of hinder. If this woman could love him maybe there was a small piece of him that was still good.

The Devil walked a very thin line and he doubted anyone envied him.

His coal tinted eyes watched the humans enjoying themselves and yearned to just let everything go, to find the numbness that he had left Hell because of. All he wanted to do was self-destruct.

His eyes widened in realization.

He had always self-destructed; he was the master of damning himself. How many times had he cut off his nose just to spite his face? Hell he cut off his wings just to spite his father. Linda was right; he did have terrible self worth. Every single time things began to go well he messed it up on purpose because it was easier to screw himself over than deal with anything remotely difficult or substantial.

Chloe was difficult, made him feel things, forced him to think about consequences. She made him suffer, filled him with doubt, essentially ruined him, _because she loved him_. He had lived since before time and would last until the end, already had millennia under his belt, but did he really want to just keep doing the exact same thing over and over?

He could end it with the detective and with time he would return to the way he was, perhaps worse, but that wasn't what he wanted this time. He wanted to do menial tasks with her, wanted to enjoy mornings with the hell spawn, to actually live a life instead of just existing. Lucifer's shoulders relaxed as he finally came to a decision, it wouldn't be easy but Chloe had taught him that nothing worth having is. There was no 'real' him because it was all him, there was no good or bad because he was both. Everything about him and his existence was uncomfortable, but maybe if he stopped fighting himself so much it wouldn't be quite as unpleasant. A smile tugged at his lips and he couldn't help but be a little proud of himself for coming to this realization on his own. Take that _Linda._

"Are you done with your moment?" Maze asked flatly, leaning against the bar next to him.

Startled at her sudden appearance and knowing gaze he stammered, "How did you-"

She gestured to his face with a single sharp nail, "You get this really weird expression like you're not sure if you're going to throw up or kill someone."

Taking a long pull from his drink he smirked, "What ever would I do without you Mazikeen?"

The demon grabbed her own glass and clinked it against his. "Let's never find out."

Lucifer stayed in Lux for hours instead of heading upstairs; drinking, smoking, and just being himself without feelings of doubt. It felt amazing as bottle after bottle of alcohol was emptied, cigarettes smoldering one by one, and Maze right there by his side the entire time. It almost felt like old times. He sat at the piano for quite a while, sharing the bench with numerous women and men and flirting excessively, enjoying their advances and oddly enough he began to almost feel intoxicated. Alcohol had never had too much of an effect on him but when the club finally closed he even had a little trouble navigating the steps to the elevator.

Pleasantly sated from the enjoyable evening he slowly stripped off his layers and climbed into bed, a yawn escaping him as his head fell upon the pillows. An itch he couldn't seem to scratch on the very back of his head slowly appeared and was soon followed by a tingly sensation. It was almost soothing, warmth spreading through his entire body making him bury deeper into the pillows before his eyes slid shut.

Hours later Lucifer groaned slightly as he woke, his eyes still closed when he stretched and enjoyed the relaxed feeling you only had just as you regained consciousness. Rolling over he pulled back slightly when something began to tickle his nose and finally opened his eyes when he found he couldn't get rid of it. Blonde hair greeted him but there was something wrong. It was too blonde, bleached and synthetic instead of natural and subtle. Jerking back he propped himself up and looked at the woman that was definitely not Chloe Decker lying next to him, modesty barely protected by the sheet.

Did he-?

No, there was no way. Perhaps she just wandered up here, it had happened before. Shaking his head at the uncomfortable feeling of not knowing what transpired he turned to get off the opposite side only to find a brunette snoring softly. He tried to think of what had happened but nothing came to mind, he wasn't even entirely sure he had seen these two downstairs last night.

Climbing off the end of the bed and breathing a sigh of relief that his underwear were still on he rubbed the heel of his hand over his forehead trying to will any memories to come back but there was nothing. Everything from last night seemed normal, if a little foggy, but he could swear he came up here on his own. He would never break a bond or do anything to jeopardize his relationship with the detective. Regardless of what he was pretty sure didn't happen he wanted them out of his home, and moved to wake them when the only voice he didn't want to hear at this particular moment rang out.

"Lucifer?"

With wide eyes he looked over by the doorway to see Chloe staring at him, expression blank. Her eyes seemed to drift over the scene before she nodded, almost to herself and turned to leave without a word. Puzzled by her reaction he hurriedly strode to the living room just in time to see Chloe stepping into the elevator. She seemed upset but surly she must know this was all a misunderstanding. He had given his word.

Rushing over he grabbed the doors and held them open, wanting to clarify everything before she got the wrong impression. "Chloe, let me explain."

Her chin trembled and she flashed him a watery smile brimming with pity. "That's exactly what Dan said."

Stunned at her surge of emotions and willingness to compare him to the Douche he distractedly released the doors and watched them slide closed.

And then his world fell apart.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! Borrowed a bit of dialogue from episode 1 as it's such a good few lines but tweaked it to fit the chapter. Consensus seems to be that Maze had something to do with our favorite devil's dilemma, let's find out shall we?

* * *

There were very few things that Lucifer Morningstar feared and right now, running down the back stairs and bursting into Lux to look for Chloe, he was staring his biggest one in the face. His eyes were wild, slacks wrinkled, and shirt haphazardly buttoned and when he didn't see her immediately he looked over to Maze who was watching him panic from her seat on one of the couches.

Snorting she crossed her arms and began to laugh. "Are you having some sort of breakdown?"

"Did you see Chloe?" he demanded, desperation seeping from every pore.

She cocked her head, wondering what had him so upset, and answered truthfully. "Stormed out of here a minute ago. Did you guys have one of your little tiffs?"

Lucifer desperately wanted to chase after her and debated it as he stared towards the back door but he didn't even know what to say if he caught up with her. This was way past uncharted territory, he'd never had to explain any of his actions before and what was terrifying was he didn't even know exactly what happened. How could he attempt to clarify when he himself wasn't even a hundred percent sure?

He may have only been on earth for the last five years but he was very aware that cheating was immensely disfavored amongst most humans, Chloe included, and that there was a very good chance that their relationship had just ended. Lucifer tried to swallow past the lump in his throat and trudged over to Maze who was just beginning to look concerned.

"Did anyone accompany me upstairs last night?" he questioned as he dropped heavily onto the seat opposite her, running his hands back and forth in his already disheveled hair.

"No," she replied in confusion. "What, do you not remember last night?" she scoffed.

He shook his head and leaned over the table, burying his head in his crossed arms. "Apparently not. I woke to two women sharing my bed but I don't know when or how they got there or what specifically transpired."

Maze frowned heavily. "I didn't see anyone go upstairs so it had to be after I left which was only a couple hours ago and I think we can both assume amazing sex happened. Is that why your human was so whiney?" She began to laugh, throwing her head back as she continued, before mocking, "It is! Did she get her feelings hurt because her boyfriend got bored?"

Instead of lashing out Lucifer just looked at her brokenly, "I gave her my word Maze."

Suddenly grasping the severity of what he was saying she sobered. She didn't give a damn about his _relationship_ with the detective but Lucifer had never broken his word, ever, meaning there was something very wrong with what had just transpired. "Are they still up there?" At his half-nod half-shrug she pulled him up and drug him to the elevator. This is what she had feared since their talk months ago, Lucifer's heart couldn't handle rejection from someone he cared about. The Devil didn't give a shit what anyone said or did but he loved Chloe, for reasons unknown, and if this didn't get resolved quickly there was no telling where he was headed.

When the doors slid open she immediately went to the bedroom but there was no one there, not even a hint that there had been anyone. She supposed they could have taken the stairs undetected but why would they sneak out? Spinning around she rolled her eyes at how pathetic Lucifer looked just standing in his wrinkled clothes and messed hair and grabbed his hand again to tug him to the bathroom, starting the shower and pointing to it. "I'll find out what happened. Just- pull yourself together. You're the Devil, act like it."

The shower did help and after dressing he felt at least a little more put together. He descended back downstairs while trying to call Chloe, no answer, big surprise. Maze seemed to already be gone, hopefully figuring out what had happened because the more he thought about it the more he was sure that he did not do anything with those women. The club had been closed and Maze had already left meaning those women had no way inside, so how had they made it all the way upstairs and into his bed?

Well he wasn't known for giving up so easily so after an even faster than normal drive he trotted up Chloe's front steps and rapped on the door with the back of his knuckles. He waited impatiently and despite her car being parked in the driveway there was no reply. Knocking again, harder this time, he called out through the wood. "Chloe, I need to speak with you."

"Go away Lucifer!" was shouted through the door.

His eyes lit up; at least she was talking to him. Now if he could just get her to open the door. "I've never done this before, I'm not quite sure what I'm expected to say," he shouted through the door. "Also I'm feeling a tad foolish speaking to the door."

"Go home," came the broken reply.

As if. He leaned his forehead head against the door and braced his hands on the wood before shouting, "I'm not sure what came to pass but I did not copulate with those women. You must know-"

"Leave me alone!" Chloe screamed, her voice strained.

Everything in him revolted against the idea. Looking around he knew he could find another way in, by way of the other door or a window but he didn't think breaking in would particularly help this situation. Clenching his fists and growling at the helplessness he felt stared at the floor planks for a beat before one last attempt.

"Chloe, love, just open the door."

"Just let it go Lucifer, it's over," she spat angrily. "I'm not doing this twice. We're over."

The universe was such a cruel mistress, only last night he had figured out what he really wanted and now it seemed to be slipping through his fingers like sand.

Days passed with Chloe refusing to speak or see Lucifer and the Devil slowly began to spiral downward. Maze's sharp gaze began to follow him a little more closely, his behavior becoming even more reckless than normal. Instead of granting favors and encouraging desire he was slipping into his other persona, the one he had abandoned when they left Hell. Instead of favors he was making deals, the consequences dire if anyone should break the verbal contract and instead of encouraging people to seek pleasure he pushed for darker sins. She would watch him gently lay a hand on someone's shoulder and drop his head to whisper in their ear, his persuasive words and smooth voice floating over them, before they would suddenly charge someone, the Devil grinning as he watched the bloodshed and pain.

They had walked the boulevard last night, amongst the drug dealers and the prostitutes, enjoying the immorality when someone had tried to rob Lucifer. It was a young man with a gun and when Maze tried to intervene Lucifer had held her back and stepped forward. The punishment had always fit the crime but last night had been- Even Maze had looked uneasy when instead of taking a finger Lucifer had taken the entire hand without a second thought, staring down at the man screaming on the ground apathetically. She had worked quickly to clean up that mess so it wouldn't get back to Lucifer, if the police got involved it could turn into a bloodbath and she really didn't want to deal with a war while on vacation.

It was getting worse day by day; instead of punishing the guilty he was now seeking them out, making them suffer even if they hadn't acted on their desires yet. Even this morning Lucifer had been walking to his car, cigarette between his fingers when he noticed a man standing on the other side of the alleyway. Brazenly walking straight over to him the Devil smirked and asked what his deepest desire was, his naughty secret that he kept hidden and when the man had replied that he _adored_ little girls, especially his young niece Lucifer had grinned. "Well that merits some immediate attention doesn't it?" he had hummed, kicking the man in the bollocks before shifting to his true form and driving the man insane in a matter of seconds. Stepping back before the man fell to the ground in a vegetative state he had kicked him over and pinched his cheek clucking, "A gift, a little Hell on earth for you my special friend."

It was getting to the point people would start to notice if he didn't stop soon and even though Maze loved his darker nature there was something wrong this time. He wasn't getting so much enjoyment out of it as just wanting to abuse people, which just wasn't him. She knew it had to do with the fact Chloe still wouldn't speak to him, that he was lashing out the only way he knew how. It was starting to wear on the demon, trying to keep him somewhat controlled in the evenings and trying to offer at least some sort of comfort during the days when he would just stare blankly at the wall for hours. What worried her is that she knew it would get worse and it was only a matter of time before the angels descended to try to put him back in his place and with his mind so unfocused lately it could prove fatal. She needed him to get over the human and even though he was rapidly approaching rock bottom Maze couldn't help but enjoy him as he used to be, the party was back.

She strutted into the loft with a grin; this was the Devil she was made to follow. People everywhere, intoxicated and half undressed dancing to the music and covering every couch and chair. Liquor bottles and half empty glasses stuffed on every table, shrieks and screams of laughter coming from the sauna. The demon smirked at the couple on the patio heatedly making out, hands wandering under clothing and winked at a woman smoking by the library. Pleasure of every kind with no worry of consequences, desires being fulfilled within the confines of the Devil's lair. Worming her way through the humans she entered the hallway and pushed open the door to the bedroom, seeking out the man himself.

Instead of feeling euphoria at the sight of her idol enjoying himself she strangely felt cold and empty. He was seated on the floor in his robe next to a barely dressed redhead, both leaning against the bed laughing uncontrollably. A man and a woman lay in his bed, naked and relaxed, both looking very much satisfied as they watched Lucifer snort a line of coke, quickly followed by another.

"Maze!" Lucifer cried happily, finally noticing her. He shook his head at the rush and sniffed again trying to focus before wiping the back of his hand across his nose to remove any residue.

This wasn't what she wanted. His happiness was synthetic, brought on by too much liquor and drugs. The mischief twinkling in his eyes was gone, dulled by the haze of the cocaine, the sharpness that sent a shiver down her spine lost in the blurriness of the liquor. Lucifer always had been able to catch himself just before letting go, to keep his head just clear enough to stay alert and in control. This though, he was _gone._ So gone in fact that he barely noticed her ushering everyone out of the bedroom and closing the door.

With some difficulty she managed to get him off the floor and onto the bed, ignoring his comments about being manhandled. "Your gangly ass is jacked up," she laughed, trying to flop his arms and legs where they were supposed to be. Figuring he was good enough she began to climb off the bed only to be yanked down on top of him. "What?" she huffed.

"You'll never leave me right?" he asked, his eyes wide and face filled with anguish.

She smirked, pushing herself up a bit more and staring down at him. "I'm here 'til the end." The answer seemed to please him as his features relaxed and he simply smiled up at her warmly. He traced his fingers across her right cheek and she felt her form shift not of her own accord, Lucifer willing it. His eyes looked over every single inch of her face, every smooth line and every horrific disfigurement and she wondered what in the hell he was doing.

"I did a good job on you. My first demon, my perfect little Mazie," he quietly sighed before he dropped his hand, her form returning to her human visage, and began to giggle uncontrollably.

The sins, the punishment, the rage was what she adored but he wouldn't be him without tiny little comments like that said only under when he wasn't thinking clearly. He was her master, creator, her _God_ , and while she wasn't one for feelings that didn't mean he didn't have them. It was her job to keep him safe but she also put it on herself to make his existence enjoyable and that meant nursing his feelings even when she didn't want to. It was eating her up inside seeing him so empty, a pit of loneliness that he tried to fill with anything in arms reach.

She shifted off and onto the bed next to him, curling up into his side and laying her head on his shoulder, a calmness filling her when she placed a hand over his heart and his arm wrapped around her snuggly. Maze wasn't a snuggler, she didn't like to he held or coddled but every once in a while it was nice to have skin to skin contact with Lucifer. He didn't like anyone touching him so she took advantage of the times he did allow it and right now wrapped in his embrace with her hand absorbing the heat from his chest she felt positively euphoric.

It hurt that he had found someone else that he cared for, someone else he confided in and someone else he relied on. As much as she didn't want to admit it he needed Chloe Decker and she found herself hopping that somehow the blonde human would find her way back to him because she'd rather see him happy with another, than empty with her.

* * *

A couple hours later Lucifer found himself walking aimlessly down the street trying to get rid of the residual energy from his earlier activities. Not really having an idea of where he was going he let his legs carry him wherever they may, which turned out to be a part of town he didn't recognize. It was dark, all of the businesses closed and the humans in their beds. Humans like Chloe.

"Fuck!" he cursed loudly into the night, his voice echoing off the buildings. He had tried so hard to keep her out of his thoughts as much as possible yet she always seemed to creep in. A week, it had been an entire bloody week without her and every minute had been torture. The low point he must say was when Trixie had called him and asked if it was her fault he wasn't there because she had said she loved him. "Of course not," he had replied instantly as if the idea was ludicrous, before distracting her with, "You're not eating my cereal are you? The Devil doesn't like to share." They had only got to speak for a moment before the child had dropped her voice to a whisper. "Mommy's home I have to go."

How did the humans do this? To be with someone only to have them slip from your grasp no matter how tightly you held on. It hurt and was tiring and he was beginning to finally lose hope that this was going to fix itself. Perhaps he had fornicated with the two women a week ago, Maze hadn't come across another explanation and the night was still fuzzy to himself. Without Chloe there was really no reason to stay anymore and it was well overdue for him and Maze to return to Hell and reclaim it. If they left though there would be no foreseeable return, it would slam the door and everything he enjoyed here would be locked on the other side for eternity. The decision was not one to be taken lightly.

He scratched behind his ear when it started to itch and scratched harder when he couldn't seem to find relief. It felt like a bug or something had-

No.

He tensed, whipping around to look for someone but no one was in sight.

The infernal buzzing started to get worse in his head and it was starting to piss him off. Who was causing this and why hadn't they announced themselves? The pain began to grow, getting worse and worse, the noise deafening and just as before he fell to his knees as it became intolerable. He wanted to claw his brain out of his head and as he raised his hands to attempt it the noise subsided and laughter floated to his ringing ears. Pushing himself up shakily he tried to focus on who was there with him and rubbed his eyes trying to get them to focus.

A lone figure stood in the center of the road a safe distance away, head cocked as it began to walk forward. The closer the figure came the more details Lucifer could make out. It was a male, similar to himself in height but bulkier, with bright blue eyes and short wavy blonde hair wearing a serene smile on his handsome face.

Lucifer tensed for only a tick before relaxing fully, pulling a cigarette from the case in his jacket and lighting it before sticking his left hand in his pocket. "Michael, long time no see bro. It was you causing the passive aggressive little headaches," he stated casually, blowing out a steady stream of smoke from his lips into the night air. "Just like it used to be eh?"

"It has been a while, hasn't it Samael," the angel agreed, walking forward stiffly. "I'm surprised they affected you so severely, seems being with the mortals has made you weak."

The Devil's eyes glowed briefly at his given name but he didn't react in any other way. "If you're done walking around with that stick up your ass I'm sure Moses would love to have it back."

Michael huffed a soft laugh, his smile slowly looking less sincere. "A mockery of Heaven as always. I've been watching you, Lucifer."

"You perv," Lucifer scoffed.

"You're mingling with the humans, disrupting the natural order and the balance. You don't belong on earth with Father's creations, tainting them."

He smirked devilishly, "Oh I've done a lot more than taint them."

Michael shook his head condescendingly. "I strongly suggest you do what I tell you to do and go back to the underworld."

Lucifer's smirk fell, his jaw tightening and eyes narrowing. "Don't threaten me, Michael. I mean, you wouldn't want to start something you can't finish."

"I would love to," the angel chuckled. "Oh, Samael. My hatred for you grows stronger with every millennia."

Taking a drag off the stick in his hands the Devil's eyes flashed again at his father's name for him. "Well, I wouldn't have it any other way, pal. I look forward to eating your heart one day."

Michael smile turned darker. "There he is, the monster we all love to hate. You've done a pretty good job of blending in amongst the humans, I'll give you that, but it's comments like that that show what you really are."

Lucifer simply laughed, a smirk on his face. "The King of Hell? The Devil? Father's favorite son?"

Michael bristled at the last one and began to slowly approach once again. "A monster. An abomination. A deviant and a stain on the Heavens that has been ignored for too long."

"If you're trying to flatter me top notch job, but if you wanted to suck it all you had to do was ask."

"I heard you don't have your wings anymore, shame to throw away such a gift," he commented hatefully. "Rumor is you burned them after having your pet hack them off. You do realize you destroyed your last piece of divinity correct? All that's left is the demon."

Lucifer just stared back in disinterest and tossed down his cigarette on the street. "I'm getting bored Mikey so let's just skip the threatening and get to the main course. I'm not going back to Hell so you can take your ultimatums you peroxide blonde tosser and shove them up your hole. You know I bet if we put coal up there you could actually make diamonds."

The angel shifted and his wings erupted from behind his back, the large tan and grey appendages flapping aggressively. "You are going back, by force if necessary, and I'm really hoping I have to force you."

"Oh I do like it rough," Lucifer hummed.

Michael walked straight up to Lucifer, stopping only when their chests touched. "I'll take pleasure in destroying you."

"Really think you'll get me _little_ bro? If memory serves the only reason you did last time was because dad was there," he remarked quietly. He glanced around and looked back down into deep blue eyes, "Daddy's not here this time."

Michael lashed out first but Lucifer had always been spry and easily ducked and moved back, a grin on his face the entire time. The first few hits to both seemed to only stun before real damage began to occur, blood beginning to splatter on pavement, skin, and wings.

Lucifer's last beat down with Amenadiel was nothing compared to this, there was always animosity between them but this was pure hatred. Every single punch and kick was thrown with as much as they had, wanting to inflict as much damage as possible to the other. Buildings cracked as they were thrown into them, steel bending under the force of celestial beings. It drug on for seemingly hours, neither giving an inch, knowing the second they did the other would seize the advantage.

Michael was bleeding heavily from a large wound on the side of his head and his wings were trembling from the damage done to them, feathers scattered across the street, and his arm was throbbing from where Lucifer had bit him. Various cuts and bruises littered his skin and one of his eyes was swollen shut, not to mention the numerous times his brother had kicked him in the stones.

Lucifer unfortunately had just as much damage if not more. His nose was definitely broken as were a couple fingers and a gash on his leg was starting to go numb. He had always been cocky and sure of himself but Michael was the second born and even though he talked a big game he knew they were almost evenly matched. Backing down from a scuffle wasn't in his nature and oh how he wanted to damage this heavenly prick but his decision to brawl seemed to have been the wrong one. He was barely keeping up with Michael and he didn't remember their altercations being this difficult. Something was wrong or missing that had been there before to give him enough of an edge to claim victory.

Michael landed an uppercut and his opponent stumbled back, blood pouring from the Devil's split chin. "Seems you're off your game a little Samael. Must have something to do with all the sin and human vices you submerge yourself in," he panted. "Like those two women in your bed days ago. Don't say I never gave you anything."

Lucifer faltered at the admission. Michael had done it; he had put the women in his bed and ruined everything with Chloe. To get him distracted to attack when his defenses were down. If he wasn't so absolutely furious he might me impressed.

Seeing the opening he had been waiting for the angel surged forward and punched Lucifer hard in the throat, the Devil's breathing becoming labored and his voice disappearing with the crunch of bones and tissue. When he began to slump from lack of air Michael stepped closer and gently held him up, a loving smile on his face as he cradled his struggling brother against him. "I'm not going to send you back to Hell Samael, I'll give you the pity you deserve."

Lucifer's brows scrunched in confusion before going wide in understanding just as Michael's sword was plunged into the soft flesh of his stomach and out the bones of his back. Blood instantly filled his mouth and began to pour down his chin as he choked on the warmth, his body shaking at the pain and rapid blood loss. He couldn't move, couldn't fight, could hardly breath and when Michael twisted it he couldn't even scream, just gurgled and continued wetly wheezing. The coldness from the blade could be felt inside him, the pull of the skin and the ripping of the muscle and organs. Then the burning came. The terrible searing sensation of a holy weapon shredding his mostly demonic soul.

"Do you remember what it was like to fall?" Michael whispered softly as he slid his sword slowly out of his sibling.

They were in the air. He couldn't tell how high but he finally noticed that Michael's wings were flapping smoothly behind his back and that his feet seemed to be dangling. The air was thinning and his ears began to pop indicating they were pretty high up, higher than he wanted to be without wings.

Wait.

That was why he lost. His wings. His wings were the factor that changed a known victory to an uncertain defeat and Mike had known that. How had this not occurred to him?

He was so _bloody stupid._

Lucifer tried weakly to grab on to something when Michael lifted his head with his hand to stare him in the eyes, pupils darting back and forth seemingly looking for something. His brother chuckled darkly, his lips pulling into a tight smile, "That's what I wanted to see. Fear." The angel began to laugh harder and flashed him a patronizing smile. "Just like old times, what did I say before? Oh yes, if you will not bow on your knees you will fall with your pride."

And for the second time, Lucifer fell.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! Most of you seemed to like seeing Lucifer's darker side and I can assure you it does make an appearance again. This chapter might make it seem like things are working out but believe me I'm not done torturing Lucifer physically or emotionally yet (insert evil laugh here) but also don't worry because as angsty as it gets there's some pretty fluffy moments too.

Also I'm beginning to write the final chapters, don't worry it isn't for a bit, and I must say I am loving how it's turning out. I'm pretty excited for you guys to read it but you'll have to wait. Especially since I'm making changes every single day to the rest of the chapters, my muse is a feisty little thing that refuses to be ignored.

* * *

If Lucifer were a human and this was of his own doing, falling through the air would have probably been peaceful, a feeling of weightlessness as you accepted your fate and waited for the end.

Except Lucifer was not human, and this was not of his own doing.

Plummeting towards the earth at terminal velocity was not peaceful and there was neither a feeling of weightlessness nor an acceptance of fate. Instead the fall was filled with hoarse screams of frustration and flailing of limbs as the wingless angel tried to determine which impact point would work the best to his advantage and so far he was coming up with none. The pavement was approaching must faster than Hell had and for some reason looked much more daunting even though before had been fire and rocks and this time was pavement and landscaping.

Falling from a couple thousand feet at speeds exceeding one-hundred-thirty mph gave you much less time to reflect on your life choices leading up to this point than one would expect. There were no flashbacks, no 'what if' thoughts, and above all no prayers. He could have begged for help from his brothers, pleaded for assistance, but that wasn't who he was. No, he'd rather die than ask any of those pious assholes for help.

Lucifer had entered existence with his eyes wide open and if this was it he'd be leaving the same way. With eyes set upon the midnight blue sky he finally stopped struggling and perhaps would have felt an acceptance of fate if he hadn't hit the ground at that exact moment.

The earth trembled beneath him; asphalt cracking, windows shattering, and car alarms blaring as bones snapped and blood poured freely. What little air he was able to get was knocked out of him leaving him desperately trying to pull some in and if the warmth covering him was any indication most of his blood was now on the outside of his body.

Minutes passed as he lay in the street broken and dying, waiting for the inevitable black to begin creeping into his vision to pull him under. Except it didn't seem to be coming. That bastard hadn't killed him on purpose, he had drawn it out to make him suffer as long as possible and get away from the scene of the crime. There was no way his father had ordered this and Michael knew he had to run and hide before someone noticed. That little cowardly prick.

Well two could play at that game; he'd live just to spite the bastard. He attempted to move his arm and was pleased when it did as told but the rest of him didn't seem to be cooperating. In fact, he realized he couldn't move anything except his arm, which seemed quite useless at this point in time.

And then the pain hit him.

Searing, burning, pain filling every vein, every single nerve raw and frayed. It felt like fire was burning him from the inside out, eating him alive. His recent stint in Hell hadn't even hurt this bad physically, nothing had.

"Maze!" he tried to scream brokenly into the night but his voice was barely a rasp, courtesy of Michael's throat punch he assumed as he coughed up blood at the effort.

He had never accepted anything lying down and death would be no different, he could not allow himself to die here. There was an unknown factor playing into this, if the fall ended up killing him he would descend back to Hell but if he succumbed to the stab wound from Michael's mortiferous blade he would drift into the void. Neither was preferred but there was only one that he could come back from and he didn't like those odds. Why was everyone so bent on getting him off the earth, was it really disrupting the universe that much? Doubtful. Michael was just a dick and tried to take advantage of a overlooked weakness.

Still lying in the middle of the deserted street he wondered how long he would have to lie here before someone hopefully came. Why couldn't his tricks include telepathy, if only he could contact someone or-

His phone. You didn't need to have telepathy when you had a phone. Duh.

With his good arm he somehow managed to find his pocket and almost cried in relief that the object was still there after everything that had happened. Lifting it and his head as much as he could to try to see the screen he groaned and let his head fall back at the sight of how destroyed it appeared to be. It was his last and only hope though so with shaking hands he pressed the send button twice, hoping Maze or Chloe were his last call and let it fall from his grip.

It was getting harder to breathe and he was starting to lose feeling in his limbs, just a tingling sensation barely tickling through them which at least was an improvement from the blistering pain. Maybe this really was it, not like he didn't deserve it. He had never been the son his dad wanted him to be, had never listened to anyone, had insisted on doing things his own way and not caring who he walked over in the process. No regrets, it had been quite a ride and he wouldn't change it for anything, except maybe one thing.

Chloe and the hell spawn. They wouldn't have any idea what happened. Yes Chloe wasn't speaking to him and it was over according to her but she still deserved an explanation, same with the child. He wouldn't have the chance to say goodbye, wouldn't get to see them one last time. Should he have tried harder to get her back? Was defaulting back to his original self the wrong course of action this past week? Too late to worry about it now.

Pitiful is what it was, lying in the road waiting to die. He deserved better; death by an army of Heaven, death by an unprecedented betrayal from Maze, death by orgy. A small light made him squint slightly and he prepared to cross over except why was there light? He was pretty damn sure he was going down or out and there wasn't light in either.

No wait, that was a car. _Please don't run over me._ That was pretty much the only thing that could make this death any more pathetic, getting taken down by an automobile like a speed bump. The sound of tires screeching and car doors met his ears and he waited for someone to approach, turning to look was no longer an option as he couldn't move his head anymore. Maybe it'd be a young person that he could traumatize for life, one last bit of fun on the way out. But it wasn't. It was Chloe, staring down at him in horror, her honey blonde hair falling around her like a halo. "Hey," she whispered shakily as if speaking to a dying animal before dropping down next to him. Her eyes traveled down towards his feet before rising back to his face, her face showing all.

"That bad?" he choked, pain ripping through him at trying to speak.

"Tis but a scratch," she joked, her face taught with stress. "I got your call at a crime scene and had it traced, I almost hung up." She began to chew on her lip and shook her head, "What if I had hung up?"

Dan ran over at that moment and dropped down on his other side, a grimace on his face. "Bus is on its way. Jesus Morningstar, you don't do anything half cocked do you?"

Despite the severity of the situation he weakly grinned, wanting to make a comment but unable to.

"You've got to quit doing this, you're starting to traumatize Chloe and me," he laughed, half serious. When the Devil's brows twitched he looked at his ex-wife and back down to the man literally indented in the road. "I may not like you but that doesn't mean I like seeing you like this. Even being the Devil and all that I mean, this is past that. Plus you can't die, Chloe would ugly cry."

And there it was, one of those curious little moments where the humans surprised him. Here was a man who had every reason to hate him and wish him ill yet he was here trying to help save him. They really were remarkable creatures; able to completely about face when you least expected it.

Chloe reached over and slapped Dan's arm before looking back to Lucifer, her eyes meeting his for only a moment before flickering away. She took an offered hanky from Dan and gently began to wipe away some of the blood covering his face. The white cloth began to turn a deep crimson the moment it was pushed to his skin but she pressed on, staying focused on her task and cleaning around his eyes, nose, and eventually his mouth. The very faint sound of sirens filled her ears and she watched Dan move back towards the car to talk to them over the radio. "Can you move at all? Or talk?"

Lucifer shook his head, the movement barely noticeable.

"Ok," she said evenly, her emotions deeply buried for the time being. "Do you know what did this?"

He was getting more tired and managed a very weak nod, his fingers barely twitching as he yearned to touch her. It was getting harder to focus, everything starting to blur together. The sound of people moving and yelling met his ears and Chloe disappeared from his vision, his eyes widening with panic. Another face came into view and it took him a moment to place the man shining a light in his eyes but then he remembered, it was one of the EMT's from when Afriel had cursed him. The ride to the hospital had been quite entertaining with him and his partner.

"Well if it isn't the Devil himself again," the man smiled, his warm brown eyes sparkling. "You know the blood is supposed to stay on the inside right?" he joked, maintaining eye contact while still busily doing what was necessary to move him. "Soon as we get to the hospital you'll be on cloud nine with those drugs. Or first circle of Hell, I think either is better at this point."

Lucifer's lids slid closed for a moment until the man ordered firmly, "None of that. Eyes open. You do favors for people right? Do me a solid and stay awake."

He wanted to and he tried so hard but everything was getting foggy. The voices around him muffled and became distant and just too tired to keep fighting he let himself relax, hoping he would wake here on earth, or even at all.

Dan and Chloe watched the EMT's began to work hastily, alarm in their voices the moment Lucifer lost consciousness. "Come on, let's get to the hospital," Dan said softly, gently grabbing his ex's arm and leading her to the car.

* * *

Chloe paced around the waiting room, running her hands through her hair and sighing excessively, repeatedly crossing and uncrossing her arms as she stared at the door.

"Chloe just sit down, they'll tell us something soon," Dan tried for the third time, casting an apologetic glance at the couple sitting in the corner watching her wearily.

"I just-" she began and dropped her face into her hands before groaning and staring at the ceiling. "You saw him, he was indented into the road," she hissed quietly to her ex-husband. "Where the hell did he fall from? Whoever did it, they- God Dan, they wrecked him. Doesn't that scare you even a little bit?"

Dan gently pulled her down into the seat next to him and held her hand tightly. "It scares the hell out of me Chloe. You know what he is, I don't even want to see whatever threw him around like a rag doll but that's not the issue right now. Right now Lucifer surviving is the issue."

"Why are you being so supportive?" she suddenly wondered.

"Nice Chloe, nice," Dan scoffed without any bite. "Look, I've always held out hope that we could get back together and work everything out but watching you answer that call, trace it, everything, it's like it finally hit me. You love Lucifer, you look at him like you never looked at me, even when everything was good."

"Dan," she softly tried.

He shook his head, "I can't say I get it because I don't and I still think he's a jackass and the Devil, which is of course is more than my brain can even handle. I finally see that we're over but I'll always love you and if I can help it, I'm going to keep the stupid asshole alive just to keep you happy."

"We broke up, about a week ago," she whispered, almost to herself.

Dan looked shocked. "Why?"

"I found two women in his bed, him mostly undressed. He claims he didn't sleep with them," she bit out, unsure exactly who she was mad at.

Dan leaned his head back against the wall and stared at the off white ceiling. "What's Lucifer's weird line, the bond thing?"

"I give you my word and my word is my bond," she answered.

Dan released her hand and leaned forward, his fingers intertwining as his elbows rested on his knees. "Look, I'd love the guy to royally mess up so I don't have to worry about _Satan_ reading my kid bed time stories but the one thing I don't think I've ever seen Lucifer do is lie."

Chloe listened, her tongue darting out to lick her chapped lips. "You think he was telling the truth?"

"I don't know about that," he sighed. "He has a way about skirting around it but don't you think you should at least consider it? You're not over him in the slightest and he's not over you. Did you see him panic when the EMT's pushed you back?"

"Detective Decker?" a surgeon politely interrupted looking exhausted and waited for the pair to stand. "Mr. Morningstar is uh-" he broke off and Chloe tried to wait patiently but the suspense was killing her.

"What? Is he dead?" she demanded, needing to know and rapidly approaching her break down point. Of course he was, he had to be. She didn't even know how the EMT's got him on the gurney; it was like he was being held together with twine.

"No!" the man immediately replied apologetically. "Quite the opposite, he's a medical miracle. That man should have easily been dead but he somehow made it not only to us but also through surgery. He must have a guardian angel watching over him."

Dan and Chloe looked at each other at the ironic statement but stayed silent.

Raising the clipboard in his hands the doctor flipped through a few pages before reciting what was happening with the man behind the double doors. "Mr. Morningstar lost just under four pints of blood, broke both his legs in three places, right arm was shattered, six ribs, hip, back, four fingers, collar bones, nose and has a hairline fracture on his skull. His liver was lacerated; internal bleeding was pretty significant, spleen ruptured, and significant damage to his larynx and trachea. He had a very large stab wound that just nicked his kidney but we managed to sew it shut." The man shook his head in disbelief, "I've never seen anything like it, it had to have been some type of sword, it entered just to the left of the navel and exited through the back nicking his spinal cord. I mean, this man should at the very least be paralyzed from the neck down but from what we can tell, he's not."

"And he's alive?" Dan scoffed in shock.

The doctor nodded with a small smile, "Somehow and on top of that his blood alcohol level is 1.5 and his toxicology report showed substantial amounts of cocaine in his system. We did everything we could though and now we wait. There's still a very high chance we could lose him."

"Can I see him?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid not," the doctor answered reluctantly. "Come back in the morning and we'll see where we're at."

Watching the man leave Dan turned to his ex-wife, "Chloe, I know we were talking about what did this to him but what if he did it to himself? The alcohol, drugs, breakup-"

"What are you trying to say Dan?" she spat. "That he tried to kill himself? What could he have possibly jumped off of? The highest building was three stories and we both know a fall from that height wouldn't do that much damage."

"I don't know, fly? He's got those things on his back, do they connect to wings or something?" he whispered, trying not to let anyone hear how crazy this conversation was.

It wasn't Dan's business what Lucifer did to his wings or why. They weren't together but she still wouldn't betray him like that. "He doesn't have wings."

Not wanting to upset her further he nodded and switched gears. "Come one I'll bring you home and I'll take Trix these next couple days. Last thing I want is you trying to watch her or working while distracted."

"I'm going to stay here," she tried but Dan was having none of it.

"No you're not. You need to go home, try to get some sleep, and come back in the morning. It's not up for discussion, come on."

The next morning Chloe entered the hospital and was at the nurse's station at exactly eight o'clock. Unsurprisingly she hadn't gotten any rest last night and just as she began to drift off she realized no one had told Maze. Despite the late hour she had called and spoken to her at the bar, the woman silent until demanding to know where he was.

With no kin and her status as a police offer the nurse led her to room 666, if she weren't so emotionally strung out she would have laughed. The doctor had stopped her in the hallway, informing her that Lucifer had made amazing progress last night and didn't need a ventilator though it would be days if not weeks before he would be able to even think of physical therapy.

"He can't speak yet but be patient. He's got a long road ahead of him," the doctor sympathetically explained. "There's a good chance he'll never get back to where he was, or even be able to walk much."

If it was anyone else these words would have scared her but this was Lucifer and if he could survive whatever the hell happened she had no doubt he could get back to exactly where he was. "Thank you, for everything you did."

Pushing open the door and quietly closing it she tried to prepare herself before pulling back the hanging sheet and looking at him. He looked so pale in the bed, his ashen complexion blending in with the white sheets but contrasting harshly with his dark hair and stubble. Bandages, bruises, and stitches covered most of his skin and multiple IV lines were attached to his unbroken arm. He looked frail and all too human.

She approached the bed slowly and after slipping her hand into his she softly rubbed her thumb over the parts of his hand that weren't broken or bandaged. Her heartbeat increased when his bruised eyes slid open and he blearily looked at her. Her smile was probably more of a grimace but she didn't care and she highly doubted he did either. Green held onto black for a short time until Lucifer's eyes began to try to close again, him struggling to stay awake. "Just relax, I'll be here when you wake up," she promised and watched him drift back to sleep.

When Lucifer's eyes finally opened again it seemed to be much later if the position of the sun was any indication. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and saw there was a new person in the room.

Maze smirked down at him but the fear in her auburn eyes was obvious. Lifting her hand she placed it on his cheek and her lip quivered when he leaned into it. "I should have been there. I failed you, again," she painfully ground out through clenched teeth. "Millennia without one incident and in the last year I've allowed this to happen twice. Your blood is on my hands." Pulling her hand back she blew out a breath to push away her feelings of self-loathing and focus on her new task. "Were you right? Was it one of theirs?"

He nodded once.

Maze grabbed the bed rail, the metal beginning to bend under her grip. "I will gut them, make them bleed just as much as you have. I'll hack off their wings piece by piece. This will never happen again. Which one was it?"

Lucifer couldn't speak but his eyes conveyed the message. They were filled with rage and hate, his eyes barely glowing a dull red, but it was the tendrils of fear creeping in that gave it away.

The Morningstar feared no one. No one could even attempt to cause him harm except-

"Michael?" she growled, shaking her head in disgust. She leaned over and ran a hand through his hair and dropped a kiss to his forehead before pulling back and continuing to gently scratch his scalp with her nails. "You can't let them take you from me, I need you."

The demon turned to leave and noticed Chloe hovering by the doorway and her eyes narrowed at the fact she had witnessed her moment of weakness. Walking towards the door she made to leave but paused next to the detective, eyes forward. "You saved him," was all she said before entering the hallway and rounding the corner.

Chloe watched her leave and suddenly realized exactly what Lucifer was to Maze and vice versa. They were _everything_ to each other and the unease, jealousy, and anger at the woman disappeared. She had no idea what Hell was like, or really what earth was like for Lucifer and Maze but the one thing they'd always had was each other. There were no other people, angels, or demons so every relationship and need had to be fulfilled by a single figure. Each had to be the protector, provider, nurturer, friend, lover, confident, everything for the other. Then on top of that was the fact that Lucifer created Maze, that she seemed to hold him in such high regard, looked at him with such reverence, like a child looking to a parent. Chloe knew how she felt seeing him like this, she couldn't imagine how Maze did.

Once Chloe looked back at Lucifer and saw him softly tap the bed with his hand she moved towards him and gingerly sat down on the edge. "Told you I'd be here," she smiled before looking away and picking at a piece of invisible lint on her pants. "I've never been known for my good timing but Lucifer, I need to ask you something and just know that regardless of the answer I'll be here by your side as long as you need me." With suspiciously bright eyes she looked at him and bluntly asked, "Ignoring everything that got us here, are we still partners?"

His dark eyes bore into hers before his lips parted and even though it had to hurt like hell rasped, "Of course."

And there it was, the breaking point. Everything from the women to the phone call last night to right now caught up with her and without warning she began to sob. Using his least damaged arm he tugged on her as much as he could and she ever so carefully laid down next to him, the bed just wide enough to fit them both. She curled into him as much as she could and noticed that instead of alcohol, cigarettes, and sex he smelt like cheap cotton and gauze. Everything was just so wrong and just as she began to pull herself back together the image of him bleeding out in the middle of the road filled her head and she started again. Despite what had really happened and what had happened this week Dan was right, she did still love him and based off his eyes and actions he loved her too and seeing someone you love in pain was the worst kind of torture.

Dan scoffed at the room number on the door and walked in the room a while later, faltering at the pair both smashed into the bed. Chloe seemed to be passed out, tear tracks on her face and eyes red and swollen, but Lucifer was watching his every move and he suddenly realized just how safe Chloe and Trixie really were while with him. No one seemed to see it but at times the man seemed more animalistic than human, which he supposed was a possibility considering he wasn't human at all. Lucifer took his job as protector very seriously and would eliminate any threat without thought or warning and even though it was unnerving it was also oddly comforting.

Wandering all the way in he set down a brown paper bag on a table and approached the bed, halting a good distance away; after all you never want to corner a wounded animal. "Looks like you're doing better. Docs said you still can't really talk, but I'm not going to complain about that one," he whispered and smiled when Lucifer's gaze narrowed.

"I uh, brought Chloe some food. She's been here a long time so she should eat." He paused, looking uncomfortable with the entire situation and eyed the door before looking back. "Did you try to off yourself?"

Lucifer's forehead wrinkled, confusion evident.

"You had alcohol and cocaine in you, enough to bring down a friggin' elephant. Was that just your regular night and then someone got the jump on you? Did you try to kill yourself just because things weren't going how you wanted them too?" Getting frustrated he found his voice rising and quieted when Chloe shifted. "Ok let's say you are just a victim here, whatever the hell got you, will it be back?"

Lucifer waited a beat before nodding once.

"Are Chloe and Trix going to get caught in the crossfire?"

The Devil's eyes widened a hair and flickered away, seemingly realizing for the first time that this was a possibility.

Dan bit into his bottom lip and nodded at the non-verbal answer. "I know you won't let anything happen to them if you can help it but please, just watch out for them. They didn't ask for any of this Heaven and Hell stuff and if you love them as much as they think you do you won't let them get drug into your B.S."

He was growing tired again, his limited supply of energy only leaving him with short periods of time to be awake. Dan wasn't a threat, never had been and never will be, so he stopped trying to stay alert and relaxed but the man kept speaking as if knowing he was listening.

"I hated you for a long time, blamed you for Chloe and I not getting back together but it was me I was mad at. I'm the one that took her for granted and I really hope you didn't mess this up like she thinks you did because it doesn't get any better than Chloe."

The room was silent for a moment and Lucifer almost thought he left.

"If push comes to shove let me watch out for the girls because if whatever did this to you is coming back, I don't want them anywhere near it."

And for the first time since meeting in front of the elementary school Lucifer and Dan agreed on something.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! A bit more angst because I adore writing it and Lucifer experiences personal growth (giggity). I'm putting this up early because I'm anxious to get next chapters up, they're- well you'll have to wait and see.

* * *

On an overcast morning, Lucifer's fourth day in the hospital, he was finally able to be released. Not by a doctor's orders of course but AMA because he couldn't stand being here much longer, not to mention he was healing a little too quickly and his doctor kept trying to figure out why. His bones had already begun to knit back together and to the doctor's amazement didn't need casts any longer and while his legs couldn't fully support him yet he could at least use crutches to move around. Most of his stitches were out and the cuts had mostly been healed, as were his fingers and skull. The only real damage still present were the stitches and wound in his stomach and back, his braced arm which still wouldn't work, and a rather colorful array of bruises covering almost his entire body and some of his bones. Even his organs had mostly recovered except for his liver, which was really going to piss him off when he realized he couldn't drink.

Chloe held open the door to her home and waited for Lucifer to limp inside; she wanted to help but knew it wouldn't be appreciated. This was a fiercely independent man who would rather face plant than request assistance. He had wanted to go home but Maze wasn't exactly known for being nurturing and Chloe needed to be home with Trixie so despite his glares and grievances he really couldn't argue. Especially since he still didn't have his voice back.

Lucifer hobbled in and headed straight for the couch, gingerly dropping down on his still bruised hip and finally melting into it with a sigh of relief. It felt so good to be out of the hospital, to be in a familiar place that wasn't sterile and cold and smelt like the bad type of alcohol. His ebony eyes watched her wander around, opening windows and flipping through her mail and more than anything he wished he could speak to her. Not being able to talk was slowly driving him mad. Answering to only yes and no questions was boring and it was hard for people to carry on a one-sided conversation so most of the time they just didn't. Briefly he had considered writing things out but his right arm was making his hand movements near impossible and even though the Devil was many things ambidextrous outside the bedroom was not one of them.

Chloe filled up a glass and walked to the living room, sitting on the opposite end of the couch and handing it to him. When he just stared into it before looking at her with large pitiful eyes she almost laughed. "It's water. Your livers still damaged so no alcohol yet."

He sighed heavily, this would not do. Not at all. No drinking, no smoking in the house, no sex, no talking. Perhaps dying would have been the better option.

Chloe switched on the tv for background noise and scooted a little closer. "I didn't tell Trixie anything about what happened, I didn't want to scare her. Dan finally told her last night that you got hurt but that was all." She lifted her feet and tucked them underneath herself. "I didn't tell Trix anything about what happened before either, just said that we were taking a break and left it at that."

She stopped speaking for a few minutes and watched the tv, lightly biting her fingernails. "I know you can't talk and so it isn't fair to bring it up right now but I thought I could trust you and then it was like everything you said had been a lie. I still would like an explanation when you can talk because I deserve it. I just can't believe you would-" With a sigh she broke off.

He just sat silently since that was all he could really do.

"I wish you could tell me what happened to you but I guess that'll have to wait too. I've seen dead bodies that looked better than you." When he shot her an unimpressed glare she finally laughed. "Ok done with all that stuff. Trixie's birthday party is coming up soon, she really wanted you and Maze to come but that was before everything. I'll leave it up to you, I mean you'll probably be pretty healed but I know it might be overwhelming and I know between us is still- I don't know." She grinned, "Maybe Maze can beat the kids off with a stick to keep you safe. I'm kidding! Don't let her do that. Please."

Lucifer finally smiled, a real smile, the first one in fact since she had found him. He lifted his hand and made a talking motion with it, his eyebrows raised.

She giggled. "I'm talking too much huh? It's hard trying to talk with no one to talk to!"

It was comfortable between them mostly but there was an underlying issue that neither knew exactly how to deal with. They had essentially broken up, or at the very least temporarily separated and since Lucifer couldn't really talk the pair wasn't sure where they stood. Friends? Friends with benefits? Could they just pick up where they left off? At least they were still partners.

The sound of the doorknob a short time later made Lucifer tense and helplessly watch Chloe stand and move towards it. He couldn't do anything to protect anyone from any threat right now, human or otherwise. Chloe was by no means a weakling and could defend herself easily but it wasn't her job to protect him and angels didn't exactly stop when riddled with bullets.

Was it possible to drown oneself in a glass of water? The idea looked more tempting with every passing moment.

The worry was for nigh because only Trixie walked in after being dropped off from school by Mandy's mother and when her eyes fell upon the man on the couch her entire face lit up.

"Lucifer!" she shouted excitedly and threw down her purple and pale green backpack to run over. When she approached she didn't launch herself at him, she paused and looked him up and down worriedly, eyes halting momentarily on every single mark and bruise.

The Devil watched the child vibrating with nervous energy, wanting to hug him as per her usual greeting but refraining because of his very obvious injuries. He had missed the hell spawn more than he would ever admit and jerked his head to let her know she could come closer. After dealing with darker thoughts this past week and his brother he needed something pure and honest. When those little arms wrapped around his unbroken arm and hugged him close he couldn't help but smile down at her. She was nothing like the children in Hell, those creepy little monsters that scurried around in the darkness and tried to bite at your legs. He had kicked those evil things in the face more times than he could count and they still came back around.

"Mommy always says kisses make everything better," Trixie said innocently and began to move towards his cheek.

Lucifer's eyes widened in panic as he tried to retreat but he was already on the end of the couch. The child was inching ever closer, lips puckered and covered in who knew what germs, food, chap stick, or other items. The hug had been enjoyable but this was an attack on his personal space, on _him_. He couldn't scream, couldn't yell, just had to take it. _Goodbye cruel world._

"Ok Trixie bug," Chloe laughed, grabbing her daughter and pulling her over the back of the couch away from the panic-stricken man just before contact. "Kisses do make everything better but I think Lucifer's ok for right now."

"Did you give him kisses?"

As Chloe floundered Lucifer just about lunged for the water glass, maybe if he sucked it up his nose it would work. Spawn situation avoided he sagged and yawned, sleep of course was the best way to recover but he was about to enter hibernation soon if he kept this up. His lids began to fall once again and with the hushed voices of the girls behind him he rested.

There was someone whispering and it was getting on his nerves, a back and forth that didn't seem to be letting up. Blinking to clear his vision he startled when he saw Trixie sitting on the couch next to him dressed in pajamas with tiny aquatic mammals on them, her mother on the opposite side in navy sweatpants and a loose tank top.

"He's awake," Trixie whispered loudly.

Chloe pulled her attention from the tv to check on their house guest and felt her stomach drop at how terrible he looked. He still didn't have any color, his eyes had dark circles under them and bruises in varying degrees covered his face and especially his neck. His permanent five o'clock shadow was approaching almost beard status and his hair was starting to curl from the humidity in the air and lack of product. If he didn't look like hell warmed over it might be kind of adorable. All together it wouldn't be so bad but this was Lucifer, the man that always looked perfect and to see him looking exhausted, unhealthy, and unkept was distressing. Come to think of it, had he even really eaten in the last four days?

"Are you hungry?" she asked, sitting up more to give him her full attention. "And no, scotch is not a food group."

He smiled faintly at her attempt at humor but shook his head.

She didn't want to push him while he was down but it was needed. "You really should eat, I can make some rice or soup. We have ice cream."

Unsurprisingly he shook his head again and Chloe sighed. "Time for bed Trix."

The little girl deflated but before doing as told climbed up onto her knees and looked at the man next to her. "Goodnight Lucifer," she said quietly before asking the single most heartbreaking thing that had ever come out of her mouth. "If I say I love you are you going to leave again?"

Lucifer slumped even further into the couch and shook his head, choosing not to chance a glance at Chloe.

Trixie smiled brightly and hugged his arm. "Good. I love you."

Chloe stomach had plummeted at her daughter's innocent question. She must have told Lucifer she loved him the day before everything blew up, and felt it was her fault. Her daughter had told the Devil himself she loved him and because of stupid choices that had been taken away. The disgust she felt at the entire situation was overwhelming so she stood stiffly to go tuck in her daughter.

Lucifer stared blankly at the tv and wished he was home. Maze might be the worst caretaker ever but at least he wouldn't have to deal with all this. He'd put up with a rough demon over drama island any day. Not wanting to deal with any of this, too beyond tired to even attempt, he closed his eyes when he heard footsteps and before he knew it had fallen asleep again.

* * *

On a sunny afternoon two days later Lucifer stood in front of the mirror in his detective's room and looked over his appearance, not too bad for being beat to shit and dropped from above skyscraper height only a week ago. Dressed in black slacks, charcoal dress shirt, and freshly shaven he looked pretty good, aside from the colorful bruising still adorning his left eye and throat. Everything had healed and he was now left with only tenderness from his abdominal injury, slight weakness in his right arm, and a more raspy voice.

Words couldn't describe how pleasant it felt to be able to be _him_ again, to drink what he liked and smoke and be dressed in his normal attire and best of all speak. After descending down the stairs he poured himself a large glass of bourbon and retreated to the front porch to have a smoke and think about what came next.

Michael was going to come back at some point, that was a given but the when was the unknown. He had to know by now that he hadn't been successful in his murder plot and would plan accordingly before striking again. The question was why had he attacked in the first place; it had been over five years since he abandoned his throne and came to earth so what had set him off? He couldn't be messing things up that badly or dad himself would have done something about it instead of all the winged rats pestering him and Michael had always wanted him permanently out of the picture.

Taking another drag and a sip of his drink he groaned at the pain beginning to throb in his arm. Michael had messed him up badly, much worse than he had ever gotten before and he hated that he would have another scar now to remember his brother. Angels healed too fast to scar but for some blasted reason Michael's sword always left a mark and why in dad's name did he get a sword? No one else got anything that cool, Gabe got his kazoo and Uriel got a torch. In fact they all got something except for him, why exactly hadn't his father bestowed a gift upon his supposed favorite son?

He was getting off track.

If he was going to end all the nonsense and personal attacks he would have to send a very strong message to the heavens and Michael's head on a pike seemed like a good place to start. One would think that angels killing angels would be an unforgivable sin but it actually happened all the time, they were a petty bunch. There would be retribution but if he sent the message strong enough it would be minimal. How could he beat him though when he had essentially handicapped himself by having Maze cut off his wings?

Maybe it was time to- No, not yet.

And then there were the people he cared about that could get involved, Chloe, Beatrice, and Maze. Maze was made to protect him but her death would cripple him, and Chloe and the spawn- His mind couldn't even comprehend the possibility of losing them. The best course of action would seem to be to stay away from everyone, but that's what all the idiots in films and television shows did and it always went sideways. Here with his humans was the only option and he would be extra vigilant until this was resolved. No harm would ever come to them while he was still breathing. He would always protect what was his.

Is that what Chloe and the hell spawn were, his? The spawn maybe, she seemed more attached to him than ever but Chloe was hardly speaking to him and vice versa. Yesterday had been so uncomfortably quiet and even though he finally could speak a little he had chosen not to. He wanted to explain that he hadn't broken his word, would never cheat on her but she didn't seem to want to hear anything and he wasn't in the mood to grovel.

"Brother," Amenadiel greeted cordially, interrupting his thoughts and surprising him, before being promptly and literally kicked off the porch.

Lucifer had reacted the second he heard wings but the threat wasn't Michael; it was just his other pain in the ass brother. "I'm going to tether you to a stake in the yard so you can't keep popping in and out whenever you please. I mean _bloody hell_."

The dark skinned angel stood and brushed himself off, walking back up the steps in mild irritation. "I came to see how you're faring. When I got word of the ambush I assumed the worst."

The Devil held out his arms mockingly, "Still here."

"Barely," Amenadiel murmured when he gently shoved Lucifer in the stomach making the man hiss in pain. He felt distressed at the fact his brother still wasn't completely healed before flippantly adding, "I've wanted someone to put you in your place since the dawn of man."

"Thanks bro," Lucifer smiled sarcastically.

"But not like this. You need to be controlled Lucifer, you're too powerful for your lack of discipline but what Michael did was cruel and unprovoked."

Smashing his cigarette butt into the ashtray Chloe had insisted on getting he immediately lit another and downed half his glass of alcohol before stepping closer to his sibling. "And who's going to control me? You?" he laughed. "I'll take anything you've got pal," he smirked smugly. "And you can take that however you want."

"Oh Luci, always with the jokes," he chuckled crisply as his brother finished his drink. "Are you so blind with rage that you can't see the concern I have for you?"

Lucifer set down his empty glass and took a long drag, blowing the smoke into his brother's face, his eyes glowing red. "Is concern what you had when you wanted to send me to Hell?" he whispered darkly, moving until their noses were almost touching.

Chloe pulled into the driveway and felt her heart stop at Lucifer standing uncomfortably close to his brother, eyes blazing red. Why couldn't they leave him alone, hadn't he suffered enough lately? Both were taut with tension, eyes never leaving each other as they looked to be heatedly conversing and she knew it would turn into a brawl at any moment. "Dammit," Chloe huffed under her breath.

She had asked about Amenadiel one evening, post-coitus much to Lucifer's horror, wondering if he was an angel as well. Anyone he spoke to now Chloe wondered if they were human or not but it seemed that other than Maze and Amenadiel there really weren't many more biblical beings walking around. The one thing Lucifer had tried to instill was never, under any circumstances interject between angels because while they couldn't kill humans they could definitely maim. It was frightening really, these _titans_ living amongst the humans unnoticed, no one the wiser that the person next to them could destroy an entire city in the blink of an eye.

"No!" she cried in frustration before wincing when Lucifer reeled back and sucker punched his brother, instantly cradling his arm and cursing in pain. "Not that arm you idiot," she mumbled.

Figuring she should try to stop this from a safe distance she placed her hands on the horn and began to beep excessively. It took both men a few moments to notice the noise and once they did both turned in confusion, Amenadiel at least looking chastised until Lucifer used the distraction to place his foot on his brother's back and shove him off the porch. Watching them she could easily see that Lucifer was a dirty fighter; pull your hair, poke your eyes, whatever it took to come out on top brawler. It made sense, he wasn't exactly known for his honor.

The angels watched Chloe exit the vehicle and head towards them; both knowing their conversation was essentially over. Unwilling to let it go Lucifer snapped his fingers, time stopping and walked up to his brother, switching to his true form.

Amenadiel spread his wings in anticipation for what was to come and stared at his brother's hellish face, looked at his tattered soul and burning eyes. It was easy to look at the Devil for what he was; the deceiver, the creator of sin, an abomination and mockery of everything holy and divine but he remembered the before. He could recall his first look at the archangels, the awe he had felt at their purity and strength but the brightest and the most beautiful, was Samael. Two ends of the spectrum, two sides of the same coin, Devil and angel, and if he looked deep enough he could still see the archangel buried deep inside his brother. Samael died the moment he fell, and Lucifer was born; the glory of God and the birth of evil all wrapped in one.

Right now was the shining example of both. Pride and wrath was burning in his brother, betrayal and hate marring his face but deep in his eyes, past the fires of Hell, you could see the shame, the hurt, the fear.

Michael was coming for him and it was pointless to try to offer help because no one would survive between the two. There was a good chance Lucifer wouldn't survive if their last meeting was any indication. So when his brother stepped up to him, with charred skin and burning eyes to threaten and most likely make an attempt on his life, he didn't react in anger. He didn't lash out. His wings retracted and he let go of the history, the arguments, the fights and suddenly it was eons ago, with a fledging angel looking at the beauty and strength of the Morningstar. A single tear cascaded down his cheek and with a watery smile he softly exclaimed, "It's not your fault."

Lucifer froze, his head cocking and eyes narrowing.

"It's not your fault for everything that's come to pass brother, and for everything that will come to pass I forgive you."

Lucifer's appearance flickered back to human, his expression filled with consternation and his eyes faded to black, unease creeping in around the edges. "No," he whispered, his voice tight and strangled. "No!" he cried in anger and pain before shouting it again shakily. "No! You don't get to do that!" he screamed before tears gathered in his eyes, falling one by one. "Fight me!" Unable to process what just happened his mind released its hold on time and he fell to his knees, a soft caress of the breeze blowing across his face.

Chloe blinked when suddenly Amenadiel was gone and Lucifer was falling to the earth. Expecting the worst she ran over, heart pounding, but faltered when she saw he wasn't wounded. He was crying. His lids were pressed shut, teeth clenched as painful cries wracked his kneeling body. She had never seen Lucifer cry, ever, even after Hell but something had just happened, something she did not get to witness but none the less had a massive effect on him. Moving closer her steps clacked on the walkway and Lucifer whipped around with wide fearful eyes but before she could reach him he shot to his feet and backed away, wiping angrily at his face to remove the proof of his weakness. "Don't," he hissed sharply and before Chloe could say a word he was walking away, eyes daring her to follow.

* * *

Late that same night Lucifer walked down the street away from Lux, cigarette stuck between his lips and a scowl on his handsome face. Why couldn't he seem to grasp any semblance of control? Everything seemed to be a mess as of late, everything a disaster. He had pretty much lost the only thing that mattered, gotten pulverized by his brother, emotionally destroyed by the other, he wasn't even punishing people anymore. He had no way to let out his frustrations or emotions and it was grinding him down. Sex could always work but after being at Chloe's he just couldn't stomach it, they weren't her. Everyone was too tall, or too thin, too blonde, too boring, too _something_ because they just weren't her. Being in such close proximity to her again brought every single feeling that he had tried to bury back and it just cut so deeply.

Weaving in and out of people he walked past the entrance to a bar and snorted, who named a taproom _Benny's_? The humans were laughing inside the establishment and out on the sidewalk, inhibitions low after consuming copious amounts of alcohol but one laugh in particular rang out that was soul crushingly familiar. His head craned over the shorter bodies surrounding him, his eyes flickering from face to face and he finally spotted the woman he had just been thinking about.

Chloe. She was just as gorgeous as always, dressed in a teal top and snug black pants with heels and her wavy hair loose and flowing over her exposed shoulders. It was strange to see her out on the town, especially not at Lux but it was then he realized she was with someone. She was on a bloody _date_. What the actual fuck? The bloke next to her was much shorter than he, handsome in the most basic way, and had his grotesquely small hands all over her. Then they started making out and he was stuck between immense pain and blinding wrath. Rooted to the sidewalk he could only watch in ghastly revulsion as this man's hand slid under her blouse to sloppily rub silky skin, fingers teasing the black waistband snug against the flesh below her navel. There was no way she could be enjoying this, enjoying those too thick fingers completely missing the ticklish spots that made her squirm located exactly three finger widths towards her hip bones.

Bloody hell mate, he thought to himself, she isn't a banjo wanting to be plucked by some backwoods clodhopper she was a piano that needed to be ever so softly caressed with just the right amount of finesse and pressure. And then she released a tiny pleased sigh and he realized by some unimaginable phenomenon she was getting off to this. This was impossible and unacceptable. Never mind they weren't together any longer, that he had been fighting her at every turn and vice versa and still hadn't attempted to clear anything up because of whatever reason. Beginning to move towards her he cursed when they slid into a cab together and he helplessly watched them ride away. They were probably going to have sex tonight, he knew the look and those two had it written all over their intoxicated faces. Had she really moved on to someone new or was this just a one night stand?

Did it matter?

It made him furious and sick to his stomach that someone else was going to touch her and then it clicked. That's what she felt. When she had taken in the scene before her almost two weeks ago she had felt the same anger, the helplessness, the hurt that he did and regardless that he hadn't done it he now understood why it was so important to humans. It wasn't just about the act it was all the bloody _feelings_ attached to it, the respect. The day everything had gone to hell, not literally thank goodness, he had been ranting to Linda about it and all he had done last week is show none to the only person in all of space and time that he actually did hold in high regard. How did humans do this? There was so much to keep track of, didn't they come with some sort of manual? They should.

He never wanted to feel like this again, and he knew he never wanted Chloe to feel like this. His word was his bond and he would never break it but finding the reason it was so important to Chloe was humbling to say the least. She had every right to be with someone else, just as he had and did, but it was a terrible feeling knowing someone else took your place if only for a night. Would this man touch her like he did? Know exactly what to do to make her make all those delicious little noises? Would she scream his name?

A woman was sauntering over to him, a lustful grin on her red lips but he couldn't even manage a smirk in her direction. Twisting he moved through the crowd and up an alleyway to return to Lux with less people in his path. Damn this hurt.

Sleeping with everyone last week had been an almost automatic reaction and he didn't feel remotely guilty about it since she had proclaimed their relationship over but then why did it sting so badly, ache so deeply inside, that she was doing the same thing? Perhaps he should have put forth even more effort, shouldn't have tried to forget her in the comfort of human flesh, hadn't acted unattached just because of her words. Linda said actions speak louder than words, was he the reason they weren't together right now?

Blowing out a frustrated breath with a pit in his stomach he returned home and went to sleep, alone.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! I know there were a lot of questions regarding if that truly was Chloe and if so how she could do that, unfortunately you'll have to wait until next chapter for answers. An OC will be here for a couple chapters, I wanted an outside perspective and needed someone to progress the chapter and since our dear Lucifer and Chloe are on the outs David was born. Also this and the next chapter were originally supposed to be one but I split them up because it ended up being over 9,000 words (I'm out of control, please help) so if it seems like it leaves off in a weird spot thats why. I'll get the next chapter posted quickly.

* * *

Lucifer leaned on the patio railing at his flat, looking over the city bathed in the orange glow of dawn, and tried to comprehend what the fuck happened yesterday. He was so past uncomfortable so flustered at all these preposterous emotions that he hadn't hardly slept, in fact he hadn't eaten, showered, or even gotten properly dressed. Nothing in him was equipped to deal with this type of thing so he simply chose not to.

Yes, denial and suppression would work just fine for the Amenadiel issue. Yesterday didn't happen, his brother did not make him break down at the words he had longed to hear from anyone in Heaven since he had fallen. Nope. He didn't even mean what he had said, he had just said them to save his feathery ass because he was going to rip him limb from limb in a show of misplaced aggression. _Dammit Linda!_

Moving on.

The Chloe issue.

It had been torturous to sleep when his head had been filled with visions of what his detective was doing while he was staring at the ceiling with blood shot eyes. Had that man spent the entire night? Would they see each other again? When Lucifer finally had fallen asleep he was assaulted by nightmares of her actually having a relationship with that boring fellow. Terrible dreams consisting of them enjoying each other and Chloe dumping him as her partner because she didn't need or want him anymore. It was almost enough to make him miss Hell, at least there the nightmares were just about physical pain instead of emotional. He needed to go see Linda again, tell her to stuff everything back in Pandora's box and slam the lid. Bury that thing. Wrap it in chains and drop it into the bottom of the deepest pit. Perhaps set it on fire, dance on the ashes.

Lucifer felt a familiar presence approaching and stood straighter, knowing what was coming. One of the main reasons he had created Maze was to protect him and every time he was grievously injured she would inspect the damages, whether to make sure he was alright or to berate herself he was unsure. Patiently he waited for her to begin to look him over, the first chance she had really gotten since he had been in the hospital then the detective's house. Her fingers ghosted over the bruises and around the new scar on his lower back and began to creep into his boxer-briefs to scrutinize the large bruise on his hip that had taken the brunt of the impact.

Maze moved to his front and Lucifer again allowed her to look him over, watching her chestnut eyes take in every single mark. Her hands traced around the online of the yellowish bruise on his neck and down his arms, squeezing his right arm as if sensing the small amount of lingering weakness. It was the scar on his stomach that caught her attention the most and she stared at it, emotions flying across her face as she knelt before him to get a closer look. When she gingerly ran her fingers over the new mark his stomach tensed, an automatic reaction from the sensitive new scar and she jerked back before pressing her fingers to it again once he relaxed. "He marred you," she whispered as if physically in pain.

Lucifer understood the depth of her words, he himself had stared at the mark many times over the last few days trying to accept that the flaw on his skin would be there forever. His back wasn't too bad, the mark clean and straight but the one on his stomach was jagged and thick and much larger from Michael twisting and ripping the sword back out of him. Angels never had blemishes; their form was an outer representation of their purity. Perhaps it was fitting; there wasn't anything pure about him these days anyway. There would be time for self-pity later, now was the time for retribution. "He left me to die Mazikeen, impaled me then dropped me as a mockery of my fall," he rumbled, his jaw trembling in fury. "If it's the Devil they want, it's the Devil they'll get," he sneered, eyes glowing.

The demon quivered in excitement as she stood, itching to cause damage to the feathered fools that dared to hurt her creator. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Get ready," he replied darkly, his burning eyes upon her until they snapped back to black and he smiled easily. "We're going to a birthday party."

"Excuse me?" she scoffed, head tilting as she replayed his words in her mind.

Laughing at her irate expression and light growl he walked back inside, bare feet warm despite the cool tiles beneath them. "It's the hell spawn's birthday and we were invited. They'll be time to start wars with Heaven later."

Everything in her wanted to revolt, to argue, but she just couldn't do it when he seemed to grossly elated. Seeing him barely alive in the hospital had been the second worst day of her existence, second only to the day she found him in Hell some time ago. The Detective and Trixie gave him pleasure, a different and seemingly deeper type than most humans did, and she wasn't going to deny him. If her idol wanted to attend the spawn's birth celebration then she would as well, not only to protect him but also because Trixie was her first and only friend on this miserable rock. "Will there be alcohol?"

Lucifer's head popped out from behind the bathroom door, the shower already running behind him. "I should hope so but grab a bottle anyway, we're going to need it."

* * *

Chloe looked around at all the little girls and few boys running around happily through the house, in and out of the open side door, and weaving through the adults. The party had come together quite nicely with almost everyone invited showing up including Dan, her mother, and her best friend since the tender age of seven, David. There was cake, balloons, music, and everything else needed to make a little girl happy on her special day, except one thing.

"Mommy?" Trixie asked, her small hand tugging on her mother's wrist. "Are Lucifer and Maze coming?"

Chloe crouched down and smiled at her daughter, picking a piece of grass out of her hair. "I don't know baby, Lucifer had a rough week." Rubbing her cheek lovingly she stood and shooed her away, "Go on, go play with your friends."

"Lucifer?" her friend David laughed after Trixie left. "She has a friend she calls Lucifer?"

Dan, who had just returned from outside, shook his head, "Don't ask and what's this I hear about her inviting Maze?"

Chloe shrugged, "She wanted her here Dan, she likes her and it's her birthday."

"And what if she does something Chloe?" Dan demanded quietly. "Or Lucifer for that matter? Those two should be as far away as possible from a child's birthday and you know that."

David, who had been watching the exchange, began to laugh. "Now I really want to see them. What kind of parent names their kids after the devil and a puzzle game? I'm picturing little Damien's."

"That's pretty accurate," Dan mumbled.

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek and tilted her head, trying to decide exactly what to say here. With everything that had happened in the past few months she really hadn't discussed her partner and now ex-paramour with her friend simply for the fact she really wasn't even sure what to say about him. Even now she was unclear if she should introduce him as her back stabbing ex, friend, or her partner. "He'll be fine Dan and he'll keep Maze in check, plus who knows if they're even coming. Things are _tense_ right now."

Dan huffed and let the tension bleed from his shoulders. "I'm assuming you didn't talk about everything yet. How's he doing anyway? I haven't seen him since-"

Grateful at the sincerity in his voice and willingness to let the birthday issue go she smiled in thanks before answering. "No and actually really well, you can hardly tell and that was yesterday."

David wanted to ask but figured they had kept it vague for a reason, he was used to Chloe not sharing certain things because of her career. The pair had been friends since grade school and with Trixie's birthday falling on a Saturday this year he had been lucky enough to catch a flight for the weekend to stay and catch up with his blonde bestie. Speaking on the phone only gave you so much of an insight into a person's life and he was already soaking up juicy tidbits now that he was here in person. Moving back to the vague and interesting topic once Dan walked away he joked, "Will we need a Ouija board or some chalk and candles to get Lucifer to come here? Maybe a virgin offering?"

"If you're offering I'd much rather have a harlot," came the very close and very British rebuttal.

Both whipped around to see the Devil himself standing behind them, hands clasped in front of him and a sinful smile on his lips. Dressed in a slate blue shirt and usual tailored black suit he looked as sharp as ever, exuding confidence. It was amazing how he owned a room, everyone acutely aware the moment he arrived simply for the fact that the entire universe seemed to orbit him.

"You made it," Chloe smiled in relief on her daughter's behalf, and her own though she would deny it, before glancing around nervously. "Did Maze come?"

He nonchalantly gestured outside and offered an airy, "She's around." His attention focused on the person standing at her side and he held out his hand, his grin shark like. "Lucifer."

David gulped and shook the offered hand, "David, and you are not a child."

"Debatable," Chloe grinned at the Devil's puzzled look. "David this is my partner, Lucifer. Lucifer this is a really good friend of mine, David." She had tried to watch for any sort of reaction at the term she used to describe them but Lucifer's face gave nothing away. That was it then, they were officially over considering it didn't even look like he cared anymore. It hurt.

"And that's really your name?" he asked in awe, something about the man pulling him in. "And your sister? Girlfriend? Is named Maze?"

"Hm, yes and she's my demon," Lucifer smirked. "Though I'd call her Mazikeen if I were you."

"Why's that?"

"Because I bite," Maze smirked, coming to stand at Lucifer's right side with a snap of her teeth. "Hard."

David held out his hand to shake hers but when she simply stared at it he pulled it back slowly, the exchange making him uncomfortable. The woman definitely seemed to fit in at this man's side, both seemed darker than anyone else here and it wasn't just figuratively. It was like a feeling, an aura almost that seemed to roll off them and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. There was something about the pair that just felt like they didn't belong here, not just at the party but here amongst people. "So you're a demon?" he laughed, trying to be cordial. "Lucifer's minion?"

Maze snapped her eyes to his and she growled, canines flashing but it was Lucifer who answered after placing a hand on the small of her back. "More like the Devil's right hand."

Chloe watched him touch the other woman and it made her insides squirm but when she noticed the flash in his eyes when he looked at the demon she realized it wasn't an intimate touch but a warning to behave. It was confirmed when Maze glared hard at him and twisted around before leaving and walking outdoors.

A small voice pulled the attention of the group to Trixie who ran in excitedly shouting, "Lucifer!"

David had been unsure how to take the rather tall, English, and strange man. His name truly seemed to be Lucifer but the odd thing was that everything he said circled back to it, at first he thought it might be a running joke but he was beginning to think this was a regular occurrence. The fascinating thing though was how his entire demeanor changed the moment Trixie had run in. Lucifer's smirk melted into something much more genuine, the predatory gleam in his eyes fading to an affectionate gaze and his posture shifted to less threatening. "Happy Birthday hell spawn," he said patiently when she hugged him tightly around the waist. He winced at the pressure on his stomach wound but waved Chloe off before she could say anything, after all what was a little pain between friends?

Trixie looked up at him and grinned mischievously, "Shouldn't you say that to mommy?"

"Cheeky," he exclaimed slowly obviously impressed, and pulled out his wallet once she released him from the hug. Plucking a hundred from his billfold he handed it to the offspring and grinned when Chloe began to protest. "Because your mother would unequivocally take exception to Maze and I's gift choices I'm allowing you to procure whatever you wish yourself. Do me proud."

She smiled widely and snatched it from his fingers. "Thanks Lucifer!" she squealed happily and ran back outside.

Turning back to the pair the Devil offered a somewhat polite smile and stepped back, "I need to find Maze."

Chloe watched him walk away, smothering a laugh when he pressed himself against the furniture to allow kids to pass, revulsion on his face as he did everything possible to not allow them to touch him. He seemed almost standoffish today towards her and she assumed it was because of the emotional moment she had witnessed yesterday evening, or the fact that there was an animosity between them that seemed to be growing. The man was as emotionally mature as a blueberry muffin and she knew everything recently had at the very least tilted the axis of his world, at the worst caused a complete shut down of all feelings.

"Partner huh?" David asked innocently. At Chloe's glare he held up his hands, "I'm just asking. He seems awfully chummy with Trix and I can see why Dan's so bothered, if I was straight I'd be worried too if that was hanging around my wife, ex or not. I mean good lord Chloe."

A pang of jealousy made her turn and fully face David. "You think he's attractive?"

"I do have eyes," he said seriously before laughing in disbelief. "Well yeah of course. The man's tall, lean, and hot as hell. Plus obviously rich as all get up and he's got the whole cocky asshole I'd love to punch and/or screw thing down pat. Is he gay? Do I have a chance?" he finished half-serious.

She sighed, wondering for the umpteenth time where they stood. "He's a lot of things. He has a club, we could go tonight if you wanted."

David waved his hand to stop her, "Wait, I thought he was a detective like you."

"Official Civilian Consultant," she recited and huffed a laugh. "He was so proud of himself when he got what he wanted," she quietly reminisced, affection creeping into her tone.

"I don't think that's a man that doesn't get what he wants and nice diversion by the way," he snapped. "I just noticed you never answered the question."

Instead of playing dumb she walked to the kitchen and refilled a bowl of chips and grabbed a soda from the fridge. "He really is my partner but the rest is, I don't know, complicated?" With a sigh she shook her head, "Things have gotten strained recently."

David's eyes narrowed, "Stop making me jump through hoops, my back can't take it these days."

"I can't tell you everything, just trust me on it," she said quietly, stepping into the corner of the kitchen and away from any curious ears. "We worked together for a while and then we got together and shortly after that he was forced to leave for a few months. After he came back we got back together but then a couple weeks ago everything fell apart and it's just- ugh. Then on top of that Dan kept trying to get back together."

David nodded, listening intently. "All I'm getting from this is that you need to call me more. Apparently I am way behind."

Outside Lucifer found Maze oddly enough playing with Trixie and looking like she was enjoying it, well stranger things have happened. Barely. He fished a cigarette from the case in his pocket and lit it, sucking the nicotine deep in to his lungs before waiting a beat and releasing it. So this was a birthday party, he thought to himself and shook his head at the absurdity of it. Humans just made up things to celebrate, excuses to entertain, socialize, and drink. Births, birthdays, dead people's birthdays, funerals, and the list went on. Why couldn't they just admit they want it instead of trying to justify it. A curvy and slightly older woman walked by catching his attention and he smirked flirtatiously before his jaw dropped. "No way."

The woman paused and turned with a knowing smile, turning gracefully.

"Well blow me down, you're Penelope Decker!" he gleefully exclaimed, tossing down his smoke and snuffing it out with his shoe. "You're more stunning than I could have imagined!"

Penelope ate up the attention, placing a hand on her chest and batting her eyes. "Oh stop."

"Such an amazing, talented woman. Its like meeting royalty!" he gushed, coming to stand in front of her with an excited boyish grin.

Chloe, who had just approached to try to speak with him seeing he was alone, rolled her eyes. "Here we go," she mumbled.

His attention snapped to Chloe, his grin widening. "Don't fret, it's not your fault your mother is such a treasure. Such beauty and grace," he continued before just staring with a dazed and borderline inappropriate grin. "Mama Decker," he hummed appreciatively.

"Lucifer!" Chloe hissed snapping him out of wherever his thoughts were going.

"Right, forgive me. Lucifer Morningstar," he finally introduced, holding out his hand.

Penelope was practically glowing as she grasped his and he gently lifted it politely. "Always a pleasure to meet a fan."

"Oh trust me," he smirked, charm practically oozing out of his pores. "The pleasure is all mine," he purred, eyes sparkling.

"You are just delightful! And how do you know little Trixie?"

Lucifer's eyes flashed to Chloe's for only a moment before snapping back. "I'm Chloe's _partner_ ," he explained and Chloe internally winced at the depth behind that one word. They really needed to talk.

Penelope looked to her daughter in shock, "Why didn't you tell me honey! You can't keep him all for yourself!" She slid her arm through Lucifer's and looked up at him. "Come with me, I'll tell you all about my audition tomorrow."

Chloe watched Lucifer giddily absorb every single thing that came out of her mother's mouth and if she wasn't feeling so much inner turmoil she would have awed at his fanboy moment. He was like a kid on Christmas following Penelope like a puppy, eyes bright and steps quick. Her heart clenched in her chest, they needed to talk about everything because if she couldn't have him as a boyfriend she at least wanted him as a partner. The man was special to her and as pathetic as it was she'd have him any way she could get him and little did she know he felt the exact same way.

* * *

A while later Lucifer and Maze sat at the kitchen table drinking whiskey and eyeing all the children with undisguised distaste, Maze actually hissing when a pregnant woman tried to sit down with them.

"Ugh, as if the children present weren't bad enough they're making more," Lucifer griped in disgust, finishing his drink and waiting for Mazikeen to refill it.

The demon automatically did what was expected and leaned forward. "Why would anyone want to procreate? I mean I get the sex part but everything else is just gross."

They watched a woman walk by with a baby, the mother frowning heavily at their appalled faces. "It's like a hairless wombat that they dress up in garish human attire in a vain attempt to make others believe it's more appealing than it really is," Lucifer bemoaned. "What repulsive little creatures."

A very small child waddled over to the pair from the living room and began to babble and coo, it's small form wobbling back and forth as it drooled heavily. Lucifer's eyes widened when he noticed he was the intended target. "Maze!" he whispered harshly. "Should I kick it? It looks like I should kick it."

Maze shook her head, stiffening and preparing to grab her blades if it moved any closer. "Is it trying to talk? Maybe it's possessed."

"No," Lucifer disagreed, "I'd be able to tell." It was getting closer, it's tiny chubby hands reaching out and it's pace increasing, huge blue eyes deadly focused. He began to raise his foot, readying himself when the child was suddenly snatched up by its caregiver and carried away to the living room.

"Please tell me you were not about to kick that baby," Dan scolded from behind him.

Spinning in his chair he looked up innocently at the man standing with his arms crossed looking more than a little irritated. Slowly lowering his foot to the ground he answered evenly. "Alright."

 _Smart ass._ Scowling Dan grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked back outside, Maze rising from her seat with a wicked smirk.

Lucifer held out his arm to stop her progress and looked up at her, offering a stern verbal warning. "Behave."

"Where's the fun in that?" she grinned seductively, leaning down and running a nail across his jaw line before standing and sauntering outside.

He pursed his lips and let out a perturbed sigh, grabbing the glass of the table and downing it before finishing Maze's too. Turning his chair to be against the wall now that Maze had left his back unprotected he stretched out his legs and crossed them at the ankle and looked around the house which was seemingly empty now. Staring at the kitchen he thought back to when Chloe had cleaned his scars while he leaned on the counter top, about when she had cooked bacon in his shirt that _still_ smelt like it and was now retired, the time Chloe drank an entire bottle of wine by herself and collapsed in a giggling heap onto the floor, sharing cereal with the spawn and barely stopping milk from coming out his nose when she made him laugh.

He needed to get out of here, this was just cruel.

"Are you hungry?"

Lucifer's eyes snapped to Trixie who was standing with a smile on the opposite side of the table holding a plate with two sandwiches. All he wanted to do was get out of here but damn if he could resist that mischievous little face. "What delicacy is being served?"

Her smile grew as she sat down next to him instead of across and pushed the plate in front of him before grabbing one of the sandwiches and taking a bite. Lucifer watched her chew happily and picked up the other one, staring at it before taking following suit taking a bite followed by another and another. His tongue slid over his teeth as he chewed and continued to try to swallow and clean his teeth. "What the me did you put in this?"

"It's peanut butter and jelly."

Lucifer couldn't get it out of his mouth and the more he tried the more irritated he became. It was everywhere, on the roof of his mouth, in between his teeth, on his gums and he began to unintentionally smack. "It's terrible!" he cried. Taking a drink to try to wash it down he gagged, "Argh, the scotch makes it worse!"

Trixie giggled and took another bite. "You look like Nana's dog, The Kraken."

He shot her a flat look and slid his tongue over the roof of his mouth once again, "Does it ever dissipate?" Hoping for relief he grabbed a chip off her plate to get something else in his mouth. "Who created this vile concoction?"

"Mommy."

"No doubt to spite me," he mumbled under his breath. "And you humans eat this for pleasure? You're actually enjoying this?" he tried to clarify.

The child nodded and he shook his head in puzzlement, grabbing a few more chips off her plate and popping them into his mouth. "Everyone's outside to celebrate your mother birthing you, why are you not out there as well?"

"I wanted to see you," she answered innocently, sliding out of her seat and walking into the kitchen.

Lucifer watched her grab the milk from the fridge and pour two glasses before returning and handing one to him. In a small pink cup no less.

If only his demons could see him now.

"Milk is what you drink with peanut butter," she instructed and took a large gulp.

With an uneasy sigh he took a sip and did have to admit it went down better than the scotch. Staring at her with dark eyes he found himself smiling affectionately at the offspring. If everything didn't work out perhaps he could steal the child from the Douche and Chloe, she couldn't really require that much care. Some food, a bed, chocolate cake and money. Done. If she required affection he could get her a small animal.

He mentally filed away this contingency plan.

She looked up and proclaimed, "Love you!" as she leaned into his side before finishing her lunch and sliding the plate with all the chips over to him. With a happy skip she disappeared out the door leaving the Devil alone again. Abashed he realized he already missed her presence.

With a self-loathing sigh he figured it was time to leave. Not like Chloe wanted him here any longer than need be, she had made that obvious. Or had he pushed her away? "Ugh," he groaned loudly into the empty room.

After placing the glasses and plate next to the sink and whiskey in the back of the top cabinet out of habit he wandered outside and around the house unnoticed. Looking at the driveway he halted and looked around before his eyes blazed red. "Maze," he growled. The little sneak had stolen his keys from his pocket when she had leaned down to talk to him, stranding him here. That bitch. Reaching into his other pocket his eyes widened when he didn't feel his phone. Hurriedly patting all his pockets he glared at the heavens and walked towards the street, at least she had left him his lighter and cigarettes.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! It's humbling that you guys take the time to read and review, seriously. Ok here we go, continuation of the last chapter and I must warn you this one's a doozy. I think this is going to be either a love or hate chapter for you guys but the Devil has a dark side and it is pure enjoyment letting it take over my muse. This was my favorite bit to write so far and as a warning this chapter drifts to a soft M, but for violence or sex you'll just have to read to find out. Also, side note, from here on out we'll be seeing more of the 'Devil' side of Lucifer seeing as we've seen his more human side already. Kind of excited for the next few chapters!

* * *

The party died down quickly after Trixie opened her gifts, everyone departing including Dan and the birthday girl, leaving only Chloe and her friend David to clean the mess. The blonde dropped a few things in the trash and walked to the sink to rinse dishes and load the washer. After turning on the water and adjusting the temperature she scrubbed plates and silverware until slowing her motions when she grabbed a glass tumbler. He hadn't even wanted to talk to her, had almost avoided her after his initial greeting and had barely spoken a word before being willingly whisked away by her mother.

"I don't think it's going to talk back," David stage whispered. "If I put googly eyes on it will it make you seem more or less crazy?"

With a glare Chloe hurriedly cleaned it and grabbed a clean towel to dry it, one of Lucifer's pet peeves was water spots on his drinking glasses. The OCD bastard. Not that it mattered anymore. Turning off the water and dropping the towel she leaned over the counter and dropped her head onto her folded arms. "Ugh."

"Care to share?" David pried gently, walking up and rubbing her back in a show of support.

"It's nothing."

He nodded and sighed heavily. "Well it's a good thing it's nothing because if it was about the man I saw drinking from that glass earlier I'd tell you he's out by the street. But since it's nothing-"

Chloe jerked upright and whipped around, dashing to the window and peering through the closed blinds. The sun was beginning to set, a coral glow casting long shadows across the ground and there, a small ways from her house, was Lucifer leaning against a light pole smoking a cigarette. "I shouldn't go out there," she mumbled to herself.

"Why?" David asked from beside her, also watching the man place the object to his lips before removing it and breathing out the smoke. "I know you didn't tell me much but what happened? Is it his fault it fell apart?" he tactfully coaxed, stepping back and letting the blinds snap back to their original position.

Chloe pursed her lips and stepped back as well. "He's an addict; sex, alcohol, drugs, tobacco, attention, danger. He's addicted to being an addict," she laughed humorlessly.

He frowned in confusion. "Why were you with him if he's such a bad guy?"

Slipping on her boots she grabbed the door handle and twisted it. "I didn't say he was a bad guy, he just makes really bad choices. Constantly. You can tell he wants to do good he just has no idea how," she answered before pulling it open and stepping outside into the warm evening air.

Trekking across the yard she approached from behind him and he startled slightly when he realized who had been moving towards him. "Detective," he greeted in a mixture of unrest and surprise.

"What are you doing out here?" she wondered aloud and looked around as if able to tell.

He hummed, tossing down his cigarette butt next to the numerous others and grinding it out with his shoe before stuffing a hand in his pocket. "I'm selling drugs to kids and kicking puppies," he snarked. With a sigh he answered truthfully, "It seems Maze stole my keys, and my car, and my phone."

"Oh no! That's terrible," she gasped sympathetically, diligently trying to not laugh.

He smiled sarcastically, "I'm glad this is amusing to you. Isn't it your job to stop criminals, or will you only get involved once I murder her?"

"So what's the plan?" she asked straight faced, crossing her arms and scuffing her boot through the dirt and sand next to the asphalt, desperately holding in her building laughter.

He glowered at her. "It was to take a taxi but then I realized Maze took my billfold too. Figured she'd come back and fetch me at some point. Hopefully. I don't believe I've done anything to warrant her deserting me for too long."

Unable to hold it in any longer Chloe threw her head back and laughed hysterically, tears rolling down her face when he just stood there and glared. Such a powerful creature grounded and humbled by such human problems, it was pretty entertaining. The man had fallen from Heaven and ruled Hell yet he couldn't get a ride home. "Come on, let me get my keys and I'll give you a ride," she giggled.

"Oh you will?" he smiled coyly, defaulting to his inappropriate persona and easily slipping into their normal banter. "I'm afraid I must ask you to be gentle, I am still healing."

She scoffed, "I offered you a ride in my car."

His smile widened, eyes gleaming with playfulness. "Even better, you never did allow it before."

Arriving at the door the blinds suddenly snapped closed and Chloe rolled her eyes. Grasping the handle and pushing it open she shot David a look before closing it behind Lucifer. Walking to the stairs she began to climb them and shouted down, "Give me a minute and I'll get my keys."

Alone David twisted around to look at the man called Lucifer and blushed when Lucifer arched a brow, his smile predatory. Damn this man was handsome.

"Would you like to share your thoughts David?"

And that accent. If Chloe didn't want him he'd take him, though it would be difficult to fit him in a carry on. He'd make it work. "There's no uh- thoughts. Not- nothing to share. So uh, any plans tonight?" he managed to stutter out.

"Aside from dismembering my demon?" he smirked. "No. Figured I'll stop in Lux for a bit and see if I find someone to keep my bed warm tonight." _Though I'll probably just wallow in self pity and alcohol._

David nodded slowly; trying to listen to make sure Chloe wasn't coming back yet. "Yeah Chloe mentioned you had a club. So you and her aren't, I don't know, together?"

 _Just rub some more salt in it please David, I do love pain._ "'Fraid not," he hummed before a wide grin split across his face. "You're thinking about it."

"About what?" David asked in confusion.

"Don't be coy. Own it," he replied smugly. "You've had your eye on me all day but you mustn't blame yourself. No one can resist such temptation."

David wanted to scoff but all he could do was stare at those dark eyes and perfect teeth. "You're gay?" he squeaked.

Lucifer chuckled, his smile somehow both condescending and flirtatious. "Of course not, nor am I straight, or bi, or whatever terms you humans like to come up with. Sex is sex no matter whom with."

He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Chloe's partner and ex-boyfriend that she obviously wasn't over. He wished he could stop talking, stop moving closer and just run away but it was like he was being pulled to the man by an unseen force. Meeting his eyes was almost hypnotic, the black depths creeping into his subconscious and pulling thoughts out through his mouth.

"Lucifer!"

David jerked away as if burned and looked in horror at Chloe but it wasn't him she seemed to be angry at. Needing to get as far away from this man as possible he quickly left the room and took the stairs two at a time wondering what he had just been about to do.

"What?" Lucifer demanded, reacting to her hostile tone. "I can't help that humans are drawn to me. Except you of course you freak."

"Well stop, or turn it off or something."

Unable to resist he smirked, "But it's so much more fun to be turned on." At her harsh glare he rolled his eyes, "It's just _me_ , I could put a bag over my head if that would appease you."

And just like that the rubber band that had been stretched ever so tightly over the course of the past two weeks, snapped. She hadn't come downstairs with the intent to start an argument but hearing the two men's conversation and seeing David be drawn to him brought up everything she had suppressed, quickly devouring her good mood from the day. "So you're just a victim right? It's not your fault that heavy petting ensues with everyone because _God_ made you this way? Have you ever even heard of self-control?" she sneered, her words leaving her before she could stop them.

"Oh! So we're doing this now then? Alright love let's have it," he goaded, brows raised and hands out at his sides.

Anger coursed through her, pain and frustration forcing her words before she could think them over. "What happened with those women Lucifer? Why would you do that to me? To _us_? And then when we go to the hospital you're all hopped up on cocaine and alcohol like some frat boy. Now comments about your bed, which I can assume means you're sleeping with half of LA again."

Lucifer laughed, the sound hollow. "I gave you my word, if you trusted me then that would have been the end of it but you didn't care to hear anything after your little fit. You've made at least that bit clear seeing as you refused to speak with me."

"So then what happened? Explain to me how two naked women end up in your bed and you're innocent? Riddle me that," she spat.

Leaning against the table he threw his hands up in annoyance, "It doesn't matter, don't you hear what I'm saying? Are you hearing impaired?"

"Just tell me," she simmered.

"No," he replied just short of shouting. "I'm the Devil, you know this!" he accused, pointing at her. "I adore having sex, drinking as much as I please, snorting and smoking anything I can but the one thing I _don't_ do is break my word! Especially not to you!"

Chloe wanted to attack him she was so enraged, "Fine, lying by omission then! I still don't even know what happened last week when I found you dying in the middle of the street like a piece of road kill! I can't trust anything you say because you aren't saying anything! We were supposed to talk but you never stopped and even tried! Talk to me!"

"Fine, let's talk _Detective_ ," he shouted brazenly. "Michael, my brother, put those two in my bed to drive you away to distract me and guess what? It bloody worked. Then after a week of doing everything I possibly could to forget about you, seeing as you didn't want me anymore, he beat me to a bloody pulp, stabbed me through the gut, and dropped me from a half kilometer up." Grinding his teeth together he bit out, "Congratulations you got what you wanted, bravo for you. Thank you for thinking so little of me."

Chloe was shell shocked, that wasn't what she had expected to hear in the slightest. Any of it. Another sibling was after him and Lucifer had been telling the truth? "Lucifer-"

"Don't," he ordered harshly as he stood. "I've been betrayed by someone I love before, why should this be any different? Don't bother with the ride home, I'll walk."

"No," she shouted firmly, using her body to block the door.

"Move," he growled in warning, eyes illuminating red.

"No," she denied firmly. "If you want me to move you'll have to do it yourself because we need to talk whether you want to or not. I'm not letting you leave again just because things get real!" Finally finding the right words she stared at his glowing ruby eyes, holding them despite the fact that every hair on her entire body was standing on end and her skin was crawling. "I messed up by not believing you! That's what humans do, we make mistakes. I jumped to conclusions because I've been spurned before and I can admit that it wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry! This was all your fault!"

She shot him a scathing glare. "This is all my fault?"

"Glad we can at least agree on that! Well if you're done then move out of the way so I can be off," he insisted.

"Oh I'm not done!" she ranted. "You messed up too and you know it! How many people have you slept with this week? Ten, twenty, a hundred?" she accused at wits end. "That's your solution to everything isn't it? Oh I'm upset I should fuck someone. Oh, I'm happy I should fuck someone. Oh, I'm breathing I should fuck someone!" she screamed.

"You said we were over!" he countered; so mad his accent was turning cockney.

"I know!" she shouted, hands clenched into fists. "Did it even take a day for you to just forget all about me? I was hurt Lucifer, and you just ran into the next person's arms. What does that say about us? Did you ever love me or was I just the puzzle you finally got bored with?"

Lucifer's eyes burned brighter, unable to even attempt to hold himself back. "How _dare_ you ask that! If you recall I was here knocking on the door you refused to open and calling the phone you refused to answer the first three days. I didn't want them Chloe I wanted _you_!" Pointing angrily in her direction he pressed on. "You did the same bloody thing! I saw you with that terribly vanilla chap with the small creepy hands!"

She scoffed loudly, hand flying to her chest in disbelief. "You were following me? That's low even for you. I decided to go have fun when you just _left_ after I took care of you for _days_ and I met someone, sue me. I'm sorry I didn't mope around for days while you decided to see how many pigs you could poke and I saw you too Lucifer, parading around Lux with your harem when I tried to go by to talk to you. _Again_."

Crossing his arms he demanded, "Did you have sex with him?"

"That's none of your business!" she shouted in disbelief at the audacity of this man. "How many did you sleep with?"

Huffing in annoyance at the fact she was right he turned and began walking to the back door only to be accosted near the couch by a dishtowel, followed by a wooden spoon and finally an orange. "Bloody hell! Would you stop that!" he shouted as he shielded himself from the onslaught, hands outstretched to knock the items away.

Chloe didn't though, she picked up everything she could find and continued to throw it, out of childish anger or spite she wasn't sure. She was done with simmering angrily, being level headed and mature, no she wanted to lash out and lash out she did.

Lemons, her keys, silverware, and shoes sailed through the air, bouncing off the man who was past infuriated. It was the 12" chef's knife that pushed both over the limit. Chloe was stuck in such a rage that she didn't even realize what she was doing until she threw the ivory handled cooking utensil. Lucifer caught it mere millimeters from his chest with wide eyes. "Have you gone mad?" he cried. "You're being completely irrational!"

Chloe stared in shock at what she had done, but didn't back down, instead using it to fuel her anger further. "Of course I am! That's what people that are hurt do! Not a pound of coke and a dozen prostitutes! What are you Charlie Sheen?"

Fed up with all of it and more livid that he could remember being since someone stole his wings he flipped the knife in the air and deftly caught it before hurling it towards her at break neck speed, the knife burying itself up to the handle in the wall a few inches to her left.

She screamed at the sight of the flashing metal before hearing the thunk, whipping around to look at what could have easily killed her. Fear flooded her, she had pushed him too far, after all his temper was much, much larger than a human's. Turning to see where he was she sucked in a surprised gasp when he was only a foot away, she hadn't even heard him move. His eyes were burning bright, body trembling with pent up fury, hands clenched at his sides so tightly his knuckles were turning white. She had seen this look before but never pointed at her, usually at someone he wanted to punish, someone he felt needed to feel his wrath.

He growled deep in his chest, the roughness and other worldly quality of the noise sending a shiver down her spine and oddly enough a heat pooling in her belly.

He was terrifying, and she knew he could make it so much worse. She often forgot he really was the Devil, that he could drive a man insane just by looking into his eyes, could throw humans around like a rag doll, could destroy lives without a second thought. She was petrified but oh so turned on, so aroused she couldn't even try to hide it. Licking her lips she couldn't help but notice how _not human_ he looked but instead of horrifying her it intrigued her. Lucifer never lost control, never let himself get even close to the point he was at now and to witness it in real time was thrilling. Every single muscle was tightly coiled, eyes sharp and focused, breathing slow and steady. The air changed around them as it became humid and stifling making it hard to pull in a proper breath, every bulb began to buzz as they dimmed and flickered and shadows that _shouldn't be there_ were seemingly stretching closer.

"Well isn't that interesting? Chloe Decker likes fear play," he purred darkly, stalking forward until her back was pressed against the wall, the knife handle imbedded in the wall pushing against her temple.

She could feel the heat radiating through his suit from his too hot warm skin, see that his eyes weren't actually red but lit from within by flames dancing deep inside the orbs. Every instinct was telling her to run, to escape, to pray, to something but she stayed still, her breaths coming out unevenly as she wondered if she should scream for David and if it would even do any good.

Lucifer slammed his hands to the wall on either side of her head, effectively trapping her and laughing at her sharp cry of terror. This was the part he had hidden from her, the part of him that _wanted_ to scare, wanted to maim, wanted to terrorize.

"Hey! You get away from her!" David shouted from behind them but with a snap of Lucifer's fingers he was gone.

Chloe was beginning to shake, fear creeping deeper into her light green eyes as she realized she was completely at his mercy but her arousal and lust wouldn't wane no matter how badly she wished it would. In fact being at his mercy made it that much more exhilarating. "Are you going to do it to me like you did them?" she shakily spat, still trying to hold herself together.

"Them?" His head tilted a bit not in confusion, no he knew exactly what she meant, but in mockery. "You mean Jimmy, Lindsay, Benny, Renny, Carmen," he reminded her spitefully, his grin only growing. "The numerous others you have no idea about?"

Her gun was locked upstairs in the safe because of the party but the 1911 she kept for home defense was still strapped to the wall behind the framed poster of one of her mother's films. Pulling her hand back she punched him as hard as she could from her current position right where his new scar was and shoved him away when he winced in pain and stumbled back. She ran as fast as she could but was tackled only a few feet away, both falling hard to the floor, his hands wrapped around her ankles as he tried to drag her backwards. Kicking violently at anything she could she finally caught him in the face and dashed away again. Reaching the gun she grabbed it, cocked it and whipped around just as Lucifer slammed her against the wall.

It was a standoff, the gun pressed to Lucifer's chest over his heart and his forearm smashed against the top of her shoulders and chest to hold her in place. "Do it," he provoked huskily, arousal crawling into his voice. "Send me back to Hell."

She could hardly breath with the pressure on her chest, her mind thinking about what he had done to Maze. She didn't think she had ever been this scared in her entire life but something in her knew, without a doubt, that Lucifer would die before hurting her. Their relationship was anything but normal, it took an epic argument in an alley for them to get together so it seemed only fitting for them to get back together after a life threatening standoff; if that's what this was, it could really be foreplay or a murder attempt at this point. Lucifer had been beaten to a pulp by his younger brother, left to die, forced to rely on others to get him healthy, put in limbo with their relationship, and finally left stranded by his closest confidant. The man that was always in control was suddenly without it in any way shape or form. If she was reading this right he needed what was about to happen, to regain control of his life and she would give it to him because that's what you did when you loved someone. You put their needs before your own. He had loved her gently and she would love him roughly, both giving the other what they needed when they needed it. How many times had Lucifer saved her life, taken care of her emotionally and physically, been the stable one for her to lean on? Too many to count.

The ache of want was so bad inside her and with decision made she dropped the gun to her side and finally the floor, surrendering.

As soon as her gun hit the hardwood he smashed his lips to hers, dropping his arm from her shoulders and pressing her against the wall with his entire body. She had missed this so badly, the feel of him, the taste. The Devil was truly addicting, every sense filled. He was manhandling her, and she knew she would be bruised tomorrow but it almost gave her a thrill, being marked my him. She gave just as hard as she received, biting his lip so hard she tasted blood, pulling his hair until he winced, digging her thumbs into his scarred stomach. Pain was the game and she would gladly play.

Clothes weren't removed, only shifted because this wasn't a show of love and devotion between two people; this was a dominant, fast, hard fuck filled with malice. This was hate sex with the Devil himself. Jerked away from the wall she was shoved against the back of the couch and forced to bend over by a large hand between his shoulder blades. She panted in anticipation, her heart pounding in her ears as she listened to the sound of clothes rustling and his zipper before he shoved her underwear to one side and buried himself inside her in one smooth stroke. She cried out at the feeling of fullness, the quick intrusion, and let out ecstasy filled gasps every time he rocked into her. The grip on her hips was uncomfortably hard, his fingers digging into her hip bones as he continued to pour his frustrations into every jerk of his hips.

She wanted to see him so badly, see him so out of control, see if his eyes were burning red. Just the thought made her begin to quiver and she keened loudly as she unraveled around him but his pace never wavered. Coming down from her peak she finally realized he too was starting to make salacious little noises, obscene groans and gasps making her moan in desire. A hand left her hip and slid up her back and into her locks before snapping to a fist and she yelped when he yanked her head up forcefully so she could look in the mirror opposite them.

Chloe had never watched herself have sex, too insecure for a number of reasons, but seeing it now was almost enough to topple her over the edge again. Her face was flushed, eyes hooded and over her shoulder was the reason. His eyes were burning even brighter than before, face sinister, grin malicious and when he met her eyes and his face flickered she screamed out her release, body shaking and legs giving out as it ripped through her. It was almost blinding how good it felt, black spots in her vision and she was powerless to fight it when he shoved her back down over the couch to chase his own release. It didn't take much longer and a couple deep thrusts later Lucifer's grip tightened to almost bone breaking on her hips and his hips stuttered as he emptied himself inside of her. He was never an overly vocal bedmate when he came, but the harsh pants and shift in his groans were just as fulfilling as any scream. She welcomed the contact when he blanketed her body with his own and rode out his release, his movements slowing until he just lazily moved back and forth, still deep inside her with his hands caressing her exposed thighs.

A feather light kiss was placed on the nape of her neck, a harsh contrast to what had just transpired.

They could have talked about what had just occurred, about how violent and frightening it had been, spoken about the gun lying on the ground or the knife still imbedded in the kitchen wall but they didn't. Lucifer stepped back with a slow exhale and fixed his clothes, Chloe pushing herself off the back of the couch and pulling up her pants. "Feel better?" she questioned. "I do," she grinned but after turning she noticed with a frown that he wasn't making eye contact and with purposeful steps she approached and grabbed him around his lean waist. "Look at me. Please."

It took a bit but he belatedly did as told. "Don't ever be ashamed of who you are."

"I wanted to scare you."

"I know."

"I wanted to hurt you."

"I know."

At his bewildered look she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his and gestured to the lights, grinning when he snapped his fingers to turn them off. "I know we don't talk about it for some reason but you're more than the parts that Trix and I see. You wanted to hurt me, but you didn't because deep down you couldn't. You would never do something you couldn't take back."

"I showed you my true form," he said uneasily.

She nodded and began to pull him up the stairs, "Yeah and gave me the best orgasm of my life."

Despite his reservations he chuckled softly. "The entire neighborhood is aware I'm sure."

Inside the bedroom she closed the door and pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him and releasing the buttons on his shirt one by one, waiting for him to share his concerns or thoughts. Her eyes flew to the new scar on his stomach, this was the first time she had really seen it and it was surreal that only last week this had been a hole through the middle of him. It was already fading to white and curiously she wondered why this particular wound scarred as opposed to all the others, even where he had had stitches the skin was smooth and blemish free.

"I like to hurt people, to cause pain and fear. To punish," he said evenly, eyes set upon the ceiling, ignorant to her thoughts.

"Well you wouldn't be a very good Devil if you didn't," she smiled, snapping back to their conversation, and sat him up to remove his jacket and shirt and lay them neatly over the chair in the corner. "So I'll ask again, do you feel better?"

He was still, thinking about it and nodded. "Actually yes."

"Good and where's David? You know the guy you snapped away."

He stood and helped Chloe undress. "Egypt. Mars. The bottom of the Mariana trench." At her light slap to his arm he grinned, "Your guest room, he doesn't even realize he got out of bed, thinks it was a dream. He'll wake once the run rises." Sitting down his fingers ghosted over the hand shaped bruises on her hips but for the life of him he couldn't find it in him to feel bad about them. Placing a kiss to each he wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her for a moment, nuzzling the smooth skin of her belly. "Please take me back," he whispered vulnerably, his voice that of a lost child instead of a grown man.

Chloe stayed silent, instead fidgeting with his hair that had begun to curl at the ends and waiting to see if he would say more. Lucifer didn't seem to do well when asked direct personal questions, how Linda did it was beyond her, but if you allowed him time to gather his thoughts he would usually share them voluntarily when he felt safe and secure.

"I did things these past two weeks you would no doubt not approve of," he began. "I punished people, I wanted them to hurt as I did. I damned people and took advantage of their weaknesses and short sightedness, caused havoc and if not for Maze dare I say _babysitting_ me you would undoubtedly be hunting me down like a dog." He was quiet once more until adding, "I had sex with numerous people. I wouldn't blame you if you denied my request." She expected that to be all but to her surprise he even added, "When I saw you outside that dreadful little hovel with that mundane chap I wanted to rip his arms and legs off, though I now understand why you humans don't like sharing."

Chloe laughed sadly. "Hurts doesn't it? Doesn't matter if you're together or not it still hurts."

"Falling hurt less," he admitted quietly. "I've been rejected by my father, cast out of Heaven, damned to rule Hell, shot, stabbed, and tortured and none of it compared to seeing you with someone else," his voice cracked before he quickly tried to cover it. "You humans are exhausting."

"Tell me about it," she snorted.

"I didn't do anything with the intention of causing you grief but-"

"Doesn't make it better does it?" she asked evenly, her hands still playing with his hair. "I didn't sleep with the guy you saw me with, I decided to go out since I was so pissed at you and he was at the bar. I wanted to be vindictive and hoped you would find out somehow so you could see what it felt like but I didn't even bring him home. I have more self-respect than that."

Sliding down in his grip she sat on his lap and pressed her forehead to his, her hand rubbing against his stubble. "Let's chalk this past week up to a learning experience for both of us and move on."

His thick lashes fluttered as his dark eyes met hers, a sparkle of hope shining in them. "Is that a yes then?"

"Yeah," she responded softly and smiled against his lips when he kissed her. "It was a yes downstairs, the no would have been a bullet through the heart."

His eyes widened only a fraction when he found no humor in her eyes or tone, only a deadly serious glint. This woman was willing to put him down, held his life in her hands and decided to allow it to continue. Inner-strength and such moral conviction were only part of the allure of this amazing human. "I love you."

"I know," she said seriously before grinning, pulling back and laughing at his flat look. "Now please tell me your lays were awful since I know you didn't turn them away seeing as you have no dignity at all."

Lucifer laughed, "Touché. One of them tried to regurgitate in my spa and another was doing a running commentary of her thoughts, which were really quite rude and judgmental I might add. When I added to it that I wish I could murder people she left rather quickly." He stood and clicked off the lamp and pulled her to him once under the covers, snuggling around her small body and burying his face in her soft hair that always smelt of vanilla. "They were terrible because they weren't you. It's difficult to find anything sweet when you've already tasted perfection," he whispered in her ear, hand coming to rest on her thigh as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Smooth."

"Well I am the Devil."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! Holy long chapter Batman! I don't know what happened, there was only 4,000 words and then I got caught in a writing tornado and found another 3,000 and I couldn't even break it up because it's only two scenes. So enjoy!

* * *

David walked down the stairs, stifling a yawn and blinking blearily as he tried to fully wake. He had had the strangest dreams last night but had slept like a rock, even after the weird encounter with Chloe's partner. Last night was just muddled from the moment Lucifer had entered the house with Chloe to when he opened his eyes this morning, the memories seemingly there but unable to be fully accessed. Stumbling at something on the floor he shook his head in bewilderment at the random collection of items scattered around but ignored them, instead shuffling to the kitchen to start the coffee. Once brewing he retreated back upstairs to get dressed, tripping on an orange at the bottom of the stairs but paying it no mind.

Chloe awoke to the smell of fresh brewed coffee and sun filtering in around the wooden blinds. Not willing to quite get up yet she rolled over and frowned at the fact there wasn't another person next to her, the bed not even warm anymore. Sitting up a little she pried her eyes open more and stared at the empty spot with a sinking feeling. Had he had second thoughts about everything? Was he afraid she would change her mind? Was he nervous about what he had done? It's not like last night was all his fault, she had started it and egged him on.

"As riveting as the sheets may be do you think you'll get up at any point? I'm famished."

She whipped around to see him staring at her peculiarly, standing in the bathroom doorway buttoning up an plum colored shirt and already looking ready for the day. Her eyes fell to the new scar on his stomach but flashed back to his face once it was covered by the pristine fabric. "I thought you left."

He scoffed and tucked the purple material into his pants. "Why in the me would I do that? I like to start my days with a little morning delight as you're well aware."

Sitting up she tucked the sheets under her arms to cover herself and looked him up and down. "Then why are you dressed?"

"Did you miss the part about me being famished?" he replied sassily. "We could make it a quick one though," he added thoughtfully, eyes darkening and hands stilling.

"No!" Chloe barked. "We got away with last night, I'm not traumatizing David." Her eyes widened, "Speaking of I need to pick everything up and put the gun back. I don't want him thinking I tried to murder you last night."

"Well you did," Lucifer, now fully dressed, argued. "And yes you do need to pick up after your tantrum."

Standing she walked past him in only her underwear and headed for the shower, "And you can't help?"

"It's not my mess," he mumbled distractedly, his eyes following her every movement as his jaw went slack and his eyes began to glaze. "You're sure we can't just-"

"Just go downstairs," she laughed.

Staring at the shower curtain she was now behind he really wanted to just ignore her words but it was her sticking her head out and repeating herself with the threat of spraying his pressed shirt that made him move away. Trotting down the stairs he ignored the fruit, shoes, and utensils but did put her gun back after debating taking it. Why wouldn't she let him have one? According to Johnny Cash it was his right hand, he'd be a natural. The kitchen was empty but the coffee was brewing so David must be awake and it didn't feel right to eat cereal without the hell spawn and since he couldn't cook he decided to go for a beverage first. Grabbing the bottle in the back of the cabinet he filled a glass halfway and set the bottle on the counter before plucking an apple out of the fruit bowl and biting in to it.

It felt so good to be back in this home and feel like he belonged here, like he was wanted. Perhaps he'd stay here a bit today seeing as they had numerous things that needed discussing, the main one being Michael and the odds of him going after her and the offspring. She'd want to talk about everything else too unfortunately, perhaps sex would be a good distraction.

"Woah, how did you get in here, and when?"

Lucifer pulled his attention away from his thoughts and looked over to David who was pouring himself a cup of coffee. "My legs and a moment ago," he answered truthfully. "Is this how you normally greet people in the mornings? Is the manners thing an American issue or just humans in general? I don't think I've ever encountered such rude people as I have in this house."

Unsure how to answer David poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, staring at the bottle on the counter next to Lucifer uncomfortably.

Noticing his stare Lucifer's brows rose, "Yes, how impolite of me. Would you like a drink?"

"No, it's uh 8:15 in the morning."

Taking a sip he seemed almost confused. "Yes I'm quite capable of telling time thank you."

"Right," David agreed, not sure if he was kidding or not. "So I know you guys are partners and everything but do have a key or-"

Lucifer looked taken back, the thought having never occurred to him. "She's never given me one. Why has she never given me one?" he muttered to himself.

"So you broke in here?"

"Not today."

David nodded absently; this man was not easy to carry on a conversation with. "Chloe said you guys used to date but I'm having a hard time picturing her with you." When he continued staring and his eyes grew glassy Lucifer shifted his eyes to the counter top and his glass.

"Thinking about us having sex? You perv," he smirked devilishly, trying to keep his distance and avoid too much eye contact so there wouldn't be a repeat of last night. No reason to upset Chloe right after they just got it worked out, regardless that he didn't do this on purpose. It was the face that did it, well really all of him, but the face was the main allure for people and the eyes are what sealed the deal, pulling secrets and inspiring lust. It was mostly a gift but occasionally it did seem like a curse, more than once he'd had to physically shake people to get them to listen to what he was saying, or Maze slapped them. Either worked.

He blushed instantly, the man had no filter. "No! She's just so together and you just seem like such a- mess"

"The Devil is not a mess," he scoffed, brows up expectantly as his head snapped up.

"Well I mean she's a detective, has this house-"

"Which is her mother's."

"Been married and has a child-"

"Divorced."

"Is always cautious and careful-"

"Except when she shot me."

David blanched. "She shot you? Why?"

"Because I told her to," Lucifer answered nonchalantly. "But the fact remains she did shoot me in the leg which was entirely irresponsible of her. Now I'm still not getting why you believe she has it 'together' as you say and I don't." Taking another sip of his drink he offered his rebuttal. "I'm rich, successful, and don't have any divorces or children weighing me down. Really I'm the one that has it together."

"Except for the whole dipsomaniac and religious delusions thing," he scoffed. "I think I'm seeing why Chloe and you didn't work out."

The expression on the much taller man's face showed David he had crossed a line and he sheepishly offered, "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"Yes, let's stick to the narrow confines of your own mind shall we?" Lucifer bit out.

Silence fell upon them again, Lucifer too deep in thought to try to carry on a conversation. He finished his apple and refilled his drink while wondering what he could possibly do to defend himself against Michael. There was one thing but that was only as a last resort and though this needed to be settled quickly he felt he had a little more time to figure something out. If he could keep him on the ground there was a chance he could beat him, not a large one but at least it was a possibility. In the air though it was a sure loss. Remembering being stabbed he absently rubbed at his scar and wondered if he could get the sword away from him somehow.

Chloe walked in the kitchen and dropped most of the collected items from the floor on the counter before walking past Lucifer who was leaning over the bar apparently deep in thought. "Scotch and an apple don't constitute as breakfast," she affectionately smiled. "And good morning David."

David greeted her but Lucifer didn't even seem to hear her. Grabbing some fruit from the fridge she set it on a plate and looked around for the knife but couldn't find it in the sink or drawer. Whipping around she saw it was still buried in the wall and quickly looked to the man at the table who thankfully didn't notice. Hurriedly putting the fruit back away she opted for bacon and eggs instead, or bacon and toast for the man that had the aversion to chicken embryos.

With everything cooking she turned back and frowned at the fact Lucifer hadn't moved, or even taken a drink since she walked down stairs. "Lucifer!" she barked and he startled, turning to look at her owlishly. "What are you thinking about so hard?"

"If it's possible to decapitate my brother without getting impaled again," he replied honestly and downed the rest of his glass.

The phone in David's hand he had been reading the news on clattered to the table and he jerked to look at Lucifer who looked entirely too serious for having just confessed to a premeditated murder plot. "Chloe?"

"He's joking," she hurriedly replied with a forced laugh. Turning to Lucifer she dropped her voice. "Be normal! Go sit at the table and talk about normal things."

"Normal," he repeated as if the word left a sour taste in his mouth. "Like what, the weather? Sports balls?"

She nudged him, "Exactly."

He straightened and pushed away his thoughts for later and walked around the counter, his hand running across her lower back and he grinned mischievously when he noticed the utensil still embedded in the wall. Making sure David was distracted he held out his hand and the knife flew from the wall to his grip. "I believe this is yours Detective," he smirked smugly, sliding it back into the butcher's block.

"Did you just-" she whispered, spinning to make sure it was the same knife. Had he just pulled that out without touching it from ten feet away? He didn't answer but the cockiness on his face was all the affirmation she needed. What else could he do that he chose not to share?

Still weirded out a little David figured he should at least try to get to know the man now seated on the opposite side of the table tapping his fingers rhythmically on the wood. "Chloe said you own a club, what made you decide to get into working with the PD?"

He perked up when toast and bacon were slid in front of him and twisted to sit correctly in his seat. "A friend of mine, lovely young woman, was gunned down outside my club while I was walking her to her car. I wanted to ensure those guilty were punished accordingly and didn't have faith that Detective Decker or the LAPD would handle it to my liking."

Chloe sat next to him and smiled sarcastically for a moment before adding, "Well you got him in the end and saved my life."

"Jesus woman, did you just leave out everything remotely exciting when you called me? How'd you almost die?" David cried.

"I was shot through the shoulder and went into shock, Lucifer took care of Jimmy and got me to the hospital and if I remember right that's also the case where he told Trixie that she has a hooker's name."

David began to choke while Lucifer simply swallowed his bite. "Well it is. Such a dreadful nickname."

Chloe elbowed him, "But calling her a hell spawn isn't?"

"I've told you it's a term of endearment, now why don't I have a key to your home?"

"Random," she laughed and looked at David who was studiously not looking at her. "I never gave you one because you don't need it, you just break in all the time anyway."

"Well I only break in because I don't have a key."

Shaking her head she looked at him flatly. "I don't have a key to your flat."

"That's because I don't have locks you ninny. No ones foolish enough to steal from the Devil."

David eyed them both carefully, something had happened from yesterday to today, even last night to right now from what he could remember. The barbs were being thrown but they weren't as sharp, the tension both had been carrying gone. "Thanks for breakfast, I'm going to go pack."

Lucifer took the last bite of bacon before Chloe grabbed the plates and brought them to the sink. "Delicious, I don't understand how humans do away with it to please my father. You'd think more people would abscond from religion simply for the pleasure of bacon."

Rinsing the ceramic and loading the dishwasher she looked over to Lucifer who was now standing and moving to the kitchen to lean against the counter. "Can we talk today? About you know, everything?" she requested.

"You mean about you believing I'm not a Devil of my word, my brother trying to saw me in half, your borderline suicide attempt last night, and other various odd and ends? No," he replied. "I'm not feeling very chatty this morning. Perhaps you'd be inclined to change that with more bacon? Or sex? Both?"

She walked over to him and stood between his legs, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed this."

Lucifer blessed her with a soft real smile, not a smirk or grin and pulled her closer, hands on her waist, "I missed you." The kiss was slow, much different than last nights, and simple. No hidden emotions, no deep desires, just two people enjoying themselves in this particular moment. Lucifer hummed contently when she pulled back to lean against him and revel in his warmth, his arms snaking around her in an embrace. The future was looking scarily unclear but right now with her in his arms he could ignore it, could act like he really was just a human for a moment with no worries other than how he was going to get home today. "I love you."

"I love you too. Why are you always so warm?" she questioned randomly, chin resting on his shoulder.

He was practically purring and she could tell he was smiling by the lilt in his voice. "Internal body temperature of one-hundred-two degrees, comes with the increased metabolism."

"So you're hot blooded?"

Lucifer's eyes narrowed, "If you start singing I won't be held responsible for my actions."

After a laugh from Chloe both were quiet, heads still resting on each other's shoulders, Lucifer dragging his fingertips up and down her spine while Chloe played with the short hairs on the back of his neck.

"What do you call a sleepwalking nun?" Chloe asked with a grin.

Lucifer smirked and immediately answered. "A roamin' Catholic."

Chloe giggled and pulled back, pressing her lips to his before laughing again when he began to chuckle.

"Your jokes are still terrible."

David watched them from the other side of the house after finishing packing. Lucifer was a disaster regardless if he thought so or not, but seeing the way he looked at Chloe when alone, the astounding amount of adoration in his eyes when they lay upon her, he knew that he couldn't be all bad. The man was an alcoholic, delusional, self-centered, egotistical psychopath yet he was here staring at his best friend since grade school as if she were the single greatest thing he had ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. Everything about him changed when it was just them, it was similar to how he was with Trixie but even more so with Chloe. His defenses were down, his entire demeanor and face more real.

It was when the man stiffened and ended the moment David knew Lucifer must have realized he was watching them, but how? Knowing he was caught but choosing to ignore it he reentered the kitchen and laid his bag down by the door, giving Lucifer space since he could practically feel the glare burning a hole through his back. "All packed, now I just have a few hours to kill until my flight."

"We could go downtown and to lunch if you wanted?" Chloe offered, wanting to spend as much time with him as she could before he had to leave.

"Perhaps you could drop me at Lux if it's not too much trouble," Lucifer interrupted before looking to Chloe. "It seems this morning isn't going to be very _delightful_."

Chloe blushed and grabbed her keys, "Come one, everyone in the car."

Lucifer scowled from the back seat after being forced into the rear door by Chloe so she could converse with David, he wasn't jealous of the man he just really wanted to be next to his detective. Friends were such a strange concept, you simply picked a human and decided you liked them a bit more than all the others and you wished to be near them but not engage in sexual behavior. What was the point?

"That'll be $32.50," Chloe grinned cheekily as she pulled up in the alley behind his '62 Corvette.

"Put it on my tab," he mumbled, irritated David was ruining his plans and unfolded himself from the back seat. Manners were important to him so he turned with an almost sincere smile, "David, pleased to make your acquaintance." Eyes shifting to the driver his smile became much more authentic, "I shall see you this afternoon Detective."

The pair watched him walk into the parking garage, comfortable despite the darkness engulfing it.

"You fucked him didn't you?"

"David!" Chloe gasped.

"Oh get off your high horse you lucky bitch, I take it last night went well? Did he even make it home?" he laughed.

She drove through the alley and popped out onto the next street, "We didn't even make it past the living room."

"Slut," he whispered under his breath before they both laughed. "Just promise me when you're done with him you send him my way."

"Yeah," she said softly and looked over when David stared with wide eyes. "What?"

He smiled fondly at her. "You're not going to let him go are you? You love him. _A lot_."

"You have no idea."

* * *

"You fucked her didn't you?"

"Maze!" Lucifer barked inside Lux, moving towards the bar where she was nursing a drink and arching a brow. "How dare you leave me stranded! You deceitful little-"

She waved him off and smirked. "So did it work? You two have sex?"

His rage left in an instant and his head cocked to the side, eyes narrowing. "You little fiend, even I didn't see that one coming." Fingers wrapping around the glass she handed him he took a sip and shook his head, "What an evil duplicitous demon you've become, I'm so proud."

Maze tapped her glass to his and downed all the contents. "So you're back with the human now?"

"I am," he smiled. "Why'd you do it Mazikeen?"

She hated that because she had broken his trust such a short time ago he still had to question her motives. Hurting him had never been part of the plan, only doing what was best for him but of course he didn't see it that way. The Devil was a grey area but on some issues Lucifer was pure black and white. "Because if anyone's going to cause you pain it's going to be me, not some pathetic human."

Both knew that was a lie. "No one can punish quite like you can Maze."

"You have no idea."

* * *

Some time later Chloe waited for the doors of the elevator to slide open and stepped inside the penthouse, the first time she had been here since the bedroom fiasco. The notes of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata washed over her, the tones light in touch but heavy in emotion. Something was bothering him. Dropping her jacket on a stool by the bar she sat down next to him, sitting side by side at the piano. This would actually be perfect for their talk since Lucifer felt more comfortable behind the keys, able to fidget but still sit still and without prodding he launched into everything that had come to pass this past two weeks. Apparently he needed to get this off his chest just as badly as she wanted to hear it.

The notes never stopped, Lucifer's eyes sliding closed at points and Chloe wiped away her tears listening to him speak so disconnected about lying in the street waiting to die. This was the first time she had really gotten to speak or watch him since everything blew up and she began to worry at the hunch of his shoulders and the shadows under his eyes. How had she not noticed this before? Thinking back to last night he had seemed thinner once she got his shirt off before bed, had he been eating at all? Probably not considering he inhaled breakfast and actually turned down sex for food. The man was headed for a break down and what scared her the most was she was powerless to stop it. It was bound to happen with all the stress lately, the physical and emotional strain, but how bad it would be was unseen.

"So it was Michael who you're assuming affected you or something similar and then put the women in the bed to break us up and distract you enough to walk into a fight unprepared," Chloe summarized. At his nod she continued. "Then last week when I wasn't speaking to you you punished and slept with multiple people and partied non-stop before Michael confronted you, beat the crap out of you, stabbed you, and dropped you from who knows how high."

"As far as a very abridged version yes," he agreed. "It's strange to be confronted about my decisions and have to answer for my choices. Congratulations you've done what my father never could, you've tamed the first son," he grinned.

Doubtful, she thought to herself. There was nothing tame about this man.

"Why is Michael after you?" she asked curiously and moved to the couch when he lit a cigarette. He never smoked next to her since he knew it bothered her but his nerves seemed to be getting the better of him, a tremor working its way through his hand before he could hide it.

Taking a drag he continued to hit the keys on the piano randomly, the noise still coming together beautifully even though he wasn't trying. "Because he's a twat." With an almost detached air he proclaimed, "He's loathed me since he was created."

"Alright, what happened with Amenadiel on the lawn a couple days ago?"

At the Lucifer paused and stared at the keys, the conversation replaying in his mind and bringing forth a surge of emotion. "Pass."

She wanted to know so badly what had reduced him to such a mess but it was between brothers and if he didn't want to share he didn't have to. "We need to talk about last night."

"Right," he said quietly, staring at the porcelain keys. "I'll allow you to go first seeing as I'm not sure what to say at this juncture."

"Are you ashamed of what you are?" she began.

Surprised that this was the first question he looked up harshly. "Of course not."

She nodded and moved closer when he snuffed out his smoke in the marble ashtray on top of the gleaming black wood. "Then why do you act like it in front of me? Why was last night so bad that you wouldn't even look me in the eye?"

"You said I scared you, why would I want to make it worse?" he bit out, more hostility than planned in his tone. "I was foolish."

Chloe shook her head and leaned against the instrument. "I never said that!"

"I asked you," he disputed, "During that awful stake out where you forbade alcohol and sex and all you said was that I've never given you a reason to fear me." Throwing out his arms he laughed bitterly. "You never even gave me a real answer!"

"You scare the living daylights out of me Lucifer. I am terrified of you," she relented, heart breaking at the hurt and acceptance on his face. "I am terrified of losing you. I'm scared of the possibility of a future without you in it. You have angels after you and humans with guns and for some reason seem to be drawn to them like a moth to a flame." Sitting back down on the bench she waited until his eyes met hers. "I want to wake up every morning with you beside me, I want you to be there for Trix while she grows up, to keep solving homicides with you. I just want you."

Unable to let it go because of his own personal issues he bit the inside of his cheek. "You don't even know the real me," he argued. "How can you claim to love something when you don't even know what it is?"

"You never seem to want to talk about it," she argued, matching his tone. "You want to be human, see what humans do and feel and say. Why would I bring up everything else? I would love to know more but how do I even bring that up? I'm winging it, there isn't exactly a book on 'How to Care for Your Devil'."

Silence covered them, Lucifer quiet for once as he tried to comprehend everything that had just been thrown at him. "I don't deserve to be loved by anyone, much less you," he finally managed to get out in a strangled voice. "No one loves the Devil."

She shrugged, "Well I love you and you have no control over that so tough luck you wanker."

He startled at the final word and let out a surprised chuckle. He was so flustered, drowning in human emotions that he was in no way properly equipped to handle. Everything in his mind was short circuiting and he was thankful when Chloe continued the conversation without him.

"Do you want to know why last night was good?"

"Besides the sex?" he leered.

She smiled patiently. "Yes besides the sex. It was because I finally got to see _you_. I want to know about you, all of you, the good, the bad, and the ugly. I just need you to trust me enough to tell me and know I won't think any differently of you." At his small nod she hesitantly asked, "Why don't you ever show me your true face?"

He jerked back as if slapped but thankfully didn't move off the bench. "Mortal minds are too narrow and weak, it drives them insane."

"Yeah thanks," she deadpanned. "But you showed me last night and I didn't turn into a lunatic."

At this his brows drew together in thought. "That's right. It was only a moment but it didn't seem to have any negative effects at all did it? Strange. You seem to be immune to many things concerning me."

Allowing him a minute to collect his thoughts she pressed on, "Look, I'm not ignorant Lucifer. I know you're the Devil and I know that you're not like what everyone thinks you are but there has to a morsel of truth there. Hell is to punish people, if you didn't have the stomach for it you wouldn't have lasted."

"But I _like to_ torture people," he tried to explain. Holding up his hands he scrutinized them as if picturing the red vicious fluid dripping off them. "I literally rip them apart over and over again, bask in their screams and pain. No matter how much time has passed or how much I wash them hands will never be clean, and I've touched you with them," he lamented.

Her hands rose to the piano he had stopped playing and began to absently pluck at the keys, grinning at his grimace at the random notes. "When you went to Hell and I finally knew the truth I replayed every conversation we've ever had, went over every little thing you've ever said and done. Even though you don't share some things you still subconsciously displayed them."

"Explain."

Racking her brain she chewed on her lip before snapping her fingers. "Remember the case with Benny Choi when Pig Diddy died?" When he nodded in puzzled amusement she explained further. "You stuck your fingers in the blood and tasted it and could instantly tell it was animal instead of human so you've obviously tasted blood before, enough to know what's what."

She grabbed his face and held it firmly before he could break eye contact. "I can't pretend to know what you do down there, or did, but I know that it has nothing to do with me or with us. You've been doing it literally forever and I know you're here to get away from it all but you've got to miss it. Right?"

"I do," he swallowed. "Not often, but-"

"I know and if it takes rough sex or punishing someone guilty to make you feel better then do it. I mean I'm not giving you permission to terrorize Los Angeles or anything and I'd prefer you not traumatize people on our cases since the DA has already started noticing but- I don't know. Do you get what I'm trying to say here?"

It was hard to trust that she was being so accepting of him, no one accepted him. Even his brothers hated him for what he was, what he did. "I believe so," he said quietly, sounding anything but. "How are you remotely ok with this? How are you just accepting these things?"

It was a good question that she really didn't have the answer to but she still tried. "I didn't believe in any of this my entire life so aside from you, who I know is real, it's still sort of _not real_ to me. Hell, torturing people, Heaven. It's easy to talk about when I don't have any inkling as to what it's really like."

"Understandable."

Chloe stood and pulled him up and to his bedroom, shoving him down on the bed to his delight and plopping down next to him. "I kind of like seeing your darker side," she shyly laughed with a blush staining her cheeks. "There's just something really hot about it."

He chuckled, "Like I said, fear play."

"But I know you'd never hurt me," she said skeptically.

"Doesn't matter," he explained, rolling on top of her and kissing down her jaw and grinding into her. "It's instinctual. Predator and prey. You get off on adrenaline. I think it's delightful." Gleefully he asked, "Is that why you became a cop?"

Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist and twisted them so she was on top, rubbing her hips against him but both remaining fully clothed. It felt like she was in high school again. "No that's not why I became a cop! Contrary to your little fantasy world not everything is about sex. And how do you even know about all of this?"

He raised his brows and Chloe rolled her eyes, "Because you're the Devil, of course, how silly of me. Now show me your eyes again."

Lucifer was smiling up at Chloe, the special one reserved just for her, the one filled with lust and love and oh so much naughtiness. His eyes changed smoothly, the orbs glowing eerily, swirls of yellow and orange in their depths.

She leaned down to look closer at them, their noses almost touching as she stared into the depths. "Why do they move like that?"

He really couldn't complain much because with her looking into his eyes he was allowed the same pleasure, getting to see that her eyes weren't simply a mint green but were actually speckled with flecks of gold and sharp peaks of azure. "You know the bit, eyes are the window to the soul? That's what's left of mine, or the equivalent really."

"What's left?" she questioned. "What does that mean?"

His smile waned a bit, "Exactly what I said, Hell destroys souls, mine included."

Humming she began to unbutton his shirt and slid off his jacket. "I know you don't want to show me your face but did it always look like that?"

"No," he answered instantly. "This face is the one I was created with but after being in Hell for so long everything began to twist into something else, and my new form became my true one," he explained, letting Chloe continue to undress him.

"So there isn't an angelic true form then?" she clarified and after unbuckling his belt slid his pants off. "Roll over."

"Yes ma'am," he smirked and did as told. Grabbing a pillow and clutching it he laid belly down on the bed and stared at the ceiling to floor glass panes that led to outside. A moment later a weight settled on the base of his spine and he answered her question. "Yes and no. The wings have a lot to do with it but other than that not really."

Chloe began to massage his back, starting at the base and slowly working up, her thumbs rubbing small firm circles into his tense muscles. She wasn't one to day dream, more of a realist actually, but every once in a while it was nice to think that Lucifer was just a regular man with a normal job and everyday problems. He released a pleased moan when she hit a knot near his right shoulder blade and the tension finally began to wane. His shoulders appeared sharper than she remembered, confirming that he didn't seem to be eating but it didn't matter seeing as now she could keep a close eye on him. For someone so independent the Devil required quite a bit of care, Maze most likely had her hands full before she came along.

"Lucifer?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled weakly, his entire body relaxed at her touch.

"Why did you have Maze cut off your wings?"

His drowsiness left in an instant, eyes snapping open. "Why?" he croaked.

"I was just wondering. That's probably personal, I'm sorry," she backpedaled.

Silence fell upon them again, not as comfortable as before. "No, don't apologize. I wanted a new start so I got rid of everything from my old existence," he offered. "I kept them for _-reasons-_ and then my dear brother orchestrated the entire fiasco that you remember which led to me burning the wings on the same beach I had Maze remove them."

Chloe traced her fingers around the scars, making sure to not touch the raised marks. She had _never_ touched them aside from the one time she had cleaned them after they had bled and even then she had stayed focused on the task and finished as quickly as possible. Were they overly sensitive? Did it delve up bed memories? Did it cause physical pain? "Did it hurt when Maze cut them off?"

"More than anything you could possibly comprehend," he replied honestly. "She had to use her blades as they were the only thing that would pierce my skin and even then she still had to hack; piece by piece, bones snapping and flesh ripping. Blinding pain and pouring blood, the sand-" He broke off when his voice began to waiver.

"Can you grow them back? Like stick a feather or something in there and-"

Lucifer began to chuckle, his shoulders shaking with mirth. "I'm not a chia pet! You can't just stick a feather there, water it and poof, wings appear. You get the pair you were created with and that's that. No second chances."

Chloe wasn't sure what made her do it but she placed a hand on his left shoulder and softly caressed his skin to the right of his scar with her other hand and then on one of the downward strokes she just went for it. Not hesitating she quickly and very softly ran her hand over the angry skin.

Lucifer jerked harshly in surprise, immediately trying to get her away but she pinned him to the bed and noticed he was trembling, eyes wide and breaths coming out unevenly. "Does it hurt?"

"No," he managed to choke out, squirming underneath her. "Don't do that."

"Why?" she asked and waited for an answer that wasn't coming. She lifted her left hand and repeated the motion she had done to the right side, wanting to know what he was thinking and feeling.

Lucifer jerked again, his hands clenching in the pillows and sheets, a sheen of sweat appearing on his brow. "Bloody hell," he whispered brokenly, his voice high and strained.

"You said it doesn't hurt, what is it?" she asked again. "I'll do it again," she threatened at his silence.

"Don't," he pleaded. " _Please_."

His grip hadn't released around the sheets and he buried his face into the pillow. Chloe wasn't stupid and she wanted him to vocalize what he was feeling. "What is it?"

Breathing harshly he lifted and shook his head, "Nothing. Now I command you to stop. Obey me human." He tried again to climb out from under her, swallowing thickly as his breath came out in short pants but she grabbed his arms and sat heavier on him and while he could move her if he really wanted he wasn't, instead he just kept trying to crawl away.

She had a pretty good idea what was happening even though he was doing everything possible to fight it so with a wicked grin she ghosted both hands over both scars and the effect was instantaneous. The man underneath her cried out, head dropping into the pillows to muffle the sound as his entire body tensed, every muscle contracting throughout his back. It was only once he fully relaxed, bonelssly melting into the bed, eyes glazed and lips parted that she realized something was wrong.

"Lucifer?" It was like he wasn't even there anymore. "Lucifer!" she barked louder and began to panic at whatever the hell she had just done. It had been sexual, that much was obvious but now he was just in a trance, drool even starting to escape his lips as he just laid there with his eyes half-open and hazy. It was unnerving to say the least. "Lucifer!" she tried one more time and slapped his cheek.

The man sucked in a breath, panting harshly with wide eyes as he pushed himself up a bit. "Bloody hell, I told you not to do that!"

"What _did_ I do?"

He pursed his lips and pushed himself up with a grimace. "Well for one made me finish in my underwear like a lad touching his first pair of knockers."

She slapped a hand to her mouth to try to stop the laugh but it still bubbled out, his unimpressed face making it that much better. "I'm sorry! Seriously though."

"An angel's wings, they're sensitive at the base. Nerves and all that. Mine are still there even though the wings aren't. They're too accessible since Maze removed them," he tried to explain.

She grinned. "So they're like an erogenous zone, like a really good one. Why don't you want me to touch them?"

At this he finally looked uncomfortable with the conversation, shoulders hunching a bit. "It's not you who I don't want touching them, they're a vulnerability. I don't want anyone to know. It puts me in a euphoric state that I can't come out of and there's more than a few that would use that to their advantage."

Suddenly feeling terrible she crawled over and hugged him snuggly. "Does it happen to all angels?"

At this he laughed, "I have no idea, there's not many that partake in sins of the flesh. It was there when I had my wings too but it took quite a bit more to get there. It's not a spot I like anyone to touch."

"I'm so sorry," Chloe whispered in horror.

"Not you!" he immediately refuted. "That was-" he let out a breath and grinned wolfishly. "It doesn't seem right to let anyone touch them with the history of it all."

"But the day I cleaned your back this didn't happen."

"No," he agreed. "Whatever Afriel did to them just made them painful and itchy."

She smirked and looked up at him mischievously, "So am I the only one that's touched them?"

"I should be so lucky," he said softly. "In Hell they-" he cleared his throat, and shook his head to scatter the terrible thoughts before they could congregate.

Chloe pressed a finger to his lips, "I was the last one to touch them."

"That you were," he smiled in thanks.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" she wondered, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"It's embarrassing!" he cried. "It turns me into a mindless, pleasure seeking, idiot! I'm like a dog in heat!"

"Like how all the woman are when around you?" Chloe flatly stated.

"Exactly!" he agreed, completely missing her point. "Well now you know all about it and I'd prefer if you didn't use it as an advantage against me."

"I would never," she told him innocently.

"Good," he nodded, eyes narrowing at her too innocent expression.

Chloe let go and twisted behind him to allow him to get up to go shower but at the last second leaned close and drug her tongue up his left scar. Lucifer let out a dry wheeze as he tensed before falling to the floor motionless.

Chloe grinned, oh the possibilities.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! Getting closer to the end, about five chapters left and I'm still toying with the ending. Lots of fluff, angst, romance, drama, and of course hurt/comfort to be had still. I'm cramming these chapters with as much as I can!

* * *

It felt good to be back at Lux with Chloe, being able to let loose with his obsession next to him this time instead of varying people that just didn't do anything for him any longer. Knowing they didn't stand a chance tonight very few people approached, instead just giving the pair on the piano bench space. The club could have been burning to the ground around them and neither would have noticed, attention firmly attached to the body next to them. Lucifer wasn't playing too much this evening, instead focusing on the ravishing beauty next to him. It wasn't often Chloe dressed up, aside from hardly having the time she just wasn't the dress and heels type of woman anymore. Tonight though she had decided to put in some real effort because how many date nights did she really get these days? The dress was red, Lucifer's favorite color, and snug but still classy. She wasn't in her twenties anymore, no reason to dress like it. Her hair fell in soft waves and her heels, Louboutin's that Lucifer had _insisted_ buying her despite her protests, completed the outfit quite nicely.

She grinned at Lucifer who was staring at her with a smirk. The man looked amazing all the time but tonight he was wearing black on black, the suit perfectly tailored to accentuate his long legs and lean waist and the shirt a deep onyx that was pressed to perfection hidden only by his black vest. The only splash of color on him was the red toe of his Louboutin Greggo Flat's. She had to hand it to him, the man knew fashion.

With a low hum he murmured, "If you keep looking at me like that I'm going to have to take you right here on the piano in front of all these highly inebriated people."

She raised a perfectly shaped brow as if daring him and grabbed a shot off the top of the instrument before throwing it back, her fourth one from the bottle of tequila that likely cost more than she made all week.

"Respect," Lucifer smirked before his hands shot out to grasp her when she almost tipped backwards. "Respect rescinded my little lush."

Giggling she let her head drop against his shoulder, continuing to laugh until she snorted which made her laugh harder. Completely letting go when you always had to be alert for mommy duty and work was exhilarating, allowing another to be the level headed one and saying to hell with responsibility.

Lucifer couldn't help but be pulled in to her amusement, she was just a delight and tonight a very overly intoxicated one which made her that much more entertaining. Supposedly he was the one with the overly inappropriate mind but she was downright embarrassing while drunk, she was making _him_ blush and the more pink his cheeks turned the more it prompted her to push it further. Even Maze was getting a kick out of the blonde, dropping her head to whisper in his ear, "I finally see why you like her so much," as she walked by.

Shaking his head affectionately at the woman still laughing hysterically to herself he wrapped an arm around her to hold her upright and downed a shot himself, his seventh to her fourth.

"I love this song!" she excitedly exclaimed when the music changed, eyes widening and her tone overly serious as she suddenly stood. "I need to dance."

With hands firmly attached to her waist to steady her he also rose and pressed a kiss to her temple before getting her started in the right direction for the dance floor, eyes carefully watching out for her. Grabbing a passing waitress he instructed her to entertain Chloe and keep an eye on the woman, the brunette nodding and doing as told instantly. Knowing she was taken care of now since he himself really didn't feel like dancing this evening he began to head to the bar when an ice cold voice shattered his good mood.

"Samael."

Lucifer froze, swallowing and turning with wide eyes to face his brother. "Mikey," he greeted as evenly as he could. "What brings you here? Miss me already?"

Michael looked him up and down and nodded, "Not bad, a week and you're good as new. Seems you still heal like angels do, though you should have died."

"Well I'm just full of surprises," he smirked uncomfortably. This was bad, very very bad. Chloe was just beyond his field of vision as was Maze, not to mention how violated he felt at him being in his club with his home only five stories above them.

"That's the problem isn't it?" the blue-eyed angel sneered. "Too many surprises. If you would just take the hint and do what's expected of you I wouldn't have to be here."

Lucifer casually glanced around and when he saw Maze heading towards them he subtlety waved his hand by his side to order her to stop. If he played his cards right Michael would leave and think it was his idea and more importantly he wouldn't lose anyone today. "I've never been good at taking directions, free will does that to you and I'm not the only one exercising it apparently. I highly doubt dad ordered you down here."

"You've always been a disappointment haven't you Samael?" he scoffed, basking in the hint of anger beginning to show on the Devil's face. "Maybe he did, maybe he's sick of you acting like a fool, embarrassing him."

The Devil chuckled, "The only thing that should embarrass him is this ensemble you've put together." Fiddling with the lapel on the other mans jacket he tutted, "It's a club Mike, not a bar mitzvah."

"Have you thought about our last talk?" he sneered.

Lucifer nodded, "I have thought about our little _chat_." His cheek ticked as he clenched his teeth, trying desperately to not say everything he wanted to. "I've thought about many of the things you said, did. Thought about how I can _repay_ you for everything."

"I thought the fall comments were pretty good," he laughed to himself, clapping Lucifer on the shoulder and squeezing painfully until Lucifer finally winced when his collar bone began to splinter.

"There it is, the weakness you'd die before admitting." Stepping closer he smirked at the tension, the fury rolling off his brother. "Next time I see you I won't be as patient. I'm feeling reminiscent so I'll give you one more chance to go back to the pit where you belong _and stay there_ instead of sending you straight into the void."

Lucifer ran his tongue over his teeth before biting it so hard he tasted blood trying to hold his words but that just wasn't who he was. "Lying now Michael, dad must be so _proud_. We both know this ends with one of us in the void," he chuckled humorlessly. "Now my buzz is wearing off and I really don't want to see your face sober as I might wretch. So off you pop." Michael stepped closer and Lucifer blinked, "Ugh, what have you been eating? Your breath is like a dying whale beached itself, was eaten by a buzzard, and regurgitated said whale into your mouth."

"Wisecracking, hides the fear," Michael hissed, humor gone. "I know what Beleth and Carnivean did to you, every disgusting detail of how they defiled you just like you deserve. If you drag this out your stint in the underworld will seem like a daydream compared to what I'll do to Chloe and Beatrice."

Horror flooded through him closely followed by nausea and he startled when he realized he was alone, his brother gone. His nerves were frazzled, eyes frantic, as he began to feel lightheaded. This couldn't be happening, not them. He could survive but not his girls, anyone but them. A hand on his arm jerked him forward and he followed it blindly, trying to suck in air that didn't seem to be coming. Shoved into a VIP area he realized vaguely it was Maze and she was saying something but he couldn't hear. Everything seemed muffled, the temperature was too hot and he pulled uncomfortably at his collar trying to get any sort of relief. His heart was pounding in his chest as visions filled his head, terrible flashbacks of the worst time in all of his existence. It was all crashing down around him and he jerked his jacket off of himself as he tried to get any relief he could from the stifling warmth.

"Lucifer, listen to me. I need you to calm down."

It was barely registering that someone was speaking to him and he struggled when hands gripped his face and sharp green eyes appeared only inches from his wild onyx ones. He tried to get away, lash out but someone seemed to be holding him still and he whined at the feeling of being trapped in Hell, unable to escape, waiting for the next assault.

"Focus Lucifer, listen to my voice. Breath with me, in and out. In and out."

"It's not working his lips are blue," a voice hissed. "I can't hold him much longer."

"You're safe, it's just you and me. Come back to me, breath for me," the voice finally recognized as Chloe's commanded steadily, the smell of tequila reaching his nose.

His eyes snapped to hers and he tried to follow what she was saying, sucking in a breath when she did and letting it out a few moments later. The tingling blanketing his entire body began to lessen, the feeling in his arms and legs began to come back and he held Chloe's gaze like a life line as she continued breathing with him. The grip around his arms and torso lessened but he paid it no heed, still clinging to the blonde's every word.

The minutes crawled by until he finally broke eye contact and let his eyes close, dropping his head into his hands and swallowing down the bile still threatening to come up. The memories were bad enough but even trying to imagine Chloe or Trixie in that position made him physically ill. Angels couldn't kill humans, could really barely harm them with himself being the exception since it was technically his job, but they could send people wherever they wished temporarily or bring other things to hurt them, will humans to do atrocious acts for them.

"Have you ever had a panic attack before?" Chloe asked softly, her drunken haze gone completely by the sight of the person she loved destructing.

Maze answered first. "He doesn't _panic_. What did Michael say?"

Chloe paled, the severity of the situation hitting her. "That was Michael?"

Lucifer however didn't answer, too lost in his head to even really hear them. Everything was trying to come back up, everything he thought he had dealt with, had gotten over. It was like he was living it again, every smell, every touch, every- He covered his mouth as he gagged and when a hand landed on his back he jerked away harshly. Air, he needed air, and space. Not even looking back he scrambled to his feet and all but ran from the club and out onto the street, ignoring Chloe's panicked cries and Maze's shouts.

It was raining tonight, fitting really, but he paid it no heed. His legs carried him for what felt like miles until his clothes were saturated, hair plastered to his head. Somewhere he had lost his vest when it became uncomfortably heavy and when his phone rang he had thrown it against the exterior wall of a building in distress. It was hard to think or feel, just a painful numbness filling his entire body. He could almost hear it, the noises Carnivean made while he clenched his eyes shut trying to ignore what was happening. Slamming his hands over his ears he shook his head, trying to somehow muffle the noise that was coming from inside. "No, no, no, no," he mumbled to himself, hot tears spilling from his eyes onto his cold cheeks. Sitting down on a bench who knows where he dropped his head into his hands and began to cry harder, gut wrenching sobs wracking his frame.

The Morningstar was broken.

"Luci?" asked a deep voice, low and cautious.

He didn't move but did bite out, "Go away Amenadiel." Of course the ass didn't listen and he felt the bench creak slightly under the additional weight. Silence blanketed them, neither talking and the angel not commenting on Lucifer's deteriorating emotional state. "Take me back to Hell."

Amenadiel's eyes widened. "What? What about the woman and the child? You can't really mean that."

"I do," he insisted and sat back, sticking a cigarette between his lips and trying to light it which of course didn't work and he angrily threw the objects out into the dark before just letting his arms hang at his sides. "I'm done here on earth, just take me back." Perhaps if he was in Hell Michael would leave his humans alone, and he would accept torture for eternity in place of an ounce of terror for Chloe and the spawn. Maybe if Maze followed it wouldn't even be torturous. Well, until Michael showed up.

Amenadiel looked at his brother, saw how broken he appeared sitting on a bench drenched to the bone. He hadn't looked this beaten down since- With a deep sigh he stared up at the stormy sky and allowed the rain drops to caress his face. Of course it would come back up at some point but why would he want to return to the place it occurred, regardless that it was his home? He was trying to run and he loved and respected his brother too much to allow that to happen. "No."

Lucifer scoffed bitterly. "No of course not. Why would you actually do something useful?"

"Try to help me understand, talk to me Luci," he pleaded.

The Devil let out a groan and let his head fall back, sliding down on the bench until his long legs were bent in front of him and his arms dangled off the edge. "He's going to kill me."

He knew who they were speaking of and though he wanted to argue the angel couldn't because the statement was most likely true. "So you want to go to Hell to not have to enter the void."

"Phfft," Lucifer waved off. "The void is no concern of mine." He waited a few moments before adding the real reason. "Mike's going to find someone or something to do to Chloe and the hell spawn what they did to me. I can't protect them forever, perhaps if I descend he'll leave them alone."

Amenadiel shook his head. "He can't do this, he's going against everything holy. It's sinful, sacrilegious, it's-"

"Exactly what I did?" he stated quietly.

"No," the angel immediately refuted. "You fell because of pride, for selfish reasons. Michael is becoming wrath." Rubbing his hands together nervously he looked over again. "You have to defeat Michael, he cannot be able to continue like this."

Fed up Lucifer shoved himself back up on the bench, "And how do you propose I do that bro? Hmm? He's got that fucking sword that dad gave him and I have nothing! Dad gave me nothing!"

Amenadiel took a chance and placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "You really don't know do you?" When his brother stared at him blankly he smiled sadly. "Your wings Luci, dad's gift to you was your wings. The biggest, brightest pair, every edge razor sharp, every feather laid with exquisite detail. No one's could compare and then you burned them out of spite. I suppose in terms of the grand gesture you wanted it was spot on."

The tone wasn't accusing, just informative so Lucifer didn't lash out. "I'm sensing a strong case of wing envy but I really must get to Hell so come on, let's go."

"The human loves you, the _child_ loves you. How can you simply leave them? Do you not realize the magnitude of pure human souls attaching themselves to the creator of sin? They love the very thing that damned them, that's huge."

"Huge. Dick joke. You burn me a dirty look. Punches ensue. You fly away. There, now let's go," he replied flatly, rolling his hand in a 'come on' gesture.

Amenadiel stood, frustration filling him. "For once think of something bigger than yourself! Michael will become more out of control, will start to terrorize Heaven and if he's already threatening humans how long will it be before he goes after them?" Pacing he clenched and unclenched his fists. "You're willing to throw away the single greatest thing that has ever happened to you, to roll over and die like an animal? You've never given up and now you're willing to bow down before _Michael_?"

Lucifer jerked back as if slapped. "I bow to no one!" he shouted over the white noise of the storm before slumping and mirroring Amenadiel's actions from a few minutes ago, staring up and allowing the rain to beat down on his face. "I'm trying to do the right thing," he moaned painfully. "I'm damned if I try, damned if I don't. There is no right answer, no reason to anything. Dad doesn't care, he never loved us. There's no plan, no grand design. He's just a kid with an ant farm."

Unsure exactly what they were talking about anymore Amenadiel stayed silent, allowing him to release his anguish.

"Do you want to know the greatest joke in the universe? That God cares. That he's watching over us." Pulling his hair in frustration he screamed loudly, the thunder covering the noise. "Dad doesn't give two shits what happens to anyone, let alone his son! He murders people and makes them suffer yet I'm the bad guy! I've done nothing to deserve this, any of it yet he continuously punishes me! What does he want from me?"

"I don't know brother," he answered. Seeing his big brother in so much agony was crushing him; Lucifer had always stood tall, never wavering but now it looked as if a small breeze could finish him off.

"He's taken everything from me! Everything, and now he wants to take the one thing I have left." Standing and throwing his fists in the air he directed his voice to the clouds. "You want me to be the monster you think I am? Fine! I'll be the most spiteful, hateful thing you've ever seen. I'll be evil, I'll hurt everyone just as you've hurt me!"

"Luci-"

"Fuck you Amenadiel!" he shouted, stalking closer, finger pointed menacingly. "None of you understand, you can't! You all get to go home, get to have things. Get to be loved," he shouted, the lightning illuminating his face. "You want the Devil, fine! I'll attempt to murder Michael, rip him limb from limb. Then what? You think there will be no retribution regardless of a victory or defeat?" Bitterly he met his brother's eyes, the lightning flashing overhead. "You were right brother, I was a mistake! Everything about me has been a giant bloody mistake!"

* * *

Chloe sat anxiously on the end of the couch while Maze stalked around the entire penthouse, both wondering when Lucifer might come back. They had tried to look for him but with no idea where he may have gone they finally returned soaking wet and weary and hoped he would soon as well.

The sound of wings met both their ears and Chloe whipped around to see Amenadiel standing on the patio with Lucifer in his arms, soaking wet and unconscious. Water dripped from the pair onto the floor, the Devil's long limbs hanging lifelessly, his face lax. Unsure if Amenadiel was truly a friend or foe since she never spoke to him directly other than at the religious auction she looked to Maze for a clue.

Maze pointed to the couch, worry evident. "What happened?"

The angel entered the room and set his brother's limp form down on the couch and sat down by his feet. "He wanted me to take him back to Hell and when I refused he got himself so worked up he was becoming erratic. I knocked him unconscious before he could hurt himself."

"Why would he want to go back to Hell?" Chloe asked as she approached.

Amenadiel, as if realizing she was there jumped a little and cleared his throat. "I'm assuming he hasn't spoken much about what's happening." At her headshake he looked to Maze who jerkily shook her head. "Michael tried to send him into the void and now he's returned to finish it, threatening him if he resists. I don't even know the reasoning behind it other than the fact he's always been jealous of him." Blowing out a breath he looked at both women. "Lucifer will die if they meet again, he's is in no condition to engage him."

"You don't know that," Maze argued. "He's never lost a fight before. I've watched him kill angels in Hell, rip off their wings like a child and a bug."

Amenadiel grimaced at the visual. "He can't beat him without his wings," he said quietly, allowing the point to sink in. "Luci's strong and there is a small chance he could come out on top but it's miniscule at best. He burned his best chance on the beach that night and with his mental state deteriorating it's not looking good." He heaved a deep sigh. "This is an archangel Mazikeen, it's different and you know it."

"Isn't Lucifer an archangel? What's so different? I mean you two fight," Chloe wondered.

Maze smirked at the angel's tight jaw. "Lucifer could crush him if he wanted to, he holds back. They've only had a couple fights where it was even remotely close."

Chloe sank down on the opposite couch, watching the rise and fall of Lucifer's chest and felt her heart break at how young and vulnerable he looked at this particular moment. "What did Michael threaten him with? And why can't you help at all? Why can't anyone else help? Where's _God_?" she questioned, anger seeping into her tone.

Amenadiel answered what he could. "Michael would eliminate anyone that got in his way without notice, we would just be canon fodder. Archangels are a different breed, more powerful than you can ever imagine, but Lucifer crippled himself when he removed his wings. Any angels, possibly even the other archangels, wouldn't last longer than a few minutes between them. As for father he's currently inaccessible." Hesitating he broke eye contact and looked back to his brother. "Michael threatened Luci with the only things that he puts before himself. The only things he's ever cared about since his creation."

Chloe racked her still buzzed brain but nothing was coming to mind about what he could mean.

Maze laughed humorlessly. "He's talking about you and Trixie. His pet humans."

Instead of getting upset at the fact Lucifer was trying to go to Hell just to keep her and her daughter safe she focused on the task at hand. There would be no self-sacrifice if she had anything to say about it. "Lucifer can't die, I'm not willing to let him go so we need to figure out what he can do about Michael."

Slightly impressed at the human not crying or getting upset but actually looking for a solution Maze chimed in. "I can help him, though I don't know for how long. He needs an edge."

"We're not sacrificing anyone, we'll just have to figure something out or- or Lucifer will have to descend to his rightful spot and we'll hope for the best," Amenadiel demanded. "There is no reason to cause more death."

"So that's it?" Chloe scoffed. "You're just going to let him go back to Hell or whatever the void is? You're his brother but I guess that doesn't mean anything up there does it? All you do is try to hurt him and piss him off, and that's when you're not throwing punches that apparently he allows!" Rounding on Maze she continued her rant. "And you! You're supposed to protect him but all I've seen is him getting hurt so what's the problem? It's amazing he's lasted this long with you two!"

Maze stomped over to her, toe to toe. "You know nothing about what you're talking about."

"Maybe not, but I do know that when I saw you talking to him in the hospital that was real. I don't know if demons or angels can feel love but when you love someone you're willing to die for them, are you both willing to do that?"

Amenadiel looked down in shame while Maze looked furious. "Are you?" she sneered.

"In a heartbeat."

"You know this is all your fault," the demon hissed. "If he hadn't met you he wouldn't have changed, he wouldn't have been distracted by emotions, wouldn't have gotten blindsided by Michael, and wouldn't be trying to sacrifice himself! _You_ made him weak, made him care, taught him emotions."

Chloe's eyes narrowed to slits. "I gave his life meaning, taught him that things are worth fighting for. What's happening is on Michael so don't you _dare_ blame me."

The demon looked at her with a spark of respect and spun, heading for the stairs. "I'll figure something out, let me know if you two do."

The angel relaxed once Maze left, the human arguing with the demon having put him on edge, and let his eyes fall upon his brother, the bruise from where he had knocked him unconscious beginning to show on his temple and cheek. "Lucifer knows exactly how to piss me off, everyone really and I find it so hard to control myself in his presence." Chuckling softly he let out a deep sigh. "He's special, always has been. He feels things much, much deeper than an angel should be able to. Anger, lust, jealousy," he smiled at Chloe, "Love. He enjoys upsetting the balance, takes pride in making others lose control. Lucifer is everything an angel shouldn't be, and it's why I love him."

Chloe listened intently, wanting to hear about their relationship. An outside view into the mind and life of the Devil.

"Even before the fall Lucifer was always such a-" he sighed, "Forgive my language, but an asshole. There was never a time that I can remember that he wasn't doing something that pissed at least someone off and he did it on purpose. In fact the only angel I recall him ever being truly kind to was Gabriel. He was never a shining light of God even on his best day and though there's no such thing as halos if he had one it would have been broken and hanging on for dear life." Amenadiel began to chuckle, "And you know what? He managed to hide it so well that dad never found out, he just assumed the other angels were making up stories about him because he was the perfect son." He snorted, "Right."

Rubbing his hand over his face to push back the past and return to the present he inspected Lucifer's shoes and picked a piece of grass off of them. "He always did like to look his best. Loudest damn peacock around."

"I don't fight him because we hate each other or argue to upset him, I try to reason with him because he needs that and we scuffle because it's what brothers do." Meeting the human's eyes he tried to convey the truth in his words. "I would die for Lucifer, as I know he would do for me the only difference is Lucifer isn't afraid to die while I am. I could sacrifice myself, Maze could as well but it would make no difference. This is between the two most powerful beings in creation, if they do fight, a real to the death and not a cowardly sneak attack as Michael did before, the collateral damage could be catastrophic; city blocks leveled, thousands dead. You've taught him the value of a human life, he's trying to do the right thing for once."

Chloe felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes. "What if I don't want him to do the right thing?"

"Then you need to make that clear and stop him from trying to return home. We need to get him back to where he needs to be, he needs to be as ruthless and cruel as he was before earth, before what happened in Hell, before-" He hesitated. "Before you." Meeting her eyes he finished, "You need to give him permission to return to the monster we both know he really is."

Amenadiel was suddenly kicked in the side of the head and barely stayed upright, his head snapping to the side and a grunt leaving his lips. Glaring he turned to look at his brother who was waking up with a pissed expression.

"That's your play? Drag me back here to talk about _feelings?_ Why not make yourself useful for once and actually listen to me? _"_

"You've always been such a child. I'm trying to help you but of course you can't see that!"

"I'm surprised I can see anything after you tried to take my head off," Lucifer spat. Glaring he pulled himself up and grimaced at his clothes and all the water everywhere. "Not to mention your insistence on trying to defile my home and furniture." A small noise alerted him to the fact Chloe was present and his shoulders fell instantly, anger leaving him.

Knowing they had much to discuss Amenadiel stood and walked towards the patio. "Don't give up brother, you never have before."

The Devil scoffed. "Well that was before Mikey tried to turn me into a shish kabob."

"You've always found a way to win, no matter what it took. If you have an ace up your sleeve, I highly recommend you use it."

Alone Lucifer looked to Chloe who seemed to be just as drenched as he was. "What did he say to you?" he demanded.

She didn't reply, just stared at him trying to comprehend everything that had just been thrust upon her. Lucifer was going to die or would be forced to become the very thing he'd tried so hard to distance himself from. Chloe wanted to say something but her mind was blank, her thoughts quiet under a blanket of helplessness. Standing she quickly moved around the table to him and climbed on his lap, pressing her lips to his in desperation. He reacted on instinct, cradling her to him and leaving enough room between them for Chloe to fumble with the buttons on his shirt.

Through the haze of lust he noticed how badly her hands were shaking, how desperate her affections were and he covered her hands with his own and stopped their motions. "Chloe?" he asked uncertainly. "What did he say to you?" he asked again softly.

"That you're going to die," she whispered so softly he barely heard it.

He was going to kill that feathered shit head. There was a reason he hadn't told Chloe everything and how dare Amenadiel take away her innocence? Of course he knew he was going to die, he wasn't daft but that didn't mean she had needed to know about it. Even if he descended into Hell he was only fooling himself if he didn't think Michael would come after him at some point. It was inevitable and that was why he had hoped Chloe wouldn't have to deal with it until the time came.

"So it's true then?" she scoffed when he stayed silent. "What about Amenadiel and Maze and me-"

"No," he instantly interrupted. "There's no reason for everyone to go down with me. I'm not dragging anyone into this mess. Especially not you," he replied firmly, his tone leaving no room for argument. Effortlessly he picked up Chloe and carried her to the bedroom, stripping her and himself of their still sopping clothing and sliding in under the warmth of the bedroom sheets and down blanket. Both were silent, Lucifer laying on his back with Chloe held tightly to him.

"I need you to promise me something."

Lucifer pressed a kiss into her hair. "Anything."

"Promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to stay here with Trix and I. That you'll do or become whatever's needed to not leave us."

He wanted to give his word but what she was asking of him- "You don't know what you're asking."

"Promise me," she angrily bit out.

Her head was turned away from him and the darkness of the night covered them both so she didn't see the anguish on his handsome face. She didn't see the trepidation in his eyes or the way he bit his lip and shook his head in defeat. Had no idea of the almost physical pain that filled him at the request, the churn in his gut and flickering of his soul.

"I give you my word."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! A couple big moments this chapter! The song at the end of the chapter is I Will Return by Skylar Grey.

* * *

Linda tapped her pen on her notebook and stared at the couch where Lucifer was sprawled out, staring at the ceiling with his hands clasped over his navel. He seemed so much heavier than the last time she had seen him, any time really aside from the sessions after he was raped. Something had happened between their last meeting and now, something big. His hands shifted and he absently rubbed at his stomach, something he did about every three minutes before relaxing again. It was as if she wasn't even there so she gave him time to try to process whatever he was thinking about and figured he'd share when he was ready. Glancing at her watch it indicated he had been here for almost thirty minutes, not really talking since arriving and just lying on her couch. Figuring he needed a break or some insight he wasn't ready for she allowed him to just lie there as she sat at her desk writing notes and organizing her patient list for later today. Every so often she would look up to make sure he was alright and every time he was still just staring at the ceiling completely silent but not still. Linda didn't think the man was capable of sitting completely still, how he had never been diagnosed with ADD was beyond her; his finger would tap on his other hand, his feet would bounce, at one point he even seemed to be wiggling his ears.

"I tried to force my brother to take me back to Hell."

Dr. Martin's head jerked up in surprise at the fact he had finally spoken but she didn't move closer, he seemed tense enough today. "What made you decide to want to go home?" she asked conversationally.

"My other brother threatened to harm Detective Decker and the child if I don't allow him to murder me. I thought the best course of action would be to remove myself from the equation," he explained.

Why did she even ask? It was difficult to read into his metaphors sometimes and she honestly thought they would have broken through them by this point and started to actually speak about himself instead of projecting his issues onto a fictional religious character. "Lucifer what's your real name? The one your parents gave you?"

Wearily he turned his head, "I don't have a mother I told you that and my father named me-" Oh how he hated that name, the one Michael insisted on using, the one that was attached to so much history and pain. "Samael. You know that as well. Are you suffering from memory loss?"

"Lucifer I want to help you, so badly, but I need to see the real you. Not the devil you think you are but the real, human man. Tell me about your real home, about your family, what your first job was, where you went to school, any pets you had, anything. You're human, it's nothing to be ashamed of and I know we can get through the reason you depend on these metaphors if you just give me a little bit to work with. Just tell me the truth."

He swung his legs off the far armrest and gracefully twisted to sit upright, face taught with tension and apprehension. "You think you can better help if you know the real me?"

Her heart sped up in excitement, maybe she finally got through to him. At first she had thought he was schizophrenic but he seemed to be too aware of his personality to have that diagnosis. The next guess was Bipolar Type 1 with delusions of grandeur and a bit of hedonism which was what she had settled on diagnosing him with, though only in her paperwork seeing as he never seemed ready to hear it. "Yes."

"Very well," he agreed calmly. "I came to America from Wales when I was in my early twenties to get out from under my oppressive father and away from my siblings that I didn't see eye to eye with. My mother was never really in the picture and it affected me deeply, thus my inability to truly connect or form meaningful relations with the opposite sex. My real name is- Well it's-"

Linda was almost shaking in anticipation.

"Rebecca."

He burst out laughing at her hard glare and ducked when she threw her pen at him. "That's what you wanted to hear yes?" His humor dropped after only a moment, "Because if you wanted the truth it'd go something more like this. I'm the Devil; straight from Heaven, cast out by God, ruler of Hell, Satan." Seeing her further deflate and sigh in disappointment he carefully offered, "I can show you but I'm fearful you won't want to help at all after you see it and I rather like speaking with you."

With a heavy sigh she rose and walked to the couch, dropping down next to him and grabbing his hands to squeeze them in support. "I will always be here to help you, regardless of what you do or say. I give you my word."

"Very well," he acknowledged.

Linda waited for something to happen, part of her wondering if it really would after so much time speaking about the Devil but the logical part knowing nothing supernatural would truly occur. This was a human man but if they could break through his ridiculous metaphors they might be able to start making true progress. She couldn't even try to look up previous medical files or attempt to find out where he lived without his real name which she was damn sure wasn't 'Lucifer Morningstar' so to get him to perhaps realize he was human today was huge.

Her eyes watched him patiently as her thumbs began to run over his knuckles soothingly. Their patient doctor relationship was anything but normal, in fact it was a moral and professional train wreck really. She traded him therapy for sex, which in itself was terrible considering some days she felt like she was taking advantage of a mentally ill man just because he was beautiful and sexy as hell. The man wasn't a prostitute. Then it truly became muddled when she began to develop feelings for him despite knowing he was hopelessly in love with Chloe Decker. Ending their physical relationship had been difficult but necessary.

Nothing had happened despite the fact they had been sitting closely for more than a few minutes, and when she pursed her lips to ready herself to push the human topic further his eyes began to glow a bright red. It was impossible yet here it was right in front of her. Lucifer's gorgeous black eyes were replaced by something seemingly glowing from the inside, swirling and flashing. This wasn't possible, this wasn't real yet it was. She jerked her hands away and Lucifer's eyes snapped back to black in an instant, hurt shining from the onyx depths.

"This was a mistake. I'll leave," he said skittishly but before he could move Linda's hands grabbed his again and squeezed.

She was trembling, she didn't want to be but she was. Everything in her mind, her logic was being tested by what she had just seen. This wasn't real, couldn't be real yet the proof was literally in front of her. As was Lucifer. This was the man that had been coming to her for months now, almost a year really. The man who had grown exponentially, that came to her for guidance and honesty, came to her for a safe place to speak. "You're really the Devil?" she whispered.

"I did try to tell you," he grinned.

She let out a breath and laughed, "Yes you did and I knew that stamina wasn't humanly possible. Let me see your eyes again."

Lucifer nodded once and his eyes returned to red and he stared in Linda's eyes as she stared into his. She seemed to be accepting this rather well, almost scarily so and he continued to wait to see if she would soon panic.

"Where's your horns?"

He deflated a little and groaned in exasperation. "I don't have horns, or hooves, or a tail, and I don't turn into the crimson Hulk."

He looked so put out. "Sorry. So home really is Hell? And God is your father, and your brothers are angels?" she clarified.

"Yes," he answered and let his eyes shift back.

"Wow," she said to herself before startling out of her stupor. Trying to maintain at least some degree of professionalism she squeezed his hands once more before releasing them and walking to her chair, no notebook in hand. There wouldn't be notes for this session. "So everything you've told me is true? You're not just an emotionally stunted individual you're actually this naïve, this ignorant to how to speak to people and basic social cues. I thought it was almost an act but you're seriously like a child-"

Lucifer arched a brow.

"Right! I apologize," she broke off with a blush. A thought occurred to her and she grabbed the arm rests of her chair tightly, "Am I going to Hell for sleeping with the Devil? I defiled God's favorite son." She hadn't even believed in Heaven and Hell before this moment and now faced with the truth she needed to get this straight.

"My dear you desecrated me." He couldn't help but laugh at her distressed face and shook his head to ease her fears. "It has nothing to do with that, I mean most of Los Angeles would be damned then, but don't fret, even if you do we can entertain each other for all eternity," he grinned with a wink.

Linda smiled affectionately; the days of their transgressions were long past but the fondness for this man had never waned. Speaking of fondness for this man- "Does Chloe know?"

"Of course," he answered instantly, "She found out right before I was forced back to Hell."

Hearing him speak about Hell made her replay their conversation about his assault in her head and she struggled to school her features. What this man had endured no one would ever know but just the thought was horrifying. _Demons_ had _raped_ Lucifer. She didn't know what they looked like or what they were capable of but to knock down the Devil himself they had to be just-

"Now can we please discuss the current happenings?" Lucifer solicited, bringing her back to the present.

"Yes, continue," she agreed and hoped she could listen to half the things he was going to say without her mind wandering about everything she knew about the Devil in films and tv which seemed to contrast harshly with the real thing. She didn't need to worry though because the tale he spun was more interesting than anything she could have wondered about and the fact it was true made it that much more amazing. These were biblical characters that people took in faith, angels and demons waging wars, original sin. He spoke of his attack, that he and Chloe had separated, his remorse at hurting her after the fact, showing her his true self, and other bits and pieces of the last few months.

When he saw her smiling he frowned defensively, "What?"

"You're learning Lucifer. You don't see it but you've made amazing progress. You're actually speaking about and understanding feelings on your own without me leading you. Did you give Eve the apple?"

He cocked his head. "Did you listen to anything I just said?"

"Yes, yes I did. It's just- this is so surreal."

She was curious and he supposed it was a natural reaction to gaining knowledge of the divine. He'd humor her. "It was a pomegranate, not an apple tree and I gave her a lot more than a piece of fruit," he smirked. "In fact she bore me a son," he reminisced. "Though that's not here nor there."

"You have a son?" she blanched. "How has this never come up in conversation?"

He shrugged, "I was never particularly proud of the little bastard, in fact I have a special place in Hell for him, but some good came out of it. Dad decided angels could no longer reproduce so I don't have that to worry about any longer thank goodness."

Linda felt like her head was about to explode. "You had sex with Eve, the first woman, and had a child. What was his name?"

"Cain," he replied and defended himself despite Linda not judging in the slightest. "It's not my fault he was a murderer and I didn't _deceive_ Eve, that woman knew exactly what she was doing and why are we talking about this?" he barked. "This has nothing to do with anything!"

She was losing him, his defenses rising and she mentally slapped herself for pushing him too far with his past. "Alright moving back what you spoke about today; Michael wants to kill you?" she tried valiantly to not react to the words, her feelings for Lucifer deeper than they should be. "Just because of jealousy? And the void is a true death that only comes from a non-human figure killing another directly?"

"Yes, and Michael's sword."

"That he stabbed you with and you almost died."

"Yes."

She nodded and tapped her fingers over and over on her leg. "And you believe Michael, the archangel, will grievously harm Chloe and her daughter and you want to sacrifice yourself by going to Hell with no way to return to keep them safe, even knowing that Michael will come after you at some point to finish the job."

Lucifer jumped to his feet and paced around the room, fingers fiddling with every part of his suit he could. "I punish the guilty, torture souls, but I can't have innocent blood on my hands. Especially not theirs." Staring at his palms as if seeing the carnage he leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window and let his eyes slide closed. "I have nothing left to give, nothing left for anyone to take. He's going to kill me. Perhaps I should let him."

Realizing he was admitting his thoughts were turning suicidal Linda hurriedly interrupted him before he could go too far down that path. "Don't let them win Lucifer. You're the strongest most resilient person I have ever met. Look at everything you've overcome, acknowledge the fact you've beaten every adversary that has tried to harm you including yourself. Remember who you are and what you are to others."

"Chloe and the spawn will get over it," he mumbled.

"I wasn't speaking about them," she said softly and waited for him to turn. "You've touched numerous people's-" at his raised brows she shot him a look. "Lives. People's lives. I would miss you tremendously and I doubt Chloe and Trixie would get over it, and what about Maze? All the people you've gotten justice for? No one lives in a bubble Lucifer and the ripple from one selfish action could have a butterfly effect."

Crossing his arms and leaning his back against the wall by the windows he crossed his legs at the ankle and met her eyes. "So what do I do?"

"You fight," she replied simply. "Just like you've fought through every other issue and you fight with everything you have. You're resourceful and resilient, look how far you've come since we've been meeting. I gave you the tools but you're the one that uses them. I have faith in you."

And if those weren't the magic words. Lucifer looked all of ten years old staring at her in earnest and she looked back with honesty and respect. "I have faith in you Lucifer."

"And what if Mike tries to harm Chloe?" he anxiously questioned.

"From what you've told me you have people behind you, don't be ashamed to ask your other sibling and Mazikeen for help. It's not a weakness to rely on others, it's utilizing a strength."

"If I have any chance I have to become something I don't want to, something I don't know if I can come back from."

Linda shook her head, "Lucifer what you've failed to grasp is that there's things in all of us that we don't want there, human or angel. We are all capable of evil, of making bad decisions and doing things we're not proud of but it's our connections to this world, to the people in it, that keep us on the right path. 'We're all creatures of light and darkness. Embracing your darkness won't kill the light. Goodness is stronger than that'."

Lucifer scoffed but didn't argue.

"You'll come back, I know you will. _You_ just have to believe it."

* * *

"How was therapy?" Chloe asked from the confines of the car that afternoon on their way to speak with a suspect, the case finally coming together. It felt good to be back for both, the familiarity of working together soothing the wounds from the breakup. Today was Thursday, which meant Lucifer had a session with Dr. Martin and though he hadn't been going as regularly as he should he did in fact go today.

"I told her. Well- showed her."

"You flashed your therapist?" she asked with a smirk.

He laughed, "No those days are long past. She knows I'm the Devil." Hesitating for a moment he added, "She took it rather well."

"Oh," Chloe said in surprise. "Good for you." She meant it, it really was a good thing for someone else to be aware so they could understand where he was coming from but she also couldn't help but feel a tad jealous that she wasn't the only one anymore. Other than Dan who just didn't count. "I'm glad she responded well."

"Me too," he agreed, shifting in his seat so he could tap his fingers on his knees.

Chloe saw the motion out of the corner of her eye and smiled excitedly. "I almost forgot! I got you something."

"Really?" Lucifer wondered, half in excitement and half in surprise.

"Don't sound so surprised, you're making me feel like I never get you anything!" she sassed. Unbuckling her seat belt she raised her hips from the seat and fiddled with her pants.

"I'm liking where this is going."

"Quiet," she grinned, hand slipping into her front pocket to grab something before she sat back down correctly in her seat and buckled herself in again. "I don't know if you notice it or not but you fidget with your hands a lot and I wondered why I hadn't noticed it a long time ago and it hit me. The coin that you always played with was gone, so I got you new one," she finished and held open her hand for him to take it.

He picked it up, pleased with the size and weight of it and further inspected it. His Pentecostal coin was long gone and the one that Maze had somehow found with suspected divine intervention had been used up leaving him with nothing. Frequently he had reached into his pocket searching for the item before remembering it was no longer there, apparently Chloe had noticed as well. This coin seemed to have been a fifty cent piece at one time before someone had carved it out and created their own scene. One side depicting the flames of hell and the word _Guilty_ , the other clouds and _Innocent_. "Thank you," he said quietly, "Really."

"You're welcome, I love you," she said happily, pleased he seemed satisfied with the impromptu gift.

His lips twitching he smiled genuinely, clutching the coin in his right hand. "I love you too."

* * *

"Lucifer?"

Looking over when there was no response Chloe groaned in frustration when she saw he was gone. Why did he insist on disappearing right when she was trying to question or apprehend people? They had arrived at the suspect's place of business but he didn't seem to be around. Shaking her head she walked around the corner and froze at the sight of him standing near the opposite wall with his hands up talking to their missing suspect who was pointing a gun at him. He was using a soothing voice, the one he fell into while asking someone what they really wanted but the man still seemed jumpy, getting angry and complaining about him being in his head. Quietly she unbuckled her holster and began to grab her pistol.

Lucifer was almost to him, had almost gotten the gun when by a terrible stroke of bad luck someone nearby whistled loudly, effectively startling the man out of the trance and making him whip around to see Chloe. She tried to pull faster but without hesitation the man pulled the trigger.

As a being that had existed for eons, had witnessed almost every single act in the universe, there were many things Lucifer remembered though he wished he could forget. There were only a handful that shook him to the very core, events that forever changed him and his course. The fall had been the first, coming to earth and removing his wings was the second, being assaulted in Hell the third, and the fourth was unfolding in front of his eyes. Every one of these had affected him deeply, shredded his soul and ripped his heart apart but even the first three combined couldn't compare to this one.

 _When you close your eyes_

"No!" Lucifer shouted helplessly, lunging forward when Chloe jerked, her eyes going wide as her hand flew to her stomach, blood instantly pouring over her fingers as the gunshot echoed off the brick walls. The man whipped around to fire at the remaining person but Lucifer was already on him, grabbing the hand around the gun and twisting until the bones in the man's wrist snapped. The man screamed in pain and dropped to his knees before being hauled up by his throat. Lucifer's true form flickered and the man screamed in horror before being smashed into the wall, jerked back and forth against the building's exterior before Lucifer threw him hard to the ground, for the first time wanting to actually murder a human instead of just harm them.

 _You can see the day rewind_

In Lucifer's peripheral vision he saw Chloe crumple to the alley floor, hands clenched over the wound as tremors wracked her body, blood already pooling underneath her as she took in shaky breaths. Her wide eyes shifted to his as the tremors worsened, blood spilling down her pale cheek as she bit through her lip in agony. "Lucifer," she choked out fearfully, tears gathering in her already fading green eyes.

 _All the laughs and stupid fights_

Moving faster than what could be considered human he dropped down to his knees at her side and hastily ripped off his jacket, smashing it to her stomach and cradling her limp form against him. It was jarring to see such a bright and beautiful person lying on the grimy and darkened ground, the darkness trying to destroy the light. "You'll be fine. You have to be," he gritted shakily, face taught with stress. "He can't have you yet, you're mine." There was _so much_ blood and his heart shattered every time her body jerked on its own, nerves firing unwillingly. Hurriedly he dialed 911, snapping out the information needed before tossing it aside when her lips moved.

"I love you," she whispered, the faint voice barely heard over the sounds of the city.

 _You and I we roll like thunder in the skies_

Her eyes tried to slide shut and he shook his head, grabbing her cheek to force her to look at him. "No, you have to stay with me. You can't go. Beatrice needs you. _I need_ _you_." He hadn't even noticed he was crying, vision blurring with salty droplets, until one of his tears landed on her ashen face. "Bloody hell," he whined, rocking them both back and forth, clutching her like a child would a teddy bear, desperate to find comfort and alleviate fears.

 _Just like a party breaks at dawn_

Chloe's eyes were growing unfocused and he buried his face in her shoulder, hand cradling her head and the other still applying pressure in a vain attempt to staunch the bleeding. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone," he begged brokenly, lids clenched shut as he tried to picture them anywhere but here. She was shaking badly and he pulled back to look at her face, eyes frantically flickering over every feature in case this really was it. With a stifled sob he ran his thumb over the blood on her cheek and removed as much as he could and kissed her forehead. "Please," he choked out. "Not yet." Looking up to the Heavens he begged, "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you're up there, _dad_ , I'll be the son you always wanted me to be. I'll do as you ask, go where you want me to. All I ask is that you don't take Chloe. _Please."_

 _It never stops for long_

When he had been lying in the road dying a slow, quiet, and painful death there were no flashbacks, no regrets but faced with the great possibility of losing the woman he loved it all hit him full force. Every single interaction they'd ever had, every touch, every word, every emotion rapidly flashed in his mind. Their first meeting, the first time he got to touch her, when she told him she loved him, when she proved it. The regret he felt at every moment he had upset her, had hurt her, had made her frown or cry. He thought of the past before he knew her, the present in her embrace, and the terrifying reality of a future without her in it. "I can't do it without you! I don't know how," he sobbed. "I love you. _I love you so damn much_."

 _I will return, don't you ever hang your head_

Chloe wanted to say something, wanted to tell him it was going to be fine and wipe away the tears falling from his beautiful eyes but she was so very tired. She took in every feature on his face, finding comfort in the fact that if she died today she at least got to do it in the arms of her angel instead of alone. Mustering all the strength she had she smiled softly at him and allowed herself to close her eyes and give in to the darkness, the sound of broken pleas barely heard.

 _I will return, in every song at each sunset_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! The sadist in me _really_ wanted to make all of you suffer for as long as possible after leaving you in such a _distressing_ spot but I do have a heart, albeit a small one, but I digress. Now, bear with me here as I'm taking some medical liberties.

* * *

Lucifer could only watch helplessly while nurses and doctors took Chloe through the white double doors at the hospital, barking orders to each other over her pale and bloodied body. It was chaotic and loud, senses overwhelmed, then suddenly calm and quiet the moment the doors swung shut. This could be the last time he ever saw her, there was a very real possibility that she could ascend and leave him here alone. His entire world was beyond the pristine white walls and harsh overhead lights, her life in someone else's hands. _Human hands._ He didn't even know what to do with himself so he didn't do anything, just stood in the middle of the hallway staring at the doors. Waiting to see if everything they had built had just crumbled to the ground, reduced to rubble and dust.

"Sir?"

A tentative touch on his arm made him partially escape the haze surrounding him and he looked down dazedly to a young nurse with wise eyes and a youthful face, crows feet just beginning to creep in around her brown eyes.

"Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up?" she said softly, her tone reluctant but firm.

He just stared at her blankly, her words not even registering.

The woman grasped his arm a little harder and when she began to walk he went with her, allowing her to pull him wherever she wished. His body was on autopilot, legs moving and lungs taking in air but all thoughts were gone, mind shutting down and the cracks in his sanity widening.

"I'm so sorry for whatever's brought you here today but I need you to get yourself cleaned up, you're scaring the other people on the floor."

Finally hearing her words he saw she did indeed look apologetic and followed her pointed finger to the men's room to his left. He swallowed thickly and barely nodded, entering the space and meeting his reflection in the mirror. Blood. Everywhere. It was on his shirt, his slacks, staining his skin and coating his nails. Smears lay across his cheeks where he had wiped away his tears and on the collar of his shirt where he had cradled her to him. Turning on the faucet he methodically began to wash the red off his skin, the steaming water turning pink before swirling down the drain. His sleeves were rolled up before he scrubbed at his skin trying to get it off, his hands pressing harder when it wouldn't lift. His heart pounded as he scrubbed his arms raw, wanting it off, wanting _Chloe's blood_ off his skin. He hadn't spilt it but he may as well have, it was his fault for not moving faster, for leaving her side. Leaning over he splashed his face and removed the smears and finally turned off the water once everything had been removed. Long fingers wrapped around the edges of the sink and he stared down at the pink and red drops that covered the edges of the ceramic and the floor. His hands shook and to stop them he gripped the sink tighter, the porcelain cracking under his grip and cutting into his skin. They weren't bleeding, despite the jagged edges that had cut into them. Chloe was close by he should be bleeding which could only mean one thing.

"No," he whined, shaking his head in disbelief. On instinct he recalled back and punched the mirror, the glass not even cutting into his knuckles as it rained down over him. Shakily cracking a piece off still attached to the outer edge he tried to slice his palm once, twice, three times but it wasn't doing anything.

This couldn't be happening.

He tightened his grip and pushed harder but still _nothing._ His breathing was becoming erratic, hysterical cries of pain echoing off the walls as he viciously stabbed his hand in hopes that something would occur but the shard only cracked, breaking apart much like the man holding it.

"You fucking bastard," he wheezed, squeezing the glass in his fist before tossing it aside amongst the other pieces scattered around him. "You fucking bastard!" he screamed, unable to hold it in any longer, his sorrow turning to anger. Holding out his arms he stared at the ceiling and shouted, "Is this some sort of test? Are you trying to build character? Do you just _hate_ me that much?"

Grinding his teeth he kicked at the glass and porcelain on the ground and swiped at the small corner of glass still on the wall, sending it flying.

Except-

Why was there red on the wall?

Looking down he saw the blood, _his blood_ , coating his fingers and dripping steadily onto the floor from numerous cuts. Unable to support himself anymore he slid down the wall, tears falling down his face as his shoulders shook, not sure if he was laughing or crying.

* * *

Waiting for any sort of word on her condition had been torturous, stuck in the confines of a small room smelling of desperation and fear with nervous humans insistent on talking and expressing their concerns to each other. He had sat in the farthest and darkest corner, hands fiddling with his coin and staring almost unblinkingly at the door willing someone to come through it and tell him she would be fine. She was alive, that much he knew, since he kept stabbing his thumb with a sliver of glass to make sure he was still bleeding like a mortal.

Though he had washed the blood off his skin and his hand had already begun to barely heal he still looked frightful covered in crimson stains, shadows under his eyes and stare deadly focused. A few other people had shifted their gazes to him more than once, the room growing warmer every time they did and when the lights began to flicker they had left for a bit. At one point a chaplain had come in to pray with families for their loved ones to heal, for God to watch over all of them and give them strength during these trying times. The young man had spoken to every single person in the room before noticing Lucifer and though seemingly reluctant he made his way over.

"Sir, would you like me to pray with-"

The moment their eyes met the man had paled, backing up into some empty chairs and clutching his crucifix tightly in his hand. "I forbid you from causing any harm to any of these people," he commanded shakily.

Of course this one had to be a true believer. Ugh. He did have to give him props though, not many stood strong against the Devil. "I'm not here for them, or you, so move along padre," he quietly advised, a hard edge to his voice.

"Lord Jesus, in Your Holy Name, I bind all evil-" the priest began and Lucifer felt everyone in the room start to take notice of the scene unfolding.

Grabbing the arm rests to keep himself from lunging at the man he dangerously hissed, "Don't you _dare._ " He had enough to think about without some human that thought they knew everything about religion and God trying to bind him. Not that it would work but it might give him a headache and he already had one sneaking up. "Walk away _now_ or I _will_ come back for you at some point." The man had looked like he was going to stand his ground but had been saved from the Devil's wrath by the doctor that chose that moment to walk in and call out for Lucifer Morningstar.

He didn't see it but as soon as he left the room everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Upon receiving the news that Chloe had lived through surgery he had coaxed his way into her room with smooth words and well timed smiles despite them saying no one could visit for some time. So here he sat in a chair next to a hospital bed, resting his chin on his folded arms and holding onto his entire world's wrist, fingers pressed against her pulse point to prove she was really here. He was so shook up by the entire thing he wasn't even aware hours had passed or that anyone had entered the room until a hand on his shoulder made him startle.

Dan offered an apologetic and tight smile at Lucifer who just stared up in bewilderment. He looked wrecked, dark circles under his eyes and hair mussed, blood staining his shirt and slacks. It was terrifying having a partner get injured in the line of duty but Dan couldn't imagine how it felt to also be involved with that person. How they had managed to keep it under wraps at the station was beyond him considering Morningstar's personality and rep but they did it. Since finally accepting everything he was much more at peace with the whole Chloe and the Devil issue, kind of. "What'd they say about her?" he asked anxiously.

"She should be fine, it was a through and through," he replied hollowly, his eyes drifting back to Chloe. "I forgot to call anyone," he apologized before jerking his head to look at the clock.

"Trixie's at my mom's house," he said quickly, guessing that's what he was worried about. "Captain told me and I got it taken care of before heading here. What happened?" he asked, obviously just as shaken as Lucifer but handling it much better. The call he had received was terrifying but his training had kept him together emotionally, unfortunately it seemed Lucifer had no idea how to deal with this.

Lucifer opened his mouth but no words came out. Clearing his throat he tried again. "I almost had the gun but then Chloe came and he turned. I couldn't stop him."

"Start at the beginning. Please," Dan asked. He wanted to blame him for this, take out his fear and frustrations on him but he knew Lucifer wouldn't let anything happen to Chloe on purpose. Whatever had happened was just a terrible, unstoppable event.

Lucifer's voice was anything but even but he recounted the entire event to the other man, his account filled with obvious self-loathing.

"It's not your fault," Dan said quietly and when Lucifer tensed before sagging he realized how badly he needed to hear those words. He was becoming more human and it was strange to see, the man who had tried to start a gang war now blaming himself for an attack that wasn't his fault. "And how are you doing?"

Lucifer physically startled at the question. "It doesn't matter," he answered in a daze a minute later.

"It kind of does," he disagreed, eyes trained on the red gashes on the man's right hand. "Just hold yourself together alright? You need to go home and get cleaned up, I'll stay here."

"I'm not leaving," he said firmly.

Dan expected as much but pushed more. "Yes, go home and-"

Lucifer surged to his feet, eyes glowing brightly. "I am not leaving!"

It took some doing to not fully react, to draw on him, and he shifted his gaze away knowing if he didn't handle this correctly both of them would likely get hurt. Making sure to avoid direct eye contact he softly but firmly tried to appeal to his new caring side. "You're covered in blood Lucifer, _Chloe's_ blood. What happens when Trixie wants to see her mom? You don't want her to see that."

It took a moment but Lucifer finally sagged and Dan chanced a look and saw his eyes were black again, filled with anguish and trepidation. "I suppose you're right," he finally agreed, turning back to look at Chloe. "You'll stay with her?"

Dan nodded and dropped into the chair that had been vacated, choosing not to take offense to the question but still clarifying, "I love her too Lucifer."

He turned back to face him before exiting and held out his arms with a wry smirk, "Who doesn't?"

* * *

Chloe awoke groggily, her eyes blinking as she tried to push down the fuzziness of her slumber. Everything was foggy and stiff and she vaguely noticed she was in a hospital if the white ceiling was any indication. Her eyes slowly fell over the beeping machines and landed on a young woman with dark hair and kind eyes. "Welcome back," she whispered.

"Where, what-" Chloe rasped quietly.

The woman laid a hand on her arm and gently squeezed, "Just relax, give yourself a minute. You've got two people that have been pretty worried about you."

Chloe frowned in confusion, still trying to get her bearings and followed the woman's line of sight to her other side. Seated in a chair against the wall with his head leaning against the light blue paint and his feet propped up in a second seat was Lucifer. He was dressed in black slacks as always and shoes shined to almost mirrored, he didn't seem to have a jacket anywhere and his white shirt was rolled up above his forearms and wrinkled. It wasn't just him she was looking at though because there on his lap, curled into his chest and being held in his snug embrace, was Trixie.

"They've been like that all day," the nurse explained as she checked her vitals and scribbled things down on her chart. "Both of them watched tv and your little one ate all the chocolate cake I could find. Your husband's been worried sick."

Chloe opened her mouth to correct her but decided to leave it alone, it wasn't really a bad misunderstanding. She smiled softly and after the women left just stared at the pair. It was hard to imagine being in a real relationship after the divorce, the prospect seemingly too much effort. Then Lucifer came along and drove her crazy and endangered her life and forced his way into every aspect of her life whether she wanted him there or not. Now she couldn't imagine life without the psycho.

Lucifer's lids drifted open, scanning the room before landing on the woman in the bed and a sigh of relief left him at the fact she was awake. The worst had passed.

"How long was I out this time?" she grinned.

He smirked and softly rumbled, "Fifteen years, this is your grand child." Trixie shifted and began to slide off his lap before he firmly pulled her back on top of him and wrapped his arms more snugly around her tiny body.

It wasn't so much of a snuggle as a way to provide comfort Chloe realized, he didn't hold her like she or Dan did, didn't lay his cheek on her head or rub fingers up and down her arms. He sat still and held her closely and even though she knew he loved Trix he just wasn't an outwardly affectionate man. It had taken quite a while before he had even shown her any affections aside from trying to have sex with her. She wanted to say something, take a picture of the cuteness overload but it would only prove to make him self-conscious. He had come so far with Trix, from thinking she could fetch like a dog to willingly allow her to rest on him. "I'm sorry."

Lucifer stared at her in confusion before it hit him what she was talking about. "For getting shot?" he scoffed. "I can see how that was entirely your fault."

He was right but she still felt badly. The sight of him looking so scared while holding her, his eyes impossibly large and filled with fear would be burned into her mind forever. "Did you get him?"

Lucifer nodded once. "He didn't get what he deserved. There wasn't enough time," he growled. "But he will join the others," he added quietly and let his head rest against the wall once more. "He'll live his Hell on earth."

It was quiet for a bit more until the detective bit the inside of her cheek. "I think I died on the table."

"You did," Lucifer said stiffly, remembering the panic he had felt in the washroom, the agony that had filled him. "They brought you back." She was quiet for a moment and a nervous chill worked through him. His eyes widened in realization before narrowing to slits. "Who was there? Was Micha-"

"No," she whispered instantly. "It was someone else. He said I needed to go back, that he wouldn't let me come in yet and wanted to properly meet me someday. He was the same height as me with these honey brown eyes and this really happy face. There was an innocence about him, almost like Trixie. He had a message for you."

"What did he say?" Lucifer asked, perking up and listening closely, his tone curious yet pressing.

She looked confused but still huffed a tiny laugh. "It's not a kazoo. You dick."

Trixie fidgeted a little trying to get comfy and her face grew uneasy, small wrinkles appearing on her forehead. Lucifer looked down and when she released a whine he lifted his left arm and ran his thumb across her forehead, the child calming immediately and relaxing back into him. Looking back to Chloe he offered, "Angels can soothe, it's never been my strong suit but it'll work for a bit on the spawn."

There was still so much she didn't know about him, about his abilities and his past but she knew she would never know everything. He had lived too long to even attempt to share every detail with someone. She would take what he gave her and ask what she thought of, the rest would live with him and only him.

They both just stared at the other in silence until Chloe asked, "What did the doctor say?"

"That he's officially been deeper inside you than I have."

"Lucifer!" she hissed, trying not to smile. If he was making sex jokes it couldn't be too bad.

He grinned tiredly and yawned, the events of the day catching up with him. "That you'll be fine, though I can't be sure that it wasn't just to appease me seeing as I was a wee bit hostile. It was a through and through, didn't hit any major organs. As opposed to minor ones?"

Chloe noticed how frazzled he looked, how stressed, and for the first time saw his age in his eyes. The black orbs usually held such exuberance but today they shone with a weariness that could only have came from witnessing far too much over far too many years. "How old are you?"

"If you're asking I must look positively dreadful."

She smiled sleepily, her pain medication making her limbs heavy. "Impossible."

"Flatterer. Since time was created after I was," he began, "Let's go with more than a billion and leave it at that." At her amazed expression he smiled cheekily, "Though eternally mid-thirties."

"No need to rub it in."

"No, it's much better to rub it out."

Chloe shook her head, "You're so gross."

Trixie chose that moment to wake, yawning and twisting her head to smile up at Lucifer who shifted his eyes to the bed and back. The child turned and excitedly exclaimed, "Mommy!" Scrambling off of him she hurried to the bed and hugged her mother best she could.

Figuring they could use a moment Lucifer stood and stretched, his back popping from sitting so long in an uncomfortable position. Neither really noticed him leaving and he took the elevator to the main floor and stepped outside for a cigarette. So Gabriel had spoken to Chloe and apparently had been keeping on eye on him based off the kazoo comment, it was oddly comforting. He was thankful Gabe didn't let her cross over, had stopped her from entering Heaven and sent her back before Uriel got to her. If not for his brother he wouldn't be here with Chloe, he'd be explaining to an eight-year-old that he allowed her mother to die. Out of all the twats in Heaven at least there was one left who still liked him, in fact he almost felt jealous that Chloe had gotten to see him and he hadn't. He missed that little ball of energy immensely.

What if Gabe hadn't been there to stop her and she had entered Heaven? The thought terrified him and even though Amenadiel had that strange resurrection ability he couldn't do that to Chloe, couldn't drag her back down when she had just received eternal salvation. He was selfish and put himself before others often but even he wasn't _that_ greedy to force his brother to pull her back. Plus the bastard probably wouldn't do it anyway just because he didn't do _anything_ he told him to. People that came back after crossing over never came back right, the souls in Hell came back dark and hungry and the souls from Heaven came back distressed and weak. He loved her far too much to bring back an echo, a pale comparison of the woman, she deserved more than that. But that was neither here nor there since she was still with him on earth, alive and whole.

Returning upstairs after finishing his smoke Lucifer slid back in the room and immediately looked around in concern at the missing occupant. "Where's the hell spawn?" he asked quickly.

Chloe yawned and smiled at his worried tone, "Dan came and picked her up. Come here."

Lucifer walked over to the bed and leaned against it patiently waiting to hear what she wanted. He took in the wires attached to her and the way she couldn't move, thought back to watching her blood cover the street and the terrible noises of pain she made, the moment the man had turned and the second he realized he couldn't stop him.

"You're going to scare my nice nurse if you don't calm down," Chloe whispered and it was only then he realized his eyes were dully glowing red. "How did you feel when I was in the alley, after I got shot?"

"Why would you ask that?" he questioned in shock, eyes returning to normal.

"Humor me."

"Very well," he caved, hand digging in his pocket to collect the coin Chloe had given him not long ago. "Angry," he started, the silver levitating about his palm and spinning when he flicked his thumb. "Furious really. Frightened. Helpless," he finished, his voice cracking with emotion.

Chloe grabbed his left hand and squeezed, almost mesmerized by the spinning object floating in the air. "That's how I feel every time you talk about Michael or I hear you're trying to go back to Hell. You're not a martyr, don't act like it. _Please_."

As expected he didn't much like where this conversation was headed and looked away petulantly but didn't pull his hand away. Licking his lips he let out a long slow breath and stared at the door leading to the hallway. "For the sake of the discussion, let's say I did have a way to beat Michael, something that would ensure victory but at a very high cost. Would the best course of action be to walk in with the slight chance of succeeding on my own, or to use the advantage but know that I would have to pay for it after?"

Her heart began to beat faster, the monitor betraying her straight face. "You have something, don't you?"

At this he didn't answer.

"What's the cost?" she asked fearfully.

"Very, very steep. More so now than ever," he replied, the coin gently dropping onto his palm and his fingers closing around it.

Chloe replayed the conversation she had had with Amenadiel about Lucifer. "You use whatever advantage you can. I give you permission to do what it takes. I want you _here_." Finished talking about the heavy stuff she asked, "So you're telekinetic?"

"Don't say it like that," he groused. "You make me sound like a side show attraction."

"Demonstration please sir. Dazzle me," she pleaded around her yawn.

He didn't like doing things like this, showcasing his abilities and using them in ways that weren't needed but he'd go to the ends of the earth for this woman so what was a little parlor trick? With a small smile he looked around deciding what he wanted to do and watched Chloe's face for a reaction.

Chloe looked around and arched a brow when he looked back to her but let out a surprised laugh when every single object in the room that wasn't tied down began to lift. It was unreal and even though she was seeing it with her own eyes and knew who was doing it it still made her feel like she had just discovered that magic was real. A warmth spread through her at the wonderment of the moment and she felt like a kid again. Lifting her hand she gently tapped the tv remote and watched it idly drift away. The items weren't so much levitating as just seemingly floating without gravity. "That's amazing."

Knowing he made her happy filled him with elation and with a wave of his hand everything returned to normal, not a single item out of place.

"What else can you do?"

He wilted a bit, apparently he was the entertainment today, but if it made her smile he'd do it without complaint. "Well," he said slowly, trying to think of what was entertaining and not terrifying. He could summon his small demons, his mindless minions that were small enough to slip through the cracks between earth and Hell, but that would probably be a _bit_ much. "Got it." It was late in the day so there were shadows beginning to appear in the room and with the over head lights off it created even better ones. "All right," he said to her and pointed to the wall. "Watch there."

Chloe waited excitedly and stared at the blank wall wondering what would happen. This was nice, completely taking her mind off everything and just enjoying the time with Lucifer. Waiting impatiently for something to happen her jaw dropped when something dark seemed to move across the wall. "What was that?"

Lucifer stopped instantly, looking almost nervous. "You should rest."

"No, it's not- I mean it's kind of spooky but I want to see it. Show me again, please?"

"Very well," he agreed and carefully watching her out of the corner of his eye he looked to a dark corner and lifted his hand closing his fingers into a fist before opening it and waving it towards the wall. The shadow actually left where it should have been and moved to the wall, twisting and turning into shapes as Lucifer effortlessly waved his hand in small movements.

"That's crazy," Chloe whispered. "That shouldn't be possible, I mean a shadow isn't an actual entity."

"Not until I turn it into one," he explained. "My shadow puppets are unparalleled."

She giggled, "Trixie would love that."

He looked over and smiled boyishly, "I showed her a few nights ago, she created the story and I illustrated. It was quite enjoyable." Looking back to the wall he waved his hand and fingers and animals appeared, one by one.

"What do you use this for?" she asked curiously before suddenly remembering the kitchen the night of Trixie's party. "You use it to scare people."

Without remorse he nodded, "I do, though it happens subconsciously when I get angry." With eyes on the wall he dropped his hands yet more shadows appeared. Instead of forming into animals they seemed to look almost like a tree branch, long fingers and claws that stretched up the entire wall and onto the ceiling, swallowing the light and inching closer. They seemed to almost be alive, pulling themselves off the walls as they neared.

"Ok I get it," she swallowed and just like that they were gone, the room back to normal.

Grabbing her hand he lifted it and kissed her knuckles, "Don't ever be frightened, the only thing in the darkness is me."

* * *

Two weeks later Dan startled at the sight of Lucifer sitting in his chair looking completely at ease with his feet propped up on the edge of the desk and a coin spinning _above_ his palm. "Can I help you with something?" he asked exasperatedly, eyes on the round object still floating.

"Yes actually," he replied. "You can explain to me why you thought taupe was an acceptable color to paint these walls."

"The department paints them, we don't have a say," he replied slowly.

The Devil looked displeased with this response. "Well we can't blame that outfit on the department now can we?"

Blowing out a calming breath he tightly smiled. "Is there a reason you're here? Other than to annoy me?"

"Yes of course, sit," he commanded, closing his hand around his coin and gesturing to the generic chair across from the desk. The chair that was definitely not Dan's. He could argue, try to force Lucifer to move out of his rightful spot but it just wasn't worth it. Maybe that was why he always got away with everything, he just wore people down. Dropping down in the uncomfortable chair he suddenly felt all of two inches tall and five years old.

"How's Chloe?" he blurted.

Brows raising he subconsciously held the silver coin tighter. "She's doing as well as expected, better now that's she's home with the offspring. Now as I was saying, Daniel."

The use of his real name was unexpected. He was either going to rip him a new one for some unforeseen reason or about to share something important.

"Recent circumstances have forced me to come to terms with my own mortality and I need you to do something for me. A favor if you will," Lucifer said seriously, slipping the coin in his inner jacket pocket.

Dan couldn't remember ever seeing Lucifer this serious, the man was always either set to maim and destroy or ADD jackass. The favor part threw him, Lucifer liked to grant favors, not owe others. What could he possibly want?

Dropping his feet to the ground Lucifer sat correctly in the chair and clasped his hands in front of himself on the desk looking every bit the confident, collected control freak Dan knew he was. "I've taken a page out of your human's book and decided to make sure my estate is taken care of. In the seemingly more likely event I was forced to retire Mazikeen would most likely accompany me. I've decided to put you in charge of my affairs and taking care of Chloe and young Beatrice financially."

Dan replayed the words in his head a couple times before scooting forward in his seat. "Are you saying you named me as an executor on your will? That you're leaving everything to Chloe and Trix?" Lucifer suddenly found the rubix cube on his desk very interesting. "Whatever got you before, it's coming back isn't it?"

"It is," he answered truthfully, setting the toy back down.

"And you think Maze and you aren't going to survive," he sighed heavily, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair. "Why are you telling me all this?"

Lucifer himself looked like wasn't entirely sure. "Because Beatrice is your progeny and you still love Chloe. I trust you'll do what's best for them both."

"Yeah," Dan agreed. "What's happening with everything? I mean who's after you, can I help? You can't just _die_." There was a long period of time he had wished this man would just drop dead _,_ but now it would almost bother him. The man drove him crazy but his ex-wife and daughter adored him and since he had accepted everything he realized Lucifer really wasn't as bad as he initially thought. Close though.

Lucifer stood abruptly and smoothed down his suit before walking to the door to exit the office. "There's more ways to die than just death Daniel."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! This is the calm before the storm, although it's not really that calm but you get the gist.

* * *

Lucifer entered the Decker household and listened for any signs of life but instead of the sound of the tv or footsteps upstairs it was eerily quiet. His eyes carefully scrutinized everything for any sign that something was amiss but to his relief everything looked to be normal. Chloe it turned out was napping upstairs and after watching her rest for a few minutes to assure himself she was fine he closed the door and retreated back to the kitchen. The spawn would be arriving any minute. In fact it was at that very moment the door swung open and Lucifer's hand shot out at preternatural speed to grab it before it slammed shut.

"You mother's resting," he explained and Trixie looked chastised. "No harm done," he hurriedly pressed, not wanting to upset her. "Seeing as it's only you and I, I suppose I should ask that ridiculous question your mother asks everyday. What did you do in school today?"

Trixie giggled and hung up her backpack on the hook by the door. "Nothing."

"And there's the ridiculous answer you give everyday. Are you hungry, thirsty, or do you require care in any way, shape, or form?"

"No," she answered slowly.

"Good. Now I've fulfilled any and all parental and/or guardian requirements and if anything happens to you it's not on me."

The pair descended into silence and stared at each other, both wondering what to do now seeing as they had to be quiet.

"Want to go swimming?" Trixie asked, excitement lighting up her face and showing off the new hole in her smile where her tooth had fallen out four days ago. Lucifer had been horrified to find out that humans had removable body parts, that fell out and off without someone actually removing them. Chloe had simply rolled her eyes, you would have thought her arm fell off.

He glanced out the window and thought about the sand, which got _everywhere_ and the salt water that stuck to his skin. It didn't sound terribly tempting but there really wasn't much else to do that would allow his detective to continue sleeping. "Yes, but grab the squirt gun seeing as it's the only weapon your mother will allow me to have."

Chloe rolled over and reached for her clock to check the time and jerked upright with a hiss of pain when she saw it was almost five-thirty. Trixie had been home for over two hours, why hadn't she woken her up? Standing and making her way downstairs she gingerly held her side to steady it while descending the stairs. The house was still and when she saw Lucifer's car she tried to think of where they could be. It was the squeal of joy that gave it away.

It was a beautiful day, a soft breeze blowing from the north pushing away the heat just enough for it to be bearable outside. Only a small smattering of clouds filled the vast blue sky and the ocean was calm, the water gently lapping with no whitecaps in sight.

Chloe quietly closed the door and walked to the edge of the porch, her lips twitching at her boyfriend and daughter playing in the salt water. Though he would deny it and threaten anyone who even thought it with torture, the Devil could be quite family friendly. He was always dressed so nicely, always giving the illusion he was in control and collected even when he wasn't but dressed in fitted black and white board shorts there was nothing to hide behind. The ocean, much like Trixie, took time to grow on him and something he despised before became something he- well, despised less. There was still a very large aversion to sand.

Neither noticed her when she began to walk across the beach and she stayed quite wanting to watch them unnoticed for as long as possible. Trixie was having the time of her life swimming to Lucifer before he effortlessly tossed her in the air, about fifteen feet to Chloe's horror. No one seemed to be getting hurt so she pushed down her worries, mostly. The man once again tossed her daughter and ran his hands over his head quickly, pushing the water off his scalp and making it stick out in random directions. He was so white and undoubtedly would be fried when they did come inside. Could fallen angels get sunburns?

Lucifer's head dipped below the surface and he disappeared from view, Chloe growing concerned when seconds continued ticking by and he wasn't reappearing. Trixie swam back to the spot he was at and spun around looked scared and just before the blonde called out for her daughter Lucifer popped back up and shook his head to rid himself of excess water. He was holding something and smiled when Trixie looked beyond excited, Chloe wondering what on earth they could be looking at. Sucking in a deep breath Lucifer disappeared below the tide once again but surfaced again a minute later.

"Mommy!" Trixie squealed happily, finally noticing her, Lucifer twisting around to bless her with a wide smile.

She waved to the pair, walking closer now that she had been spotted and came to a stop when the water washed over her bare feet, her toes wiggling under the damp sand, water pooling around them. "You're going to get sunburned!" she shouted.

It was Trixie who shouted back. "I made him wear sunscreen mommy!" She laughed when Lucifer shot her daughter a flat look and splashed her.

"Come on, it's dinner time!"

She wanted to lift the purple towel lying to her left and hold it up to wrap her daughter in but she wasn't allowed to bend yet and after Lucifer scolded her for pushing herself days ago she finally did as told. Trixie ran over to her and picked up her towel, quickly wrapping it around her shoulders, excitedly babbling about the starfish Lucifer had shown her. Lucifer was next, grimacing the moment the water disappeared from under his feet and was replaced by dry sand which stuck to his skin.

For someone that looked like sex on legs in a suit he was pretty darn adorable in regular clothing. He wasn't overly muscular, actually more willowy than anything, and even though he seemed to be eternally in pretty good shape he was usually just a tiny bit soft around the middle. The softness was gone today, it appeared he had leaned out quite a bit, and she hated that it was most likely from the stress of everything that had happened.

Grabbing his towel he ran it over his head and laughed with Chloe when she stared at his wild hair. His ears were more pronounced when his hair was wet and unable to stop herself from touching one of her favorite features of his she took a step and pulled them out more.

"Now you're just being mean," he grinned and used the close proximity to lean forward and press his lips to hers. His smile faded, seriousness covering him when he pulled back. "Did you take your medications?"

"Yes."

"And ate and drank plenty of water?"

"Yes."

"And didn't push yourself too far today?"

"No mom," she scoffed. The Devil it turned out was quite the mother hen when someone he cared about was injured and had diligently been caring for her as much as he was able to. In fact he had been doing everything except cleaning, which fell to Trixie, and cooking, which she did herself seeing as Lucifer had no idea where to even begin.

With a wry laugh she ran her fingers over the scar on his stomach. "We're both an accident waiting to happen."

"It's not our fault people try to jab and shoot things at us. Except I really was never maimed before you came along so this is actually entirely your fault," he interjected as the three moved towards the house. "I don't know why I insist on keeping your company, you're terrible for my health and my ego."

"Don't make me laugh," she groaned, hands covering her stomach and walked inside after Lucifer held open the door for both of them. "Now go shower and I'll make dinner." Trixie happily disappeared but Lucifer hesitated and she patted his bare chest, "I'm fine. I can adult pretty hard."

With her reassurance he retired upstairs to shower and remove all the dreadful sand and when he returned he was dressed as always, the adorableness once again hidden under his devilish exterior and impeccable clothing. "Feel better?" asked, amusement in her eyes.

"I don't know what he was thinking when he made sand, it's worse than dirt."

Chloe handed him a bowl to bring to the table and handed Trixie silverware when she bounced in happily, already dressed in her pjs. Finished with everything she slowly lowered herself into a chair next to her daughter and burst out laughing when Trixie innocently mentioned, "Amanda said her family says grace before every meal."

Clutching her wound she tried to stop but she just couldn't when Lucifer was sitting there shaking his head looking so entirely done with all of it. "Trix, honey-"

"I've lost my appetite," he sighed, dropping his silverware and leaning back in his seat. At Trixie's face he rolled his eyes, "Whatever you think you need to do though I can assure you he's not listening. Just don't include me in your little orisons, I want nothing to do with them."

Biting her lip to stop the laughter she nodded to her daughter who grasped her hands together and prayed once her eyes closed, Chloe staring the entire time at the man watching the child in disbelief. He raised his hand and pointed to Trixie and shook his head again, letting out a quiet scoff and Chloe wiped at the tears rolling down her face. She hadn't laughed this hard in a while.

Trixie finished and everyone began to eat; it was pleasant, calm, and very familial. Lucifer was slipping into his role as caretaker and head of the household quite nicely and while that should have comforted her, it caused her grief more than anything. It was as if he thought she could die at any moment, he hardly left her side and tried to do every little thing so she wouldn't have to. She didn't want him here because of guilt; she wanted him to be here because he wanted to be. It had been a traumatic experience for them both but it happened and while she had already moved past it Lucifer seemed to be stuck.

Grabbing her glass of water to take a drink she noticed he was only drinking water as well which was another thing that was different now. The man didn't seem to be drinking alcohol anymore and though she waited for the inevitable withdrawal symptoms from him drying out they never came. Was he not drinking because he was taking care of her or was there another reason? He functioned just fine on copious amounts of alcohol and she had only seen him slightly tipsy a few times but never at her home or when Trix was around. Health issues weren't a possibility, so what was it?

Then on top of everything else she noticed he was hardly eating, his thoughts seemingly preoccupied as he mostly just pushed it around while staring into space. What could he be thinking about so frequently and so deeply?

It was all very strange and she decided she didn't like it.

Lucifer took a sip of his water and forced it down over his tongue and down his throat, how did humans drink this? It had no taste, no bite, it was just- there. It'd be like smoking air, what was the bloody point? He was jonesing for some alcohol, his eyes drifting to the cabinet every so often, but since Chloe had been injured he was on high alert. Everything was taking all his focus so the pleasant warmth of alcohol was simply out of the question. He didn't go around in a drunken haze but he was definitely feeling it most days.

Maybe he _was_ an alcoholic.

Nah.

Thank goodness he didn't have to deal with withdrawal like humans did, there had been one night of retching, dry heaving, and the shakes, which Chloe had no idea about, and that was all. Thank you fast metabolism. It was getting difficult to be so responsible. He wasn't used to it, it didn't come naturally, and knowing it was the perfect time for Michael to reappear seeing as he was putting all his attention on Chloe's health and helping with the hell spawn it was proving more than he was emotionally capable of handling. Not to mention that he hadn't had a break in over two weeks, it starting with Michael's threat and the resurface of everything from Hell, the pleading for Amenadiel to take him to Hell, and rolling right into his therapy session and Chloe getting shot, finally finishing with non-stop care of two humans around the clock.

It was all very strange and he decided he didn't like it.

* * *

At three am while everyone was asleep in their beds Lucifer was sitting on the wooden planks of front porch, back against the house and legs stretched out in front of him. The ashtray next to him was full and to his dismay he was smoking the last one he had on him. He couldn't do this much longer, sitting here waiting to be attacked. He was the one that attacked, not the other way around. He was the predator, the hunter, and sitting still was driving him insane.

Taking in a long drag he let the smoke out through his nostrils and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. Exhaustion was starting to effect him seeing as he wasn't sleeping any longer and he hadn't been able to reset himself in two weeks. He was someone who needed the time to be himself without anyone he cared about around to essentially reset himself, clear his mind and start over with a clean slate. He didn't dare share any of this information with Chloe of course; she just needed to get better, not worry about him. She had people that depended on her, himself included, and it was eating him up that she was injured when he had been only ten feet away.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the only thing keeping him going at this point. Chloe had no idea he was doing speed to stay alert, that one of the reasons he stopped drinking was because he didn't want to be messed up, just focused. She'd be angry but he couldn't worry about that right now, he had to get them through this regardless of the cost, she had made that clear. He knew what he had to do when Michael showed up and that was causing him more stress than anything. This was going to get so, so much worse before there was even a chance of it getting better.

Why did Chloe even want to be with him? He was barely holding on by a thread and she deserved better than that. Coming to the surface, to earth, was supposed to be a new start. It was supposed to be exciting and a way to get out from his old life and all the boringness of it but this was way past what he had expected. He knew dad or one of his brothers would come after him eventually but continuously trying to murder him? The _fuck_? Then there was the attachment to human beings, that hadn't even been considered a possibility yet here he was. Why did he care so much and how did you make it stop? He had lived for thousands of years without any real attachments yet a few months with Chloe Decker and he was practically handing her the beating heart from inside his chest.

A large yawn left him and he let his eyes close for a moment trying to rest but only a few minutes later he jerked awake with a strangled gasp, images of Carnivean destroying whatever peace he tried to find. Sleep wasn't an option, he needed to be awake, and without preamble he snorted the crushed pills, the effects hitting him after only a few minutes. That was better; he could at least get though the night now. Pulling out his phone he dialed a familiar number and waited while it rang.

 _"Maze's House of Pain, how may I punish you today?"_

He huffed out a laugh and pulled his knees up to his chest, "Hey Mazie."

There was the sound of rambunctious voices and loud music until it became muffled and finally disappeared completely. She knew this tone, just like she knew all of his, but this was one that required comfort. It wasn't something she really did but when her creator needed her she would be there. _"How's the Morningstar tonight?"_

"Rather dim," he replied quietly.

It was quiet, only soft breathing filling the line from both. _"I had sex in your bed last night with the Brittany's."_

He grinned, "Well at least someone's using it."

 _"I miss you,"_ she admitted. _"If you need me I can come over. I'll be nice, well not rude, to your human."_

It was tempting, he'd love to have her here but it might cause Chloe stress and that would defeat the whole purpose. "What sort of demon isn't rude, crude, and socially unacceptable?"

 _"A dead one,"_ she smirked. _"I haven't heard anything yet about Michael, have you?"_

"No," he responded and slid his legs out in front of him again. "It's going to happen soon, I can feel it."

She was quiet again except for a gulping noise that he assumed could only mean she was drinking his top shelf liquor. _"I can to,"_ she admitted. _"My skin's been crawling. Have you figured out a way to beat him?"_

"I have," he responded. "I'm going to show him how much of a monster the Devil really is."

The line was silent until the sound of a glass hitting his bar too hard made him wince at his marble's expense. _"What?"_ she demanded. _"Lucifer, no. That's a terrible idea! You can't! Don't you remember what it does to you? What if-"_

"I'll do as I see fit Mazikeen, do not forget with whom you're speaking," he hissed. At her growl he ran a hand through his hair and stared out into the night. "It'll be fine."

 _"And what if it's not?"_

Well wasn't that the million dollar question? He wasn't sure himself exactly. "Then you do what you have to," he responded, his voice low and serious. "You finish it, or get Amenadiel to though it would probably take you both. You put me down Maze." Refusing to argue he moved to the next topic. "When Mike shows himself, I don't want you-"

 _"I've lived at your side and I'll die by your side,"_ she interrupted with conviction. _"I'll protect you 'til my dying breath, fight at your right side until I'm unable."_

"You're everything Maze." It wasn't an I love you because he couldn't really say he loved his demon, it was more of a bond, an attachment of their souls. It was just as deep as love though not connected to his emotions, completely different than what he felt for Chloe.

She huffed a soft laugh. _"And you're my obsession."_

Demons couldn't love, they weren't designed to, so instead the emotions were distorted into something that they could handle and love was always turned into obsession. It was a fixation, a compulsion that they held onto tightly. Maze was a bit different and though he'd never know for sure some days he wondered if some of himself went into her making, a piece of him going unnoticed into her creation because she seemed to actually care about him.

"Do me proud before the sun rises," he ordered firmly. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

She laughed sharply, _"If there's something you won't do I haven't heard about it yet. Now go do whatever it is you do now that you're housebroken and I'm going downstairs to find Patrick. The things he can do with his mouth-"_

"He is quite good isn't he?" Lucifer chuckled.

 _"Seriously?"_ Maze scoffed.

At this Lucifer laughed. "Did you think I hired him for his bartending skills? He tried to put a lime garnish on a single malt scotch. I about stabbed him with the ice pick."

 _"He is pretty bad,"_ she agreed. _"Well I don't need his brain, just his mouth. Later."_

He hung up and checked the time, almost five am. In an hour the spawn would awake to ready herself for school and Chloe would need to take her medications before starting her day. With a groan he pushed himself up and entered the house to shower, to start another day of trying to hold everything around him together all while unraveling himself.

* * *

"Thank you," Chloe smiled happily when a cup of coffee was set on the end table next to the bed. "Is Trix up?"

Lucifer was showered and dressed to perfection, effectively hiding everything from last night. "The hell spawn is brushing her teeth and then the Douche should be here to fetch her."

She hummed and sipped the warm brew, "You ok?"

Alarmed that she knew something he decided a nod was the best response, not really a lie since he didn't say anything. "Don't forget to take your pills, wouldn't want you to get an infection and begin losing body parts like the child."

"She's not a leper Lucifer, they're just baby teeth," she laughed and looked to the door when her daughter stepped in. "Hey baby."

Quick hugs were exchanged before Lucifer ushered her out and to the kitchen where Dan was already knocking. Trixie swung open the door and grabbed her backpack before her eyes widened. "I forgot my project. Hold on daddy."

Dan entered the house and looked to Lucifer who was leaning heavily against the counter, posture slumped and head down. "What the hell happened to you?"

The Devil stiffened and stood up straight, "Yes good morning Detective Douche, thank you for that warm greeting."

There wasn't any bite to the words like there normally was and he looked beyond tired. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and he looked weighed down by something, his face was more pale and- "Your nose is starting to bleed."

Lucifer lifted his hand to his nose and confirmed it. "Dammit Chloe," he mumbled and grabbed a napkin to staunch it. Being so close to her while partaking in illegal substances was affecting him as it did humans. Why didn't he think of that? No wonder his nose had been burning so badly lately.

Trixie ran out of her room and straight outside to her father's car, Dan moving to follow but hesitating. Suspicion was shining in his eyes along with uncertainty. "You sure you're good to take care of Chloe? I can take some days off from work."

"I just got rid of you why on earth would I want you back?" he scoffed nasally, holding his nose.

"Asshole."

As soon as the door closed Lucifer spun and checked his nose, at least the bleeding had stopped. Hearing Chloe on the stairs he quickly splashed some water on his hand to wipe his nose clean and shoved the napkin in the trash.

Chloe walked into the kitchen and narrowed her eyes at Lucifer's too innocent expression. "What'd you do?"

"I've been waiting for you to get down here, you took forever in the shower. What _do_ you do in there?" he scoffed scandalously.

Diversion. Something was wrong, but what? "You know you can go home if you want, I can take care of myself. I'm feeling a lot better, I should be back to normal soon."

"Normal enough for sex?" he asked excitedly. "I don't think I've had this long of a dry spell since I fell."

"It's been two weeks."

"Exactly!"

Giggling she walked over and kissed his cheek, "Go home Lucifer. I'm fine."

"All right, but only for a bit. I'll be back this afternoon," he insisted. He didn't want to leave her, he just wanted her better so they could go back to the way they were but he really did need to get out for a bit. If anything to get more cigarettes. "Don't overdue it and if you need anything call me. I love you."

She shook her head at his concern and stepped to the door to close it after he descended he porch, "I love you too."

It was hours later that the thin thread holding Lucifer together snapped.

Trixie had wanted to have a sleepover at Amanda's so she went straight to her friend's house from school, leaving the Decker household child free for the evening. Chloe was asleep upstairs even though it was barely nine o'clock, despite wanting to get some things done around the house her body was still tired from the assault and the choice was taken out of her hands. The only person awake was Lucifer, and Lucifer should not have been left alone.

Dan decided to stop by on his way home to check on his ex-wife since every time he had come over lately she was sleeping. Not to mention there had been something off about Lucifer earlier. Pulling up and putting the car in park he exited and moved towards the front porch, pausing and unholstering his weapon when he saw a figure sitting off to the side in the dark. Slowly moving forward quietly he scoffed and put his weapon back when he saw it was Lucifer sitting in the dark alone like the weirdo he was. "Why are you out here sitting on the ground?"

The lack of response threw him and he stepped onto the porch and walked over, kicking the mans feet. "Yo, Morningstar." He didn't move or speak and Dan began to get a sinking feeling in his gut. Moving close enough to be able to see him in the darkness he pursed his lips and muttered, "Shit." The man looked wrecked; clothing rumpled and hair mussed, cigarettes smoldering in the ashtray next to him. It was his lax face and bloody nose that caused the most concern. "You better not be dead," he sighed and pressed two fingers to the Devil's pulse point, his heart beating rapidly and scarily uneven. Grabbing the man's head he lifted it and pried open his eyelids to look at his pupils, the grim picture coming together when he saw they were dilated despite him shining the light from his cell phone directly in them. Laying him down he searched his pockets and found what he was looking for, evidence. "You fucking dumbass," he hissed and fully dropped down to see how serious this was, his hand pressing against Lucifer's forehead and chest. "Shit, shit, shit," Dan spat, he was burning up.

Hoping for the best he grabbed Lucifer by the arms, dragging him across the wooden planks of the porch and down the stairs, dropping him in the grass with a thud. The stupid jackass had gotten hyperthermia from whatever he'd been snorting. How dare he do this while taking care of Chloe? His selfishness knew no bounds. Snatching the hose he twisted the spigot and quickly saturated him with the cold water, trying to bring down his body temperature and was thankful for the cool breeze tonight. If this didn't work he'd have to call an ambulance and that was the last thing Chloe needed right now. It took some time but Lucifer's eyes finally slid open and looked around in confusion. Spitefully Dan sprayed him right in the face.

Lucifer fully awoke at the attack, sucking in water and rolling over to make it stop before coughing up what was in his lungs. As he lie on the grass choking he was suddenly jerked up by his shirt and punched squarely in the face three times and dropped back down. Finally getting his bearings he looked up in bewilderment, "Douche?"

Unable to stop himself Dan reared back and kicked Lucifer hard in the ribs, taking satisfaction when he grunted and curled into himself, beginning to cough again. It was fulfilling seeing how pathetic the man looked soaking wet and curled up on the ground, he needed taken down a notch. "Chloe gets shot and you're doing drugs on the front porch? What the hell is wrong with you? Why do I even ask at this point? Just get the fuck out of here, I'm going in to check on Chloe."

Grimacing at the pain in his side he tried to force himself up and held out his shaky hand. "Wait," he rasped.

"Why should I?" Dan spat.

Too tired and dizzy to stay upright he fell back onto the damp grass with a grunt and closed his eyes to stop the world from spinning. "She's sleeping, don't upset her." Nausea made him gag and when he tasted salt he rolled over and dry heaved, nothing left in his stomach after getting sick earlier. He supposed that should have been the first sign to slow down.

"Jesus dude."

Rolling back over he stared up at the night sky and just went for it. He was already at rock bottom, sharing emotions with the douche couldn't make this any worse than it already was. "I'm doing my best, trying to do what I'm supposed to. Take care of them."

Dan's hands went to his hips when he scoffed, "By doing coke?"

"Speed," he answered truthfully. "I'm only doing it to stay alert. I stopped drinking."

That caught Dan's attention, the man's blood had to be 80 proof. Why had he stopped? "You're not making sense."

"If I was human I'd be dead so I think I'm doing quite well," he huffed. Tossing his right arm over his eyes he spoke as clearly as he could, forcing his tongue to work and his mind to grab onto the right words. "I can't sleep and Chloe and the hell spawn need taken care of so I'm doing speed to keep me awake and focused. That's why I stopped drinking, I'm not looking for a rush just some- clarity. I've been doing everything I can to help her, to help her heal properly but it's draining. I haven't been to the penthouse in two weeks and the 'thing' that's coming to finish me off is my brother and he's going to kill me. Everything is just a fucking mess."

Dan didn't think Lucifer had ever said this many words to him, not even in all their conversations combined. He didn't even know the man was capable of a normal conversation, of saying actual sentences instead of just hurling insults and sexual innuendos. "So you're running yourself into the ground taking care of the girls and decided _speed_ was the best course of action to help?"

"Well when you say it like that," he mumbled.

"And your brother is the one after you, that beat the ever loving shit out of you, and he's coming back to murder you?" he clarified, wanting to make sure he was getting this right.

"Yes."

Dan let out a heavy breath and sat down on the porch steps a few feet away, shaking his head. "You really are terrible at being human aren't you?"

"There is room for improvement yes," Lucifer replied airily and proceeded to roll over and weakly crawl across the yard, plopping himself down against the porch exterior a small distance from Dan.

"Why didn't you ask for help?" he asked and when Lucifer just stared at the ground, droplets of water dripping from his hair to the grass he looked skyward in exasperation. "I told you it's not your fault, I told you that. It happens Lucifer, our line of work is a dangerous one but she's a big girl and knows what she's doing. She's not a baby, don't treat her like one."

Lucifer shook his head, "I was right there! I'm not human, I should have been faster or been able to tell. I couldn't even snap it happened so fast."

Dan wasn't exactly sure what the snap thing was but he got the gist. "Maybe you're more human than you think. Chloe's not stupid, if she finds out you're here out of guilt she's going to be upset."

"I'm here because I love her," he answered firmly. "The guilt's second," he said under his breath.

"And how are you supposed to take care of her when you can't even take care of yourself? What if Chloe had found you?" Getting angry again he clenched his fists and ground his teeth. "What if Trix had found you?"

"I know," he groaned. "Overamping has never been an issue, I forgot to eat today, and sleep, and drink water. Wait is today Monday?"

"Tuesday."

Lucifer nodded slowly, "So maybe it's been a couple days."

Daniel Espinoza was a religious man, he had been raised that way and to a certain extent lived that way, and right now he was praying for patience to not murder the SOB in front of him. "This is what you're going to do, and yeah I am telling you what to do because you can't seem to make any decisions past what you want to wear for the day. You are going home and staying there to get your shit together for the next two days. I'll stay here and watch Chloe and you're going to let this happen because just like you said I love her too and you know I'll take care of her. According to you she's doing better anyways and won't need any help at all soon, she'll be back to her normal ridiculously independent self and if you pull yourself together I won't mention that her boyfriend OD'd on the front porch."

As a testament to how true the detective's words were and what a disaster he really was he only replied, "Could you drive me home Daniel?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! Here we go and as always reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Lucifer affixed his cufflinks to his sleeves and finished his whiskey neat, ready to get on with his life. It had been two full days and three nights since he had seen Chloe or the spawn and he had to admit he felt much better. Maze had taken his phone, effectively cutting him off from everyone, forcing him to focus on himself and damn did it feel good. It turned out the Devil functioned much better when he was selfish, who'd of thought? Everything was out of his system and he was drinking again, less though to still stay alert. Ok maybe not too much less but like a glass or two. Baby steps. When he thought about the situation with a clear head he supposed Dan was right, it wasn't his fault and he needed to let it go. Easier said than done. A session with Linda smoothed over any remaining rough edges and it almost felt scary how much he was together at this moment.

"Maze!" he shouted loudly and waited for her to appear as she always did when he called. He wasn't sure if she could just always hear him or if she was usually hovering nearby but she hadn't ever not shown when he called her name. Was it rude to call out to her and expect her to come on command? What if she didn't show one day, what would he do? Probably shout louder. "I need a ride to the detectives's house and my phone back," he instructed when she strode in from the stairs.

With an eye roll she walked over and slid open the top left desk drawer in the library and lifted out the cell. Sliding it closed she walked around the glass wall and tossed it to him, grinning when his eyes narrowed as he caught it.

"It was there the entire time?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "The last place you'd look is the spot where you actually have to do business. I mean have you ever even used the thing?"

He scoffed, "Yes, I do have important things to do on occasion Mazikeen. Just not very often. That's what I pay people for, to do all the boring things so I don't have to."

"Or threaten," she grinned. Leaning against the bar near him she sobered. "The feelings getting worse."

"I'm acutely aware," he replied instantly, his tone hard. "This is a big one Maze, we've fought together before against those angelic mingers but I don't know if we'll both walk away from this one."

Squaring her shoulders she looked up at him, chin jutted out and face proud. "Then it's been a hell of a run."

"That it has Mazikeen, that it has."

A short time later Lucifer stared at the door to Chloe's house and wondered if he should knock or just go in. He had been practically living here for two weeks yet after a two day absence it seemed strange to just walk in to her space. What was he thinking? He didn't pay attention to personal boundaries.

The decision was taken out of his hands when it swung open and Chloe stood in the frame with an arched brow, arms crossed. She wasn't saying anything and he began to fidget under her gaze, regardless that she was almost a foot shorter than him, human, and injured. The woman was a force to be reckoned with. He felt contrite, then angry, then embarrassed, and finally confused. When he couldn't stand it any longer he snapped. "What?"

To his surprise she laughed, "You'd be terrible at an interrogation! Tell me what happened. All Dan said was that you needed to go home and that he'd help me with things around the house. Oh, and he added not to be mad at you because you're an idiot."

"Oh." He'd have to thank the douche later. Maybe.

"So what happened? I fell asleep early and when I woke up in the morning Dan was here getting Trix ready and said you weren't going to be here for a few days."

Talking about things still felt so foreign and uncomfortable but he would struggle through it because the last time he hadn't practiced the art of good communication it had been the biggest cluster of his entire existence and he had almost lost Chloe. "I am not a good care taker," he said slowly, almost haltingly. "It was too much and I- It- It was too much."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she coaxed gently. "I thought you were doing strangely well with it all."

"Horrible with it actually," he replied but flashed a smile and slid his hands into his pockets, rocking back on his heels. "All better now, and you look to be doing better as well."

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm doing pretty good. No more meds and Dan took me to my follow up yesterday. Another few days and I can get back to work, on desk duty, but at least its something. It's driving me crazy just sitting here not doing anything."

This tidbit piqued his interest. "And what did your physician say?"

"That I'm cleared," she grinned. "For _everything."_ As expected his smile grew and his eyes darkened but she held up a hand. "You're not telling me everything about why you went home for two days without a phone call or even a text. Out with it."

He raised his chin defiantly but dropped it when her eyes narrowed. "Can I at least come in the house? I'm afraid you're going to make me speak to the door again."

Chloe stepped back and held out her hand to invite him in, smirking at his back and closing the door behind him. Her brows rose in surprise when he grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink, taking a sip and twirling the glass in his hand.

"You're drinking again so that's good. It weirded me out when you stopped," she admitted.

"You and me both," he grumbled. Sucking in a breath he quickly ticked off everything in a single rushed sentence. "I became very overwhelmed taking care of you and the hell spawn and with the added inevitability that Michael will reappear soon and the guilt I felt at allowing you to get shot I may have fallen to less than favorable habits to maintain my sanity."

"Wow," she blinked.

"Yes well the faster we chat about it the faster we can move upstairs. I've pulled myself together, realized it wasn't my fault, and am back to my normal devilish self," he explained and downed the rest of his drink. "Now-"

"No," Chloe interrupted with a finger raised. "Not yet. What was this less than favorable habit to not go crazy? And why did you stop drinking?"

Biting his bottom lip he walked over and gathered her in his arm, a loving smile on his lips. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah thanks," she replied flatly. "But you still need to answer me. I'm a good detective for a reason."

Tilting his head the words that exited his mouth were not the ones she expected. "Why do you choose stay with me? I'm- I'm-" He removed himself from her embrace and stepped back, the apprehensive expression and scoff leaving his lips making her nervous.

"What?"

And then the dam broke. "I'm a mess, all the bloody time and the more human I try to become the worse it gets," he desperately cried, arms flailing to convey his point. "I can't handle any sort of serious situation, I repeatedly mess everything up, I'm immortal, sterile, an arsehole. I'm selfish, an alcoholic, a drug addict. I've been snorting amphetamines to stay focused on task the last two weeks. I'm terrible at being a person, an angel, and apparently the Devil."

Chloe could only stare with a slack jaw and wide eyes. "Oh my God," she whispered under her breath. "You've become self aware." Taking pity on him since he looked so lost and upset she forced down her grin. "I'm so sorry this is all hitting you at once. I never expected it to happen."

"What happen?" he bemoaned at wit's end, his voice carrying a hysterical edge.

"Lucifer," she began softly. "I know you're a mess and that you can't handle a lot of things. I'm also very aware that you're the Devil and what that means in terms of us being together." Losing the battle a grin appeared on her lips. "You've always been an asshole and selfish, same with an alcoholic and a drug addict. I think the only person that didn't realize all this, was _you._ "

"What?" he screeched. "I finally have a revelation after billions of years in Heaven and Hell and five bloody years on this stupid rock, a moment of clarity if you will, and it's something that everyone around me already knew?"

"Yeah," she admitted reluctantly. "You're kind of _really_ emotionally stunted but like I said, I never thought you'd actually realize any of this. How's it feel?"

"Dreadful," he groaned and dropped into one of the kitchen chairs. "And none of this bothers you?"

She shrugged, "Not really because that's not _all_ you are. You're also caring when you want to be, put others first when they need it, and I think you're doing as well as can be expected in your quest for the human experience." A laugh bubbled out of her and she walked over and grabbed his face. "You're learning humility, it's a good thing. You could use a healthy dose of it." Biting her lip she smiled affectionately at him, "It's hard being you isn't it?"

"It really is," he sighed, looking entirely put out.

She kissed his cheek and stepped back, "You're just you and aside from the drugs I wouldn't change a thing."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"Huh. Well then, I'm very good at ignoring the obvious apparently so I'm just going to take everything we spoke about and act like it never happened. Now are we done with this chat? Can we move on to more scandalous and salacious activities?" he asked hopefully.

Chloe smiled patiently but dropped it when he stood. "What happened that made you go home? What did Dan do, or see, or say?"

Never breaking eye contact he told her the plain and simple truth. "I overamped and developed hyperthermia and the Douche found me."

Instead of getting angry or upset she almost looked guilty. "I knew it was coming and I didn't know how to stop it. You've been dealing with so much and I feel so stupid for not noticing that you were in the midst of a breakdown. I'm just glad you're ok. You can't do things like that Lucifer, it's not just you anymore."

Clearing his throat uncomfortably he nodded, "Yes well I've hit rock bottom and it can only get better, yes?"

"Yeah," she agreed and walked to the stairs. "Now we can go upstairs."

"About bloody time."

A while late Chloe rolled over and closed her eyes, humming happily and enjoying the afterglow of her and Lucifer's activities. For someone that was so selfish in his day to day life he was an unparalleled giver in the bedroom and today he had been so unbelievably gentle and slow, giving her exactly what she needed. She felt him next to her and his finger tips running over her stomach just firm enough to not tickle but soft enough to make her break out in gooseflesh.

"You've gained another scar," he murmured.

Opening her eyes she saw he was on his side, head propped up on his left palm and eyes trained on the mark on her stomach before drifting to her shoulder.

"You humans are fascinating."

She laughed softly and pulled up the sheets and blankets to their waists, the ocean breeze blowing through the open window making her cold. "And why is that?"

His fingers moved their ministrations to her shoulder, "For every large event in your lives, and some small, you have a mark. Physical proof of what you've endured and survived. Your history is literally written on you for all to see."

"That's not a bad way to look at it," she agreed. "Looking a little different than my Hot Tub High School days though huh?" Lifting her hand to run through his hair she let her eyes close again and let him examine her skin. His fingers ghosted over random parts of her body and she fought against the insecurities threatening to rise at his close scrutiny of her imperfections. He seemed to honestly like them though, no distaste present. Eventually his hand came to a rest over her stomach fingertips making small movements.

"My tiger stripes, I earned those."

He grinned and shook his head, fingers still inspecting the very few and very faint pale lines. "It's so strange, the desire you humans have to procreate. Not to mention the fact that my father thought it to be a good idea to let it happen."

Wanting to see what he was thinking she turned her head and looked at his face. He looked relaxed, curiosity in his eyes and something she couldn't identify on his face. "Kids are just- They're a part of you, you hope the best parts. You think humans in general are fascinating but kids are amazing. Watching them learn and grow, experience things. You get to watch them become their own person and know that you had a part in that. Trix is the greatest thing I've ever done in my entire life, I've never been more proud of anything. _Nothing_ compares to her."

"Alright calm down and get off your soapbox," Lucifer chided and giggled at her weak glare. "They're just so vile in-between these supposed amazing moments."

"So are adults," she countered.

He couldn't argue with that. "Humans in general. Except you of course, and the spawn. You're both not too terrible."

"You're such an ass," she laughed. "I know you can't but did you ever in your long existence want to have a baby?"

He blew out a breath and decided against bringing up Cain, they could speak about that another day. "Not on purpose," he replied. "What if it turned out like me? You said you hope your child is the best part of you but what if it was the worst of the Devil? Grew up to be hateful, a monster?"

"There's always that chance but I'm a firm believer that a child gets a lot from how they're raised, that nurture is more important than nature. I don't think people are born evil, I think they let the world make them that way." Her fingers dropped from his hair to his ear and she ran her finger over the outer edge. "Who's to say that it couldn't grow up to be honest to a fault, seek out justice for good people, protect others?"

He frowned heavily, apparently never considering this before, and when the moment was over Lucifer met her eyes. "Ready for round two?"

* * *

"Lucifer!"

The man shot up in his bed, eyes wide and heart pounding at the abrupt wake up from Maze. He hated being woken by yelling, it completely robbed him of the pleasantness of rousing on his own and enjoying the small period between asleep and awake. "What?" he growled agitatedly.

"Michael's here!" she screamed frantically, her words and tone pushing any sleep that was lingering far away.

He whipped around just in time to see Michael stab his blade through Maze's chest, her eyes meeting his before she choked on the blood flooding over her tongue. "I'm sorry," she whispered before her face went slack, brown eyes frozen. Her body was carelessly shoved off the sword by Michael's foot and the angel began moving towards Lucifer, his stride long and face unwavering. The Devil tried to use any ability he had to stop his progress but it wasn't working against him and before he could even throw a punch Michael was on him, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing tightly, bones crunching in his grip. "I won't miss this time," he spat.

Lucifer gasped when the sword was shoved into his chest, snapping through bones and flesh, blood pouring out of him, his heart already slowing from the severed arteries and veins.

"It's time to rest brother. You've fought enough," Michael smirked and with a step threw him through the glass windows, Lucifer beginning to fall with the sword still buried in him, glass raining down upon him. He heard screams from people below and with only fifty feet to fall this time there was nothing he could do.

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer jerked upright, chest heaving and panting harshly as he looked around with wild eyes. He wasn't dead, or even outside. Looking down to his chest he ran his hand over the smooth skin to see there was something there but there was nothing, no blood or sword. A hand on his arm made him flinch harshly and whip around to look at who was there.

Chloe stared with wide eyes, the lamp behind her casting a soft glow throughout the room. "Lucifer?" she asked nervously.

It had been a dream. Just a terrible nightmare. Still trying to gather himself he grabbed his head and focused on his breathing, leaning forward trying to push the image of Maze dying from his mind. Was this a sign of what was to come or just his fears materializing in his mind?

"You ok? You were screaming," she worriedly asked.

Finally somewhat under control he nodded, not trusting his voice yet.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he rasped, his throat dry.

"Ok," Chloe said quietly and waited for him to fully calm down. Turning the lamp back off she scooted closer and idly ran a hand over his chest wondering what he had been looking for.

* * *

When Chloe awoke the next day she found the spot next to her in bed was empty and she rolled out of bed to look around for him. Peeking out the window she saw he hadn't left but was outside with his hands stuck in his pockets speaking with Amenadiel who stood beside him. They weren't facing each other, instead looking out over the ocean and to her relief they didn't look aggressive. They were both overly tall and when she had seen Michael in Lux he was as well from what she could remember. In fact she felt miniature when Amenadiel and Lucifer were in the room, despite the fact she was five-foot-seven. Were most angels larger than humans, or was it like people and some were tall while others were short?

A small laugh escaped her when she saw the angel lay a hand on Lucifer's shoulder, the Devil swatting it away without looking over. They were so opposite, which she supposed was to be expected with the angel/Devil thing but they were still brothers, or closer to half according to Amenadiel. Lucifer was more demanding, sarcastic, and outspoken. He didn't like to be touched and felt entitled to most things, always putting himself first. Amenadiel seemed more quiet and serious, more of a soldier than a leader and seemed to very much like organization and calm.

They faced each other and Amenadiel looked at Lucifer with something that made Chloe's stomach clench, a sadness but not pity. Almost acceptance with a hint of pride. Amenadiel stepped back and to her amazement two huge black wings appeared and in a blink he was gone. It was amazing, she had just seen an angels wings but the thing that brought her crashing back down to reality was the longing on Lucifer's face. He looked so wistful just staring up at the sky and his eyes slid closed before he shook his head and turned towards the house, Chloe quickly stepping away from the window and retreating to the shower to give herself time to think about what she had seen.

The wings looked differently than Lucifer's did, or at least the replica she had seen at the auction before she knew the truth. Amenadiels, from what she had observed for only a moment, were black with hints of grey and uniform in size and shape, no real inward cuts or change of feathers. Lucifer's however had been _amazing_. Massive, they had to have stretched from above his head to below his knees and were white, the feathers different sizes and layered over each other. The feathers on the edges had been feet long while others were barely a few inches, some feathers looking soft like down while others looked sharp. They had been awe inspiring and those weren't even the real ones, she had never gotten to see them before he destroyed them.

Turning off the water she pulled back the shower curtain and screamed at Lucifer leaning against the doorframe, looking smug with his arms crossed. His eyes raked over her and his smug grin grew. "Were they what you thought they'd be?"

"What are you talking about?" she barked, feeling uncomfortable under his knowing gaze. Ugh, she was going to smack that smile right off his face.

His eyes were sharp, coinciding perfectly with his shark like grin. "Chloe," he tutted. "You can't lie to the prince of lies."

With a towel wrapped snugly around her she walked to the mirror and grabbed a brush, getting started on her hair. "I'm not lying because I don't know what you're talking about," she remarked sarcastically, refusing to look at him.

"No of course not," he replied. "So what was the plan for today? I thought it'd be enjoyable for us to have an afternoon out after the hell spawn returns from her studies."

Her brows rose and she relaxed a little when his smirk faded to an honest smile, effectively dropping his interrogation. "That would be nice."

"You should wear your new pants and blouse, the one that's orange?" he questioned, scrunching his nose adorably trying to remember.

She frowned in confusion, "Are you talking about the peach one?"

"No, your new shirt. It's-"

"Coral?"

"Perhaps, and the pants were-"

"Navy."

"And the wings were-"

"Black."

It was quiet as she finished brushing her hair until her eyes widened and the object fell from her grip, clattering to the ground. Reluctantly she turned to see the smug smirk back in place. "Fine, yes I saw them and no they weren't what I thought they'd be," she defensively answered.

"You laid eyes upon true divinity, were you not in awe?" he mocked, hand on his chest in shock.

She shrugged, "Not really."

His smirk slipped. "Really? So none of it affects you? Huh."

She moved around him to enter the bedroom and felt her towel slipping, almost being pulled, her hands trying to grab at it but it was too late. Spinning she glared at Lucifer who was holding it up on a single finger. "Oops," he apologized, looking and sounding anything but.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed after grabbing some clothes she thought back to the wings. "I mean they were impressive and surreal but yours, well the fake ones, were just-" She pictured them in her head. "It's hard to say. Bigger, more intricate, more everything."

"Good answer."

"I wish I could have seen the real ones," she softly and hesitantly added.

Lucifer didn't waiver, just got a far away look in his eyes. "Me too."

* * *

Life has a way of sneaking up on you when you least expect it. It's subtle at first, little things that you don't even notice working their way in, becoming commonplace, and before you know it everything you thought you knew is gone and replaced with something you never knew you wanted. Perhaps that's how it needed to be, small leading into big, to not overwhelm you, to ease you in to a new existence that may have terrified you before. Certain events in a person's life may change their course but it's the subtle ones that truly mark your path.

And that was how the supposed most evil thing in the universe, the creator of sin and the biggest villain in all of history found himself dancing with an eight-year old to Shake It Off while a human woman laughed until she cried.

Chloe couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard, tears rolling down her face and stomach aching. It wasn't just the fact that Lucifer could lip sync the entire song perfectly, or that Trixie was putting everything she had into it, and it wasn't that Lucifer was the perfect mix of serious and ridiculous, or that a six-foot-three man was dancing next to a four foot child. It was _all of it._

She wiped away her tears and clutched her stomach trying and failing to get herself under control. Her daughter was dressed in p.j's, hair down and free, and holding her hairbrush as a microphone dancing with the man in the seven thousand dollar suit. It was wonderful and silly and exactly what the three needed after everything lately. She almost had herself under control until it fully hit her that Lucifer knew _every single word_ and when she thought of him listening to this in the penthouse she almost fell off the couch. Did Maze listen to it too? Did _they_ dance to it?

When the song came to an end Lucifer finally cracked up, dropping down on the couch next to Chloe and giggling uncontrollably. Chloe couldn't stop and the more she laughed the more Lucifer did, the Devil rubbing his eyes to clear the tears.

Trixie ran over and crawled onto the Devil's lap, smiling excitedly. "That was awesome!"

"Yes it was," Chloe agreed, finally taking in a deep breath and slowing her laughter.

Lucifer didn't move when Trixie tucked her head under his chin, just continued to softly chuckle, not even noticing that his right arm had automatically held her to him. He laid his head on Chloe's shoulder and smiled in contentment when her fingers intertwined with his. For all intents and purposes they were a family, something Lucifer never thought he'd have again and certainly not in this capacity. He had tortured humans for millennia, conversed with the most vile human souls to ever enter Hell, created demons and waged wars on Heaven but not one of those things mattered at this moment. These two humans loved him for _who_ he was despite _what_ he was. Everything was falling apart around him but for right now everything in his entire world, was perfect.

"Are you a Taylor Swift fan Lucifer?" Chloe tried to ask with a straight face.

Not missing a beat he replied, "We're called Swifties."

* * *

"Lucifer!"

The man shot up from the couch, eyes wide and heart pounding at the abrupt wake up from Chloe. He hated being woken by yelling, it completely robbed him of the pleasantness of rousing on his own and enjoying the small period between asleep and awake. "What?" he groaned tiredly.

"Michael's here!" she screamed frantically, her words and tone pushing any sleep that was lingering far away.

He whipped around just in time to see Michael already holding a squirming Trixie and grabbing Chloe around the waist by the open kitchen door. She was fighting as much as she could, kicking and punching but it didn't even phase Michael.

"Lucifer!" Chloe screamed again desperately, the angel so strong it was impossible to fight him.

He and Chloe had fallen asleep on the couch last night after putting Trixie to bed so when had Michael shown up and why hadn't he heard or sensed him? The small buzzing in the back of his head explained it, Michael had tried for a smooth getaway but Chloe's voice had torn through the haze. Lucifer scrambled to get to them, moving faster than he ever had before but when Michael spread his wings he was powerless to follow. Lunging from the porch he managed to grab his ankle before he got too high and tugged with everything he had but without his wings there was no leverage.

"Lucifer!" Trixie cried in terror.

He tried so hard to get at least to her but with a well placed kick from his sibling he fell to the yard twenty feet below.

"I won't be ignored Samael, their blood is on your hands," Michael yelled down from above the house before he disappeared with a large flap of his brown wings.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," he whispered to himself from his spot on the grass, deep down knowing this was no dream.

This was a nightmare, and he was living it.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! Warning for graphic violence and torture. This is it, the moment we've been waiting for, Lucifer vs. Michael. Prepare yourselves, this gets messy. Also the next three chapters are connected but I had to split them because of length so each one picks up exactly where the last left off. Part I of III.

* * *

"Amenadiel!" Lucifer screamed wildly as he burst into Lux. Not waiting for a response since he knew he was listening he continued. "He took them! Michael took them from me!" he screamed hysterically, movements jerky as he stormed further inside. "Amenadiel!"

The angel appeared near the bar, wings visible and retracting from flight as he moved closer to his sibling. Not wasting any time on greetings or pleasantries since he knew what his brother was ranting about he fired off questions to better assist. "When and from where? Did he say anything?"

"Not even a half hour ago," he barked. "He took them right in front of me. Drug them from their home and took them somewhere, pried me off of him like a coward." Screaming in helplessness his form began to flicker. "Find them Amenadiel! Find them now!"

Not hesitating Amenadiel spread his wings and disappeared, face grim as Maze appeared from the stairs. Bursting into the club she ran to Lucifer who kept shifting his form, vibrating with nervous energy. She hadn't seen him this angry in years. "What's wrong?" she hurriedly asked, his anger making the lights flicker overhead.

Lucifer's eyes were burning, the panic quickly morphing to fury and plans of retribution. "He took them!" he growled. "He took Chloe and Beatrice!"

Maze's face was hard, rage burning at the fact someone had upset her creator, had taken the things that he loved. No one was stupid enough to take from the Morningstar, it was an act punishable by dismemberment and she _really_ wanted to watch Lucifer dismember Michael. "What do you need?"

"I need you to find them!"

Maze nodded and ran from the club leaving Lucifer alone. It was early, no one here and no one coming for hours. Unable to stay still he paced through the space, running his hands through his hair and breathing through his teeth. Helplessness was the single worst feeling in the universe; worse than guilt, anger, sadness. With every other emotion you could do something, could fight or argue or beg or cry but with helplessness there was nothing. He had to sit here and for the very first time since the beach he regretted removing his wings. If not for his spiteful shortsightedness he could be out looking for his family but instead was stuck here, grounded. The first glass he grabbed shattered against the floor, followed by another and another and finally bottle after bottle. Everything he could destroy he did because at least it was _something._

Once every single breakable thing was scattered and dripping he stormed through the wreckage and up the stairs, forgoing the elevator since he didn't want to be forced to stand there. Nothing mattered at this point; not the club, not the penthouse, not himself. He was stuck on destruction but somehow refrained when he got upstairs.

 _Positive, think positive._

He shouldn't make a mess of the penthouse because Chloe wouldn't be pleased when she returned. How could they have fabulous reunited sex surrounded by broken glass and furniture? Twitching from trying to contain himself he walked to the bathroom and showered, if he was going to face Michael he needed to look in control even though he felt anything but. The illusion of control was just as important as the act itself. After quickly finishing he dressed and made sure he looked as immaculate as always and checked the time. It had been almost two hours since they had been taken. This was taking too long.

Forcing himself to stop he sat down on the piano bench and lit a cigarette with shaking hands, sucking in a deep breath of nicotine and trying to let it calm him. His fingers landed on the keys and began to play, trying to let out some emotion to focus better on the task at hand. The sounds of the keys filled the space, providing him with auditory stimulation since he didn't have anyone here to speak or listen to. The cigarette was still stuck between his lips, him refusing to put it down despite his hands being busy. This was it, the day he had been waiting for and though he thought he'd feel anything but prepared he felt ready, regardless of what the outcome was.

"Lucifer."

Jumping to his feet he finally pulled the stick from his mouth and smashed it out in the ashtray atop his beloved instrument. "Did you find them?" he demanded.

Amenadiel nodded and ushered him over. "There's been reports of a disturbance down by the docks, something scaring everyone away. I flew as close as I dared, there's definitely an angel there."

Showing how badly he wanted to get to Chloe and Trixie he willingly attached himself to his brother but did mumble, "Don't make this weird," before Amenadiel took flight. It was alarming being up this high without wings, the last time having proven almost deadly and he subconsciously held tighter to his brother. He didn't like not being in control or being at others mercy but this was a necessity. Time was of the essence.

Arriving at the docks he couldn't help but think how unbelievably cliche this all was. Michael was such a fucking dumbass. Amenadiel circled for a moment before explaining, "There's three buildings. He's got to be in one of them with the humans. You get to them and I'll get them to safety. Don't worry about collateral damage, all the other humans have left."

"I wasn't," he growled. Once close to the ground Lucifer dropped down quietly from Amenadiel's grip and went to the door of the first building, listening closely before opening it and slipping inside. It was a large room filled with shipping containers leaving numerous hiding spots and he cursed at how long this was going to take to search this room, not to mention the other two if they weren't here. Figuring it really couldn't hurt at this juncture he hesitantly called out. "Chloe?"

"Lucifer!" came the immediate and muffled response and he thanked the universe for _finally_ giving him a break. Following the sound of her voice and banging he arrived at a light blue shipping container locked securely from the outside. Taking a quick look to make sure no one was behind him he ripped the locks off and swung open the doors, two sets of anxious eyes peering out from the pitch black interior. He wanted to hold them, hug them, stay with them but there was still a very viable threat close by. Not wasting any time he picked up Trixie and grabbed Chloe's hand, forcing himself to not react to the bruise on her cheek and cut on her lip, pulling her towards the buildings exterior. "You two need to be far away from here."

"Lucifer, Michael-" Chloe tried but he shook his head, continuing to pull her along and hold the child.

As soon as the sunlight shone down on them, forcing them to squint, Lucifer let go of Chloe's hand and set Trixie down before kneeling in front of the spawn. He grabbed Trixie and held her close, reveling in what could be the last contact he ever had with her. He ran a hand over her hair in his first real sign of physical affection towards the child before pulling back and grinning, "All right you're going to have to trust me on this."

Trixie nodded nervously but before he could do anything she hugged him tightly again and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

With a loving smile and reminiscent eyes he replied, "I love you too little hell spawn." Grabbing her under the arms he looked up at the sky and back to her. "Up you go." Lucifer flung her into the air, at least twenty feet before she disappeared from view with a gust of wind.

Chloe looked up but didn't see anything, her heart pounding at the days events and the loss of sight on her daughter. "Where's Trixie?"

"Safe," he said quickly. "You next, come on. Come, come." She hurried over and had to ask, "Lucifer what are you going to do?"

He hesitated before answering, "Whatever I have to." Not waiting for a response he gently ran his thumb over the wound on her lip and wrapped his arms around her pressing his lips to hers, reveling in the taste and feel but pulled back only a moment later. "No rest for the wicked, let's go."

"I love you," she said quickly. "Give me your word you'll come back to me."

Lucifer kissed her again, softer this time, savoring the moment and leaning his forehead against hers as he caressed her cheek with his knuckles. "I love you too," he said quietly before thrusting her up into the air, desperate and terrified green eyes meeting steady and accepting black ones before she too disappeared.

Pain exploded from the back of his head as he was knocked to the ground, barely able to stay conscious. Quickly rolling over he looked up with narrowed eyes at Michael who was smiling down on him, sword tightly grasped in his right hand.

"Hello Samael."

* * *

Amenadiel set Chloe down softly next to her daughter in their beach front home and looked over them both to make sure they weren't harmed in any way. Both looked rattled and Chloe seemed to have some bruising on her face but nothing too terrible. Glancing around since this was his first time inside he felt stressed at the mess in the kitchen, could practically see the struggle happening and felt for his brother as he must have watched helplessly.

"We have to get back to him. You need to help him," Chloe demanded, already heading towards the front door. "He's not planning on coming back."

The angel sighed and nodded, readying himself for the verbal battle that was sure to come. "He never was. That's why he asked me to give my word that I would keep you both safe," he explained gently. "I'm sorry. We have to have faith."

Chloe whirled around in shock and tried to punch him but Amendiel moved away, not wanting her to hurt herself. "You bastard, you knew! _He_ knew!" She couldn't believe this. Why hadn't he said anything? "That's what you two were talking about on the beach isn't it?" she spat. "So you're just going to let your brother _die_?" she cried angrily, fumbling the last word.

"Mommy?" Trixie interrupted fearfully from between them. Looking up with large eyes she questioned, "What's going to happen to Lucifer?"

"I don't know baby. I don't know," she swallowed. How was she supposed to comfort her daughter when she herself was beginning to lose it? Realistically she knew from all the conversations that the possibility of him surviving was slim but she was still grossly unprepared when faced with it. They had just left Lucifer to die. Alone. Tears began to appear but she refused to allow them to fall yet, there was still hope. Would he be scared when, no _if,_ it happened? Would he suffer? Would he call for her?

The angel could see the aura around the woman changing, feel her pain. He knelt down and ran his palm over Trixie's forehead, catching her when she fell asleep and gently placed her small body on the couch. She didn't need to be dealing with this. Looking back to Chloe he imagined how this must look and hurriedly explained, "She's fine, I just-"

"I know. Thank you," Chloe said shakily, thinking back to what Lucifer had done in the hospital. "Will she remember all this? Lucifer can do something to memories, change them or something. Can you?"

Amenadiel shook his head, "I don't have that ability, I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that!" she shouted. "I don't want to hear that, about anything. Lucifer's going to be fine. He has to be," she tried to believe to comfort herself. "How is this not affecting you?"

The angel's shoulders dropped only a fraction. "It is. Deeply. Regardless of who survives I still lose a brother."

Sighing she walked to the kitchen and looked at the mess before methodically beginning to clean up, trying to give herself something to focus on. Her phone ringing made her jerk upright and grab it, hoping but knowing it wouldn't be Lucifer. It's not like he could call when he was fighting for his life.

"Hey Dan," she greeted shakily.

 _"Chloe? What's wrong? Are you ok? Is Trixie?"_ he asked hurriedly, alarmed at her broken tone.

Leaning against the wall she rubbed a hand over her forehead feeling a headache coming on. "We're fine, now," she began before recounting the last few hours. Words didn't do it justice, it was hard to explain the severity over the phone, the emotional toll it had taken on her, Trixie, and Lucifer.

 _"God Chloe, I- I'm coming over ok?"_

Despite him not being able to see it she nodded, "Thank you."

"Did Michael say anything to you? Do anything to either of you?" Amenadiel prodded once she hung up, stopping himself from apologizing when she jumped.

She shook her head, dropping the phone down on the counter and sliding down to the floor, hugging her knees to herself. "I think Lucifer got there faster than he expected. He dumped us there and put us in a shipping container and left after some really creepy comments that I really don't want to repeat. He didn't like my reply as you can see," she sighed, motioning to her face. The stress of the entire thing was overwhelming and she began to shake from adrenaline, fear, and tiredness.

"Would you like me to calm you like I did your child?" he asked unsurely, staying a comfortable distance away to not crowd or alarm her.

She shook her head, "I don't want to sleep. I need to know what's going on."

"You won't sleep," he assured and when she finally resigned he placed his palm over her forehead and lifted it after only a fraction of a second.

Warmth flooded through her and though the emotions were still there they seemed blanketed and muffled. Her headache was gone and the ache in her muscles from being flooded with adrenaline had disappeared. "Thanks." Finally able to think clearly now that her emotions were some what in check she looked up at the angel from her spot against the wall on the floor. "Is there any way for you to tell what's going on? How will we know if something happens?"

"I'll be able to tell if one of them enters the void but it's too dangerous for me to go there and you can't." Seeing her getting angry he explained why. "Not only did I give my word but we both know Lucifer is vulnerable around you, it wouldn't serve him well if you were there. He would only be distracted or wounded more quickly."

He was right. Didn't mean she had to like it though.

* * *

"I suppose I can't be too mad you took the humans, I can always go back after this for them. Or at least the woman."

Lucifer kicked out his right foot and caught Michael in the shin giving him enough time to stand up when the angel hissed and stepped back. Dusting himself off he clenched and unclenched his fists, a low growl coming from his chest. "Oh how far you've fallen from grace," he sneered. "Wrath, envy, pride, greed. Only a couple more and you'll be right alongside me brother _."_

Michael began to try to circle him, Lucifer not allowing it by staying opposite him, matching every step with one of his own. "I'll do whatever it takes to end this once and for all, to put you where you should have gone the moment you were created. Our father _knew_ there was something wrong with you but he kept you anyway."

"Ah yes, dear old dad. He must be _so_ _proud_. Where is he anyway? Certainly not babysitting you as he should be," he prodded.

Michael shook his head, "Dad's inaccessible at the moment and just like you I'm an opportunist."

He had to ask, curious as to what the true reason was for all this. "Why go after me now? Dad's left before."

The angel suddenly charged him but Lucifer easily slid away before he could strike. "Because why did our father love you more? What was so special about _you?"_ he shouted, trying to stab Lucifer who batted it away effortlessly. "You got all of the attention even though I was the one that followed every single order. I should have been the favored son instead he chose the defect."

Lucifer laughed in disbelief, the sound echoing off the buildings around them. "You jealous little prick! You got what you wanted in the end didn't you? Kicked me out and ran to dad like the good son you are."

"Yet here you are; exercising free will, not being punished for what you did." He lunged again and Lucifer barely got out of the way. "You're selfish and vain and evil yet father _still_ loves you more. You're a monster, an abomination that I will not tolerate any longer. I came here now because you finally have something to lose, and I want this to hurt you in every way. I want you to feel true pain."

Slipping off his jacket and tossing it to the side he held out his arms, grin firmly in place. "You forgot one thing Mike, I love pain." Grin becoming darker he asked, "Do you?"

Michael shouted out at the laceration that had just appeared on his arm from a blade slicing into him before disappearing. He spun to see what had gotten him and angrily blew out a breath at the demon standing at the ready, demon blades in her grip. "Couldn't handle me yourself so you had to bring that _thing_?"

Lucifer smirked, "You mean Hell's number one torturer?"

"Don't worry baby. I'll be extra rough with you," she purred, blowing a kiss at the blonde angel.

Michael backed up to be able to see them both but found there wasn't anywhere for him to go as both kept circling him, opposite of each other. They moved perfectly in tandem, graceful movements and calculating stares. It was obvious this wasn't the first time they had circled prey.

Maze surged forward trying to stab him but he parried, Lucifer punching him hard in the side of the head at the opening and then the fight began. The three attacked viciously, Lucifer and Maze fighting any way they could regardless if it was considered dirty. Michael was a pretty predictable opponent in terms of fighting style and both used that to their advantage; pulling hair, biting, scratching, and going for the eyes whenever possible while he relied heavily on his sword.

Maze raked her nails over Michael's face, trying to roll back before he could catch her but Michael backhanded her so hard she flew across the ground, body rolling until slamming into a light pole. Lucifer continued to avoid the sword and look for a weak point but because of his focus on the blade he failed to see Michael's hand reaching for him. A hand grabbed him by the nape of his neck like a small animal and threw him hard towards a pile of broken pieces of concrete and scrap metal, so hard in fact that one of the objects was able to pierce through his skin.

Lucifer screamed as pain shot through him, a long piece of rebar jutting out from his leg, trapping him temporarily. Michael advanced quickly and with a start he realized he didn't have time to slide off the steel. This was it. This was how the Devil died. He glared hard at his brother and refused to plead and beg for his life, instead accepting his fate. He watched as Michael pulled back his sword and thrust it forward but it never got to him.

"Maze!" Lucifer screamed brokenly, panicked as the sword stabbed through her chest and out her back, the tip of the blade mere inches from him. "No!" he cried in pain and frustration, struggling to get off the rebar to help but knowing it was too late. She had sacrificed herself for him to live. Had fulfilled her original purpose willingly and of free will, not under oath _._

The demon spat blood and mucus in Michaels face, refusing to go down easily, and the angel twisted the blade and pushed her dying body off with his foot. Michael wiped at his face in disgust as Maze met Lucifer's eyes from the ground, blood escaping her parted lips, body unmoving. She reached out her hand towards him as much as she could, fingers clawing at the ground to try to get closer. There was no pain or regret on her face, no fear and she offered a weak smile before stilling, eyes blank and still trained on him.

Michael finished cleaning his face before being tackled, punches flying into his head in quick succession.

"You stole her from me!" Lucifer screamed, punching him over and over. His best friend, confident, child, protector, demon, everything, was dead. Permanently.

Michael kicked him off and grabbed him by the throat, lifting off the ground and letting him dangle just as he had before. "Don't waste tears, you'll be following her."

They were getting higher and higher but Lucifer paid no mind, Michael _would_ die today. Using his long limbs to his advantage he managed to grab a fistful of feathers on a downward flap causing Michael to pitch to the right and begin to fall. Lucifer grabbed the feathers needed to maintain proper flight and clawed at them, Michael unable to keep both of them up any longer and since Lucifer wasn't letting go both plummeted.

Both were punching and kicking each other, Lucifer pulling hair and biting, hand over Michael's to not allow him to lift the sword. The ground was approaching quickly and Michael was still on top of him, his wings shifting to remain in control and he finally was able to kick off of Lucifer to get away before hitting the pavement. At the last second Lucifer grabbed on to Michael's ankle and jerked him downward before both hit the ground hard. Rolling at impact Lucifer by some miracle had landed on top of Michael, the angel's wings protecting them both and not crippling either too badly.

Lucifer gasped in pain and looked down to see that Michaels sword had cut into his hip during the impact, pain blossoming from the gash. Weary and in pain he couldn't stop the punch that made black spots appear in his vision. Head beginning to loll he looked up at his brother when he appeared over him.

"Looks like your demon died for nothing seeing as you're following her into the void. After I end you I'm going to smite Amenadiel for being a Judas and then I'm going after Chloe Decker. You think about that while you die."

Lucifer's eyes sharpened slightly as he tried to push back the feelings of exhaustion, he couldn't allow him to take anyone else.

Wanting him to suffer more Michael grinned. "I've never had a desire to submerge myself with the humans but that human woman is a pleasure I need to partake in. Her skin's like silk and she smells of vanilla, but you knew that didn't you? Our Father spent a little extra time on that one and I'm going to look over _everything_ to see what's so special about her. After I teach her to show me some respect that is."

Lucifer's eyes burned brightly as the decision was made. He didn't want to do it but he had given his word to Chloe and he had already lost someone, he wouldn't allow anyone else to be taken because of him. There was something inside him, something he forced down and kept locked away. It was evil and hard to control and once he let it out there was a very good chance he wouldn't be able to recover from it. But this was Chloe and he would do whatever it took, regardless if it destroyed him in the process.

What was inside him wasn't some separate entity; it was all him, but it was the part he made sure to never let out. Here on earth it had almost surfaced when his wings were stolen and it had taken some doing to not allow it out when Chloe and he had been fighting but other than that he never let himself go enough to get there. Even in Hell it only came out every few hundred millennia but if there was ever a time to just let it go this was it. The adrenaline of it should carry him through and end this once and for all and if not at least he'd drag Michael down with him. Closing his eyes he gave in and he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel amazing, the darkness filling him, smothering every emotion but rage, pushing away every fear and worry.

"What is _that_?" Michael asked in confusion and disgust when black tendrils creeped under Lucifer's skin, his veins seemingly darkening. It appeared as if he was being poisoned, his heart pushing the dark through every artery and vein. He followed it up to Lucifer's face and when Lucifer's eyes snapped open they were entirely black, a sinister grin on his face.

" _Me_."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! Warning for graphic violence and torture. Part II of III.

I have a big favor to ask of you guys, there's a song at the beginning of this and if possible I'd really like you to listen to it either before or while reading because it perfectly sets the mood and tone of the scene. It's a big scene and I really want you to get the full effect so if you would be so kind the song is _God Knows I Tried by Lana Del Ray_. If not at least hum something haunting and dramatic to yourselves. Work with me here.

* * *

 _"Me."_

Lucifer head butted Michael and climbed to his feet, his face maniacal yet focused. Using his brother's distraction he grasped his arms and hurled him into a shipping container, it bending around the angel. In the blink of an eye Lucifer was already only a foot away, something scarily off with him and for the first time Michael felt truly afraid of his brother. There were no emotions, no attachment to anything that was happening. There wasn't even a glimmer that reminded him of his brother at all, just a scarily blank canvas.

The scuffle picked up again, both flying through walls and causing damage to each other and their surroundings. Lucifer had to reset his arm more than once and one of Michaels wings was hanging at an uncomfortable angle, obviously broken but while the angel was growing weary the Devil seemed to have an infinite supply of energy. It was when Michael tried to fly again to get leverage that the fight went completely into Lucifers favor. He grabbed onto the broken wing and jerked him back down, breaking the second wing on impact, and grabbed the tops of both, cracking them easily in his grip. While Michael screamed in pain Lucifer grabbed his dropped sword covered in both their blood and gripped in snugly, his size thirteen Mezlan coming to rest on his brother's chest.

"Oh how I've thought about this moment," he gleefully panted, eyes crazed. He was shivering with anticipation as he looked down at the damage he had already caused, eyes reflective and black, charred skin smoldering on his true form.

"Just do it!" Michael screamed, refusing to be subjected to taunting, trying to hold on to any shred of dignity he had left as he lie broken on the ground.

Lucifer stared down at him through his blank eyes and stabbed him viciously through the leg in the exact spot the rebar had pierced his own thigh. " _Don't rush me_ , I'm enjoying the moment."

"Dad will see this, he'll see what you've become," the angel wheezed painfully from the ground.

The Devil laughed and pulled the blade out before lazily dragging it across his skin as he circled him, blood oozing from the thin shallow lines appearing in it's wake. "Did you hear someone stole my wings?" he asked conversationally. "Put them on the wall like some decorative stag head." Waving his hand his brother flew backwards and smashed against the closest exterior wall, Lucifer stabbing a piece of steel through one wing, quickly followed by another on the opposite side.

Stepping back to admire his work he let his eyes slide over the expanded and pinned wings and the angel in the middle bleeding profusely. Walking closer he let his form shift back to human, apart from his black eyes which he couldn't control, and lifted the sword, placing the tip against his cheek. "Now all you need is a signature so everyone knows who conquered the _mighty archangel_ Michael." The blonde screamed in pain as Lucifer carved an _L_ into his cheek, the Devil grinning at the sounds of agony. Leaning back to look at it he frowned when the blood obstructed the view and without hesitation he drug his tongue over the blood and wound. "Heavenly," he sighed. "The bitterness is what makes it so delectable."

Fixing his grip on the sword he abruptly reeled back and stabbed Michael in the stomach. "For touching what's mine," he ground out, twisting the blade as he removed it, causing massive internal damage. "And one for Maze," he hissed and rammed it though Michael's chest, stopping only when the hilt hit skin, pinning him fully to the building.

Licking his lips he laughed darkly. "Exquisite, you've never looked more becoming." Something caught his eye and he stepped forward, his deranged gaze falling upon his brother's face and the new development. "Oh no," he cooed. "Don't cry brother." Moving even closer he watched the drop try to fall down his cheek and leaned in to lick it off almost with the intent to soothe. "Even your tears are bitter."

"You're crazy!" Michael cried hoarsely, blood beginning to drip from his lips.

Lucifer nodded jerkily, "Yes, yes I am but you all made me this way. Now don't fret, the blade won't kill you, I _missed_ much like you did." His hand rose and he almost looked like he wanted to touch his sibling but paused a hairsbreadth away from his face. "I remember when dad made you," he whispered before laughing. "I tried to care for you and you fought me, you tried to knock me down while in flight. Do you remember that?" Taking in a shaky breath he shook his head. "I never hurt you but all you did was hurt me so I'm going to cut out your heart since you're not using it."

Michael paled even further. "No. Sama- Lucifer. Luci don't do that, you don't want to do that."

"Why?" Lucifer questioned, body jerking stiffly and relaxing before starting again. It was like an addict at the peak of their high, twitching but trying to remain still, pain rushing through him but being ignored and buried by the need to torture and maim.

"It's me," he choked. "You're my big brother, you're supposed to protect me. Please Lucifer don't do this. Don't become what I did."

"You need to be punished," he disagreed. Stepping to the side he plucked out a feather from his right wing and twirled it in his fingers. "Maybe I should let you go," he whispered.

"Yes!" Michael cried. "Yes, please. Have mercy on me. I'll never bother you again."

"Don't lie," Lucifer scolded. "I know when you're lying. Why are you lying?" he asked curiously. "Wings are a privilege Michael," he chided.

"Samael don't. Don't you dare!" he panicked, struggling but unable to move.

 _God knows I live_

Leaning close Lucifer cradled his brother's head and whispered into his ear, "This is going to hurt. Badly." Leaning back he grabbed onto the large wing at the base with both hands and planted his foot against the wall. With a grunt the wing began to flap and when Michael screamed torturously, bulbs exploding and walls shaking the wing ripped free, dragging along bones and chunks of flesh. Leaning down Lucifer picked up a rebar and stabbed it through the auburn down to hold the severed limb up and displayed on the wall. Ignoring the terrible sounds of agony he moved to his other side and grabbed the opposite one, removing it savagely, the sound of squelching blood and ripping ligaments filling him with glee. "Don't move. Stay," he demanded with his hands out in front of him.

 _God knows I died_

"Perfect," he grinned widely as the air began to change and the sky darkened around them. Long shadows began to creep across the ground, little laughs and whispers meeting Michael's ears. Scurrying could be heard but there wasn't anything there, just the shadows growing closer, darkness enclosing. Lucifer paid them no heed, instead just staring in awe and pride at what he had done, watching the wings twitch on the wall from the still dying nerves, bones sticking out from between the feathers and from the gnarled bases.

 _God knows I begged_

Lucifer began to laugh at his brother's anguished cries, the sound terrible and dark making the angel's skin crawl. The shadows were almost to Michael, the air heavy and hard to breathe, ash raining down from the sky. Little chittering noises were becoming more frequent and the room had become so warm that sweat was trickling down the angel's spine. "You know I can't find any sympathy right now, in fact I feel wonderfully apathetic to your plight," he stated curiously, dark shadows curling around his legs and up his back, peeking over his shoulder as if they were actually alive.

 _Begged, borrowed and cried_

Lucifer stuck his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "I didn't want this Mike," he said quietly, another shadow slithering up his leg and settling around his arm. "I tried to live my own life, Dad knows I tried, but you just kept pushing." Small creatures, only a couple feet tall began to crawl out from the darkness from the drains and cracks in the buildings, gathering at his feet and staring at the dying angel with wide milky white unblinking eyes. "You took my demon from me, my very first creation. My perfect little Mazie."

 _God knows I loved_

"Please Luci," Michael choked weakly, blood pouring from his wounds and tears spilling down his stained cheeks. "Please help me," he begged in obvious pain.

Lucifer didn't move or react, just stared with completely black eyes, black veins still visible under his skin. "Do you want to know why I was always dad's favorite?" he asked patiently, the tiny bat like demons still holding onto his legs, claws curling in the black fabric of his slacks. "The greatest deceiver is the one that doesn't know he's lying," he explained. "I was the only one that never lied to dad on purpose or otherwise. You've caused more pain than I ever have."

 _God knows I lied_

Tears continued to stream down Michael's face, the severity of the situation and what he had done finally sinking in. He had let down his family, his father, his brother; became the thing he thought he was fighting. He thought of all the hate that he had allowed to consume him, how he had turned against his siblings. How had it gotten this bad, to the point he was wanting to go after his father's beloved humans, to murder his brother simply out of jealousy? "Please have mercy on me, I beg of you. I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry," he sobbed. " _Please Sam_."

 _God knows I lost_

"I know," he breathed, pity on his face as he looked at his baby brother, _Sam_ bringing him back to millennia ago when they both had been fledglings, barely able to fly under their dad's amused watch. "It's humbling isn't it? Having your fate in another's hands?" he asked gently, not really expecting a response. "The feeling of powerlessness, of fear. The helplessness as you're forced to wonder if the one in front of you is a benevolent man, is a just man."

Glancing down at the small demons he waited for them to stare up at him owlishly, sharp tiny teeth glistening in the small amount of light, tiny hearts thumping rapidly under their translucent skin. With a deep breath he held out his arms and the shadows circling him went to his hands, shifting smoothly and pouring through his fingers like sand. "Nothing emboldens sin so much as mercy. I've given everything, and now so will you. Enjoy Hell brother."

 _God gave me life_

Michael screamed as the demons and shadows, darkness and heat engulfed him all under Lucifer's steady gaze. Tiny teeth and claws ripped at his skin and soul, the shadows suffocating him and beginning to pull him off the wall and to the floor, tearing the sword from his chest. The wings burst into flames above him, charred feathers falling down upon him like acid rain. " _Help me Sam_!" he screamed in vain, clawing at the ground towards his brother as he felt himself being pulled under to Hell.

Lucifer stared with cold detachment, his head cocked to one side and took a few steps forward. Leaning down he grabbed his brother's chin and forced him to look up, smiling mockingly. "I am. I'm sending you to Hell."

 _And God knows I tried_

It was over in under a minute, the darkness receding from the sky and air leaving only Lucifer standing under the sun's harsh rays. The black in his eyes receded back to normal as his adrenaline finally ran out, every injury hitting him at once. Everything hurt, blood seeping from his numerous wounds and the physical and emotional pain of the entire event weighing him down as the black in his veins began to fade. Unable to support himself any longer he collapsed onto the street and wondered what the consequences would be for his actions. If he could control himself enough to see Chloe again or if the darkness inside would devour him. If his father would punish him for his crimes by finishing what Michael started, or send him straight to Hell where he belonged.

 _God knows I tried_

* * *

Dan sat in a living room chair, trying to ignore the large angel standing off to the side who had much less of an asshole vibe than Lucifer but was pretty damn imposing, and watched Chloe nervously pace around the entire room. "Chloe you have to try to relax a little ok?"

"What if he dies Dan?" she hissed, running a hand through her hair for the umpteenth time. "What if Lucifer _dies_ ," she repeated and hugged herself vulnerably.

Amenadiel shook his head, trying to ease her fears. "Neither has entered the void yet," he softly rumbled in his rich baritone voice.

Dan held out his hand in his direction and nodded. "See? There's nothing you can do right now so take a breath and try to calm down."

"It's been hours!" she argued, throwing her hands up in frustration. "How do you fight for hours?"

Amenadiel stepped closer, "It could last days but I don't see it lasting that long with-" he broke off and looked down.

"What?" Dan asked.

The angel sighed and looked at Chloe though he replied to Dan's question. "With Lucifer being as weak as he is." Stepping forward he didn't touch Chloe but stood close enough to try to comfort. "He'll fight until he's no longer able and Mazikeen is there. He doesn't handle losing very well, he'll do whatever he can to win. To return to you."

Dan stood, feeling like he should do something instead of just sitting here waiting to see if his ex-wife's boyfriend was going to be murdered by his younger brother. Did he really just think that? "I'm going to start dinner, just try and hold it together all right?" Taking a step towards the kitchen he hesitated and wondered if he should mention the will, the man obviously thought he wasn't going to come back, but it's not like that piece of knowledge would help right now so he stayed quiet.

Once it was just Amenadiel and Chloe the angel cleared his throat. "May I ask you something personal?"

"Yeah," she answered in surprise. Nothing he could ask or say could be worse than anything that had come out of Lucifer's mouth at some point.

"How is Lucifer with you? In terms of a relationship?" At Chloe's flummoxed look he tried to clarify. "Lucifer doesn't really form relationships with anyone. He has Maze and myself but that's all, I was just curious as to how he conducts himself around you. I apologize if i'm overstepping."

"No, you're fine," she responded and dropped down on the stairs to keep the conversation quiet. "I mean you're his brother so you have a right to ask. He's, well-" Wringing her hands she shrugged, "He's different than any one else I've ever met. He tries really hard to do what he thinks he's supposed to and he learns from his mistakes which is huge, a lot of people can't seem to do that." Thinking about him she smiled and bit her lip. "He's really funny, he can always make me laugh even when I don't want to. We have lazy days that he seems to enjoy, he won't admit it but he likes watching soaps with me while Trix is at school. He's such a drama queen that when he's not a part of it he wants to watch it. He always keeps Trix and I safe, puts us first with everything that matters. Giver isn't exactly a word you'd use for him but he really is, you can tell he wants to make us happy." Shaking her head she looked through the railings at the angel watching her. "Sorry, that's probably not what you meant."

Watching the human smile and blush made him smile in return. The humans really did love Lucifer, just as he did them, and the thought was comforting. His brother deserved to be loved, had gone too long without it. Perhaps if he had had people that cared all along he wouldn't have fallen so far from grace. "Actually that's exactly what I meant," he replied before tensing, eyes widening. "Someone just entered Hell, an archangel though I can't tell which one."

Chloe jumped to her feet. "Take me to the docks. Now."

* * *

Lucifer let his eyes close and opened them a few minutes later only to see honey brown ones a few inches away. They crinkled at the corners with mirth and a voice rang out. "Hi Sam."

"Hello Gabe." He wasn't sure if he was dying or hallucinating but he'd take either one if this was the result. He had missed his brother Gabriel so, so much and had accepted that he would likely never see him again but for some reason he was here and he was so pleased with that fact that he didn't even question why.

It had to have looked ridiculous, a man with six wings lying face down on the pavement with another man lying the opposite direction with his face exactly in front of the other's. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Sun bathing," he smirked, cheek still resting on the dirty asphalt.

The smaller angel's eyes took in as much as they could but his head never moved. "Do you want me to help you up?"

"No I'm good for now," Lucifer replied, still lying on the ground. "I messed up didn't I?"

Gabe shrugged, which looked peculiar with his prone position. "You mean with the whole evil-psycho-torturing-your-own-brother-almost-to-death thing?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "Dad's going to send me back to Hell isn't he? Or the Void."

Instead of answering Gabe's eyes snapped to a single ant crawling by. "Shhhh let him pass."

Knowing it was better to just do as he said instead of trying to find reason or argue he stayed quiet until the ant made its way to the east, away from them. "I'm sorry about sending your brother to Hell."

Gabe's smile never wavered, almost as if he didn't hear him, but he did respond. "He's your brother too Sam. We're all still family, even you ba ba black sheep."

"It's Lucifer now, or Luci," he hummed tiredly.

"Ok Luci."

Chloe set her legs down and wobbled a bit after Amenadiel placed her on the ground, pausing in confusion at the sight of a man lying next to Lucifer face down on the road kicking his feet back and forth like a toddler. Who the hell was he and were those _multiple wings_? Was Lucifer even alive? He had to be seeing as his body was still here. Michael wasn't anywhere in sight but there was so much blood and damage everywhere, feathers and ash and broken buildings and dented shipping containers. It looked like a battle field, a war; not a fight between just two individuals.

"Your human's here. She's pretty."

Lucifer chuckled and let his eyes slide shut again. "Thanks bro."

Gabe stuck out his tongue and licked his fingers before bringing them to Lucifer's hair and pushing a piece down on the side. "Gotta look good for her."

"Think she'll notice all the blood?"

"Nah."

Despite the pain and exhaustion he laughed. "Can I take you up on that offer to help me up?"

Gabe instantly jumped up and grabbed him under the arms to try to get him upright but Lucifer was too tall and he began to struggle. A hand on Lucifer's arm suddenly pulled him up and he looked over to Amenadiel. "Gabriel," the dark skinned angel greeted cordially before looking to the Devil. "You did good Luci, you did what had to be done."

Lucifer stayed quiet, not feeling particularly proud of what had just happened, and when he tried to take a step he sagged and a whine escaped him before he could stop it, Gabe and Amenadiel instantly grabbing him and supporting him on either side. "Where's the worst of your injuries?" Amenadiel asked.

"Left thigh and right hip," he replied, shoving Amenadiel's hand away when he tried to touch his leg where it was bleeding heavily. "Chloe and the hell spawn are fine?" he asked desperately.

"Frightened, but fine," he replied. "Chloe said you arrived quickly, Michael hardly even spoke to them."

Lucifer looked over at the body lying forgotten a small distance away. "He got Maze," he said quietly in a strangled voice. "She died for me, he- he took my Mazie."

Amenadiel nodded stiffly, eyes suspiciously bright. "I'm sorry brother."

"Me too," he replied softly and was thankful when Gabriel moved them in that direction. Once to her he struggled out of his brothers' grips and sat down, pulling the lifeless body to his lap and looking down at her. With the utmost care he pushed her lids closed and wiped at the blood on her face with his sleeve, pushing her hair from her face as he just sat with her one last time. Tears were gathering but didn't fall, to cry over the dead was a selfish act, and he could at least find solace in the fact she went out the same way she came in, hissing and spitting. She fought until the end, never giving in, showing her true strength until her dying breath. There weren't many like her and he doubted there ever would be. His eyes finally descended to the fatal wound and he shook his head. "Mazie," he sighed.

Gently lying her back down on the street he held up his hand and tugged on Amenadiel's jacket, the angel getting the hint and hurriedly taking it off and handing it to him. With a final glance at her beautiful face he placed it over her and let Gabe and Amenadiel pull him upright once more.

"I'll take care of the body," the tall angel said gruffly. "Let's get you home first."

Lucifer nodded as they moved away before tensing, his teeth grinding and eyes clenching shut.

Amenadiel looked concerned but Gabe just looked at his brother with empathy. "It's the residual energy from what's in him. We just need to make sure he doesn't murder anyone and hopefully it'll pass."

" _What?_ " he choked.

Lucifer relaxed when the moment ended, "What you so eloquently refer to as the monster I am is a state of mind that I make sure not to get in to. It's hard to put it back where it goes once I let it out. I think my exhaustion is keeping it at bay for the time being."

"I need to get to Hell and secure Michael," Amenadiel said after he tried to digest this new information. "He could escape at any point."

"He won't," Lucifer replied tiredly. "He can't. I ripped off his wings."

Amenadiel cleared his throat uncomfortably, he hadn't exactly seen it but it sounded gruesome. He didn't even say cut, but ripped. Gabriel didn't seem too bothered and he realized he must have watched everything happen, he was curious but even he didn't want to know exactly what went down. Lucifer was his brother and he loved him dearly but he wasn't ignorant enough to think he was a kind and gentle soul, just based off their surroundings it was obvious the fight with Michael had been bloody and drawn out, not to mention dismemberment had taken place.

Chloe finally made it to them and to her horror was swept into a tight hug from an unknown man, her eyes on Lucifer who almost fell over at the sudden loss of one of his supports.

"Hello human Chloe Decker, I've wanted to meet you so badly! You're so little! And soft!" He gasped, "And you smell so good! Do you remember me?"

"Chloe this is Gabriel," Lucifer introduced distractedly, eyes boring into hers. All he wanted to do was hold her and he wished he could get to her without falling.

"Oh!" she acknowledged. "I do remember you. It's nice to meet you?" she almost asked, unsure how to take the affections seeing as Lucifer and Amenadiel were so standoffish compared to him.

Gabe was practically beaming and held up his hands suddenly, eyes wide. "Wait. Focus. I'm here with a message." He began to dig in his pockets and Lucifer groaned.

"Not the kazoo."

"It's not a kazoo you dick," he replied instantly before blowing into his instrument and grinning proudly. "Lucifer, first son of God!"

"No need to shout," he said affectionately, weakly trying to reach for Chloe but Gabe kept blocking her.

Amenadiel chuckled next to Lucifer. This brought him back. Lucifer and Gabe were always the most amusing in Heaven, feeding off the energy from the other, the oldest and wisest angel keeping company with the smallest and simplest.

He tucked his instrument away and continued. "For- Because- What was the message? Shit."

Lucifer became very apprehensive. "It's from dad? Gabe no, please," he begged. He couldn't do this right now, he wanted at least a second with Chloe before he was dealt his punishment.

"Shhhhh," Gabe whispered, holding up his finger and moving closer until it was pressed against his brother's lips. "Don't speak." In a normal voice he continued. "We're going with my version here because I can't remember exactly what he said, he likes to ramble. You know. All right! So you went to your dark place, dad will want to send you back to Hell and your time here is about toast. Toast. Have you tried toast?"

"Gabriel," Amenadiel coaxed when Lucifer met Chloe's eyes dejectedly, wondering if he'd get to even touch her before he was forced back to Hell.

"Right! Um, Dad said you're good. You earned a break after all your trials lately. Said he's sorry you had to deal with Mike and that you have a mortal lifetime or two then you need to go back. That you can hang with your humans and he'll watch over you better. Said he's proud of you for not killing Mikey." Turning to see where his all the blood and feathers seemed to be he added, "Kinda?"

Lucifer just stared dumbly. "He's proud?" he choked out, his voice small and cracked.

Gabe nodded happily. "You're showing mercy, restraint, love, patience, and all the other unicorns and rainbows stuff. Wait? Are there-"

"No unicorns Gabe, sorry," Lucifer replied reluctantly.

"Awww. Oh and he said you can have this back, caught it just before it entered the void."

Maze suddenly sat up with a sharp intake of breath, coughing and healed from the fatal wound, wild eyes jerking over her surroundings. Amenadiel rushed to her side, Lucifer falling to the ground again with no support, his damaged legs unable to support him. Once again his eyes met Maze's and she grinned, holding up the coat with an arched brow. Lucifer let out a relieved and emotional breath at the return of his demon and flipped her off, her grin growing. "Dad saved my demon?" he asked in a small voice.

Gabriel nodded, "He knows she's not just a demon to you. She's as much family to you as I am."

Chloe tried to get to Lucifer now that there was an opening but Gabe caught her. "He's good, don't get your clothes all dirty. I love your shirt, blue's my favorite color," he giddily exclaimed.

"Thanks," she said distractedly, looking down at Lucifer who was trying to push himself off the ground with trembling arms.

"There's more," Gabe said excitedly before puffing out his chest. "Don't be afraid, Chloe. You have found favor with God. You will become pregnant, give birth to a son, and name him something not fruit or object related! _Please_."

Everyone froze until Lucifer huffed, "You're such a little bastard."

Gabe began to giggle, "Did I scare you?"

"Yes," he grumbled and smiled tiredly at Chloe who was staring at him with a million things flashing through her eyes. "Hello love."

"Hi," she said emotionally, trying to escape Gabriel's grip and wondering why he wasn't letting her go. "So you can stay? No more angels coming after you? No nothing?"

"Nope!" Gabe interrupted. "Hey where's the little human, I wanted to see her too," he asked disappointedly.

"When do you have to go back?" Lucifer mumbled from the ground, having given up and just lying there again.

"I am now an official liaison between the angels on earth and dad. So basically you and Amen. This isn't exactly a destination spot for most angels."

Lucifer met Amenadiels eyes as he and Maze approached and they grinned, dad must be getting worn out from him. He suddenly tensed again and pounded his fist on the pavement, letting out a groan through his teeth.

Chloe tried harder to get to him to see what was wrong but Gabe held her more firmly and twisted her away from him. "That's why you can't get too close yet."

The moment didn't seem to be passing and Lucifer began to pant as he tried to fight it, a whine leaving him. " _Gabe_ ," he shakily cried in warning.

He let go of Chloe and looked at her with big eyes. "Stay." Dropping down he rolled Lucifer onto his back and cradled his head as his brother continued to clench his teeth and fists, shoes scraping on the ground.

"I'm too tired, I can't-" Lucifer ground out. He couldn't control himself, he was going to hurt someone. His rage, wrath, the Hell in his blood was coursing through him, pulsing with want.

"I know," he said almost sadly, looking at the black tendrils creeping under Lucifer's pale skin for the second time today. "I got ya bro." The black ink traveled from his brother's heart out, climbing up his neck and down his fingers.

Whatever this was Maze seemed to know about and grabbed Amenadiel and Chloe and drug them away. "He can't control himself, we need to give him space." She looked to Chloe once they were back a ways, "That's what makes him the Devil. That's Pandora's box, the reason he beat Michael. It even scares me," she added in a whisper. Wearily she continued, "Lucifer's not unjust, but whatever that is inside him is pure evil. It's black like tar, devours everything it touches." Fighting a shiver she looked back to her creator, "It turns him into something else, an animal devoid of emotions. It's tunnel vision to the extreme, instinct. He'll toy with his food before he eats it, it feeds on pain and blood."

"How have I never known about this?" Amenadiel wondered, wanting to help Gabe but not sure how. Fearfully they watched Gabe hold Lucifer down when he started to struggle, wings appearing and flapping trying to keep him still on the ground and away from anyone he could harm.

"So that's not Lucifer?" Chloe asked fearfully.

"They're not Jekyll and Hyde Decker, it's all Lucifer. This is what happens when you push him too far." She knew Lucifer didn't want this, wanted her and Amenadiel to put him down like a rabid animal but she couldn't do it, wouldn't do it. There was still a chance this could pass, though the chance was looking weaker by the second.

"Amenadiel, could use some help here!" Gabe shouted.

Lucifer couldn't see through the red haze or anger rapidly engulfing him and shoved Gabe off only to be forced down a moment later by the angel and their other sibling. Amenadiel held him down using every once of strength he had, trying to ignore the terrible sight of his brother turning into something else. There wasn't anything right now that resembled him, this was a monster trying to claw its way out. His eyes weren't red but completely black, teeth snapping and snarling. It was like an animal, he couldn't even call this an angel or anything related to one. "Luci," he demanded and to his amazement he stopped but the small movements were too jerky, the expression too detached to be his brother. He could only stare at his reflection in the onyx eyes and it was when Gabe yelled he realized Lucifer had stilled to make him loosen his grip, given him a false sense of security and lured him in.

The angel didn't even have time to react before Lucifer was almost on top of him, held back only by Gabriel who was trying valiantly to keep him at bay, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "You act the part but you're just as bad as Michael was." He grinned maliciously, "Let's see if you scream louder than he did when I rip the wings from your back."

Far from helpless Maze ran over and drug Amenadiel back just as Lucifer lunged again, a sound meeting her ears that sent a jolt of trepidation through her. Tiny scurries. "Shit!" Spinning she saw Lucifer's minions coming from every nook and cranny, the world darkening around them as shadows began to angrily gather. Knowing she had to stop them or risk being over run she broke away from the scuffle and held up her hand. "Stop!"

The tiny demons looked conflicted, wanting to obey their true master but knowing that Mazikeen could also command them.

Chloe watched helplessly, this is what Lucifer had been worried about. This is what he knew would kill him, the thing he couldn't come back from. He always had been his own worst enemy and it was terrifying watching the man she loved have to try to be subdued by three other beings. The air was thick, the world darkening despite the sun in the sky, and tiny _things_ were creeping out from who knows where. It was as if a nightmare was coming to life, passing from a tortured mind to reality, and though she knew she should be afraid she wasn't. His words came back to her. _"Don't ever be frightened, the only thing in the darkness is me."_

Chloe stepped forward, unnoticed in the scuffle. The Devil cried out in frustration at being subdued and began to struggle harder than before, eyes wild and frantic, long legs kicking out and scraping against pavement as he tried to get away from everyone holding him, the tiny demons trying to inch closer but not daring to cross Maze, inky shadows agitatedly swirling around her feet. Approaching she softly whispered, "Lucifer."

He stopped fighting and cocked his head curiously, the movement unnatural and animalistic. Everything about this version of him was wrong. The eyes held nothing, his face blank and instead of fluid graceful movements they were jerky and tense. Stepping closer despite everyone's insistence on staying back she stopped only a foot away. "I can't lose you, not like this."

"He doesn't care Decker, get back!" Maze shouted, Lucifer starting to struggle again. She needed to get to him, try to talk him down, but she was stuck here holding the creatures that would turn this in his favor back. A few were starting to push and she kicked one back, stepping on a shadow and growling.

"Yes he does," she argued and closed the distance fully, grabbing his face in her hands. "Focus Lucifer, look at me. I love you, come back to me."

"The Devil can't love _Chloe_ ," he spat.

"Please," she whispered brokenly but it just wasn't working, the black lines under his skin holding strong. Stepping back reluctantly she pushed away his hurtful words, knowing that even though this was him it wasn't _him_. The man was still here but every single emotion was gone, it was a shell and she hated it.

Lucifer moved again and struggled harder, tossing Amenadiel off and snapping his attention to Chloe with a predatory smile. "I do love breaking pretty things," he laughed and tried to get away again from Gabriel. Finally able to fully move an arm his waved it and everyone flew back effortlessly, everyone except Chloe who Lucifer was on in an instant.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! Part III of III. Last real chapter, next will be an epilogue, followed by a chapter of random scenes I never put in the story but modified to fit as small glimpses into their future. I want to say thank you to every single one of you, this sequel wasn't even supposed to be and it ended up being over 90,000 words simply because of the encouragement from you guys. I'd like to also thank my casual reviewers and especially my frequent ones, you guys give me more joy than you know.

* * *

Gabriel and Amenadiel were shouting but Lucifer ignored both of them, instead simply standing mere inches away from Chloe, his grin growing when she took a step back. "Did you know damned souls can't enter Heaven, yet pure ones can enter Hell? I wonder how long tough-as-nails Chloe Decker would last," he mocked curiously.

"You'd never hurt me."

Lucifer cocked his head, "Are you willing to bet your eternal resting place on it?"

She shook her head, "This isn't you."

He threw his head back and laughed, the sound unlike anything she had every heard come from his mouth. "This is me! This is me without all those troublesome little emotions you like to toy with so much."

"Lucifer!" Maze shouted. "Let me down!"

He growled deep in his chest and pointed to her, turning his attention away for only a moment, his body twitching with adrenaline. "I'll deal with you next Mazikeen. You betrayed me once and I let you live, that will not happen again."

"I didn't betray you again!" she argued, trying to distract him enough for Chloe to move away. "I protect you from all threats, even ones to yourself."

Turning more he held up his hand and made a fist, Maze choking on nothing. "You undermined my authority over the minions, and if that wasn't enough you're trying to distract me. I'm no fool Maze."

Turning back it was confirmed that Chloe was trying to run and he snapped his fingers, stopping her progress. "Don't be rude, we were talking," he lightly scolded. The shadows that had been swirling earlier slid across the ground and affixed themselves to him once more as his long legs carried him to the human again. He lifted his hand just like he had to Michael, the trembling limb stopping a fraction of an inch away from Chloe's face.

Fear began to settle in and she stayed deathly still, staring at her reflection in his solid eyes. She wanted to fight, put everything she had into stopping him from hurting her, from hurting _himself_ , but she couldn't move. It was a terrible feeling being forced to stand still, limbs held firmly by unseen forces, the same tricks he used to entertain her now being used to harm. "What about Trixie?" she tried.

"The child is no concern of mine, she'll damn herself eventually. They all do," he chuckled. She sucked in a sharp breath when he finally touched her cheek, his skin ice cold, a stark difference to the warmth he usually radiated. The moment he touched her cheek the black tendrils began to spider onto her face, fascination obvious in his expression and in his smile as they spread.

She didn't even know why she said it, knowing it wouldn't do any good, but it still left her lips in a barely heard whisper. "You're scaring me."

His eyes snapped to hers, his smile fading into something she couldn't decipher, and she held his gaze as she felt the coldness spreading. He opened his mouth but no words came out and when the black began to creep around her mint green eyes he jerked his hand back as if burned.

Chloe let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and watched him rub at his eyes, his posture becoming less rigid as the twitching in his shoulder's stopped. He sniffed, swallowed thickly, and looked at her with his normal jet black gaze once he dropped his hands. His expression was contrite and uneasy, the black slowly receding from his pale face, and filled with apprehension as he croaked, "Chloe-"

She noticed movement in her peripheral vision and realized whatever he had done to everyone else was gone, the darkness had receded and the shadows that had come from nowhere had vanished. The fallen angel in front of her grabbed his head and swayed but before Chloe could get to him he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Everyone approached slowly, all reacting differently to what had just transpired. Amenadiel stood back a ways looking entirely out of his element, Maze dropped down next to Lucifer and began to check his injuries one by one, and Chloe shakily sat down on the pavement by Lucifer's head and tried to make sense of everything that had happened.

Gabe however did none of these things. He happily skipped over and smiled brightly at his unconscious brother and squeezed his slack cheek. "Aww, our little schizoid's all tuckered out. He's so cute when he's not trying to dismember things."

* * *

Gabe whistled when they got to Lucifer's flat, jaw dropping at the magnificence of the space, and unceremoniously dropped his brother on the couch distractedly. Amenadiel rolled his eyes and picked him back up carefully and followed Chloe to the master bath, setting him down ever so gently in the bottom of the shower per her instructions. Using Lucifer's unconsciousness to his advantage he checked his leg and sighed, grimacing at the cut on his hip. "Luci," he sighed under his breath.

"I can take it from here," Chloe laughed when the angel suddenly looked unsure of what to do after checking his injuries.

He looked conflicted, wanting to give the two space but not wanting to leave her if Lucifer couldn't control himself. He had made a promise and he would keep it, protecting them from everyone including the man who had asked the favor of him. "If he tells you run you need to listen, or if his movements look unnatural."

She nodded and looked up, "Did you know this would happen? That this was in him?"

Pain filled his eyes. "I had no idea, I really don't know how Gabriel knows. He must be able to see or sense it for some reason. I had no idea _that_ lives inside my brother, it was frightening to see. I feel all of Heaven failed him, he was an innocent until he fell. He was prideful but instead of punishing him for his sins we damned him for eternity. I'm not sure why our father was and continues to be so hard on him."

Chloe didn't disagree or try to dismiss his words. He was right. "We almost lost him today."

"But we didn't," the angel sighed. "If you need anything I'll be with the others in the living room."

Watching him leave and close the door Chloe debated undressing Lucifer but she had no idea the extent of his injuries and didn't want to hurt him worse than he already was. Figuring it was really the only thing to do she turned on the overhead spray and felt bad when Lucifer jerked awake, eyes wild as he smashed himself against the shower wall.

"It's ok, you're home," she soothed and smiled reassuringly when his attention snapped to her. "Shower, you'll feel better." Knowing it was for the best she backed away and almost turned to leave but an achingly fragile voice stopped her.

"Don't leave me," he begged, ignoring the water beating down on him and his clothes. " _Please_."

She wanted to get right in there with him, wanted to comfort him and help him but he needed time to think about what happened, just as she did. "I'll be right outside, just take a minute for yourself. You need it."

Lucifer watched her leave and close the door but didn't rise or begin to undress, instead choosing to sit there under the warm spray and replay what happened today. Michael was dealt with and in Hell, not the Void, which was a feat in itself because even before he let out that terrible darkness he had wanted to end him in the most permanent way. He couldn't even feel guilty about what transpired because the bastard deserved it, he didn't feel overly enthusiastic about it but definitely not guilty. Then Gabe was here for the first time in thousands of years, and Maze was back from the Void, and the hell spawn was ok, and so was Chloe. It was so much to try to take in, his brain short circuiting and he continued to just sit in the bottom of the shower staring at the dark tiles on the wall. Sharp pain from his hip snapped him back to the present and he looked down at the red mixing in the swirl of the water next to him. Carefully, to not hurt himself further, he removed his socks and shoes, shirt and slacks until he was in only his underwear. The hole in his leg was angry and he knew if he were human he'd have a raging infection but that wasn't a concern for an immortal. The gash on his hip was deep, too deep, and he realized the reason he couldn't walk well was because it had almost severed the muscle. With a groan he let himself fall onto his back and closed his eyes, wincing as the water washed his wounds clean.

"Lucifer?"

Blinking slowly he turned his head from the shower floor and looked over at Chloe, the woman sitting on the lush rug on the other side of the glass watching him in concern. "You need to finish and get out. You fell asleep, it's been over thirty minutes."

"Right," he whispered, his eyes closing again. A bang on the door made him startle and he forced himself back to a seated position and rubbed his hands over his hair. "I'm awake."

"You didn't survive just to drown in the shower," she chided and smiled when he did. Placing her hand on the glass she felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes when his larger hand met it on the opposite side and pushed herself up after his eyes almost slid shut again. "Stay awake."

Chloe was waiting in the bedroom situated on the edge of the bed when Lucifer stepped out, finally clean from everything but already showing deep bruising and various cuts, a few gashes needing stitches. He looked better than she thought he would seeing as he and Michael's last meeting had resulted in him breaking numerous bones and loss of almost half his blood.

Using the door frame to keep him upright he stayed by the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and cleared his throat. "I'm _sorry_ you had to see that. That you had to see me _,"_ he offered, stumbling over the dreaded 'S' word he rarely used.

"I'm sorry I made you promise to do something you didn't want to. I see why you had reservations now." Walking over to him since he didn't seem to want to move she grabbed him into a hug and realized how much effort it was taking him to stay upright. Helping him over to the bed she sat down next to him and stayed wrapped around his battered body, breathing in his scent and running her hands over the smooth planes of his skin.

"Are you all right?" he asked nervously. "Amenadiel said you were but I don't want to hear it from him, I want to hear it from you." When she hesitated Lucifer held her closer. "Chloe?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"I'm fine. Everything's ok now," she tried but Lucifer was having none of it, asking again until she relented. "I just want to put all this behind us all right? Michael was handsy, uncomfortably so, but other than some weird groping he didn't do anything. He was like a teenager, he had no idea what to do. If I wasn't so scared it would have been kind of hilarious."

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear but he still breathed out a sigh of relief. "You promise me he didn't-"

"I swear. After I burn these clothes he'll be nothing but a bad dream." Grabbing his hand she squeezed it. "And everything's ok with us. I want to talk about it sometime but not today. Let's just take the point in the win column and call it good. Now are _you_ ok, is whatever that was earlier gone?"

"Mostly," he answered honestly, cheek resting on the top of her head after pulling her onto his lap. "It'll be fine."

Twisting she looked him in the eye, the eyes that once again held all his thoughts and emotions, held life. "I love you."

"I love you too," he sighed and held her tightly before a smile broke on his face. "I get to stay. With you. As I was going to do anyway but now it'll be much easier."

She laughed happily as those words sunk in, no more looking over his shoulder, no more worrying for either of them. They could be almost kinda sorta normal. Pushing him down she climbed on top of him, carefully avoiding his wounds and slipped her shirt over her head.

As expected his brows rose and his smile switched to a wide grin. "I'm injured you naughty thing. Though I suppose I could lie back and enjoy the view. Are you going to kiss all my booboos better?"

Leaning over she kissed him deeply, tongue sliding over his bottom lip before slipping inside his warm mouth. Her hands tangled in his damp, curled locks and she hummed contently when his hands slid up her sides and unclasped her bra. Her mouth left his and trailed down his neck as she carefully looked at every mark on him, soothing the angry marks with soft presses of her lips. The towel was tossed aside and she bit her lip at the gash on his hip and the round wound on his thigh. She sat up and looked at him, the question in her eyes.

"His sword caught me when we were falling and the other was rebar. I was stuck and Maze-" he broke off, picturing her dying again. "Maze took the hit," he rasped, mouth dry.

She knew what that meant and felt ill at the pain he had suffered physically and emotionally at the hands of his brother. Unbuttoning and sliding off her pants and last layer she climbed back on top of him and ran her hand over his stubbled jaw. "I love you."

"Yes I love you too but can we get on with this? I think I've been tortured enough today," he whined.

"Always the romantic." Lining herself up she grasped him snugly and lowed herself over him, biting her lip in ecstasy as Lucifer sucked in a breath and gripped her thighs. Taking her time she kept her movements slow and smooth, tiny moans and gasps tumbling from her mouth at the sensations. Her bedmate was oddly quiet and she looked down to see his eyes were closed, face relaxed.

"You better not be asleep," she laughed.

He hummed tiredly. "Just letting you take lead this evening love," he sleepily replied, eyes still closed. Today had taken a lot out of him and with anyone else he'd be worried or embarrassed to just lie here but this was Chloe and all he felt right now was pleasure and comfort.

Chloe increased the pace of her movements, knowing they both needed the release and squeaked when he lifted his hand and expertly worked his fingers over her. The man was exhausted but his male pride wouldn't let him leave her unsatisfied. She wanted to let go _with_ him but he seemed so absolutely bone-deep tired she wasn't sure if he'd even be able to. "Sit up a little," she panted, so close to her peak.

He groaned at the effort but did as told and managed to prop himself up on his elbow, eyes finally opening to watch her.

Chloe felt herself begin to tighten and leaned over and slid her hands across his chest and sides and after reaching his back firmly pressed her fingertips onto his scars. The effect was instant, Lucifer tensing around a wheeze as Chloe keened and pitched forward, falling over on top of him when he bonelessly fell back. She didn't want to move, didn't want to break their connection so she stayed on him and lifted her head slightly to look at his lax face. Pressing a kiss to his temple she waited a moment to bring him back and ran her fingers over his face, tears welling in her eyes for both herself and him. She could have never seen him again, yet here he was as always, never deserting her, never wavering from her side. Wiping at her eyes she kissed the corner of his mouth and pinched his arm, meeting his eyes when he sucked in a breath and looked up at her.

"Bloody hell woman."

He wanted so badly to stay like this but he had family he _needed_ to see so they both untangled themselves and with Chloe's help he managed to get his wounds covered. Finally dressed he gingerly limped to the living room with her assistance, ignoring his body's screams of protest and grabbed a bottle of alcohol off the wall and poured himself a drink. Leaning over the bar to let it take the brunt of his weight so his legs didn't have to he looked at Gabe who was touching and inspecting every little thing, firing off question after question to an irritated Maze. Sliding his attention to the room's other occupant he grinned at his brother's uncomfortable expression and blush, he must have heard them. Prude.

Maze's attention snapped to Lucifer when she realized he was there and though she'd deny it until her second untimely demise her chin quivered. Not caring that everyone would see her being weak, giving into emotions, she ran over and grabbed Lucifer into a tight hug, her arms wrapping around him tightly.

His eyes flickered to Chloe's and he was relieved to see her eyes holding no resentment or anger, only affection. He slid his arms around her small frame and hugged her back, hand on the back of her head and proud smile on his face. "You saved me Maze. I'm here because of you."

"Damn straight," she sniffed and listened to his heartbeat through his shirt, wondering where the hell tears were coming from. She didn't cry, demons don't cry! "I had to do _something_ since you were just standing there like an idiot," she scoffed, hugging him tighter when he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

He chuckled and released her when she began to pull away, Chloe resuming her position at his side. "Well we now know what I'd do without you, don't we?"

"Die," the demon smirked. "And since it wasn't under oath you owe me a favor now."

"You have a kitchen!" Gabe cried excitedly from the stairs, interrupting them. "I've never eaten before, what's it taste like? And alcohol? So many fun things to try!"

Chloe twisted in his tight grip to look at him better. He didn't ever want to let this woman out of his sight again; the fear that something terrible had happened to her earlier was overwhelming. "So angels don't have to eat or sleep? Breathe?" she clarified. A thought entered her mind, "Do you?"

"You've seen me do all these things," he stated in confusion, taking another sip of his drink and trying not to smile.

"But do you _have_ to?" she asked with a curious tilt of her head.

Unable to resist her adorableness he shifted to press a kiss to her lips, ignoring the _awww_ from Gabe and answered her. "Hell and Heaven are self sustaining, earth isn't. The longer you stay here the more you need. Maze and I are quite human in those regards at this point."

"What about you Amenadiel?" he asked innocently after turning his attention to his brother. "Do you feel the need to partake in basic mortal needs? Sleep, food, sex?" When his brother's blush deepened he smirked devilishly and finished the rest of his drink in a single gulp.

"There's a time and a place Luci-"

He nodded seriously, "Yes, here and now sounded quite good. Oh wait, you like backseats better don't you?"

Maze smirked salaciously and breathily laughed. "That he does."

"Are you talking about the sex we all heard you have? Wait. You've _all_ had sex?" Gabe scoffed. "I want to!"

Lucifer grimaced. "Don't say it like that, you make it sound like we do it together and believe me Amenadiel would never be invited to an orgy. It took him a few million years just to find it, let alone figure out what it's for. He's such an uptight goody-goody," he finished with a shudder.

The angel looked furious but before he could say anything Chloe chimed in. "You'd have to stick a lamp up his ass just to get him to lighten up." When the angel looked at her in shock she looked back apologetically, she liked him but Lucifer needed a laugh and he was her main priority.

Lucifer, without looking, held up his hand and grinned when Chloe high fived him. At his brother's irate face he grinned wider. "What's Amenadiel's idea of foreplay? A half hour of begging."

When the angel began to storm towards Lucifer Chloe scoffed, "It's a joke, not a dick. Don't take it so hard."

Lucifer giggled and leaned his cheek on top of her head, her soft hair tickling his stubbled cheek. "She's my soulmate."

"Lucky us," the tall angel growled.

"I want to eat!" Gabe shouted, changing topics at the drop of a hat as per usual. "Please Luci?"

Lucifer looked to Maze, who looked to Amenadiel, who looked to Lucifer, who then looked to Chloe. Getting the hint that none of them could cook she laughed. "We can have dinner at my house, Dan's cooking." She looked to Maze and tried to convey the gratitude she felt for the demon that saved Lucifer's life. " _All_ of you are invited."

* * *

As soon as the door opened Trixie launched herself at her mother and held onto her tightly before her eyes widened at the sight of everyone with her. Chloe looked to Dan and shrugged sheepishly, "We have a few more people for dinner."

"Yeah, _people_ ," he scoffed without any bite. Looking around he dropped his voice and grabbed her hand, "Trix woke up about a half hour ago, she's been asking about Lucifer. Is he- you know?"

She smiled tiredly. "He's here and mostly ok. It's over."

"Where?" Trixie asked anxiously and twisted to look at the door when Lucifer and an unknown man walked in. "Lucifer!" she shouted per her usual greeting and ran towards him only to be snatched up and hugged tightly by the other man.

"Look it's a tiny human! She's adorable! Hello tiny human Trixie Espinoza!"

Trixie looked terrified at being snatched up by an unknown figure, again, and Lucifer reached around his brother and plucked her away, holding her closely and securely to him. He needed to fix this as much as he could; she was too young to have her innocence taken from her. "Hello hell spawn. Look at me properly," he murmured and when her eyes met his he focused, his dark eyes boring into hers intensely.

Dan opened his mouth to say something but Chloe grabbed his arm and shook her head. "It's ok," she whispered. "He's trying to help." He watched wearily as Satan held his daughter so affectionately, eyes uncomfortably focused on her face.

Trixie's eyes became unfocused but Lucifer didn't let up, he was going to bury this event as deeply as he possibly could. She shouldn't have to live in fear. He was getting tired, the small amount of energy he had waning at the effort and was thankful when Gabe, who always had been attuned to him, walked over and leaned against him to help hold him up, careful to not jar the child or him and break the connection.

Lucifer finally blinked and leaned heavier on Gabe, waiting for Trixie to come out of her trance. Her eyes drifted around the room and landed on who was holding her and she smiled excitedly, "Lucifer!"

Her small arms wrapped tightly around his neck and he moved the hand on her back up and down, thankful he even had the chance to see her again. His legs were starting to tremble and if he didn't put her down he was going to drop her so he reluctantly loosened his grip and lowered her. He happened to look over in the direction of the kitchen and realized Amenadiel, Maze, and Dan were watching him curiously. "What?" he snapped uncomfortably, feeling judged for his outward affections.

Gabriel helped him to a chair and after he was seated walked over to Dan, grabbing him into a hug. "Hello human Daniel Espinoza!" he greeted excitedly. "You're the first religious man I've come across, I can sense it. I'm Gabriel!"

Dan blanched, "The real Gabriel? Like the one that appeared to Mary?"

"Yes!" he clapped excitedly. "Me!"

Chloe sat at the table and looked around, a smile on her face. Lucifer, Gabriel, Amenadiel, Mazikeen, Trixie, Dan, and herself were all sitting down eating and laughing. It was surreal that she was breaking bread with characters out of the bible, but it was hard to see them as such with Gabe making a volcano out of his mashed potatoes and Lucifer telling him if he was going to make a mess point it in Amenadiel's direction as Prada wasn't easily replaced. Maze was laughing at Trixie's story about how she beat up a boy and Dan was just watching everyone in bewilderment. It was a good feeling, Lucifer had a family again, both new and old.

It was amazing how patient and nurturing Lucifer was with Gabe, a total one-eighty from how he usually was with people. He didn't make rude comments on the ridiculous things he said or chastise him for touching him. In fact he didn't even flinch or try to move away even though Gabe couldn't seem to keep his hands off of him. It reminded her of a father and a child, a man that put up with whatever necessary to keep the light of his life happy, someone that wanted to keep a child innocent and would do whatever he could to protect them. For someone who hated children he really did well with Gabriel.

Lucifer suddenly closed his eyes and let out a slow tense breath, Gabe white knuckling his arm but still building his volcano. Chloe watched with baited breath and was relieved when only a minute later Lucifer rubbed his eyes and relaxed again, the moment having seemingly passed, no black eyes or veins in sight.

"Kinda surreal isn't it?" Dan said quietly, watching Lucifer giggle hysterically at Amenadiel trying to avoid the flying potatoes.

Chloe scoffed. "That we're having dinner with two angels, a demon, and the Devil himself? Yeah, it really is. So no hard feeling between you and Lucifer?"

"Nah, I'm not going to live as long as he is so its better to let grudges go. Think he'll ever stop calling me 'Douche'?"

"Nope," Lucifer popped at him, obviously having heard their quiet conversation. "Though I suppose it's becoming a nickname now instead of an insult."

"What's my nickname?" Amendaiel suddenly asked.

Lucifer scoffed, "There's a child present."

* * *

Once the sun had fully set and the toll of the day began to show on everyone the group broke apart. Dan had left after helping clean the kitchen and Chloe had put Trixie to bed when she kept almost nodding off at the table. Amenadiel and Maze had left shortly after with mumbled excuses of which Lucifer wouldn't let go, firing off one inappropriate comment after the other. Under the moonlight on the front porch stood only Lucifer, Gabriel, and Chloe, the quietness welcome after all the stress. Chloe stood to one side of the stairs, Lucifer leaning heavily against the railing on the opposite side with Gabe in the middle.

"So how long has it been since you two have seen each other?" Chloe asked curiously, laughing when Gabriel grimaced at the taste of Lucifer's whisky after begging to try it.

"Since I fell," Lucifer answered, taking back his glass and taking a sip, and looked to his brother. "Quite a large amount of time, thousands of years."

Gabriel nodded as he drug his shirt over his tongue trying to remove the taste. "Yeah. I've been keeping tabs on you though, well as much as I could. It's hard to find out what's going on in Hell unless you go there and I wasn't allowed to."

"Good," Lucifer replied firmly. "You didn't need to." Grabbing a cigarette from his jacket pocket and his lighter he shook his head at Gabe's fascinated expression. "If you didn't like the whiskey you aren't going to like this so just relax. You don't have to try everything in one night, pace yourself." As if hearing the stare he looked over to Chloe, "Don't say it, I pace myself just fine thank you."

"You know Dad approves of you for Sam, well Luci," Gabriel said quietly to Chloe after they watched Lucifer limp into the darkness to smoke. It was hard seeing him so badly injured, an immortal being that could hardly walk, but it would heal with time. It seemed everything would.

 _God_ gave them his blessing? And Lucifer's brothers called him Sam? She knew his given name was Samael from what Michael had called him but apparently Gabe shortened it. If she tried she could see him as a Sam, though Lucifer was much more fitting. "I'm surprised he cares at all," she scoffed bitterly. "All he's done is ignore Lucifer, made him suffer for no reason."

Gabe shrugged, "No matter what Luci will always be his favorite and we're not supposed to question him. Oh yeah!" Whipping around he looked for his big brother in the inky night air but didn't see him. "Luci! Dad said he had a gift for you."

"I'm afraid to ask," a voice scoffed before the darkness seemed to part and reveal the man walking a little closer and sucking in a deep breath, smoke escaping his lips a moment later. "Well go on."

The shorter man grinned widely, "He said, and I quote, 'Stop being such a spiteful little shit-'"

Eyes narrowing Lucifer smashed his cigarette into the ashtray on the porch with a little more force than necessary. "Well isn't that just what I've always wanted. He shouldn't have. _Really_."

"Ah, ah, ah," he chided, his finger waving back and forth. "I'm not done."

Chloe watched them in amusement, Gabriel standing on the porch to be eye level with Lucifer who was staring at him with a mixture of affection and irritation. Amenadiel and Lucifer were brothers, you could tell once someone told you but with these two it was blatantly obvious. They were opposites in every possible way but they melded so well, both relaxed in the other's presence, a comfort that only came from a familial bond.

Running a hand down his tired face he sighed and raised his brows. "Apologies, continue."

"Where was I?" Gabe mumbled to himself before snapping his fingers. "Yes! Ok. 'Stop being such a spiteful little shit, I'm not doing this again.'"

"Do what again?" he demanded before lurching forward, Gabriel catching him around the arms before he could fall.

The small angel's smile was so wide you could see every white tooth in his head. He looked elated and waited until Lucifer looked at him with terrified eyes. "That."

Chloe watched in concern wondering what had just seemingly hit Lucifer in the back and knocked him forward but was almost afraid to ask because based off their expressions it was something _big._

Lucifer shakily pushed himself away from his brother and asked in a strangled voice, "Why?"

"What did you always teach me?" he giggled. "When someone gives you something you never argue, you say thank you and take it."

The Devil's eyes were wide, expression fearfully optimistic but still hesitant. "No strings attached?"

"Nope! Like I said you get a couple life times then you need to get back to Hell, it's kind of your job. Vacation time does eventually run out, even for you."

Lucifer let out a sharp surprised laugh, followed by another almost hysterical one and limped back out into the yard looking insanely excited.

Chloe finally had to ask, "What just happened? What did Lucifer's dad give him?"

Gabe grinned when Lucifer suddenly disappeared from the yard, a small gust of wind hitting them. "His wings."


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue. I don't really have a time frame for this taking place so let's just go with a few months. Also thank you all for your kind words, it means the world to me. There's been requests for a sequel to this but at this time one is not planned, that doesn't mean it won't ever happen though so make sure to add author alerts in case I decide to start one. The extra scenes chapter will be posted tonight. I do have two other Lucifer fics out right now, both in progress. _Stay With Me_ which is angst ridden and different than my other stories, and _Vitae_ which will be humor filled with a touch of drama.

* * *

In a beach side home on the California coast a shrill cry rang through the air effectively rousing the two very tired individuals currently trying to sleep at one o'clock in the morning. The noise stopped for a moment before sounding again. Louder this time, more desperate.

"Lucifer," Chloe mumbled, eyes still closed and body snuggly tucked under the blankets.

A grunt was her only reply.

With a yawn she rolled over and nudged him with her fingertips. "Can you _please_ check on her?"

The man buried his face in the pillow, grabbing another and smashing it over his head, his muffled voice barely heard. "Why can't you? _You're_ the one that wanted it."

" _Please_ ," she whined. "I'm so tired. I was up last night with her."

Rolling onto his back he groaned loudly in frustration. "This is precisely why I didn't want one. They're needy and loud."

"Like you?" she sighed, already falling back asleep.

Ignoring the comment since it took much effort to form a response he climbed out from under the warmth of the covers and blearily stumbled down the hallway and stairs. Holding the back of his hand to his mouth he tried and failed to stifle a large yawn. Swinging open the door he glared at the fact she was _still_ crying. "Little mongrel," he growled, leaning down to pick her up and cradle her, her soft hair tickling his skin. "Why on earth would anyone want this?"

A content sigh left her as he gently rubbed her belly. "You think you're so adorable don't you? Well you're not. You're a pain in the arse."

Yawning again he scratched the back of his head through his hair and looked down at her half closed deep brown, almost black, eyes. "Are we good now? Can you please go to sleep so that I can?"

A lack of response was expected and he ever so carefully set her back in her bed to not rouse her. "I think my father sent you just to spite me. Goodnight, I hope the hell hounds eat you in your sleep."

Softly closing the door he managed to fumble his way back upstairs and climbed back in to bed with a heavy sigh. Oh bed felt good.

"Is she ok?" Chloe whispered, her foot sliding under the covers to press against his leg.

He fixed his pillow and pulled the blankets tighter around himself, the unseasonably cool weather outside making the house chilly. "She's alive," he grumbled. "Though I did think about smothering her."

"You wouldn't," she smiled sleepily. "You love her and you know it."

"I most certainly do not," he whispered, eyes sliding shut and breathing starting to even out. It was only a few minutes later the cries began again, Lucifer's bloodshot eyes snapping open and a low growl leaving his chest. "I'm going to rip that tiny head off her tiny body."

"Just bring her in here."

Looking over he could barely make out the shape of the woman next to him in the dark. "Are you mad? I don't want her in here! With us!"

"Lucifer. _Please._ I am so tired, just deal with tonight and I'll take tomorrow night," she begged.

He wanted to ignore her, refuse, but she did sound exhausted and he didn't really need to do anything tomorrow so he could sleep if needed. If the brat would let him. "Fine," he relented and grabbed a pillow to go downstairs with. Staggering and stumbling through the dark again and back down the stairs he entered the room where the cries were coming from and sighed. "At least it's warmer down here." Once again he lifted her small body, that smelt of vanilla, and held her to him as he lied down on the carpet and placed her on his chest.

"Stop squirming," he ordered and even though there was no way she understood his words she did in fact still a moment later.

Small puffs of air hit his neck and chin with every breath she took and his fingers ran up and down her unbelievably soft back as he let his eyes close and tried to sleep.

It was hours later when Chloe stretched out and stared at the ceiling. She felt somewhat rested, which was nice considering she hadn't really had a good nights sleep since Lilith had come along. Lucifer had been _so_ angry when she told him about their new addition, wondering how and why this was happening, but eventually he had warmed to the idea. Slightly. Speaking of, she should probably check on them both.

Sliding on an oversized t-shirt she padded down the steps and quietly twisted the handle to push open the door and _almost_ awed at the sight in front of her. Lucifer was lying on the ground, passed out in just his underwear with Lilith asleep on top of him, his hand holding her snugly and safely even in sleep. Knowing she needed fed and cared for she walked over and gently lifted Lucifer's hand and picked up her baby girl. "Hi my little cutie," she whispered when little eyes slid open. "You kept daddy up all night didn't you?"

"Unless we're role playing do not ever refer to me as daddy again," he yawned, stretching out and waking.

"Daddy's crabby," she grinned and spun to block the pillow hurdling towards her.

Forcing himself up he stretched again to alleviate the pressure on his back and followed them from the room, walking to the kitchen and busying himself with starting the coffee for Chloe and making himself some tea.

She watched him move around, eyes trailing over his lean frame and the three scars on his torso from Michael. When he turned she could see the smooth planes of his back and unblemished shoulders, the scars from Maze cutting off his wings gone after he got them back.

Great, now she was thinking about his wings again. They were gorgeous. Massive and white as snow, soft like silk and emitted a soft glow from the pure divinity barely contained inside them. Every time she saw them it was like the first time all over again and much to Lucifer's delight they turned her on like no other. The only real downside to them was now she couldn't get him to his euphoric state anymore, well she could but it took much more effort. Not that she was complaining.

Lucifer took a sip of his warm drink and hummed happily, that is until Lilith whined. "Why on earth you thought you needed a puppy is beyond me. It's only going to get worse as it ages and if it touches any of my shoes I'm going to make a pair out of _her_."

Setting down the tan and black puppy to go outside to go potty she laughed. "Yeah right, you'd die if something happened to Lili. You're even the one that chose the name, which I looked up and it does not mean 'full of hope' it means 'night monster'."

Grinning, he shrugged. "I never said it meant 'full of hope' you did."

"After you led me on!"

"Fact remains I didn't lie," he teased. "And she is a little night monster." Looking down he grimaced, "Who has bowel control issues. I'm not touching that." Watching Chloe grab paper towels he shuddered. "And use bleach, we eat in here."

"You could help you know," she groused as she cleaned up the mess and did in fact wipe it down with some bleach to appease his highness.

"You look like you have it under control," he dismissed and grabbed the bacon from the fridge. Chloe had been trying to teach him to cook which was going pretty well, it seemed he had a knack for it. Knowing how painful and dangerous it was to cook bacon without a shirt he slid on an apron and pointed to Chloe with some tongs. "Don't. Say. A. Word."

She walked over and grabbed him around the waist from behind, resting her cheek against his back and grinned. "About the Devil cooking me breakfast in his underwear? Believe me I have nothing bad to say."

"No this is mine, I'm not sure what you're doing for brekkie."

"Really?"

"Yes. Ow! Don't pinch."

* * *

"So what's the plan for today?" Chloe asked from her side of the bed after they had retreated back to it after breakfast, pressing her cold feet against Lucifer's warm skin and grinning when he hissed and recoiled.

"Beside punishing you for that?" he asked before sitting up. "Well seeing as it's your day off and the hell spawn won't be back until this evening I thought we could-"

"Go down to the beach?" she interrupted. "That _would_ be fun, great suggestion."

Lying back down and rolling onto his stomach he propped himself up on his elbows and mock glared. "Yes I thought so too, but that's only if we have time after I do many, many naughty and morally questionable things to you today."

"We'll see," she laughed and climbed out of the bed leaving a distraught Lucifer behind.

He groaned and dropped his face into a pillow, rolling over and watching her move about a moment later. "Out of all the humans why did _you_ have to be immune to me?"

"Be happy I was," she scolded gently. "We may never have gotten here if I wasn't. Plus you needed to be knocked down a few pegs." Sliding on some pants and a shirt she walked to the door and looked back over her shoulder, "I have some things I have to do for a bit and then we can do whatever you want. Within reason."

"Fine," he sighed petulantly. "I suppose I'll go outside then. I'll only try to ravage you if I'm inside all day."

"Take Lili."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I have minions, legions of demons under my command, I _rule_ Hell. Other than God I'm the most powerful thing in the universe."

Chloe crossed her arms and arched a brow. "You done?"

He sighed heavily and deflated. "Yes, I'll take Lilith."

A few hours later Chloe swung open the door when there was a knock and smiled brightly at the person on the other side. "David! Oh my gosh what are you doing here?"

"Surprising you. Duh," he laughed and grabbed her into a tight hug. "I had a conference for work in San Diego and figured I'd drive up since I don't have to be to work until Monday."

She closed the door behind him and smiled wider. "That's great! Come on, come in. I was just about to head outside."

Opening the side door and stepping out into the warm California sun David's lips twitched when he saw who was already outside. "So things are going well I take it?"

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Pretty good."

"It's been how long now?" he wondered.

"Over a year off and on."

His hand flew to his chest, "And he hasn't asked you to marry him? Do I need to have a talk with him?"

She giggled, "No! And he won't, that's not him and I'm ok with it. I've done all that, I don't need the ring or the paper. Plus he lives here now, almost all the time, so it's not like that would change anything."

"And no adorable little 'devils' running around I see," he pressed with a wag of his brows.

"No, I don't think that's in the cards either," she replied, her smile slipping only a fraction.

Finishing their approach they could see Lucifer was passed out on the couch under the overhang in the side yard. Wearing just his swimsuit and sunglasses, pillow behind his head and long legs dangling off the end, he looked completely relaxed. Chloe glanced over and noticed her friend's stare and nudged him. "Stop checking out my boyfriend," she whispered playfully.

"Sorry," he softly laughed.

Both quieted when Lucifer shifted and frowned in his sleep, right arm reaching between himself and the back of the couch to pick up Lilith and reposition her.

David blanched. "And a puppy? Can I just have your life you lucky bitch? We'll switch, six weeks at a time."

She opened her mouth to reply but her eyes widened when she saw Gabriel walking around the corner from the front of the house in board shorts and a tank top, it seemed the little angel very much liked beach wear. "Gabe no!" she whispered harshly. "Don't wake him up!"

The angel waved her off and made his way to the couch, gently moving the puppy to the ground and removing his brother's sunglasses, by some miracle not waking him.

"Who is this?" David asked quietly.

She covered her face with her hands, hoping this didn't get out of control in front of a human witness. "Lucifer's brother, Gabriel."

He scoffed, "Religious family."

"You have no idea."

Gabe climbed practically on top of Lucifer but somehow didn't touch him. Leaning over he lowered his face to almost touching and whispered, "Wake up Luci goosey."

Lucifer's eyes flew open, flashing red for an instant, as a growl escaped him before they returned to black. Not moving he simply stared at his brother, looking completely at ease despite the fact there was a person hovering only a couple inches above him. "You're pushing it."

Gabriel grinned and pulled back before sitting on his stomach. "No I'm sitting on it."

Lucifer grumbled and closed his eyes again, ignoring the weight on top of him. "Go see Amenadiel."

"I did, Amen told me to come see you!"

"Of course he did," he sighed and rubbed his hands over his face trying to push away the sleep from his very pleasant nap. He froze for a moment, tensing before relaxing a little, his muscles still taut. "David."

David startled at the sudden greeting, the man hadn't even looked over yet somehow knowing he was here. "Hey Lucifer, how are you doing?"

"Not bad as of late." He meant it too. With no longer having to look over his shoulder all the time he was able to relax more and was pleased to say that he and Chloe hadn't been attacked by anyone in quite a while. Things were actually really nice. "Gabe, could you move?"

"Nope."

Figuring if he was stuck he'd make the best of it he grabbed his cigarettes and lighter off the table and lit one, sticking it between his lips and letting out a breath. "So how long are you here this time?"

It took David a moment to realize he was talking to him. Dropping down next to Chloe in one of the chairs he replied, "The weekend." Leaning forward he held out his hand to the man sitting on top of the other man, both at ease despite the strangeness of the situation. "I'm David."

"Hello human David, I'm Gabriel!" Gabe said excitedly, grabbing his hand with both of his and shaking vigorously.

Lucifer grinned at the greeting and looked to Chloe who was watching him with an adoring look. He couldn't help but smile back. He loved this woman more every day.

It was crazy how much had changed since he had dealt with Michael. He had relaxed quite a bit, not so quick to lash out at the unknown and Gabriel was a like a tranquilizer for him, providing him with comfort and security, calming him unless being busy in which case both were out of control, feeding off the other. Spastic didn't even begin to describe them. Despite Gabe being somewhat simple and a goofball he was still an archangel and it was nice for Lucifer to know that if something were to happen, which it wouldn't, Gabe was there so he didn't have to take the entire brunt of it.

Lucifer took another drag and flicked the ashes onto the rocks below them, blowing out the smoke away from his brother. "Incoming hell spawn."

The sound of a car door met everyone's ears a second later and Trixie burst through the side door after a minute, excitedly screaming, "Gabe!"

Lucifer had been replaced. Little traitor.

Gabe squealed excitedly and finally jumped up to grab the child into a hug and spin her around, her feet dangling. "Tiny human!"

Finally free to move Lucifer pushed himself up and snuffed out his cigarette now that Trixie was here. Grabbing his glasses off the table he slid them back on and scooted over just before Dan approached and dropped down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Douche."

Instead of returning the greeting Dan shook his head. "I've never seen you in anything but suits that cost more than my car. It's weird."

"Yes I am doing well, thank you ever so for asking," he sighed and pursed his lips.

Chloe grinned at Lucifer as David and Dan began to talk, grabbing the wandering puppy and holding her close. The small animal whined and struggled before she finally let it down again, only for it to run straight to Lucifer and try to climb up to his lap. Reaching down with one hand he scooped it up and placed it next to him, the puppy releasing a sigh as it relaxed against his leg.

"Yeah, you just loathe her."

Lucifer looked down at the mutt, a sheppard mix with large ears and a lithe body, and looked back, choosing not to reply to that comment. So maybe he did love the stupid thing. Glancing around he realized there were just entirely too many people here. Today was supposed to be just him and Chloe and copious amounts of sex but now there were people everywhere and the hell spawn and his plans seemed to be crashing and burning. It must have shown on his face because Chloe made a sad face and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Well screw it. Snapping his fingers everyone froze except he and Chloe. Eyes dark he rose and grabbed Chloe close, holding her flush against him and kissing her deeply. He couldn't get enough of this woman. Grabbing her around the waist he moved towards the house when she wrapped her legs around him and sucked on his neck right below his ear making him shiver.

"Luci!"

"Dammit," he mumbled and turned. "Gabe go away for-" He looked to Chloe for input.

"We'll make it fast. Twenty minutes?" she offered, half shrugging.

"Twenty minutes," he called out over his shoulder to his brother.

"Fine," the little angel grumbled and with a gust disappeared.

Distraction gone Lucifer entered the house and sat her down on the counter, pulling her shirt over her head and grinning when she slid her hand into his shorts. They never did anything like this and the fact that it felt like they were getting away with something made it that much more enjoyable. Lucifer downplayed his abilities frequently, usually only bringing them out when she or Trixie requested so to have him use them selfishly today was a thrill in itself.

"Living room, I want to see them," she commanded breathily.

Smirking he picked her up and nipped at her bottom lip, "Naughty thing, using divinity to get off."

"Don't say it like that," she laughed. "You make me sound like a terrible person."

He chuckled and sat her on the back of the couch, glancing around and figuring they should have enough room. Clothes were removed and Chloe found she rather liked Lucifer in just a swimsuit, it was very easy access. She groaned when he slid inside her and wrapped her legs around his thighs to hold him close. He fully supported her to not let her fall backwards and slid his tongue against hers, kissing her deeply. "Tell me when," he panted and continued to rock into her, trying to split his focus between the woman in front of him and the suspension of time. It wasn't the preferred but he'd take what he could get at this point.

She bit into her bottom lip leaning back more to change the angle and looked at Lucifer. During sex he had the best expressions, his brows were always slightly raised, his lips parted, and his hooded eyes boring into hers. She wanted this to last forever but Gabe would reappear soon and she really didn't want that as Lucifer would probably attack him. A brother's love only ran so deep.

"Now," she pleaded and as soon as the wings burst from his back into view she tightened around him and cried out. Once she was able to she forced her eyes back open to look at all of him, from the tip of one wing to the tip of the other. They weren't fully expanded, only half splayed and she leaned forward to touch them, fingers burying themselves in the obscenely soft feathers and sighed. The texture was hard to even try to explain, it felt like water over her hands and fingers, fluid and moving yet each feather stood firm and heavy. They held a warmth to them, not a physical warmth like Lucifer had but an internal warmth, a comforting feeling that filled you. It seemed the only thing more addictive than Lucifer was Lucifer with his wings.

Time was running out and she wanted to make sure he felt just as satisfied as she did so without preamble she pushed her hands a little deeper into the feathers and fisted them, tugging only a bit and watched excitedly when he sucked in a breath at the mixture of pain and pleasure and let his eyes slide closed as his release raced through him. His wings fully expanded, the massive objects trembling. It felt amazing, the feeling of Chloe touching his sensitive appendages and still wrapped around him.

"Lucifer!" she hissed when the clock on the wall began to move.

"Sorry," he groaned shakily, eyes still shut and panting. Using everything he had he focused and the clock stopped again. "Bloody hell."

"Yeah I know, I'm pretty good."

Finally opening his eyes he offered a lopsided grin, "That you are." Pressing one last kiss to her swollen lips he rolled his shoulders and the wings disappeared, Chloe making a small disappointed noise. He gently lowered her and grabbed his suit, slipping it back on and waiting for her to redress. He felt it before she saw it and he grabbed a tissue and held it to his nose.

"Are you ok?" she asked in concern.

"Fine, just a bloody nose," he answered nasally. "That took more focus than I have. It's all your fault Chloe Decker, you're too much for to handle for the Devil. Come on, it won't stop until I let it go."

Walking back outside they sat in their original positions and Chloe laughed, "You can totally tell you just had sex."

"And you think you look much better?" he grinned and wiped at his nose. As soon as Gabe appeared in his original spot he let time continue.

David looked over at Lucifer and frowned, what the hell just happened? He hadn't moved yet he looked entirely worked over and wait- so did Chloe. He must be going crazy. That was the only explanation because Chloe totally had sex hair and she couldn't stop smiling, Lucifer either.

Gabriel walked over with Trixie in tow and shook his head, "I want to do that," he whined, only two people having any idea what he was talking about.

Chloe blushed heavily and Lucifer smirked, "Well then we'll go to Lux tonight."

His eyes widened, "Really?"

He shrugged, "You've been here for a bit now, I don't think you'll traumatize anyone too much." Smiling at Chloe he asked, "Will you be joining us?"

She looked to David, "Want to go out tonight? Watch Lucifer work as a wingman?" At the word she cracked up, slapping her knee and letting her head fall back as she laughed.

"Don't laugh," Lucifer stated seriously. "Don't be proud of that one."

* * *

David had felt lost the entire conversation earlier and Chloe had done little do explain anything, simply telling him that Gabe was looking for a date and Lucifer was willing to help him out. Walking into Lux David couldn't help but be amazed, as far as clubs went it was pretty damn nice. It was clean, the music just the right sound and volume and the people were dressed to impress. Apparently the dress code was very strictly enforced, not too many places did that anymore. There was a piano in the center and women and men dancing above everyone else. It had an over the top luxury feel while still having the vibe of old Hollywood, David decided he very much liked it.

Looking around she didn't see him by the bar or the piano so she took David by the hand and pulled him to the elevator. Maze was at the top and grinned, "Sexy, I may have to steal you for myself tonight." At Chloe's arched brow she laughed. "He's upstairs."

"Where are we going?" David asked when they slid by the bouncer at the top and entered the lift.

"The penthouse," she said easily.

He shook his head, "Right because it's totally normal for someone to have an elevator to their home that sits above a night club. I swear it's like you're trying to test me, there's no way all of this is just everyday occurrences for you."

"It kind of is," she grinned and giggled happily.

When the doors opened she saw Lucifer sitting at the piano idly playing, an almost empty bottle of scotch next to him and when he missed a key, which was unheard of, he dropped his head and began to giggle.

"Are you drunk?"

Lucifer whipped around and almost fell off the bench, catching himself at the last second. "What? Me?" he asked in a voice way too high to be normal. "I can't get drunk."

Gabriel walked up from the stairs munching on cool ranch puffs. "You're sloshed." He lifted his chin and shouted to seemingly no one, scaring David. "Hey Amen, check this out!"

A large African American man seemingly appeared from nowhere making David jump and Chloe drop her face into her hands, they weren't the most subtle bunch. "Check out what Gabriel?"

He followed the small angels gaze and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Lucifer looking at the ceiling as if it were the most amazing thing he had ever seen. "Are you drunk?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that!" he shouted, arms flailing and would have fallen over if not for Amenadiel grabbing his shoulder and holding him down.

With a sigh he looked down in annoyance. "Just when I think you can't get any worse you prove me wrong brother."

"I do what I can to upset you, is it working?"

"Entirely too well."

David shook his head, this was becoming too much. Clapping to get everyone's attention he asked, "Ok wait, you're his brother too?"

"Of course can't you see the resemblance?" Lucifer scoffed.

He blushed, unsure how to proceed. "Well I mean he's-"

"Black?" Gabriel asked curiously.

No one replied but Lucifer placed his fingers on his head and lifted them outward, making an exploding sound. He looked up and let his jaw hang open. "You're _black_? Why didn't anyone tell me? You can't just spring that on me!"

Chloe was dying. After spending so much time with him it was apparent the Devil was not as smooth as he would lead you to believe, in fact he was pretty adorkable.

Gabriel sighed. "Amen can you help me out tonight?"

"Don't ask him! He's terrible! He's the only not-virgin that still acts like virgin." Lucifer waved off his concerns and waved his arm up and down. "You're adorable, everyone will love you. Plus I don't know what you're worried about, humans can't resist you. Just make eye contact."

"But isn't that cheating?"

Amenadiel and Lucifer instantly replied, "No."

Chloe walked in further and laughed. "How are you drunk?"

"I think it was somewhere between the third and fourth bottle that did it," he mumbled almost to himself before he smiled widely. "You're so beautiful! You're like a princess! A really slutty one."

David watched in amusement, the man in front of him was so different than the one he had met on Trixie's birthday. He seemed much more relaxed, more open with his relationship with Chloe and more honest with himself. It was a welcome change. He was still a mess, obviously. Walking through the room he moved to the patio and grinned at the view and people below. "This is amazing!"

"Isn't it!" Lucifer agreed excitedly. "I like to look down on all the little humans and pretend they're ants. Squash them with my fingers."

Chloe couldn't believe how intoxicated he was or how adorable he was. His cheeks were tinged pink and an extra button was undone on his shirt. His smile came much easier and was wider than normal, his eyes red rimmed and hooded. Walking over to Gabe she smiled at him and smoothed down his lapels. "Very handsome, you're going to make some woman very happy tonight." A thought occurred to her, "Did Lucifer-"

He nodded, "Gave me just enough to know but not enough to scare me."

"Speaking of, are you looking for a lady tonight or a fella? Either?" she wondered curiously.

"Lady," he replied instantly. "Luci does his own thing but I like girls."

"Are there gay angels?"

He giggled and bopped her on the nose. "Angels in Heaven don't partake in sins of the flesh silly."

She hummed thinking about it all and stepped back. "Well like I said, you're going to make someone very happy tonight. Just be you." Turning she shook her head at David trying to steady Lucifer, apparently his charm didn't work very well when he couldn't even keep his eyes focused. Lucifer's arm was wrapped around his shoulder and he was leaning heavily on him. Apparently a drunk Lucifer was also a touchy Lucifer because he wasn't appalled at someone touching him and he kept touching David's hair.

"Gabe!" he grinned and dragged David over to his brother before attaching himself to him and looking back to the human. "Your services are no longer required, be gone." Turning back to his brother he asked, "Can you do the thing? You know like Amenadiel can? Well I mean I know you can but will you? I won't ask him. He never listens. Come on, I don't want to miss this. I'm sorry all right? Forgive me. You're so adorable. You're my favorite, you can tell all the others. They're all twats anyways. Did you eat all my puffs? Why did you never grow?"

Gabe laughed at his rambling brother and looked to Amenadiel who crossed his arms and shook his head. "No I think we'll leave you like this for tonight."

"What?" he cried and glared at Amenadiel. "Gabe's my favorite because you're such an arsehole. I don't know why I allow you in here. Gabe smite him."

The little angel giggled. "There's no such thing as smiting, you know that."

"Well do something to him he's looking at me with his judgy eyes!" Looking around he grabbed a book and hurled it at his brother, the object bouncing off his chest and hitting the ground. "Suffer my wrath! Once there's not two of you I'll melt you where you stand."

Chloe sighed and walked over to Lucifer, buttoning his shirt one more button and pulling him down for a kiss. Everyone else slowly filtered out and downstairs leaving just the two of them. "Come on alchy, you're with me tonight. Although I'm not sure how I'm supposed to get you downstairs."

"Watch this," he smiled and let his head fall back. "Maze!"

" _What?_ "

He grinned. He could always count on Maze. "Get me downstairs, I'm intoxicated."

"Holy shit you are." She threw her head back and laughed hysterically. "You're hammered!" She looked to Chloe and rolled her eyes at their six-foot-three mess. They would never truly get along and definitely would never be friends but there was a mutual respect between them now and every so often they even shared some laughs. Usually over the man in between them right now.

"Wait!" he ordered. "We should have a threesome."

Chloe sighed, "No we shouldn't."

He shook his head, dismissing her reply. "Come on darling you'll love it."

She shot him a look and looked to Maze who of course didn't look offended in the slightest but actually a little turned on, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. "I'm sure I would but we're not doing this right now. Now let's do downstairs."

"Not doing this right now," he repeated, slurring the second word. "Another time then."

Maze took all his weight and held him closely to not let him fall, following Chloe to the lift and riding down to the club. Once Lucifer was settled on a couch Maze went ahead and dropped down next to him, always on his right side. Chloe sat down to his left and Lucifer's long arms wrapped around them both, feeling quite content.

"I decided what I wanted for my favor," the demon shouted over the music.

Lucifer sat straighter, eyes still unfocused but trying valiantly to pay attention. "Yes?"

"I want to go back to Hell."

Lucifer didn't look surprised, or upset. He nodded slowly, "You know you could go whenever you'd like. You've been free for some time now. You needn't waste your favor on it."

"I know," she agreed. "But I might want to come back sometimes."

He chuckled. "So you want me to be at your beck and call in case you want to go there or come back."

"Exactly," she grinned. "I want the Morningstar to be my own private airline."

He glared softly before nodding once. "All right then."

Four hours later in the VIP area Gabe looked entirely pleased with himself sitting next to a curvy brunette, Maze and Amenadiel seemed to be picking up where they left off months ago, David looked pleasantly intoxicated next to his best friend and Lucifer was passed out, head on Chloe's lap as her fingers threaded through his hair.

Amenadiel looked over at Lucifer and grinned as he picked up a half full glass of water off the table to throw at his slumbering sibling. He never got the upper hand and he wanted it dammit. It might be immature but everyone seemed to be but him so who cared? Just before he reeled back Lucifer, without moving, blinking, or giving any indication he was awake mumbled, "I will pluck you like a hen."

"You sneak, you weren't asleep!" Chloe laughed.

"I was until Amenadiel decided to be a dick as always," he whispered and rolled over, curling into the back of the couch and snuggling in closer to her.

"I'm not a dick you're the dick!" Amenadiel scoffed, wondering how his brother always seemed to drag him down to his level.

"I am an absolute pleasure you feathered prick. Just ask Chloe."

"You are kind of a dick," she reluctantly agreed.

"You like my dick."

Chloe blushed furiously and dropped her face into her hands, peeking through her fingers at a grinning Lucifer. "You're terrible."

"No love, I'm the Devil."


	21. Chapter 21

Extra/unused scenes. I've modified these to work as little glimpses into Chloe and Lucifer's future and even added a few. I only did a quick edit so I apologize if there's mistakes. Enjoy.

* * *

"Chloe? Love?"

"What did you do?" came the exasperated reply.

Lucifer's expression went from contrite to offended in record time. "I didn't _do_ anything! How dare you accuse me of such!"

"Oh I dare," she laughed and went back to paying bills at the table. "Now what did you want since you didn't _do_ anything?"

He crossed his arms. "Never mind that. Now what are you doing?"

"Bills."

He nodded slowly, jaw hanging open and eyes slightly narrowed. "Right."

Seeing he had no idea what she was talking about she pointed to the chair next to her with her pen. "Come on, I'll show you." One of the things she loved about this man was that he never offered to pay her bills or even try to. She took pride in her independence and he acknowledged that. Yes he bought her things, more than she needed sometimes, but it was only frivolous things, never a necessity.

He dropped down and watched her intently, "So this is how you pay for things?"

"Yup," she answered, sliding a check into an envelope and licking it to seal it. "You can't pay cash for everything so you write checks for utilities like water and electricity."

He hummed. "I only have cash. Copious amounts of cash and I do use it for everything."

"Speaking of how did you get so rich?" she wondered. "You don't work and the club shows an operating loss so where does it come from?"

"Favors, investments, threats. It comes from everywhere really, including Lux. You can't believe everything you read."

"Sneak," she laughed.

He smirked and began looking through all the papers. "How dreadfully boring."

It was quiet for a few minutes until Lucifer began to fidget, unable to sit while Chloe did nothing to entertain him. He whistled and Lilith came flying around the corner, large feet flopping and her ears half up. Leaning back he closed the one blind and grabbed a shadow from under the table and began to drag it around the room, the puppy chasing after it excitedly.

"Normal people use tennis balls."

Ignoring her he grinned proudly when Lilith snatched it and shook her head back and forth with it in her jaw.

Chloe turned and watched. "Does that hurt it?"

Lucifer startled. "Hurt what? The shadow?" Looking over he ordered the dog to drop it and waved his hand, the shadow quickly slithering across the floor, up his leg, and around his arm. "It doesn't have any nerves so no, same with the minions. They're not capable of thoughts, only commands so theres really nothing to harm."

"Can I hold it?"

Lucifer grinned widely. "Of course, would you like me to whip it out?"

"You're such a perv," she laughed. "Can I hold the shadow?"

He looked bewildered. "I have no idea, you could try. If not I can hold it together while you do." Holding out his arm she hesitantly reached but paused and met his reassuring gaze. Finally touching it she was surprised that it was so heavy. Her hands wrapped around it and she lifted but as soon as it disconnected from Lucifer it seemed to melt and disappear.

"Expected. Hang on," he smiled and grabbed another from under the table and controlled it this time, holding it together as she poked and prodded at it.

"That's so weird." She watched as it wrapped around her arm and shoulders before sliding down her chest under her shirt. "Lucifer!"

He giggled and snapped his fingers, the shadow vanishing. "You just look so ravishing sitting here doing mundane things."

"Well I have to get these done so go jerk off or something."

His giggling increased, him doubling over.

"Take the Hot Tub High School DVD. Or just watch me from the corner."

"Stop! Stop it," he cried, his laugh hysterical, head dropping down onto his arms resting on the table.

She tried not to laugh but he had his adorable giggle going full force and a smile broke across her face. "You're such a dork."

* * *

"I'd like to ask you for a favor."

It was the first time someone had asked Lucifer in front of Chloe and it was interesting to watch. His good humor vanished and was replaced by an excited yet business like front. His eyes sharpened and his smile became more sinister as he smoothly purred, "Of course, and what is it you desire?"

He had explained that he didn't deal in souls, he wasn't interested in them in the slightest. Instead he wanted favors in return, people to owe him things that he could collect on at any point. She had asked what happened with people didn't pay up when he called on them and he had very evasively replied that you don't hedge on a deal with the Devil. It couldn't be good because he had requested payback one time from an unknown man and the man had ignored his request, two days later his entire business went under and within a week he had claimed bankruptcy.

The pair moved off to the side and Lucifer listened with laser focus before smiling darkly and shaking his hand, returning to Chloe when he walked away. When he met her eyes she had to ask, "Do you owe anyone favors?"

He looked surprised but nodded. "I do. I've paid on my very few debts, Maze's included as you know, but there are a couple that are still lingering uncomfortably. The Douche has one owed, as does Gabriel though I can't imagine him ever collecting."

"Dan?" she laughed. "What did he do for you?"

He hesitated. "Something necessary that we hopefully will never have to worry about. You owe me one you know."

"What?" she laughed. "I've never asked you for a favor!"

"Yes you did, you asked me for a favor and instructed that you needed me to grab the bowl from the very back of the top cabinet to make brownies with. I would have done it anyway but getting a favor owed made it that much better."

"So what do you want?" she wondered.

He shrugged and began to fiddle with his coin, "Nothing now, I'll collect when I wish to."

"And what if I refuse?" she grinned.

"You won't."

"How do you know who owes you things?"

"I never forget a favor given or owed."

* * *

"Hello Linda," Lucifer purred smoothly as he entered the familiar office and grinned at her blush. Sitting down on the couch he leaned back and spread his arms across the top, "You look quite lovely today."

Her blush deepened. "Why thank you."

"In fact," he pressed, his smile dropping and head tilting, "There's something different." His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, head still turned. The room was silent, Linda not moving and Lucifer staring intently at her before his eyes widened. "You're pregnant."

She threw her hands up in the air and shook her head. "How can you even tell? I'm not even showing."

"I just can," he replied distractedly. "Now is this from the new chap?"

She nodded, "Unexpected but welcome. We're very excited." Catching herself she pursed her lips. "Why are we even discussing this, we should be talking about you."

He hummed and leaned back again. "Oh no, no, no. This is much more scandalous than anything I have this month."

She shot him a flat look and couldn't help but smile when he grinned. "Moving on," she started and figured she would use this as a stepping stone to get him opening up today. "How's Trixie?"

"Splendid!" he replied. "Chloe put her in judo, she almost broke another child's arm. It was amazing, I haven't been that proud of anyone since Maze killed her first angel."

For a normal person that statement would have been disturbing but for Lucifer is was a very proud moment and she returned his smile. "You've grown very attached to Trixie in the last few months. And how are things with Chloe?"

"Fine."

Well that wasn't such an enthusiastic answer. "Would you care to elaborate on what fine means?"

"No."

She sighed, this would be one of their more difficult sessions, it happened from time to time. "All right. Well how's Lilith?"

His face brightened again, "Wonderful, she's getting much better and I'm teaching her to do my bidding. She attacks Chloe on command, it's quite adorable." At his girlfriend's name his smile slipped again.

"I'm sure Chloe loves that. Are you content with where your relationship is at? For humans we tend to naturally progress from dating to marriage and eventually children, not always in that order. Are you happy where you two are?" she prodded.

He leaned forward once again and fiddled with his fingers, "I believe so." He paused before adding, "Though I don't think Chloe is."

There is was. "And why do you think that?"

He looked down at his hands and leaned back, posture slouched. "She's stated marriage isn't viewed as a necessity, which of course I agree with. I have no inclination to partake in such a practice."

"But-"

He shifted until he was lying down, staring at the ceiling with his hands clasped on his stomach. "She hasn't said it but she's not the most subtle person. It's been coming up more in conversation and I'm not oblivious to her actions. I haven't told her about Cain."

Her brows rose as she deciphered his words, "Chloe wants to have a baby, and you don't want to tell her the reason you two can't is because of your actions?"

"Exactly."

Well that was unexpected. "Do you want to have a baby?"

"Irrelevant."

"It's not," she softly argued. "Ignoring what's within the realm of possibilities, if you were able would you give Chloe a child?"

The room was quiet, Lucifer opening and closing his mouth a few times but not answering. She didn't dare interrupt, this was something he needed to figure out on his own. "I loathe children, babies in particular. They're needy and vile and require more care than I'm willing or able to give. They require affection, which I'm terrible at, and patience. I get angry when Maze pours my drinks too slowly. Not to mention the last one turned out to be a murderer."

She nodded. "But you still haven't answered the question."

"I want Chloe to be happy."

"That's not an answer."

He turned and glared but she merely shrugged. With a huff he looked back to the ceiling. "I-"

He wasn't ready for this and instead of pushing she backed off, he never did well when cornered. "All right we-" she broke off and closed her eyes. "Ugh, I'm nauseous."

"I've never had that response from a woman in my presence." He watched her curiously and waited until she looked all right before pointing to her. "That's the little leech already sucking you dry."

She smiled, he was so _Lucifer_ some days. He thought himself so hard but he had changed so much, if only he could see it. An idea popped into her head. Dropping her head into her hand she groaned softly. "It's not going away, I'm feeling faint."

As expected he instantly sat up and quickly asked, "Are you all right?"

"I just need a moment. Perhaps if I could lie down." It took everything she had to not laugh when she was effortlessly scooped up and placed on the couch, Lucifer hovering nearby nervously.

"Do you require anything else? Water, a blanket? Should I call someone?"

She shook her head, "No, you've taken excellent care of me. Thank you for being so caring."

He startled at her words and shifted uncomfortably, slinking to the chair and dropping down stiffly.

"I'd like to try something if you're willing. I'm going to rapidly ask you questions and I want you to answer them without thinking, just yes or no questions and I want you to answer them quickly." She waited until he nodded and began. "We'll start easy. Are you the Devil?"

"Yes," he replied, looking mildly annoyed.

"Are you evil?"

"No," he sighed.

"Do you love Chloe?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Mexican food?"

"Yes."

Going for it she tried to fire them off as quickly as she could and could see he wasn't focusing anymore. Finally she shot off the last two questions as quickly as she could to not let him think or notice them.

"Do you think of Trixie as your own?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a child with Chloe?"

"Yes."

He spluttered when he realized what she had done and looked like he was going to yell until she released a small pitiful moan. She was going to use this baby to her advantage. "There you go."

Lucifer looked irate before it faded into a contemplative silence. "I- you-," he started before pushing himself out of the chair and walking to the door. He swung it open and left but popped his head around the corner only a second later, "Before I go, are you sure you're all right?"

* * *

Lucifer grimaced as he took the child and held it at arms length. "It's hideous."

"Just what every new mother wants to hear," Linda sighed. "Hold him on your chest, arm under his bottom and hand on his back."

He looked so disgusted but did as told, leaning back on the couch and cradling the child. "I liked the dog better."

"Well at least we know God made the right decision taking away your option to procreate," she laughed. "How's everything going?"

"Chloe found a grey hair and tried to strangle me to death with the blow dryer when I laughed, hazards of dating a mortal I suppose."

Linda laughed. "I wouldn't know."

"No you only used me for my body."

She sighed affectionately, after almost two years with this man he was practically family, hence her bringing her new baby to their session. "Well I gave you therapy in return and look how much better you're doing."

"Touche, though you must admit your husband isn't as good as I was."

"Lucifer!" she chided and was pleased at how relaxed he was. She chose not to comment but he was doing pretty well for someone that hated babies. He held him firm enough to make him happy and she was amazed that her son wasn't crying. He looked good with a baby and her heart twisted a little that he would never have that even though he had finally come to the realization he wanted it months upon months ago. He had stated his brother Gabriel joked about it often but it just wasn't within the realms of possibility, even for God. The decision had been made eons ago and that was it.

* * *

Trixie never thought much of her mom's boyfriend being the Devil and what that meant in terms of aging until she turned sixteen. Lucifer was for all intents and purposes her step-dad regardless that they never got married. The funny thing was he never really changed, he was still wildly inappropriate but she now understood the jokes and innuendos, still drank like a fish and still called her hell spawn. He dressed the same, spoke the same, and acted the same. Walking in and looking around she shouted, "Lucifer!"

"Bloody hell, don't shout! I'm right here," he groused as he walked around the corner from the living room. "You've inherited your manners from your mother and father, I thought I taught you better."

"Sorry dad," she smirked.

As expected he glared. "I will damn your soul straight to Hell."

Trixie laughed and shook her head. "Where's mom?"

"Shopping, I was informed I wasn't welcome." Grabbing his glass of alcohol off the counter he took a drink, "Why? What do you want?"

"Can I have a few friends over tonight? Please?"

He shrugged, "I don't care." This was the best part of having the Devil as a step-dad, as long as she wasn't endangering herself he really didn't care what she did. No alcohol, no drugs, no smoking, no being with people that partook. Until she turned eighteen, then Lucifer said he'd give her whatever the Hell she wanted and be right next to her. He really was the worst step-dad ever, or the best depending on how you looked at it.

"Great, they're on their way over."

He groaned. "Now? I was going to take a nap."

"You're so old."

"Yes I am, very very old and sober and you'd best not push it until I'm much more intoxicated." To make his point he downed what was in his glass and poured himself more, taking it outside and relaxing on the couch outside, Lilith hopping up next to him as he lit a cigarette and let his eyes close. A while later he could hear giggling and shrieks and looked to Lilith. "Go eat them all. I give you permission. Devour their teenage souls." With a sigh he leaned forward and poured himself another glass and lit another cigarette.

"We're going to the beach, you may enter the house again," Trixie shouted as she and three friends filtered outside. She didn't think anything of it until they were down but he water.

"Is that your step-dad?"

"Holy shit he's hot."

"He's younger than I thought he'd be, I'd do him."

And then she realized the problems with not aging. Her mom was currently forty-three years old and Lucifer still looked to be around thirty-four, give or take. Her mom looked amazing, had really hardly aged and she knew Lucifer had something to do with that, he kept her on her toes. But she had never seen Lucifer like her friends did, he had been around so long that he was just Lucifer. In fact it was almost disturbing to hear them talking about him this way. "You guys shut up."

Lucifer walked back in the house and smiled at Chloe who was walking in the door with bags of groceries. "Why are there two extra cars outside?"

"The hell spawn has friends over," he said distractedly and grabbed a bag of cool ranch puffs out of a bag and tore into it. "Still love these bad boys."

"She didn't ask me about that."

"She asked me."

Chloe shot him flat look.

"What?" he laughed. "It's harmless fun. I didn't give her permission to do an eight ball."

The girls filtered in and Lucifer glanced over at them before going back to his conversation with Chloe, Trixie walking to the kitchen to greet her mother. One of the many good things about Lucifer Trixie realized one day, was that even though the man was extremely perverted he was never truly inappropriate. Even right now there were three teenage girls in bikinis standing almost directly in front of him and he paid them no mind. He was perverted but never a pervert, big difference.

"I'm Steph," a tall blonde girl interjected and Trixie rolled her eyes behind her back.

Lucifer looked down at the floor before back to her face. "Lucifer, and you're tracking sand in the house."

Chloe shook her head and laughed, "You girls get cleaned up and I'll order pizza for dinner."

Once they were all upstairs Lucifer looked to Chloe, "Filthy little miscreants."

"You mean you didn't notice those young figures?" she grinned.

He smirked and walked over to Chloe picking her up and setting her up on the counter, "All I noticed is that look like you need to be thoroughly fucked tonight."

She pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around him. "So charming."

Arching a brow he tensed his shoulders and his wings appeared, tucked neatly behind him but just as amazing as always. Her hands instantly went to them but instead of it being sexual she gently caressed them and smiled softly when Lucifer dropped his head on her shoulder and began to almost purr in contentment.

His arms wrapped loosely around her and they stayed that way, both lost in the moment until the sound of thundering footsteps made Lucifer whine. Pressing a kiss to Chloe's temple he stepped back and rolled his shoulders.

Trixie bounced in and asked, "How long?"

"For what?" Chloe blanched.

She sighed, "The pizza mom. Did you even order it?"

Lucifer chuckled and poured himself another glass of whisky, the bottle nearly empty and smirked.

"Oh!" she cried and laughed. "I'll do it right now."

One of her friends walked over and sat down at the table, "So your name's really Lucifer? Like the devil?"

His smirk grew. "Exactly."

Trixie watched him and if she really took a step back, like _way way_ back she could see what her mother and countless others saw in him. He was tall and lean, dark and mysterious, extremely handsome and had the allure of a bad boy. To her though he was just Lucifer, an adorable dorky idiot that loved the dog more than he liked most people and was willing to go along on any adventure no matter how ill conceived. "Didn't we have that same conversation?" she asked as she walked over and bumped him.

Not missing a beat he shot out his foot and tripped her. "Why yes we did, our first meeting. I told you you had a hooker's name."

"Still do."

"Well you'll make many men very happy one day."

Chloe glared at them, Trixie laughing and Lucifer grinning mischievously as his arm slid over her shoulders when she wrapped one around his back. "You two aren't funny." The older Trixie got the more her relationship with Lucifer grew and even though he let her get away with way too much Chloe was glad they had each other. Trixie shared a lot with him and he never betrayed her trust but always seemed to nudge her in the right direction, he wasn't so much a parental figure as a crazy uncle.

Later that night Trixie rose from her room and stepped between her friends to go to the kitchen to get more soda. The house was quiet but before she opened the fridge she heard a soft laugh. Peeking through the blinds she saw her mom and the Devil sharing a chair outside under the overhang, her mom curled up on his lap and head resting on his collar bone. They were laughing about something and she smiled softly when Lucifer placed a kiss onto the top of her mom's head. They had been through a lot together and against all odds had survived not only the outside world but each other. They were happy and grossly adorable and she knew she wanted something like that one day, for someone to look at her with even half as much adoration as Lucifer looked at her mother even after all these years. Letting the blinds close she grabbed what she was looking for and retreated back to her room.

* * *

Trixie had broken up with her boyfriend and even though Lucifer had offered to maim him she couldn't allow it because he was entirely too handsome to destroy. Instead she found herself on the couch late that night watching tv by herself since her mom got called into work two hours ago. The couch dipped opposite her and even though no one was home she wasn't alarmed because the only people that popped in this quietly had wings. Instead of talking she scooted over and tucked herself into Lucifer's side, hand clasping his shirt and head on his chest, the weight of his arm wrapping around her making her feel safe.

They didn't need to talk, Lucifer had no idea what to say and Trixie didn't feel much like trying to describe her feelings so instead they just sat. She loved that he was always warm, more so than normal, and that his heart beat a hair faster than a regular humans. It was comforting because it didn't feel like this with anyone else, with her step-dad she could close her eyes and know it was still him. She had been listening to this heart beat and stealing this warmth for nine years now and while everything changed, herself included, Lucifer remained the same. It was comforting.

"Maze is coming back tomorrow, she mentioned she'd like to see you."

It was a safe and distracting topic and she appreciated it. "I'll pop in Lux tomorrow night. How's Hell?"

Maze had been going back and forth for years now but her first trip down Lucifer had gone with her to take back Hell. It had been a long two months without him, for everyone, but when he finally returned looking ragged and tired he said it was good to go. Maze was in charge for the time being, Amenadiel pleased he didn't have to worry about it anymore, and Lucifer was once again the Lord of Hell after destroying quite a few traitors, his wings giving him the edge back.

"When I left it was fine, running smoothly under Maze's rein of terror."

"What if mom or I go to Hell when we die?" she wondered.

Lucifer stiffened, "You won't, either of you." Relaxing a bit he ran his fingers up and down her arm. "But if you did," he said quietly. "I'd make sure you two were as comfortable and safe as you could be. I could even have Van Gogh paint landscapes on the walls."

She smiled and snuggled closer. "Thanks Lucifer."

"You're welcome hell spawn."

The couch shifted again and both looked over to Gabriel, the little angel looking over with wide eyes. "I felt a disturbance in the force."

Trixie couldn't help but laugh at how serious he was. "I'm good now."

He didn't look convinced but didn't push the point, just leaned back and began to watch tv.

When Chloe got home it was after midnight and she felt terrible for having to leave when Trixie was so upset but at least Lucifer had gone home to check on her. Quietly opening the door she saw the glow from the tv and after setting down her keys walked to the living room and smiled, dropping down slowly into one of the chairs. Trixie was asleep snuggled into Lucifer's side and Gabriel was on the opposite end of the couch snoring softly, curled up around a pillow. Some days all of it was still surreal, like right now. Her daughter was asleep on the couch between two archangels, she was probably the safest person on the planet.

Clicking off the tv she ran a hand over Lilith's head and walked upstairs.


	22. Sequel

Inspiration has struck again and the sequel is now up.

 _The Devil's In the Details_

Almost a year after defeating his out of control sibling Lucifer returns to Chloe after a two month battle in Hell to reclaim his throne. The Devil's insistence on hiding his vulnerabilities may put more than just himself at risk and the truth about his seemingly normal onyx ring comes out in the worst way.


End file.
